The Beginning Of An Ending
by Unwavering Heart
Summary: "Imagine if that's me, lying in that bed because of what you said. How would you feel if that's the case, Miyako?" - Kaien to Miyako. IchiRuki, IchiHime, MaiMiya, UlqRuki, ByaHisa, OOC, AU.
1. Prologue Introduction Of Characters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Let me explain how I got this inspiration. It was from a Hong Kong drama that I had seen in the weekends' with my Mom. This story won't be copying that drama, I have my own ideas for that, but, it's slightly undeveloped as I'm trying my best. Therefore, I hope everyone gives me support by reviewing. ^-^

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki / Kurosaki Akiru –**A girl who lives nearby KaraKura Town who has a daughter and a past relationship 5 years ago.

**Kaien Shiba – **Rukia's husband.

**Miyako **– Kaien's lover

**Hisana Kuchiki – **Rukia's daughter

**Fujibayashi Kyou – **A friend of Rukia's in her teaching career.

**Sakagami Tomoyo – **A fellow teacher in Rukia's school.

**Ukitake Juushiro – **The principal of Rukia's school

**Tsukishima – **A fellow teacher in Rukia's school

**Ginjo – **Tsukishima's little brother

**Furukawa Nagisa, Okazaki Tomoya, Louise, Saito Hiraga, Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke – **Students of Rukia's in Rukia's class.

**Aizen Sosuke - **Involved in Rukia separating from Ichigo 5 years ago. (More will be revealed about this person in later chapters, so please stay tuned in to the story. xD)

**Kazamaru - **The personal guard of Kuchiki Byakuya

**? - **A survivor from Kurosaki Isshin's accident.

**Ichigo Kurosaki –**A boy who lives in KaraKura Town with his wife and son and also had a past relationship 5 years ago.

**Inoue Orihime – **Ichigo's wife

**Kurosaki Byakuya – **Ichigo's son

**Yuzu Kurosaki – **Ichigo's sister

**Karin Kurosaki - **Fraternal twins of Yuzu's

**Isshin Kurosaki – **Father of Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin.

**Ishida Uryuu, Tatsuki Arisawa – **Friends and fellow teachers of KaraKura High

**Hitsugaya Toushiro - **A person who took care of Hinamori and thought that he had loved Hinamori who found out that he had loved Karin instead.

**Urahara Kisuke - **Kurosaki Isshin's friend

* * *

I'm still in the middle of trying to write up something, and everything is according to my one moment of impulse and inspiration and writing down what comes into mind. Therefore, if you find some of the chapters not satisfying your taste or without a beta reader since I'm new to this site, please tell me in a review what to do and I would try my best. ^-^ If I have a writer's block or something, I _will not hesitate _to gain ideas from my dearest readers. ^-^Thank you, readers and silent readers! XD

**Next chapter title**: _**The 2 kids**_

**Update time: June 25, 2012 (I have a reason for updating on the 25th. So, bear with this, dear readers. :D)**

See you next time! ^-^


	2. The 2 kids

**Date and Time: **June 25h, Monday, 6.08AM

**Pairings in this chapter: **ByaHisa

**Disclaimer**: Don't own bleach, and you don't want me to.

**Additional Notes: **One month seems so long when you are actually doing your stories and slacking T_T Thank you everyone! I got reallly reallly inspired when I saw those 2 reviews~ xD

**Italic _He _or _She_**: A person who hasn't been revealed as of yet.

* * *

_**Special Thanks To**_

**Thunder Claw03: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favourites' List

**alanacrystal: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Adamk15: **Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Author Alert Subscription / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription List

**Death and Berry: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

* * *

_**Reviewing in Progress (PIP)**  
_

**Death and Berry:** Don't worry about the other characters mixed up. The only major characters mixing up are characters from Clannad. I won't worry so much about the others. That said, thank you for reviewing to _The Beginning Of An Ending__. ^-^ _

**alanacrystal: **Thank you for finding _The Beginning Of An Ending _interesting and is willing to take time reviewing even though it's not much of a chapter. ^-^ And, to be honest, I really appreciate what you have done, pointing out my mistake. I do need these kind of reminders now and then. ^-^ About the first point of a Naruto crossover, although there are Naruto characters in it, it won't be playing a big part of it and I'm trying to crack my brains for that. But, for now, Naruto characters aren't a big part yet. The ending part is something I agree with you and sometimes I experienced it myself too. Therefore, as your comments stated, I changed it to Anti-IchiHime, hoping that IchiHimes' won't take offensive in me not putting it in the story summary at first glance. ^-^ Once again, thanks for the review and the mistakes you pointed out to me. ^-^

* * *

Amber stared against amber and it seemed as if they were having a staring contest, to see who would be the first one to look away and who would be the one to glare the longest. Despite both of them being merely 5 years old, an invisible hatred seemed to have formed between them. "Apologize." It wasn't a _request_, neither was it a _demand_, it was an _order_.

_He _stared at _her _who was holding some sand in her hands while looking at _her _with a face that clearly said _'Are-you-crazy'_. "If I remember clearly, I already explained to you what happened. In addition..." _She _glared at _him_. "It isn't my fault that _you _are the one blocking _my _way."

The raven-haired girl stood up, crossing her arms and pointed to _him_. "I said, apologize."

The spiky orange-haired boy mustered the coldest look he could best mustered and glanced at _her_, originally thinking that _she _would back out of this little argument they had. But, amazingly, _she _didn't waver and kept staring at _him_. "Are you _hard of hearing_ or _simply ignorant? _I told you it's not my fault."

Normally, _she_ would have let the matter off at that point of time, seeing how _he_ insisted how it wasn't his fault. But, what _she _couldn't tolerate was how a smile seemed to tug on _his _lips, making _her _anger burst. _Okay, is he finding this fun or is he simply insulting me? _Unable to tolerate any longer, _she _walked towards _him_. "You _ruined_ my _masterpiece_!"

_He_ eyed the pile of sand that was damaged by _himself_ while hurrying to get back home. Suddenly, he had an urge to laugh and used his hands to control his mouth. "That sandcastle..." Trying to control his laughter, he released his hands. "That _sandcastle _is your _masterpiece_?"

_Okay, now... He's definitely making fun of me... Just make sure you don't get caught in my trap... She _fumed mentally. "It's not a normal sandcastle!" _She _protested.

The first time _he _knew that controlling your laughter _could actually _case you to have a tummy upset, he maintained his composure after a few seconds but the look of amusement _he _was giving _her _wasn't helping _at all. _"Then...?"

_She _had wanted to say something to retort. _Wait a minute... _A smile suddenly graced _her _lips as _she _eyed _him_. "Who are you to me?"

_He _was confused by _her _sudden question while _she _mentally prayed in her head that _he_ would fall for the trap _she _had set. It wasn't enough harming quality to harm his life, but she knew, this could fuel her anger, _even for just a little. _"Um..." _He _pondered for a moment. "Nobody at all?"

_Ha! He fell for it! _"If that is so, why should I tell you?"

From young, _nobody, absolutely nobody _ever dared to _deny _his request, let alone _retorting his words _or even _questioning him_. So, when this girl had said such words, _he _only felt anger in his veins and the anger was rushing to his head. "You..."

"What...?" A brighter smile formed on _her _lips. "Feeling angered now?"

A frown was seen on _his _lips as they continue glaring at each other. It was starting to seem as if the contest would never end as neither refused to look away, not wanting to lose to the other until a voice spoke up. "Hisana, it's not good to glare at people."

Both kids turned around to see a raven-haired woman, who has her hair cropped into a bob that hangs about her face, walking towards them and her hands were holding some textbooks. "Rukia-sensei..." Hisana called out hoarsely, almost getting ready to sob.

Rukia smiled. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was building a sandcastle..." Her voice was even hoarser now and Rukia frowned, wondering what has unsettled Hisana because Rukia knows Hisana _rarely _cries. "For Okaa-san and Otou-san..."

Taking the opportunity to take a good look at Rukia as she was absorbed in Hisana's ranting's, he absorbed the beauty that Rukia emitted. _So, her name is Rukia-sensei... I heard of her though, rumored the prettiest and mysterious teacher in the entire school... _His gaze returned to Rukia and Hisana as Rukia knelt down in front of Hisana, eyeing the damaged sand. "Why is the sandcastle damaged then?"

Hisana pointed to _him_. "Because of him."

Rukia turned to face the other kid. But, as soon as she did, her smile faded and she took in the kid's look. Spiky orange-haired, amber eyes... _No, he's only a 5-year-old... It can't be true... He can't be related to him... _Snapping out of her own trance, Rukia stood up and walked towards _him_, extending her hand out. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, a teacher of this school. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name earlier, you are...?"

_He _shyly raised his hands and met Rukia's, which Rukia glanced at their hands and felt weird warmth entering her body before _he _spoke _his _name which gave Rukia a shock. "Kurosaki... Byakuya... I have heard of you though, Rukia-sensei..."

Byakuya's next sentence was not heard by Rukia at all. _How come... How does he have the name of Kurosaki... How does he... _Rukia stared at him, afraid that she had heard wrongly. "Kurosaki Byakuya...?"

Byakuya nodded his head, not knowing what was so surprising at his name. _Stop it, Rukia. It's merely just a coincidence... Anybody could be named Kurosaki... The name 'Byakuya' could probably be a name the married couple values... Stop it; you left him ages ago... You have no right... _"Rukia-sensei?"

Rukia blinked, alerted by Byakuya's calling and snapped out of her trance before smiling at Byakuya and glanced back at Hisana, withdrawing her hands from Byakuya's, cupping Hisana's face, which Byakuya wince at the loss of warmth. A tear rolled down Hisana's cheeks as she glanced at the _damaged _sandcastle behind her. Facing Byakuya, she bowed slightly. "Byakuya, I'm sorry if Hisana offended you in any way or form."

Hisana widened her small eyes and looked away, not understanding why Rukia did that while Byakuya looked stunned at his first time hearing the girl's name. "Hisana...?"

Rukia smiled towards Byakuya. "Hisana is my student."

Hisana visibly stiffened while Byakuya glanced at Hisana. Since 3 years ago, he had felt a special attachment for Hisana. At the beginning of the year, Hisana had already caught Byakuya's attention as he would watch her from afar. This would be _the first time _Hisana met Byakuya, but it _wasn't the first time _Byakuya met Hisana. "But, Rukia-sensei... The sandcastle..."

Rukia used her fingers to wipe away Hisana's tears as she called for Hisana's attention. "Hisana, what do I normally say about crying?"

"If I really have to cry..." Hisana's sobs had slightly lessened. "Only let one out and save the others for a later time, a time that I really need to cry."

Rukia stroke Hisana's hair. "Good."

_Rukia-sensei would be a good Mom if she has a kid and has her own family... _Rukia stood up, facing Hisana and Byakuya. "The night is nearing and kids like _both of you _should be home in case your parents worry."

Hisana looked longingly at the sandcastle. "But, my..."

"It's only a sandcastle, Hisana." Hisana widened her eyes at Rukia, not believing that she, of all people, had said that. "If you want to prove your love towards your parents, it's not just actions." Hisana stared confusedly at Rukia. "Prove through your words _and _actions." Hisana let a slight smile form on her lips and Rukia glanced at Byakuya, silence forming. Rukia had a lot of words to say, how he reminded her of 2 persons, how he reminded her of her last relationship. But, not knowing how to start talking without making the atmosphere awkward, she smiled. "Do you need me to walk you back?"

Byakuya politely shook his head and Rukia stare at him confusedly. "My house is quite far from the school."

Rukia smiled. "Where do you stay then?"

Byakuya fidgeted her feet, seemingly uncomfortable at how she had tried to ask his house on the first time meeting each other. Rukia could sense his discomfort but didn't know how to assure him that she wasn't a bad person; Rukia could only smile at him. After a few seconds, Byakuya muttered his place that sent Rukia to another shock. "KaraKura Town…"

_Did I hear wrongly? KaraKura town... The place that he's in… The place that I left him 5 years ago… _Somehow, Byakuya reminded her _too much of him. _"It's a few hours of walking." Byakuya nodded. "Are you sure you would be all right, Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded his head, blushing at the concern of the teacher. "I walked back to home for a total of 3 years now."

Rukia nodded and didn't say anything. After a few seconds, she rose up her head and smiled at Byakuya. "Then, I won't walk you back home then." Byakuya nodded, feeling a slight hinge of disappointment but not saying anything. Tidying his uniform, Rukia smiled as she dusted Byakuya, not wanting him to get scolded by his parents for returning so late. "Have a safe trip home, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked at Hisana and Rukia before calling out to Hisana. "Hisana!"

Hisana glanced back, still angered at the fact that _he _damaged her sandcastle, glared at him and folded her arms. "What is it?"

Byakuya lowered his head, biting his lips, knowing Hisana was _still angry _at him. Rukia, noticing this, nudged Hisana. "Hisana, don't be rude. Say a proper goodbye to Byakuya."

"But~~" Hisana whined and Rukia sent her a small glare which she pouted and obediently let the matter off. "What is it?"

Byakuya smiled slightly before a blush had gone up to his cheeks and he bowed slightly. "I'm sorry!"

Hisana stared in surprise at Byakuya while Rukia smiled. _Trust Byakuya to have these kinds of manners… _"S-Sorry…?" It was Hisana's turn to blush as Byakuya stared at her. "For what?"

"_Damaging your sandcastle._"

It was a whisper yet _both _Rukia and Hisana heard it nevertheless. Hisana lowered her head, simply too stunned to say anything while Rukia smiled at the both of them. "Um…"

Rukia glanced at Hisana and knelt in front of her. "Hisana, I taught you before, what must you say when somebody apologizes to you?"

Hisana shyly glanced at Byakuya with a blush on her cheeks and a genuine smile on her face which caused Byakuya to blush. "I…" Rukia stared at Hisana. "I forgive you…"

Smiling, Rukia stood up and looked at the sky that's getting dark and frowned. "Byakuya, it's nearing sunset now." Byakuya glanced up at the sky, frowning as well. "Shouldn't you be rushing back home by now?"

Byakuya nodded before walking out of school but not before a last glance at Hisana and Rukia. After Hisana made sure Byakuya was out of _hearing and sight_, Hisana squeezed Rukia's hand, making Rukia's gaze shift back to her and away from Byakuya's retreating sight. When Rukia glanced at Hisana, she was about to sob once more and Rukia knew that she _had refused to cry in front of Byakuya_. "Okaa-san…"

Yes, in school, Rukia and Hisana were of teacher and student. But, when no one was looking, no one was hearing, they returned to their loving Mother and Daughter status. Although it was tiring for both of them, that is. And, somehow, while looking at the damaged sandcastle makes her heart hurt, but for some reason, she couldn't _and wouldn't _scold Byakuya for damaging Hisana's heart to her parents. Giving Hisana a gentle look, she stroked Hisana's hair. "Hisana, I'm glad." Hisana stared confusedly at Rukia, her tears freezing at the edge of her eyes, just a second from falling out. "Please, don't feel sad that the sandcastle is damaged. You can do many, many more great things for your Otou-san and me to see."

Hisana let out a slight smile, feeling herself beginning to cheer up. Nodding happily, Hisana ran towards Rukia and hugged her waist, nodding happily. "Hisana can make many things for Okaa-san and Otou-san!"

Rukia let out a loving smile at Hisana before proceeding to pull Hisana away from her. "Hisana, can you go home alone and tell Otou-san that I will be back later?"

Hisana stared at Rukia, confused at such a request. "Doesn't Okaa-san want to go back and meet Otou-san?"

Rukia only smiled. "I do, Hisana, but I have something to do in school. Would you mind going back first?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Hisana nodded and left the school, leaving Rukia alone, pondering the incident of how she met Byakuya. _Nii-sama, do you know that somebody has the same name as you…? He looks much, much different than you though… Although you would probably hate Kurosaki as a surname… Kurosaki Byakuya… I left him 5 years ago… How… Did he marry another woman…? Kurosaki Byakuya… I feel a sort of attachment to him… _"Rukia."

Glancing back, Rukia turned back to see one of her colleagues, Kyou Fujibayashi. With long blue hair that signifies her beauty, a kind heart that makes _almost _all the teachers envying her, Rukia and Kyou were considered best friends in the school. No matter how Rukia was feeling, Kyou would always sense and comfort her in the best way possible. And, whenever Kyou was having some troubles, Rukia would sense it immediately and try her very best to comfort her in the same way Kyou would always do it for her. Smiling a slight smile, Rukia nodded as a form of acknowledgement. "Kyou."

* * *

_Kyou was even more tired as usual. Despite several times visiting him, there was never good news at all; there was never a progress in his condition at all. This worried Kyou the most as she narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling more tired than before. Taking her lunchtime out to visit Kappei, Kyou felt stunned by the fact that his condition hadn't actually improved, but worsened so much that he even had to eliminate his leg. Kyou knew how Kappei loved to run and it tore her apart, hearing this news. Massaging her head slightly, Kyou walked unstably back to school when a voice is suddenly spoke. "Isn't this Kyou Fujibayashi?" _

"_She looks exactly like how we saw her in magazines, beautiful and tasty…" _

_Kyou glanced up to see 2 guys surrounding her, their expression wild and they were licking their lips, as if to swallow her whole. If not for her state of exhaustion, Kyou would have beaten to a pulp until their Mom couldn't even recognize who they were. Instead, she walked ahead and whispered lowly, hoping that they would take a hint. "Get out of my sight." _

_To Kyou's surprise, they didn't and one of the guys grabbed her arms and Kyou was forced to glance back at the guy in surprise. "You are playing hard to get, aren't you?" _

_Kyou was getting too tired to even struggle, yet, this didn't stop her from trying. Soon enough, her strength was being overwhelmed by these two guys who forced Kyou to a wall and pinned her underneath. Kyou glanced, surprised at the 2 guys while one guy had started to take her clothes off. The last image of the bad guys leaning in was the image of Kappei who had gotten cancer, Kappei who had loved her very much, Kappei… Who she gave her first kiss to. "Kappei-kun…" _

_Just as both of their lips were about to touch, a kick to both of the guys' head stopped them and they glared at the intruder who had dared to interfere with their business. "Who are you and how dare you interfere with us?" _

_The person crossed her arms and stared at both of the guys. "Just so you know, those guys who attacks girls at their most vulnerable state… Are not considered to be guys at all." _

_The leader of the two stared at the intruder and instantly fumed. "You are just a woman! How dare you interfere with our business?" _

_The woman said nothing but only stared at the guy who was glaring at her. Glancing back at Kyou before glancing back at the bad guys once more, she pointed her finger towards a random direction. "Leave, or else… You would regret it." Originally thinking that the guys would heed her warning and leave, the woman was surprised to find out that they didn't and immediately began charging towards her. Moving one foot back a little, she got ready her stance. As one of the bad guys began charging at her, she raised her leg high and kicked the guy in the tummy, causing him to fly backwards and bump against his comrade. The woman eyed them. "Are both of you going to scram or are you looking for more beating?" _

_Without a moment of hesitation, the guys already ran away and the woman smiled. "You…" The woman glanced at Kyou. "Thanks for rescuing me…" _

_The woman suddenly felt a pulse inside her chest and she grabbed her chest, suddenly kneeling down by one knee on the ground, painfully grabbing her chest. Kyou, looking at the woman, crawled over to her with her clothes torn partially. The woman raised a hand to stop Kyou from coming near her. "I'm… Fine…" _

_Reluctance was found in Kyou's voice. "But, you are clearly not…" _

_She found her breathing heavy, as if she couldn't breathe at all. Kyou extended her hand, wanting to help her but she was stopped by her fingers. "Please… I'm really fine…" _

_Kyou's hands returned to her side and she watched as the woman struggled to be in control against her body and frowned. Desperate to change the topic, Kyou sat against the wall and let out a soft whisper. "Why did you help me…?" _

_Hiding her face from Kyou's sight, the woman breathed heavily once more. "I don't know, I probably hate…" A coughing fit enveloped the woman as Kyou watched from the sidelines. "Those type of guys…" _

"_You…" _

_A stab of pain was felt as she grabbed her chest tighter. "Damn it…" She muttered. Without looking at Kyou, she asked weakly. "I'm sorry… To trouble you… But… Would it be possible… For you… To get my medicine…?" _

"_Of course." Kyou nodded her head but suddenly remembering she didn't know anything about this woman, she tilted her head towards her. "Where is it?" _

_The answer came out weakly. "In my… Dress pocket…" _

_Successfully taking out the medicine, Kyou took a brief look at the medicine and recipient's name before widening her eyes. "Kuchiki… Rukia…?" _The name sounds familiar… _"A teacher in our school…" _

Our school… That means… _Rukia glanced back and widened her eyes. "Kyou… Fujibayashi…? How…" _

_Kyou narrowed her eyes, staring at Rukia. "I should be the one asking you that." _

_Rukia was in no position to answer Kyou, neither did she want to answer Kyou at that point of time. "My… Medicine…" _

"_Oh right…" Taking out a single medicine from the packet of medicine she had just taken out from Rukia's dress pocket, she shifted Rukia to a sitting position. Rukia weakly opened her mouth and Kyou fed the medicine into her mouth. "Are you feeling better, Rukia-san?" _

_Rukia had never met Kyou before other than hearing her name and knowing of her in rumors. Therefore, she was surprised when Kyou had called her 'Rukia-san'. "Thank you, I feel much better after eating the medicine now…" A few seconds of hesitation were heard on Rukia's side. "Kyou." _

_Kyou widened her eyes. _Did I hear wrongly…? _"Kyou…?" Rukia nodded her head while smiling. _

_Seeing Rukia's smile, Kyou couldn't help but allow a rare smile to form on her lips._

* * *

"Rukia, is something the matter?"

Snapping out of her memory lane towards Kyou and her first meeting, Rukia smiled. "No, it's nothing. I just remembered something, that's all." Kyou nodded, suddenly turning her head back to go back to the staff room. Rukia ran and caught up with Kyou. "Kyou…"

Kyou glanced at Rukia. "Hm…?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Kyou glanced at Rukia's serious expression and knew that what Rukia might be asking _would _be a serious favor. Narrowing her eyes, her expression turned serious as well. "Rukia, this favor must be serious _as hell_." Rukia nodded and Kyou sighed, hoping that Rukia wasn't up to any mischief. "What is it?"

"I know that Kurosaki Byakuya is currently in your class."

Kyou noted that the sentence Rukia just spoke _wasn't a question _and Kyou narrowed her eyes. "And…?"

"Can you…" Rukia took a deep breath. "Can you transfer him to my class?"

* * *

**Next Chapter Title: _Of News and Couples_**

**Update Time: July 25**

See you next time! ^-^


	3. Of News And Couples

**Date and Time: **July 25h, Wednesday, 9.45AM

**Pairings in this chapter: **KaiRuki, slight IchiHime

**Song Used: _Right Here Waiting_ by Richard Marx**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own bleach, and you don't want me to.

**Additional Notes: **This month seems all the much longer when I hadn't done any writing T_T

* * *

_**Special Thanks To**_

**alero1990: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription List

**Ninja White Hawk: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending _/ Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favourite Stories' List

* * *

_**Reviewing in Progress (PIP)**  
_

**Ninja White Hawk:** Thank You for reviewing, Ninja White Hawk, and I'm honored to think that you think of this as a wonderful story. ^-^ Oh, the day I post this chapter is your Birthday? Happy Birthday then. ^-^ Let's hope you enjoy this chapter too! XD

* * *

Walking back from school, Byakuya felt a sigh leaving his lips. Byakuya knew he wasn't an impulsive guy to begin with but he _just couldn't figure out _the reason why had he _deliberately _stepped over Hisana's sandcastle. Was it to provoke the girl that he had been observing for 3 years or was it for an entire, completely different reason? Suddenly, an image of a woman was reflected in Byakuya's mind. Clenching his small fist, he had _finally _understood the feeling he was getting when he stepped on Hisana's sandcastle, the feeling when Hisana said when she had built this sandcastle for her parents, the feeling when he saw Hisana and Rukia's interaction. _It was envy. _Envy spread through him like a virus, refusing to disappear. No matter how his Mom took care of him, he _hated _his Mom and it was as if his Mom took away something _precious_, something _that couldn't be replaced in any shape or form_. "Byakuya."

Hearing somebody calling his name, Byakuya glanced up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Otou-san…?" _He _smiled. "How…?"

Walking towards Byakuya, _he _extended _his _hand out, smiling softly. "Okaa-san and I were worried about you since you hadn't came back from school."

Byakuya glanced around his surroundings before scowling a little, making _him _reminding a lot about _his _younger self. "I don't see Okaa-san."

_He _scratched his head while glancing at Byakuya, wanting to make up a _valid _reason, that is. "She's at home, cooking for us and waiting for us to go back." Byakuya's scowl got deeper as he looked away. "Byakuya." Byakuya refused to look at _him _or even meeting his gaze. "Why don't you like Okaa-san? She's your _Okaa-san _after all."

Byakuya knew that his Mom had done everything for him, more than what a Mother should do. But, somehow, Byakuya couldn't shake off the feeling that if he got close to her, he would forget someone else, _someone else who he's supposed to get close to_. "I don't know, I just don't like her."

_He _sighed. "Well, can you _at least _try to get along with Okaa-san?" Byakuya stared at _him_, as if his Dad was an alien. Who was _he_ to say all this? Who was _he_ to say all these when he was so interested in his Mom once upon a time but _he _had refused to say anything? _Exactly _whose fault is it that caused today's situation? "Don't forget, Byakuya, Okaa-san had you in her womb for 9 months."

Byakuya stared at _him_ and went silent, a memory flashing back.

* * *

"_Otou-san, I want a story before I go to bed!" 3-year-old Byakuya whined while flailing his arms around, demanding for a story. _

"_But…" _He _started protesting but when he had seen Byakuya's face, _he _smiled softly. "All right, what story do you want to hear this time? A fantasy or a fairy-tale?" _

"_Ichigo…" _

_Byakuya watched as Ichigo turned around, smiling at his Mom before going forward and giving her a light kiss on her lips. Soon, the kiss had become passionate and Byakuya turned away, knowing that he wasn't allowed to stare at them. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain. He didn't know where it came from or where had it landed. Taking one more glance at his parents, Byakuya suddenly had an idea what kind of bedtime story he had wanted to ask his Dad. "Otou-san~~" _

_Ichigo glanced at Byakuya before smiling and Byakuya couldn't help but feel that the Ichigo in front of him was a fake one. But, did that mean the whole 5 years… The Father he had learnt to admire was a Fake Father? "Coming, Byakuya!" _

_Not wishing to think of so many things that were hurting his mind, Byakuya proceeded upstairs and closed his bedroom door, wanting to calm down a little before anything drastic happened. As Ichigo left _her _side, _she _was left staring at them and a soft smile was upon _her_ lips. But, the soft smile soon left _her_ lips as _she_ watched Ichigo's retreating back before a tear fell down _her_ cheeks. And, the last thought before she went to her bedroom was of only two words to a different person, to a person who should have had all this happiness. _

I'm sorry…

* * *

_Ichigo knocked on the door of Byakuya. "Byakuya, it's me." _

_Glancing towards the door, Byakuya tried to calm his overwhelming emotions down. It took him a few seconds before he could even reply Ichigo. "Come in, Otou-san." _

_Ichigo went in, smiling at Byakuya before sitting on his bed and stroking his hair. "So, what kind of a bedtime story do you want today?" _

_Byakuya looked hesitantly at Ichigo before he whispered. "Okaa-san…" _

_Ichigo gave Byakuya a playful look. "You want Okaa-san to be here?" _

_Byakuya shook his head. "No…" Ichigo looked at Byakuya confusedly as Byakuya took a deep breath. "Otou-san has never told me anything about Okaa-san and I want to know more about her." It was an innocent request of Byakuya just wanting to know his Mother, but this request has caused Ichigo to stiffen while looking at his 3-year-old son. "Otou-san…?" _

_Snapping out of his trance, Ichigo glanced at Byakuya and smiled. "You never seem interested about Okaa-san. Why the sudden interest now?" _

_Byakuya couldn't tell Ichigo that he had this weird feeling when he looked at _her_. A weird feeling that _she _wasn't supposed to be his Mom. He couldn't explain it, but this feeling had been nagging and haunting him since he knew his Mom to be _her. _Knowing he had to answer Ichigo, he shrugged. "Which law states that a son can't ask about his Mom?" _

_Ichigo seemed hesitant to tell Byakuya more about his Mother. Byakuya's gaze stayed at Ichigo's, refusing to move away. It was after a few seconds when Ichigo had stayed silent that Byakuya sighed and crawled into bed. "Byakuya?" _

"_I won't ask about Mom anymore if it makes you uncomfortable, Otou-san." _

"_But…" _

"_Goodnight, Otou-san." _

_The conversation was finished, Ichigo knew, and he sighed while Byakuya covered the blanket up to his neck, refusing to look at Ichigo. Unknown to them, Byakuya's Mother was standing behind the door, tears rolling down _her_ cheeks. The same words reflected through _her_ lips, the exact same 2 words that _her_ mind had thought of when she had seen Ichigo's retreating back. _

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

"I was interested in Okaa-san before, Otou-san." Ichigo froze as he glanced back at Byakuya. "You were the one who refused to tell me anything."

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya. "Byakuya…" Byakuya looked away, realizing that they had reached home. Returning to this house had only brought him confusing emotions of what was to happen and how would he face his parents. "Byakuya…" Byakuya glanced at Ichigo. "Please apologize to Okaa-san." Byakuya blinked and glanced away from Ichigo. "Come on, let's go in…"

Massaging her head, Rukia took the key from her dress pocket and opened the front door of her house be

* * *

fore going in, only to be greeted by a soft kiss. "Welcome back, Rukia."

Rukia smiled slightly. "I'm back."

"Okaa-san~~"

Rukia knelt down and stroked her daughter's hair before standing up and massaging her head before proceeding to sit on the couch. Hisana and _he _followed Rukia as _he _wrapped his fingers around her waist, sitting beside Rukia. "Something troubling you?"

Eyeing _him _hesitantly, Rukia didn't know how to say. She settled with shaking her head and smiling at _him_. "No, nothing happened, you are just thinking too much as usual."

Desperately trying to think of a way to get them alone, _he _took the initiative to plant _his _lips on Rukia's. Rukia, in response, widened her eyes in surprise. "_Kaien…_" Kaien didn't respond, only wrapping his hand tighter around Rukia's waist. Rukia seemingly knew what Kaien was playing at and closed her eyes. "_Wait, stop…_"

Hisana, seeing this exchange of her parents', covered her eyes with her hands and ran upstairs. Rukia and Kaien both glanced at Hisana closing the door before Kaien got off of Rukia, bowing slightly to her. "I'm sorry…"

Rukia shook her head, smiling and waving off Kaien's apology. "It's all right, you don't have to apologize." Kaien stared at her. "We are husband and wife after all."

Kaien nodded his head without saying anything, knowing that Rukia wasn't comfortable with this kind of contact. "Sorry, I wanted us to be alone." Rukia glanced at Kaien, wondering where he was planning to go with this conversation. "I have been your husband for 5 years now, Rukia." Rukia stayed silent. "I know when something is troubling you."

Rukia looked away, knowing Kaien had hit the nail on the head. Glancing up at Kaien, she smiled slightly. "That's right." Kaien smiled back as response. "Kaien…" Kaien glanced at Rukia and Rukia bit her lips, hesitating whether to tell Kaien about the existence of _Kurosaki Byakuya_. "I think…"

"You think…?" _For the past 5 years, since marrying me, Kaien had been burden with a huge burden that not many could handle. Taking care of a daughter that isn't his, marrying a woman whose heart wasn't on him… Can I really add on to Kaien's burden…? _"Rukia…?"

Rukia blinked before smiling. "No, I was just thinking about how much I love you, that's all."

Having married to Rukia for a total of 5 years, Kaien knew Rukia's habit, strengths and weaknesses by now. He knew that, if Rukia had any sadness and somebody had stumbled upon that sadness, she would use a few words to avoid that topic altogether. And, to Kaien, she would use _'I love you'_, although it wasn't truly said from the bottom of her heart. This time, unfortunately, was one of the times. A slight look of disappointment crossed Kaien's features before his reply came. The reply came out in a whisper, in a weak voice. Because, Kaien knew that _he _was tired as well as _her_. "I love you too…"

Rukia, hearing Kaien's reply, knew that she had hurt Kaien _unintentionally _once more. She extended her hand, wanting to comfort Kaien. "Kaien, I…"

Before she could even begin to comfort, an envelope was shoved to Rukia. Surprised, Rukia glanced up a Kaien. "This letter came in our letterbox."

Just as Rukia was about to tear open the envelope, the phone in her dress pocket had rung.

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And, I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But, it doesn't stop the pain…_

Feeling her eyes shifting to the phone that was ringing and the familiar ringtone that had Ichigo and her together and taking a glance at Kaien, he nodded. By a ringtone, Kaien ahd already felt himself guilty of coming between Ichigo and Rukia. Muttering a small 'Excuse me', Rukia picked up the call. "Hello…?"

"_**Rukia-chan~~~ My dearest third daughter~~~" **_

Said person nearly dropped her hone and her eardrums had nearly stopped functioning. Hearing Kaien's small chuckle, she glared at him. _It's been 5 years since I heard Kaien chuckle and his voice now… I wonder how they are doing… _Smiling, Rukia greeted the other party. "Isshin-san."

* * *

"We are back."

Hearing her husband's voice, an orange-haired woman ran out, greeting Ichigo and Byakuya. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, have you – Oh, Byakuya!"

Byakuya spared a glance at his Dad and knew he had to apologize. "Um… Okaa-san…"

Before he could _even start to do that_, _she _had enveloped Byakuya in a hug, suffocating him in the process of doing so. _One of the reasons I hate Mom… _"All right, stop suffocating Byakuya, Inoue."

Inoue pouted and Byakuya smiled despite his earlier protests. "So, what's for dinner, Okaa-san?"

Clapping her hands, Inoue smiled happily. "I'm glad you asked, Byakuya! Today, we have…" Standing up suddenly as if remembering about something, she ran to the kitchen. "I forgot to switch off the fire!"

_Another reason to hate Okaa-san… _

"Byakuya…" There was that pain he felt once more. The feeling of his Mom in suffering even though the woman in front of him _was _supposed to be his Mom. Every time he tried his best to acknowledge his Mom, why did he have a vision of somebody suddenly crying? It was as if somebody was crying desperately, asking for help. But, no matter what Byakuya did, he could not see the person who haunted his thoughts for 5 years. "Byakuya, what's wrong? Not feeling well?"

Not having the appetite to eat any longer, Byakuya blinked. "I'm going back to my room."

"But, dinner…"

Byakuya turned his back towards Ichigo. "Tell Mom to save some leftovers for me."

* * *

"_**Rukia-chan~~~ Have you received the reunion letter~~~?" **_

_So, this is a reunion letter… _Rukia glanced at Kaien, wondering if he knew what the letter was supposed to be. But, glancing at Kaien's face who looked as surprised as hers, she had her answer. "Yes, I received it, Isshin-san."

"I assume you would be coming?"

Rukia could tell Isshin's tone was serious. It took her a few seconds before the reply came. "I apologize that I have to refuse your offer, Isshin-san." The other line went silent. "I still have unfinished matters over here."

_Unfinished matters? _Kaien raised an eyebrow in confusion. He knew, KaraKura had Rukia's memories were there, an unwanted memory. _**"Rukia-chan~~~ Please don't deny me~~" **_

Rukia sweat dropped, guessing Isshin would be wailing soon enough. "Isshin-san…"

As expected, Rukia heard Isshin wailing on the other end of the line. _**"Masaki~~~ Why doesn't my children love me anymore~~~?" **_

Despite her earlier protests, Rukia felt a smile forming on her lips. _The Kurosaki family hadn't changed a single bit at all… _As she was about to speak to attempt to calm Isshin down, a tomboyish voice interrupted her. "You do know that he's not going to let the matter go until you agree, right?"

Rukia glanced uneasily at Kaien, knowing that her excuse won't work. "But, I really have do some matters…"

"I'm sure your matters can be put on hold."

Kaien knew, just like himself, Rukia had been suffering for the past 5 years. He knew Rukia would have simply agreed if according to the past her. But now, she had Hisana to consider and she's afraid of the past catching up to her. Rukia, on the other hand, was in a dilemma. She knew she had wanted to agree _badly_, but she couldn't risk it. _She just couldn't…_ "But…"

"We miss you, Rukia Nee-chan." A softer voice spoke this time.

Rukia widened her eyes at the words, suddenly unable to respond. The four words which were on her lips, refusing to be spoken, causing tears to swell inside the brim of her eyes, threatening to spill out. _I miss you too… _Kaien softly touched Rukia's shoulders, being _too aware _of what the other party's words had done to Rukia. "Rukia…"

Blinking, Rukia didn't allow the tears to fall as she glanced at Kaien. A certain memory came to her mind.

_Don't cry, Rukia, you are too beautiful to cry. _

Thankfully, the years that she had been in the Kuchiki's house weren't for nothing. Keeping a strong façade, she swallowed her tears and tried her best to keep a calm tone, not wanting to be at the urge of crying. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san, I simply can't leave these matters to other people."

A moment of silence was heard from the other end of the line. "Since Rukia-chan insists, I have no choice in this matter, do I?"

"I'm sorry…" _I'm sorry; Isshin-san, but I simply can't face him… Not after 5 years… _

"Don't apologize, Rukia-chan."

Instead of replying, Rukia pressed the 'End Call' button, hanging up the phone. Kaien glanced at her, sighing. "I know what you are afraid of, Rukia." Rukia glanced at Kaien, keeping silent. "Why don't you give him and yourself another chance? Maybe…"

Kaien's question made her think of Byakuya. _Kurosaki Byakuya… It wouldn't be a coincidence… If he has a child during the 5 years that I was gone, that meant… He's married… And, I can't destroy it… _"Kaien, there are simply too many risks involving this trip, especially if Hisana…"

"You don't have to bring Hisana along with you."

Rukia glanced at Kaien, surprised. "What? But…"

"You can leave Hisana to me." Hearing this suggestion didn't put Rukia at ease. "Or, do you not trust me to take care of Hisana?"

Rukia glanced at Kaien, slightly offended. "What! How could you say that?" Kaien glanced surprisingly at Rukia as Rukia let a smile form on her lips, softening her eyes. "I trusted you for the past 5 years, hadn't I…?"

"Then, go."

It wasn't a request, neither was it a command. It was an _order_. Rukia shifted her eyes, looking hesitatingly at Kaien for a few seconds before standing up. Her hands slightly gripping her clothes, she bit her lips before letting go of her clenched fists. "Give me a few days to consider."

* * *

"Dad, stop pacing up and down!" The softer voice exclaimed.

"_**I can't help it, Yuzu-chan~~~" **_Yuzu Kurosaki stared at her Dad. _**"Rukia-chan refused my invitation~~" **_

"Is it that important of an invitation?" Yuzu and Isshin stared at the deeper voice who spoke, Karin Kurosaki. Folding her arms, Karin leaned on the wall. "It's just a stupid annual reunion, that's all."

Isshin stayed silent and Yuzu gasped. "Karin-chan!"

"Am I wrong?"

Yuzu stared at her other twin, unable to say anything. 5 years ago, her memory of the incident was too strong, too hard to forget. Biting her lips, she stayed silent. On the contrary, Isshin took out his phone and scanned through his phone contacts. "Looks like I have to get Ukitake-san for some help."

"You think it's best to do that, old man?" Isshin glanced at Karin who spoke, not understanding where she was heading with the current conversation at all. Karin, seeing Isshin's confused expression, walked forward and grabbed Yuzu's hand, forcefully pulling her away from Isshin. "Perhaps, if you remembered what you said to her on a certain day 5 years ago, you would get what I mean."

Isshin widened his eyes. "You mean… You were there…?"

Dragged by her other twin, Yuzu followed Karin, not without taking a last glance at Isshin. The more she looked at her Dad, the more she remembered of how their eavesdropping had turned out to be.

* * *

_Yuzu and Karin witnessed Rukia running out of the house before glancing at their Dad. They didn't have the slightest hint at all, but not long after, Yuzu had begun crying while Karin stared at her. Her tears falling uncontrollably, Yuzu use her hands to cover her mouth to prevent the sobs to be heard by Isshin. "Karin-chan… How could Dad…?" _

_Karin stared at Isshin, who seemed to look down at the ground, as if regretting the words he spoke to Rukia. Glancing towards the direction of Yuzu, Karin stood up and proceeded back to her room, her departure steps of anger and hatred. The door soon banged behind her and Yuzu could only look on helplessly as she knelt down on the ground and cried for a whole night. _

Alone in the room, Rukia let the ringtone that was causing her so much emotions play itself.

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And, I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But, it doesn't stop the pain…_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever? _

_Whenever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_I took for granted all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But, I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby?_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Whenever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_I wonder how we can survive this romance_

_But, in the end, if I'm with you, I will take a chance._

_Oh, can't you see it, baby?_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Whenever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

Closing her eyes slowly, a tear slipped out of her cheeks. As the song lulled her to sleep, one final thought crossed her mind.

_Ichigo…_

* * *

**Next Chapter Title: _Of Reunion And Emotions_**

**Update Time: July 25**

See you next time! ^-^


	4. Of Reunions And Emotions

**Date and Time: **August 25h, Sunday, 6.42PM

**Pairings in this chapter: **Slight IchiOri.

**Song Used: _What Hurts The Most_ by Rascal Flatts**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own BLEACH, nor do you want me to. Seriously.

**Additional Notes: **This month seems all the much longer when I hadn't done any writing T_T But, I think I still have the next chapter nailed in my head. ^^

* * *

_**Special Thanks To**_

**Guest: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending _

**chuela7795: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscriptions

**TheHedgehog22: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscriptions

**kissonthechic:** Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Adamk15: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

* * *

_**Reviewing in Progress (PIP)**_

**Guest:** I would be honest, the first time that I read your review, I was so touched that I wanted to cry. No, like really! :D Your review made me smile, for some reasons. ^^ In fact, you don't have to really know _Clannad _that well. It's just that since one of the characters is quite close to Rukia, it may be weird for some readers to read about someone they don't know about. So, I simply just put it there, for information. ^^ When writing a story, I feel that I'm not god at settings... Of course I would love to write one with settings but I'm _really not _good at those, so meh. XD I love suspense throughout the story though, so, Byakuya's Mother remains a secret... For now. XD I'm sure they will be revealed in some way or another. XD bout that pairing thing... I will try my best not to but no guarantees though I do agree with your point. I also agree that I could make an original fic but still, I wouldn't even find the names for these many characters. Lol. :D I don't mind if I get anonymous and I'm just glad that my story is bookmarked. ^^ I hope to hear from you again! ^^

**kissonthechic:** Trust me, soon enough, you will whine that the chapters are too long. :D Normally, I try to write in third-person view and showing more of their emotions side. XD Somehow, I love your attitude towards IchiRuki LOL. About Byakuya and Inoue's relationship, maybe this chapter would give you a better idea. ^^ About the 'Sentence Structure' thingy, I'm also trying to work at it in the best way I could. ^^ More drama is coming on the way and I hope I hear from you again! ^^

**Adamk15:** Thank you! ^^ Miyako would be brought in very, very soon. ^^

* * *

_Having a peaceful dinner, Ichigo glanced at Inoue, about to ask her how she was doing at the school when he saw that Inoue was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Inoue, something bothering you?"_

_It was weird that how Ichigo had married Inoue for 4 years and still refused to call her 'Orihime'. Inoue glanced at Ichigo hesitatingly, as if about to say something before she kept silent and glanced down at the table with her fingers holding the envelope. "There's a letter directed to you, Kurosaki-kun." _

_Ichigo simply shrugged at Inoue's statement. "It must be the annual reunion dinner." _

_Inoue looked at Ichigo hesitatingly. "Somehow, I can feel that this year's reunion dinner's going to be different." _

"_How so?" Ichigo questioned. Not knowing how to answer Inoue's question, Inoue darted her eyes left and right, attempted to change the topic at hand. "Inoue…?" _

"_Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue hesitated to voice out her question. "Do you know that… For the past 5 years, _he _had been trying her best to search for Kuchiki-san's location?" _

_Ichigo snapped open his eyes and glanced at Inoue, a certain emotion in his eyes. "Did _he _find _her _yet?"_

_Inoue recognized the emotion too well, an emotion she had when she knew Rukia left Ichigo, an emotion she often had when she went out on dates with Ichigo and that emotion changed to delight when she was told that she was marrying Ichigo. Her fingers clenched around the envelope and her voice came out in a whisper. "I don't know…"_

* * *

For the past 5 years, he knew he wasn't being a very Father to Byakuya; neither was he being a good husband to Inoue. To Inoue, it was because his heart simply can't accept any other woman except for her. On the other hand, to Byakuya, he had tried his very best to be a good Father, and Inoue, a good Mother. But, Byakuya seemingly had a mind of his own that does not recognize Inoue as his Mother. "Kurosaki, a penny for your thoughts."

Ichigo turned around, glancing at Ishida. "Ishida…?"

"I'm sure you have received the letter for the annual reunion dinner." Ichigo nodded his head, not sure where Ishida's conversation is going. "It's been 5 years now… I wonder whether she will appear or not…"

Ishida could see that a certain emotion flashed through Ichigo's eyes before it disappeared in an instant. Ishida narrowed his eyes. _That emotion that flashed through Kurosaki… It's the emotion of 'Hope', isn't it? Don't tell me that after 5 years… _"But, _he _hadn't found _her _yet, right?" Ishida narrowed his eyes, wondering how Ichigo had got the information. "At least, that was what Inoue had told me."

Ishida sighed. "I should have known…"

_Precisely because he _had known Inoue's personality, he had _deliberately _kept the fact that _he had found where she stayed _from Inoue. "Right, how's Byakuya?"

Ichigo heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his head and temples. "He seems to hate Orihime more and more although I don't know why."

Ishida gave Ichigo a disapproving glance before shrugging. "It's natural, isn't it?" Ichigo glared at Ishida, finding his comment offending. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right." Ichigo continued glaring at Ishida. "It's natural because Inoue isn't Byakuya's real Mother."

Yes, Ichigo _had _known this fact _long ago. _But, having somebody saying it _still hurts. _"But…"

"If you want Byakuya to _at least attempt to _recognize Inoue as his Mother, that's totally impossible." Ichigo glanced at Ishida, staying silent. "Have you already forgotten how chemistry works between a parent and a child…?"

Ichigo remained silent, not forgetting how Masaki had always found him. His replay came in a whisper. "No, I hadn't…"

"To force a child to accept a truth he doesn't_ even want to believe _is a torture."

Ichigo glanced hesitatingly at Ishida. "Byakuya needed a family… A complete family…"

"To marry a woman because of your child needing a complete family is a mistake…" Ishida narrowed his eyes and walked away as he completed his sentence. "Right from the very start."

* * *

To be honest, Rukia _was _surprised when she had gone on her usual routine. She knew that, now that she had refused Isshin's invitation and due to Isshin's personality, _there was no way _he could have let the matter go just like that. Was that a catch? Not figuring out anything just by thinking, Rukia could only hope that _Isshin had already given up. _"Rukia!"

Rukia glanced back, surprised at who she saw. "Kyou…?"

"I called for you several times but you seem to be lost in your thoughts." Rukia simply smiled as Kyou caught up with her. "Is something bothering you, Rukia?"

* * *

_Her breathing heavy, she found out that she couldn't breathe. Hands grabbing her chest, she felt stabs of pain. Tears rolling uncontrollably down, she took out her medicine from her dress pocket. The way that she was grabbing her chest, the way that her breathing got heavy, it was alike the same time she was fighting the people that were bullying Kyou. Rukia knew that this kind of attack had occurred 5 years ago, the day when she had ran away from Isshin's house, the day when blood dripped down her leg, the day when her world crumbled to pieces._

* * *

"Rukia…?"

Snapping out of her trance, Rukia glanced towards Kyou, smiling slightly. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Suddenly remembering that Kyou had something to talk to her, she turned towards Kyou. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kyou's expression took on a serious look. "It's about Byakuya."

"You mean the student I asked you to transfer to my class?" Kyou nodded her head while Rukia ahd a thoughtful look on her face. _Did something happen to Byakuya on the way home or had something happened to him at his house? _"What is it, Kyou?"

"We all know from the courses Ukitake-san gave us when we first arrived at this school that kids get accustomed to their surroundings and the people they are interacting quite easily. It's _transferring them _out that are supposed to be hard." Rukia nodded her head. "Byakuya… Is a rare case."

"A rare case…?"

"After I got the approval from the principal, I called his house to inform of him transferring to your class. His parents sounded shocked and panicky, asking me question about why he was being transferred."

Rukia was getting more confused now, not understand where Kyou was going with this conversation. "Isn't that natural?"

Kyou nodded her head. "Yes, that's supposed to be natural. But, what's _unnatural _was…" Rukia kept quiet, as if anticipating what Kyou was going to say next. "Byakuya sounded…"

Rukia gently held Kyou's shoulders. "Sounded…?"

"_Happy."_

Kyou voice came out as a whisper but Rukia heard it nevertheless. Her hands loosened themselves around Kyou's shoulders, her smile faded and she narrowed her eyes. _"Happy…?" _

She nodded her head. Yesterday, when she was calling Byakuya's house and heard the news, she had heard a delightful squeal and soon, it was Byakuya who had picked up the phone. His tone had sounded delighted, as if somebody was giving him candy. And, Kyou couldn't help but slightly wonder what Rukia said to him the previous day. "Rukia." Said teacher glanced at Kyou. "Was there a particular reason you wanted Byakuya in your class?"

Rukia's eyes darted left and right, not sure how to answer Kyou. "I…"

She was _more than grateful _when somebody appeared behind them, seemingly walking the same way. "Rukia, Kyou, how come both of you are standing here?"

Rukia and Kyou glanced back. "Ukitake-san."

A coughing fit overtook Ukitake, causing both Rukia and Kyou to rush over to him. "Ukitake-san, you should really hurry and find a person to replace you as the principal of this school. I will get scolded by Unohana-san soon enough if you continue working here."

It was a joke, and Ukitake knew it. Laughing slightly, he waved Rukia's concern off before he grew serious. "Kyou, can you help me for a moment?" Kyou nodded towards Ukitake. "Can you help me to my office and gather all the teachers for an urgent meeting later? I have something to say."

Rukia watched as Ukitake walked along with Kyou back to school. Her heart was in a mess, the annual reunion dinner, Byakuya, Isshin… All of them were proving too much for her to bear. She stood rooted to the ground, unable to move. _Should I accept Isshin's invitation…? _

_I'm not afraid to cry__  
__Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me__  
__There are days__  
__Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

Rukia blinked, hearing the song. Somehow, for some reason, for the past 5 years, that had been her song for _both _herself and Ichigo. Glancing at her surroundings, she wanted to know who had this song. It was an impossible hope for her, but somehow, _she _had hoped she would see Ichigo.

_What hurts the most, was being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away__  
__Never knowing, what could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was trying to do_

Rukia turned the other way yet nobody was there as well. As she took a moment to listen to the song, memories started haunting her, the memory of the day that her world _officially _crumbled; the day that she wished she wasn't Kuchiki Rukia. _Isshin, damn you… _

_It's_ _hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go__  
__But I'm doing it__  
__It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone__  
__Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret__  
__But I know if I could do it over__  
__I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Rukia blinked before glancing at her dress pocket, realizing that for the past 5 years, she had been using this ringtone. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she kneeled down on the ground, hands covering her mouth. _For 5 years now, I could… But, today… Why…? Why can't I forget him…? Why! _With trembling hands, she took out her phone to reveal a text message received.

"_Rukia-chan, please don't deny my request. I need you in KaraKura Town now. _

_Isshin." _

Gripping the phone in her hands, she threw her phone against the ground, successfully ending the song and her tears. Calming down slightly, she stood up.

* * *

"_Rukia!" _

_The blood that was dripping down her legs was terrifying and it was slowly piling up._

* * *

Rukia walked away, leaving the phone on the ground, resisting the urge to scream at the suffering Ichigo Kurosaki had owed her for the past 5 years.

* * *

The Kurosakis' were in a state of chaos as they were preparing themselves to welcome a grand guest, a guest that they hadn't seen for 5 years. But, the busiest of the Kurosakis' seemed to be Isshin Kurosaki. "Dad, stop pacing up and down already!"

Not listening to his daughter's words, Isshin continued running out of rooms, checking that everything's all right. Karin folded her arms and watched as Isshin ran out of the house, turning the corner. "Don't care about that old man, Yuzu."

To be honest, she couldn't be bothered with what Isshin was doing either, but for some odd reasons, she felt a need to help Isshin. "Karin-chan…"

"Am I wrong?" Karin's question caught Yuzu off guard as she stared at her twin, wondering silently what had caused the change in her other twin's attitude. "I don't even know why that old man's so nervous when _she _hadn't visited us for 5 years."

On the outer surface, Karin seemed to be blaming _her_ for not visiting them for a total of 5 years despite _her _having a good relationship with the twins. But Yuzu, being Karin's twin, knew better than that. "Karin-chan…"

Not allowing herself to see Yuzu's heartbroken face, Karin looked away and walked back to her bedroom. "You know where to find me if you need any help, Yuzu."

Isshin, who was watching the exchange between the twins, walking away from the wall he was leaning against and heaved a soft sigh.

_Please, Rukia-chan… Don't refuse my invitation… Give me a chance to compensate you for the suffering you went through for the past 5 years…_

* * *

**Next Chapter Title: **_**The New Transfer Student! **_

**Update Time: September 25**

See you next time! ^-^


	5. The New Transfer Student!

**Date and Time: **September 25h, Tuesday, 9.40PM

**Pairings in this chapter: **Slight ByaHisa.

**Song Used: _What Hurts The Most_ by Rascal Flatts**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own BLEACH, wish I did, but then it'll be too different!

**Additional Notes:** I think I had this feeling from the past few weeks when I was writing chapters like crazy. The more I write, the more my writing fails for some reason. Like now, I already feel like I'm only good at writing flashbacks but not at the recent happenings in this story. Lol. xD And, drama is beginning~

* * *

_**Special Thanks To**_

**amwick: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List

**Adamk15: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**KaptainKrunk: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscriptions /

**ngoknguyen3004****:** Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscriptions / Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Authors' Alert Subscriptions / Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

* * *

_**Reviewing in Progress (PIP)**_

**ngoknguyen3004: **Although how long September 25th may be, you have waited and finally, the chapter have came! I hope it wasn't a long wait for you and I apologize to have made you wait for _that _long period of time. ^^ And, I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you and once again, I hope to hear from you once more! ^^

**Adamk15: **Looks like Byakuya's Mother is still a _mystery _after so long. xD I bet the truth will be revealed _very, very _soon.

* * *

Being in the profession of the teaching career for almost 3 years now, Rukia had learnt to read through each and every emotion of those kids'. Today, oddly enough, they seem overly happy for some odd reasons. "Did something good happen, kids'?"

"Of course!" One of the kids had stood up eagerly and Rukia couldn't help but smile softly in return. _That's how reckless Naruto Uzumaki can be sometimes… _"Right, Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke, who was sitting beside Naruto and nudged by nobody other than _him_, simply folded his arms and stared at Rukia. Under Sasuke's fierce stare despite Sasuke being a kid, Rukia felt fearful. "I heard that somebody new is coming to our class."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, surprised that Sasuke had found out despite that she had asked Kyou for this favour _only yesterday. _Heaving a sigh, Rukia asked. "How…?"

"Kyou-sensei… Kyou-sensei… Told us…" A shy voice spoke up.

Rukia walked towards the student that spoke up and bent down to ruffle her hair. "Does Nagisa wish for the student to be a girl or a boy?"

Nagisa shyly lowered her head and whispered. "…Girl…"

Rukia smiled. "Why do you wish for the transfer student to be a girl, Nagisa?"

Nagisa spoke in a whisper, her head still lowered down. "So that… I can be friends with her…"

A boy, who was sitting beside Furukawa Nagisa, ruffled her hair and kissed her on the cheek. This action of the boy had caused a blush on Nagisa's cheeks. _From the very moment I stepped into the classroom, I already have a feeling that Furukawa Nagisa and Okazaki Tomoya would be together and they remind me so much of my younger days… _

Realizing that somebody had left his or her seat and was currently tugging on her clothes, Rukia glanced beside her. "So, is the transfer student a girl or a boy, Sensei?" Rukia couldn't remember who the kid was at first, with his messy hair and a messed up uniform, but his words had reminded her of whom that certain kid was. "I hope it would be a girl, though."

_A boy who wishes for the transfer student to be a girl…? From what I know, all the kids' in this class are extremely obedient… And, that cheeky grin of the boy… _Rukia smiled and glanced towards the said student. "Why do you want the transfer student to be a girl, Saito?"

The girl beside Saito, who had also left her seat and stood beside Saito and giving him a glare, rolled her eyes. "That should be _more than obvious, _Sensei."

Rukia smiled a knowing-smile while Saito sweat-dropped. "Louise, you know I love you the most~~"

The whole class broke into chuckles and giggles except for one who remained silent and stared at the teacher's table, as if looking for somebody. Rukia, who noticed it, went over to the student and bent down while ruffling her hair. "How about you, Hisana?" Hisana glanced up at Rukia, wondering what she was asking about. _Apparently, Hisana wasn't listening to what I was talking earlier… _"Any guesses on whether the transfer student is a boy or a girl?"

Being the teacher of Hisana's for so many years now, her relationship with Hisana had always been a secret of hers alone. As Hisana's Mother, Hisana had always been an obedient daughter of Rukia's. But, ever since yesterday's incident, Rukia had also realized there was a slight change in Hisana's behaviour. Therefore, she wasn't the slightest surprise when Hisana whispered her answer. "I think… The transfer student… Might be a boy…"

_A boy…? Hisana wouldn't say a boy without any reasons… Did Hisana see through me yesterday, that's why she's acting weird today…? _"A boy…?" Hisana shyly nodded her head. "Why a boy, Hisana?"

The moment Hisana had stated that she had wished for the student to be a boy, whispers and murmurs had already went through the whole classroom. Before Rukia could shout at her students to stop them from spreading the rumours, somebody was already outside the classroom. "Rukia-sensei."

Turning around and smiling while nodding her head, Rukia faced her class. "Looks like, you guys would have your answers real soon." Walking out of the classroom, Rukia smiled and greeted the visitor. "Kyou."

Kyou nodded her head in acknowledgement and gestured to the student beside her. "I'm sure you had known Byakuya since you were the one who requested for him to transfer to your class."

Rukia nodded her head, smiling and Byakuya looked surprised and glanced at his teacher. "Kyou-sensei…?"

Kyou glanced at Byakuya, suddenly remembering of something. "Oh right, I forgot." Kyou bent down to Byakuya's height, ruffling his hair. "The class you would be transferring to is Rukia-sensei's class."

"Rukia-sensei's… Class…?"

It was the second time Byakuya and Rukia were meeting each other, but somehow, the desire, the attachment and attraction of Rukia towards Byakuya were too strong for Rukia to hide inside her heart. Violet met amber and they stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other. Kyou narrowed her eyes when she found that Rukia's eyes, when glancing and staring at Byakuya, were so full and raw of emotions that she had to look away. "Rukia, don't you have a class to go back to?"

Snapping out of her trance and glancing at Kyou, Rukia had a feeling that Kyou _knew something_. "Kyou…"

Instead of doing what Rukia expected Kyou to do, she simply smiled. "For Byakuya's favour, you owe me one, Rukia."

Shocked by Kyou's response, Rukia did her best to hide her fluttering heart by smiling. "I know…"

As Kyou left Byakuya and Rukia alone, her words floated in Rukia's mind, causing Rukia to stare at Kyou's retreating back. _One day, Rukia, just one day… _"Rukia-sensei?" Rukia glanced at Byakuya, almost forgetting that he was there and smiled before leading him back into the classroom.

* * *

Back in her room without anyone accompanying her, she opened the photo album which she had kept in her table drawer for ages since she left. To this day, _she _seemed to be the only one missing _her _in her memories. Although the place outside her room was in a state of chaos with her Dad and twin sister running in and out of the house and rooms, welcoming her return, she, somehow, couldn't just bring herself to join in the celebration. She knew how years ago was nothing but a cruel memory to _her_, she saw the face that she had when running out of the house, nearly rammed by a car and saw the puddle of blood that had built up under her legs. Clenching her fists and opening her eyes, she tenderly touched one of the photos, tracing the outline of a raven-haired girl who was smiling brightly beside her brother. _The bright smile was long gone since 5 years ago… But, if I had noticed it earlier that she was suffering, would things be slightly different from what they are now…?_

* * *

_Karin Kurosaki, for some odd reasons, was feeling overly happy and excited on that day. "Did something good happen in school today, Karin?" _

_Said person eyed Rukia who was sitting on the couch. "What makes you think that?" _

"_Your good mood." _

_Karin scoffed before turning to Rukia. "The pot calling the kettle back." Rukia glanced at Karin in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. "From the last time I saw you; you had gotten fatter, hadn't you?" Rukia stayed silent, smiling secretly, this action noticed by Karin herself. "Be more aware of your weight, will you?" _

_Rukia pouted. "That's mean, Karin-chan, of you to say that." _

_Karin rolled her eyes. "That nickname is only for my sister to call, don't you dare use it, I warn you." _

_Never once did Karin and Rukia talk about the pregnancy at all, but somehow, Karin had a feeling seeing how Rukia often caressed her own belly and smiling softly to herself. Unconsciously, Rukia's eyes already betrayed her condition._

* * *

Removing her fingers from her photo, removing the memory out of her mind and closing the photo album, she placed in back in the drawer that she had originally placed. Heaving a sigh, Karin wondered about Rukia's condition. _Was the baby born safely? Is the baby a boy or a girl? Does the baby look more like Ichi-Nii or Rukia-Nee? How would Rukia-Nee feel if she found out that Ichi-Nii is married? Is she married as well…? _Shaking her head and realizing she had totally no answers to those question of hers, Karin had decided that no matter what answers those questions had, she had decided to harden her heart.

_I'm sorry, Rukia-Nee… To spare you from the pain of knowing the cruelty of the truth, I will stop you from coming to KaraKura…_

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes, surprised that Byakuya had already attracted so many attentions from the kids' in the class, especially females. _Just like you in the younger days, Nii-sama… _"Rukia-sensei, what are you teaching us today?" Nagisa shyly asked.

Opening her eyes, Rukia glanced at Nagisa before glancing back at Byakuya. "Before we start, I think we should arrange for Byakuya to be seated first, right?" The whole class nodded in unison, including Hisana, and Rukia knelt down to Byakuya's height. "Byakuya, who would you choose to sit beside you?"

Byakuya glanced at Rukia and she nodded, providing some encouragement. As if gaining approval and strength, Byakuya's eyes scanned through the class, his eyes immediately fell on a girl that sat all by herself. "…Beside her…"

All of the kids', out of curiosity to where Byakuya would be sitting, glanced at the direction Byakuya was pointing at, including Rukia. Said student noticed that everyone was looking at her and glanced up in surprise when she found out Byakuya was pointing at her. She pointed at herself. "…Me…?"

On the other hand, Rukia was surprised at all with Byakuya's decision after the incident that happened yesterday. A smile slightly forming on her lips, she glanced towards the said student. "You want to sit beside Kuchiki Hisana?"

Byakuya nodded his head shyly and Rukia smiled slightly. "Hai…"

Soon, Rukia's smile faded and she seemed to be deep in thoughts about something. _Kurosaki Byakuya… Would Byakuya have something to do with him…? No matter how I try to forget, Byakuya's name would always be in my mind… _Hisana, being Rukia's daughter, knew that her Mom was thinking of something deep, something that she had hesitated to tell her. "Sensei?"

Rukia blinked, concerned at Hisana's tone of concern towards her before she realized _she's _the one who spaced out. Glancing at the whole class who's looking at her with concerned eyes, including Byakuya who was already sitting beside Hisana and frowning, Rukia bit her lips. "I apologize, Sensei was just thinking of something."

"Something…?" Rukia glanced at Byakuya who had spoken.

Nodding her head, Rukia smiled. Glancing at her students who had an eager expression on their faces', Rukia sighed. _These kids will be the death of me sometimes… _Rukia heaved a sigh and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Sensei was just thinking of a story that my Mom told me ages ago."

"What is the story about, Sensei?"

Rukia glanced at Hisana, biting her lips. Taking a few seconds to calm herself down, Rukia glanced at the whole class. "It was a story about 2 people who were in love but ended up badly."

"How did the 2 people meet, Sensei?"

Before Rukia was able to start her story, somebody interrupted her. "Rukia."

Rukia glanced at the person who spoke. "Kyou…?"

Kyou nodded her head as a form of acknowledgement. "Ukitake is looking for you."

Rukia stared at Kyou, already knowing there was something going on already. _Ukitake wouldn't ask Kyou to look for me personally if it's just a simple meeting… Is something going on…? _"You mean, the meeting is taking place now?"

"It seems that Ukitake really treats this meeting as a very important meeting and requested for me to bring you over to his office immediately."

Wanting to ask but finding it necessary, Rukia nodded her head. "Who would take over the class then?"

"Sakagami Tomoyo"

Staring at Kyou and glancing out of the classroom, she saw a silver-haired girl. Tomoyo walked into the classroom while Rukia looked away. Tomoyo and Rukia never did officially meet until this exchange. Her fingers suddenly clenching, she had felt an uneasy feeling. _My heart… Why does it feels so uneasy… As if somebody is stabbing it, as if something bad is going to happen… _"Rukia-san…"

Rukia glanced at Tomoyo before nodding her head as an acknowledgement. "I will leave the class to you then, Tomoyo."

"Leave the class to me, Rukia-san."

Rukia gave the class a last warning glance before following after Kyou. Before she could walk completely out of the classroom, one of her students had already stood up. "Rukia-sensei!"

Glancing back, she widened her eyes. "Hisana…?" 5-year-old Hisana ran to Rukia's side and hugged her leg. Rukia knelt down and ruffled her hair, smiling. "Hisana, what's wrong…? Sensei's only going for a meeting."

"Hisana has a feeling…" Rukia could tell that Hisana was almost sobbing and tears swelled inside her eyes. "Sensei won't come back to this class anymore…"

Rukia widened her eyes, not understanding what Hisana was talking about. Glancing towards Byakuya, Rukia nodded her head towards him, silently asking Byakuya to help. Kyou and Tomoyo stared at the exchange between them, seemingly knowing what it was all about. _Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Hisana… Would it be such a coincidence…? _Byakuya stared into Rukia's eyes and stood up, proceeding to pull Hisana away from Rukia. "Hisana, Rukia-sensei needs to go for a meeting, come on…"

Hisana refused to move and could only struggle at how Byakuya was trying to pull her apart from her Mom. Kyou tapped Rukia's shoulder and Rukia stood up, nodding. _That exchange… Did Kyou see anything out of the ordinary…? _"Let's go."

_I'm sorry, Hisana… I didn't know what you mean at all, but… My heart feels like it's being stabbed by a knife all of a sudden… It hurts so much…_

* * *

"**Come on, both of you, let's go already. I can't wait to see my third daughter~~" **Ushering Yuzu and Karin out of the house, his heart was filled with longing, desperation and hope.

Karin folded her arms, ignoring Isshin. "I don't want to go."

"Karin-chan…"

Said sister hardened her eyes and stared at both Yuzu and Isshin. "It's true, isn't it? If she abandoned us for 5 years, what reasons would I have to visit her? She doesn't even deserve our visiting her at all."

Isshin, watching Karin's words and actions, felt confused. Throughout these 5 years that Rukia disappeared, his oldest daughter had always blaming him for causing Rukia's departure. What exactly changed her attitude towards this matter? "But, Karin-chan, don't you want to know what happened to Rukia-Nee these past 5 years?"

Thinking of the question just a few hours ago in her mind, she closed her eyes and heaved out a soft sigh. "Fine, I will go. But, it's not because I'm concerned about her or anything."

Isshin had a soft smile on his lips. Despite how Karin's words were of harshness towards Rukia, he knew Karin still cared about Rukia a lot. "Come on, let's go then."

* * *

Rukia, on the way to Ukitake's office, was in a dazed state. She didn't know why, but somehow today seemed to be 'Memories-haunting-Rukia' day. From the song, the phone she had purposely dropped onto the ground, Byakuya transferring to the class and that little episode of Hisana's words, Rukia tenderly touched her fingers. "Rukia…?"

Rukia blinked, glancing at Kyou who was looking at her with concern and smiled. "What is it, Kyou?"

"You have been spacing out for a few minutes while I tried to call you."

Rukia smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kyou, I didn't mean to."

Kyou nodded. "I know."

Silence enveloped both Kyou and Rukia for a few moments before Rukia broke the silence. "I forgot to thank you, Kyou."

Kyou tilted her head, confused of Rukia's words. "Thank me?" Rukia nodded. "What for? I didn't especially do anything to deserve a word of Thanks."

"If not for you, I wouldn't know what would happen…"

Kyou confusedly looked at Rukia but Rukia refused to provide any explanations or even an answer to Kyou. Kyou, seeing this, guiltily looked down. _Rukia, I think Ukitake and I deserve your forgiveness once you see the guest that's visiting our school… _ Realizing that they had reached Ukitake's office, Kyou knocked on the door. "Ukitake."

"Who's there?"

"Kyou and Rukia reporting in."

"Come in."

Kyou pushed open Ukitake's door and stepped in, followed along by Rukia. Although being a teacher for almost 3 years, it was still the first time that she had entered Ukitake's office. Looking at her surroundings, Rukia smiled towards Ukitake. "Nobody can beat your cleanliness, can they, Ukitake-san?"

Ukitake returned the gesture. "I try to make an effort, that's all."

Rukia glanced around her, finding out that it was only the 3 of them in the room. "Aren't the others here yet?"

"This meeting only involves Kyou, me and you, Rukia."

Hearing Ukitake's serious tone, Rukia stare at Ukitake, unable to answer for a few minutes before slowly repeating Ukitake's words. "Only the three of us…? I don't understand."

Kyou, watching Rukia's confused look and Ukitake's troubled face, stepped into the conversation. "What do you need us to do, Ukitake, now that we are in your office?"

Ukitake glanced around his office. "For now, can both of you find something to busy yourselves with?"

Rukia felt confused with Ukitake's request and had wanted to ask what _exactly was wrong _with Ukitake, but Kyou had already pushed Rukia to a corner with her. "Come on, Rukia, let's handle the paperwork for Ukitake."

Narrowing her eyes, Rukia felt suspicious of both Kyou and Ukitake's actions.

* * *

Byakuya frowned at Hisana, seeing her worried look plastered on her face. The little episode earlier had not shocked him given yesterday's incident, but somehow, Byakuya had felt torn by Hisana's frowning face and how she sobbed after Rukia had left the classroom. "Hisana…"

"Hisana, is something bothering you?"

Glancing up at Tomoyo who had asked the question, tears began falling freely down Rukia's cheeks once more. But, despite worrying about Rukia, she knew her relationship with Rukia was an absolute secret. "I'm worried about Rukia-sensei…"

Not bearing to see Hisana's heartbroken face and Byakuya's frowning face, Tomoyo sighed. She wasn't been told anything about the meeting the teachers had or why she wasn't invited to the meetings, she wasn't even ben told anything at all. Tomoyo had always seen Rukia as an emotionless person, not willing to let others get near her except a rare few. That's why Tomoyo had never dared to get near Rukia but the incident that had happened earlier and the said meeting that Kyou mentioned piqued her interest. "Why don't we pay Rukia-sensei a visit?"

The whole class cheered, although the worrying expression of Hisana's could still be seen on her face. _Why do I have a feeling… A feeling that Mother's going to leave me…_

* * *

Folding her arms and heaving a soft sigh, Karin walked along the ground of Rukia's school with her twin sister and Isshin. Yuzu, hearing Karin sighing, briskly walked over to her side. "Karin-chan…"

Refusing to meet Yuzu's gaze in case _her very own eyes _revealed of something that shouldn't be revealed, Karin looked away. "Let's just get this over and done with already."

Isshin, _obviously oblivious _to what Karin was facing, took out his phone his hands began to press the button. **"Rukia-chan will be so delighted once she receives my message~~" **

_From what I know, old man, she's too busy avoiding you, let alone being delighted at receiving your messages… _Karin sighed. If not for the ringtone that suddenly rung out of nowhere, she would had missed her steps.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

Karin, hearing this song, froze. _Isn't this…? _Yuzu bumped into Karin's back, making Karin almost step a step forward in surprise. "Karin-chan…?"

Putting her fingers to her lips, Karin spared a glance towards Yuzu, motioning for her to be silent as Karin listened to the ringtone once more.

_Getting up, getting dressed_

_Living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade_

_Give away the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

"Karin-chan, this is…"

Taking a deep breath, Karin closed her eyes before opening them again. "Ichi-Nii and Rukia-Nee's song."

"But, why is this song…?"

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_Having so much to say_

_Watching you walk away_

Searching for the source of the ringtone, Karin glanced down and saw a phone that's pink and had Chappy on the surface on the phone. Yuzu, who had stood beside Karin by now, bent over to glance at the phone. "This is…"

"If my suspicion isn't wrong, this is Rukia-Nee's phone."

"**My dearest 2 daughters, are you waiting for your dearest Dad to give both of you a hug~~?" **Isshin, seeing Yuzu and Karin standing there like a bunch of statues, although not knowing what was going on, decided to snap them out of it.

Yuzu and Karin glanced back at their Dad, seeming ready to pounce on them. Both of the twins, out of instincts, stepped to the side, letting Isshin fall onto the ground. Yuzu ran over to Isshin, feeling guilty over stepping away while Karin rolled her eyes. "Otou-san, did you hurt yourself?!"

"Don't care about that old man and let's get going, Yuzu."

"Karin-chan!"

Rolling her eyes once again, Karin walked forward, ignoring her twin sister who was looking at her with concern and her Dad who was narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her. Glancing at the phone she had in her hands, she switched off the phone and placed it in her pocket. _Rukia-Nee, it's been a total of 5 years now yet you still have this ringtone with you… Do you still love Ichi-Nii…?_

* * *

**Next Chapter Title: _A sudden meeting? _**_**  
**_

**Update Time: October 25**

See you next time! ^-^


	6. A Sudden Meeting?

**Date and Time: **October 25h, Thursday, 9.40PM

**Pairings in this chapter: **No pairings in this chapter

**Song Used: **No songs used in this chapter

**Disclaimer**:Don't own BLEACH!

**Additional Notes: **As I'm writing, I suddenly had this thought to combine any other anime's superpower in this story. Should I? Should I not? Please, when you review, could you give me an idea? I want it to be AU, but... *Sighs* T_T Oh, the updates would be coming faster in this October and November. ^^ Please continue to read and review while looking forward to the chapters! ^^ Although, in Decmber, it will revert back to the 25th. xD

* * *

_**Special Thanks To**_

**Rukia Heart: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List / Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_ / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscriptions / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List / Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Favourite Authors' List

**Adamk15: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

* * *

_**Reviewing in Progress (PIP)**_

**Adamk15: **Hm... Let's see if you are right after all.. ;)

* * *

Handling one document after another was a new task for Rukia, but she didn't know why, her hands would occasionally stop and she would space out after a few seconds. "Rukia…?"

Rukia blinked, noticing Kyou was calling her. "What is it, Kyou?"

"You are weird." Rukia glanced down at the documents on her table, finding it interesting all of a sudden. "From Hisana's incident, walking to Ukitake's office and now, you have been spacing out non-stop." Rukia bit her lips, not wishing to reveal anything. "Is something bothering you?"

Sparing a glance towards Kyou, Rukia shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me either. I just keep spacing out." Deciding to change the conversation, Rukia pushed her feelings for the past 5 years deep within her heart, swearing silently to herself to not let her unnecessary feeling resurface ever again. _Don't forget, you have Kaien and Hisana now… _A smile formed on Rukia's lips. "Do you know why this particular meeting has only the 3 of us?"

Just as Rukia had _her own_ secrets, today, Kyou had her _very own _secrets too. She shrugged, not wishing Rukia to see any lies in her eyes. "I don't know, Ukitake only said that there was an important announcement and a grand guest visiting our school."

Rukia felt even more confused now by Kyou's words. _Important announcement…? Grand guest visiting our school…? Shouldn't it be the whole school greeting the guest then…? Why just the 3 of us…? _Rukia was surprised when Ukitake turned to face them, a serious look on his face. There were no words to express the nervousness when Ukitake stared at her. She stood up, biting her lips. "Ukitake-san…?"

"Rukia…" Said teacher stared at Ukitake, suddenly stunned at the raw emotions that was breaming within Ukitake's eyes, so raw that she had to look away. "You are from KaraKura Town, am I right…?"

_KaraKura Town… It's such a familiar name… Yet, I don't want to have anything involved with KaraKura Town… _Rukia stared at Ukitake, nodding her head but not knowing what Ukitake was planning to go with this conversation. "Yes, I'm from KaraKura Town but I don't get…"

"I'm planning to transfer you."

Rukia went silent at first before glancing at Ukitake. Out of all the reactions Ukitake had expected, he didn't expect Rukia to _laugh_. "Today's not April Fool's, isn't it?" Just as she had thought Ukitake would laugh along with her, she was stunned at Ukitake's silence. Glancing at Kyou, she found out that Kyou had an equally serious face as Ukitake. That moment when nobody was laughing at her _jokes_, she knew _they were serious. Transferring me…? How is it that I have never heard of this new until today…? _"Did I do something wrong for you to transfer me, Ukitake-san?"

Seeing the guilty and lost look on Rukia's face had made Ukitake's heart clench in pain, almost making him unable to make the announcement. Kyou, knowing that Ukitake had treated Rukia as one of his children already would be unable to make the announcement, tapped Rukia's shoulders softly. When Rukia glanced back at Kyou, Kyou nodded her head towards Ukitake. "Rukia, let's hear what Ukitake have to say first."

"You didn't make a mistake for me to transfer you, Rukia."

Rukia stared at Ukitake. _Then… It must be that other reason… _"Then…"

Being with Rukia for 3 years now, Ukitake knew what Rukia was thinking in an instant. "Neither did the parents' complain about you."

Rukia was getting more confused than ever, finding it unbelievable that Ukitake was planning to transfer her. "I don't understand…"

Ukitake didn't speak a word after that. Kyou, sensing the tense atmosphere, pulled Rukia back. "Rukia, come on, calm yourself down for a moment." Rukia glanced at Kyou, her chest going up and down as she tried to calm her breathing down. "Rukia, come on."

Allowing herself to be led away, Rukia felt her breathing getting heavier and heavier. The previous news from Ukitake had caused her sickness from 5 years ago to relapse. "Kyou…"

"Rukia, now's not the time to be agitated." Rukia glanced at Kyou, nodding weakly. "Right now, I can't get your medicine since it's at your teacher's table." There was another nod from Rukia. "Listen to me carefully, Rukia."

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

Back-facing Ukitake, Rukia did not want to turn around. From the 5 years that she had been in this school, nobody knew of her sickness except Kyou. Neither did _she allow anybody _to know of her sickness. Kyou stared at Rukia, knowing what she was thinking and nodded. "Ukitake, please do not worry about Rukia. She's just shocked by the news and _would not appreciate _it if you run over here now."

When Ukitake kept silent and did not respond, Rukia inserted her hands into her dress pocket but could not find anything. "Kyou… I…"

"I told you your medicine is on your table, there's no use searching for it right now." Rukia stayed silent. "Now, listen to me, Rukia. If ever something happens and you find your breathing going into unstable state and you are without your medicine, I want you to take a few deep breaths."

Rukia did as she was told and instantly felt better and her breathing had resumed normally. Smiling a brief smile towards Kyou, she nodded her head. "Thanks, Kyou." Kyou smiled in response. _If just the announcement had landed Rukia to relapse, would the guest cause Rukia to land in the hospital…? _"Kyou…?"

Kyou glanced towards Rukia. "What is it, Rukia?"

Rukia hesitated for a few moments. "The transferring… Did you know of it beforehand, Kyou?"

Kyou shook her head. "I'm as shocked as you, Rukia."

* * *

Looking at the notice that was being posted on the notice board not more than a few hours ago, Ishida narrowed his eyes. "Ishida."

Ishida nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Kurosaki."

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo asked as he started to walk beside Ishida.

Shifting his attention back to the notice board once more, Ishida sighed. "Looks like there will be one more member to the staffs of KaraKura High."

Ichigo stared at Ishida. "If you don't mind, would you speak English whereas I could understand them?"

An invisible anger had started to form within Ishida's mind. _Why does even taking a glance at Kurosaki makes me so angered? _Reminding himself mentally to maintain his composure, Ishida heaved a sigh. "A new teacher would be joining us in the near future. Is that better for you?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Oh…"

"Just admit that your English is lousier than any high-schooler…" Ishida muttered.

Ichigo glared at Ishida. "Don't think I didn't hear that, Ishida."

Ishida shrugged and smirked at the same time. "It was meant for you to hear anyway."

"Why, you…!"

A voice suddenly spoke, breaking Ishida and Ichigo away from their glaring contest. "Planning to fight in the hallways and setting a bad example for the students?"

Both of them had known who the person was without even turning around. Because, the only teacher who would break up Ichigo Kurosaki and Ishida Uryuu when they are fighting would be either Rukia or… "Not my fault, Tatsuki, if he was the one who started it first."

Ignoring both of them, Tatsuki walked towards the notice board. "Hm… Looks like there will be a new teacher joining us."

"Oh?"

Ishida stared at Ichigo, a vein pulsing on his forehead. "That was what I was trying to tell you a minute ago, dumbass!"

Ichigo scratched his head, pondering Ishida's words. "If I remember clearly, you didn't exactly say these words."

"Trying to pick a fight with me, Kurosaki?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes before looking at the notice board once more, feeling that she had missed out some important news. "Oh, looks like there's more news." Both Ishida and Ichigo stared at Tatsuki in curiosity. "There will be a welcoming party welcoming the new teacher that would be joining us, all teachers are required to attend this party and the principal will come too. And, the date is set as the date of the annual reunion."

Ishida and Ichigo exchanged thoughtful glances. By now, both of them had let go of each other. "Annual reunion dinner? The principal? If I remember clearly, this would be the very first time that the principal is revealed to us."

Tatsuki nodded her head, seemingly in deep thoughts. "This certainly is a surprise, though. Ever since 5 years ago as the previous principal decided to step down, we hadn't had the opportunity to witness the new principal's look just yet."

Ishida narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the intentions behind it. "Is it really that simple?"

Tatsuki glanced at Ishida, confused at what he was saying. "Do you think there's something more to it?"

Ishida shrugged in response. "Probably…"

* * *

Despite Tomoyo and the whole class actually skipping their lesson and coming out, trying to find Rukia and understanding what kind of a meeting is this, for some odd reasons, little Hisana felt uneasy somewhere inside her heart. Tomoyo, who noticed this, glanced at Hisana in concern. "Hisana, are you still worried for your Okaa-san?"

Hisana glanced at Tomoyo, surprised and shocked at the same time. Furthermore, she didn't know whether she should admit it quietly or deny it totally. After a few minutes of hesitation, Hisana nodded her head. "When Kyou-sensei asked Okaa-san out of the classroom, Okaa-san looked a little uneasy. Moreover, if it's a simple meeting, why isn't Tomoyo-sensei going too?"

Tomoyo could only marvel at how clever Hisana seemed to be when it comes to Rukia. "I'm sure your Okaa-san would be okay, Hisana."

Hisana tilted her head, finding Tomoyo's words unbelievable depending on _that _situation. "Do you really think so, Tomoyo-sensei?"

Recalling the first time she had seen Rukia in action, Tomoyo simply _couldn't _think of a reason why Rukia wouldn't be all right. The very first time that Tomoyo had seen Rukia was the very first time Tomoyo had actually began to admire Rukia as a fellow staff and teacher because she did something Tomoyo could _never, ever dare do _in broad daylights although she had the same reflexes as Rukia, that is. Letting her lips curl upwards, she glanced towards Hisana. "Yeah, I think so. Your Okaa-san _would be all right_, I'm sure of that."

Behind Tomoyo and Hisana, Byakuya couldn't figure out a word they were saying and frowned. _Why is my heart beating so fast…? Is something going to happen to Rukia-sensei? _

Rukia sat at the desk Ukitake had assigned to her, her fingers drumming impatiently on the table and her attention completely elsewhere, totally not on her paperwork at all. Kyou, who was beside Rukia and who was observing her, was slightly worried given the relapse that had happened earlier. "Rukia, is there something wrong? You hadn't talked since the announcement."

To be honest, Rukia had felt a totally uneasy feeling when walking into Ukitake's office. From when Ukitake had assigned them to do things to the announcement, the uneasiness only increased in Rukia's heart. But, how in the world could there be more surprises? Was it her illusion or…? Reminding herself that Kyou still wanted an answer, Rukia smiled and shook her head. "You worry too much, Kyou."

Kyou narrowed her eyes, not believing Rukia's words. Rukia didn't speak either and returned back to her impatience drumming on the table. To slightly lighten the atmosphere a bit, Kyou decided to start a conversation. It was just then Kyou remembered of the announcement. _Yes, I'm from KaraKura Town… _"You know, Rukia, you never did tell me where you were from."

Rukia glanced surprisingly at Kyou and heaved a sigh softly. "I was so caught up in the announcement that I didn't notice that you were just next to me."

Kyou blinked. "Surprisingly, that hurts, Rukia." That had caused Rukia to laugh and Kyou returned the smile. "So, you are from KaraKura Town?"

Rukia nodded her head. "As long as I have known how things work, I have been in KaraKura Town all this while."

Kyou's eyes seemed to have brightened when Rukia talked about KaraKura Town and Rukia was surprised at the change in Kyou. "How was your life back in KaraKura Town, Rukia…?"

Rukia visibly stiffened before staring at Kyou. "Life… Life in KaraKura Town…?" Kyou nodded eagerly as Rukia glanced back at the table, finding it interesting all of a sudden. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"Other than taking care of Kappei-kun…" Rukia had noticed sadness in Kyou's expression when she mentioned about Kappei. "I have never been to other towns. That's why I was so curious."

Rukia stared at Kyou, wanting to determine whether her words were genuine. After a few seconds, she shook her head mentally to get rid of those thoughts. _Kyou is my best friend in this school. How could I…? _Rukia took a deep breath. "KaraKura Town…"

But, before Rukia had the chance to continue her story, a knock was heard outside Ukitake's office. "Ukitake, I'm here."

Rukia glanced at Ukitake as he heaved a deep sigh before standing up. _The uneasiness is increasing… And, that voice sounds so familiar… _Not knowing where she had the idea from, Rukia stood up. "Ukitake-san…" Ukitake glanced back and Rukia could tell that his eyes were tired and exhausted. Rukia at once knew, no matter who was behind the door, he or she had brought trouble for Ukitake _for a long time _now. "I will get it."

Hesitation was heard in Ukitake's tone. "But…"

"You sent us to your office to welcome the guests that are here anyway." Ukitake nodded his head. "Therefore, it wouldn't make a difference who gets up to open the door."

"But, it's only right for me to open the door since I'm the principal…"

"In my eyes, you are not the principal."

"Rukia…"

Smiling, Rukia walked towards the door. "Let me get it for you, just rest there for a while." Ukitake stared at Rukia's back before proceeding to stand beside his table, ready to _meet his guests. The more you treat me as your dearest kin, the more I feel guilty for doing this towards you… I'm sorry, Rukia… But, I hope you do go according to your heart… _

Every step that Rukia took towards the door brought her uneasiness to a higher level and it got so bad that she had to stop walking for a second. Just as she prepared to turn the doorknob, Kyou touched her hands. "Rukia…"

Rukia glanced beside her to find Kyou looking at her with a concerned expression. "Kyou, is there something wrong with me opening the door…?"

Kyou shook her head, fearing that Rukia had misunderstood her meaning. "No, it's not that. I just noticed that you don't look well enough. Why not you leave the opening the door to me?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm fine."

Just as she opened the door, she got the biggest shock of her life as she saw 3 figures staring back at her with a surprised expression. It was as if they didn't expect her to open the door. As Rukia blinked, thinking of the 3 figures to be an illusion, she stepped back in fear only to find that they _were really standing right in front of her. _

A girl with short light brown hair, shoulder length and is tied in 2 pigtails and on the right pigtail, there was a hairclip. Another, who is the same height as the previous one, has black hair and is tied in a short ponytail at the back of her head and is slightly tomboyish by the looks of her appearance, unlike the other girl who is pretty feminine. And, lastly, to the last figure, who seems taller than her, a tall muscular man with spiky hair and brown eyes and thin facial hair on his face and cheeks. If it was the first time meeting all of them, Rukia would have noted how weird and how different this family was. The worst was… _It wasn't the first time meeting them. _

As Rukia stared at the 3 figures just outside the door, the 2 girls took thoughtful glances at Rukia, wanting to know what she was thinking. But, a look made them halt their steps. Instead, it was the muscular man who had took the action by _pouncing. __**"Rukia-chan~~~~~" **_

Out of instincts and reflexes, Rukia grabbed Kyou's hands and forced her to step beside the door, letting the man successfully fall to the ground. Because of that, Kyou stared at her weirdly. "Rukia…?"

Noticing her mistakes, Rukia let go of Kyou's hand and looked elsewhere. But, him falling to the ground clearly hadn't proven as an obstacle for Isshin as he recovered within seconds and grabbed Rukia's hand. _**"My dearest third daughter~~~ I'm glad you hadn't forgotten your dearest old Dad~~~" **_

_Why did Rukia know to step sideways? Does Rukia know this person? _"Rukia, you know them…?"

Rukia visibly stiffened once more before glancing at Kyou. "I…"

* * *

**Next Chapter Title: The Maturity Of Karin Kurosaki**_**  
**_

**Update Time: October 30**

See you next time! ^-^


	7. Karin Kurosaki's Maturity

**Date and Time: **October 30th, Tuesday, 12.57PM

**Pairings in this chapter: **No pairings in this chapter

**Song Used: **No songs used in this chapter

**Disclaimer**:Don't own BLEACH!

**Additional Notes: **About the question, my profile has a poll up there too. Those who wants to reply using voting, please vote on my profile. Thanks you very much~ :D

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be in your class, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glanced beside him to see Ishida and shrugged. "I'm sure the class can handle without me for half an hour for the very least."

_Kurosaki, are you naturally dense or are you just plain stupid…? _"That's what you think…" Ishida muttered.

Ichigo tilted his head. "Did you say something, Ishida?"

Ishida shook his head before heaving a soft sigh. "Thank your lucky stars I have a free period right now, Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Why should I…?"

Sitting beside Ichigo, Ishida had a smirk on his lips. "Who knows what you would have done if I'm not here with you."

Ichigo stared at Ishida, finding his words laughable all of a sudden. "And, pray tell, what would I do?"

Ishida placed his finger on his chin, rubbing it, as if pondering about Ichigo's question seriously. "Hm… I don't know… Maybe something ridiculous like confessing your undying love to me?"

Ichigo made a puking sound and raised his hands in defence. "Gross, Ishida!"

Ishida smirked slightly. _Precisely because _he had known Ichigo for over 5 years now, he _had known _that something was bothering Ichigo. _Precisely because _he had known Ichigo for over 5 years now, Ishida knew what kind of methods he could use to get Ichigo's mind off the trouble he was troubling, even for just a little. Ishida's eyes stared towards the school ground. "A penny for your thoughts, Kurosaki."

Ichigo stared at Ishida and rolled his eyes once more. "Speak simple English."

It was Ishida's turn to roll his eyes this time. "Don't play dumb with me."

Hearing Ishida's tone of _rare seriousness_, Ichigo frowned. "I just have a feeling that this year's annual reunion would be different, unlike the past years."

Ishida pondered about Ichigo's statement for a while. "Well, if you consider the principal coming to the annual reunion, it certainly is."

Ichigo shook his head after a while, rejecting Ishida's opinion about the principal coming causing the yearly annual reunion dinner to be different, causing Ishida to look at him surprisingly. "No, it's more than that."

Ishida stared at Ichigo, confused now. "More than that…?"

Ichigo nodded his head, finding himself unable to speak at all. The words were at his throat, but he seemed unable to talk. "I don't know why, Ishida, it's not describable in words. I can't say how, but I just have a feeling…"

Ishida, after hearing Ichigo's words, seemed to be looking thoughtfully at Ichigo. In the years he had seen Ichigo, there wasn't one moment that he had looked like this, his expression was one of a pained state and it was as if the past protective Ichigo Kurosaki was gone. _Did you become like this after Rukia vanished from the world, Ichigo…? _"You know, you might not want to use your brains too much in case you overuse your brain and it explodes."

The previous expression gone, Ichigo felt a vein pulsing on his forehead and he stood up angrily. "You…!"

Ishida grinned slightly, glad that Ichigo was rid of the previous expression before standing up and softly tapping Ichigo's shoulders. "Don't think too much, it's probably nothing and you over worrying. I'm going to go to my next class and you should too, in case your class misses you already."

As Ishida turned to leave, Ichigo's expression returned to that pained state of his and he sat back down, staring at the scenery. _You know, Rukia, in this kind of situations, I miss you the most. You know that…? You would be able to analyse with me the situation at hand if you were here…_

* * *

5 minutes ago before Isshin, Karin and Yuzu met Rukia...

Tomoyo and the rest of the class which were almost reaching Ukitake's office were stopped by Hisana's sudden halting of steps. Tomoyo and Byakuya, who were just walking beside and behind Hisana respectively, had to stop in order not to bang into Hisana. "Hisana, what's wrong?"

Hisana's eyes were focused in front that she didn't hear Tomoyo asking her what was wrong. Tomoyo, noticing that Hisana hadn't listened to what she asked her, glanced at the direction that Hisana was staring at. From far ahead, Tomoyo could clearly 3 figures and they seemed like a family. But, what shocked Tomoyo and Byakuya were the words that travelled out of Hisana's lips. "I recognized these 3 people…"

Byakuya and Tomoyo both glanced at Hisana thoughtfully. "Where have you seen these 3 people, Hisana…?"

"In Okaa-san's photo album…" Hisana whispered without taking her gaze off the 3 people in the distance.

Before Tomoyo could proceed to ask further, Hisana noticed that one of the 2 girls, the one with black hair with some hair tied into a ponytail turned to glance at her. As Hisana was the first one of the class, Tomoyo being beside her and Byakuya behind her, Hisana and the girl easily locked eyes with each other. When both of them lock eyes with each other, both of them were having very different thoughts. _She looks so much like… _

_I recognize this person in one of Mom's photos… _

But, what Hisana and Tomoyo didn't expect was Byakuya suddenly rushing forward and hugging said person. "Aunt Karin!"

Taking off her gaze at Hisana momentarily, Karin gazed at Byakuya confusedly and knelt down to his height, stroking Byakuya's hair. "Byakuya, how come you are here?"

Hisana took note mentally that Byakuya had sounded joyful, even a little bit of delighted at Karin's arrival. _Aunt Karin…? Is this person related to Byakuya in any way shape or form? _"This is the school that I'm studying, Aunt Karin!"

Karin stared at Byakuya sternly. "Then, why are you out here?"

Even though Byakuya was a transfer student to Rukia's class, he still knew that there were some things that shouldn't be spoken at all, especially what happened to the teachers' considering it's personal. Byakuya glanced at Karin, not speaking a word and not knowing how to answer. "We…"

Knowing Byakuya would be unable to answer Karin's question, Tomoyo stepped forward. "Byakuya's teacher went out of the classroom because of a meeting and asked me to take care of the class. Hisana was slightly worried and asked the whole class to accompany her to find her teacher."

Karin glanced at Tomoyo. "And, you are…?"

"Sakagami Tomoyo…"

Karin seemingly forget her other twin and her Dad was still walking behind her. Yuzu almost banged into Karin when she gasped. "Karin-chan! Why did you stop all of a sudden? I nearly – Oh, Byakuya-kun!"

Byakuya smiled brighter at seeing Yuzu. "Aunt Yuzu!"

Yuzu returned the bright smile and ruffled Byakuya's hair, making Byakuya blush a little for he hated anybody ruffling his hair, treating him like a little kid. Hisana, on the other hand, who saw this gesture, frowned. _This person, I also have seen her in Mom's photo albums… She and the other girl are always the one who took photos with Mom… _"Hisana-san, is something wrong?"

Hisana glanced at Nagisa who was tapping her shoulders softly, showing her a look of concern. Smiling slightly, Hisana reassured Nagisa. "No, nothing's wrong, don't worry about it."

Karin glanced towards Tomoyo once more. "And, the Hisana you talked about is…"

Byakuya was the one who turned behind him and tugged Hisana over to stand in front of Karin. Hisana wasn't willing at first but got dragged along as Karin and Hisana stared at each other once again. _These eyes… The way they stare at a person without any fear looks just like… _"Aunt Karin! This is Hisana, a classmate of mine."

Isshin, who was observing the exchange between the twins' and the kids', glanced at the name Byakuya had called the girl. _Don't tell me… _Isshin stepped forward, surprising Yuzu, Karin, Tomoyo and Byakuya. Kneeling down to Hisana's height, he softly asked Hisana. "What's your full name, kid?"

Hisana, despite being a 5-year-old kid, knew the logic of not talking to strangers even without Rukia teaching her personally. But, somehow, Hisana felt an odd sense of familiarity when faced with Isshin. As if he was someone familiar to Hisana, as if he was some relative… But, as Hisana knew, Rukia had no relative except her Dad… So, could it be…? _Hisana, remember this, no matter what, do not reveal your full name to others… _"… Just Hisana…"

Yuzu and Karin exchanged thoughtful glances while Isshin's gaze lingered longer than he thought on Hisana. _I have a feeling this is Rukia's daughter… Although I need to have more evidence… _Standing up and turning to his daughters, he gestured them to the door that was a few steps ahead of them. "Come on, we have more important matters to get to."

* * *

"Hime, you look nervous. Is everything all right?"

In KaraKura High's canteen where Inoue was having her breakfast with Tatsuki, Inoue nodded her head, not wanting her best friend since her schooling days to worry about her. In fact, the more that she went through this morning when she was in the house with Ichigo and Byakuya, the more she had found it weird, creepy and unusual. Both of them went through their usual morning routine as usual, but what was different was, it was _too silent. _"Nothing's wrong, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki was clearly _not convinced. _"You know you can tell me anything, Hime."

After a few moments, Inoue spoke. "It's just that…" Tatsuki waited patiently as Inoue tried her best to find the appropriate words to speak. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

"A bad feeling…?" Tatsuki was getting more confused by Inoue's words. "Can you describe what the feeling is…?"

Inoue was silent for the next few minutes, trying her best once again to find the right words. "This feeling is just like… Something's going to happen…"

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. _The last time Hime got this feeling, Kuchiki Rukia vanished from this world and not a trace of news was heard and Ichigo were plunged in a world of hurt… This is the second time Hime got this feeling… What does it mean…? _"Hime…"

Inoue noted the tone of warning and desperation in Tatsuki's tone and she almost shrunk in size, knowing clearly what happened last time when she had this kind of a feeling. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan, I didn't mean to…"

Tatsuki rubbed her forehead, knowing Inoue wasn't to blame. "Forget it, let's continue eating."

Despite continuing eating, Inoue couldn't remove the feeling she had no matter what she did.

* * *

Rukia stared at Isshin, Yuzu and Karin, not believing they were standing right in front of her. _No way… Impossible… How the hell did they get here…? I… _"Like what you see, Rukia-chan?"

Staring at Isshin who was still clutching her hands as if she was some long-lost daughter he found, Rukia shook off his grip of her hands and walked away, not wanting to see them at all. "What purpose do you have coming to the school, _Kurosaki Isshin-san_?"

"I came to see my third daughter."

Rukia hardened her eyes, turning around and facing Isshin. "If I'm not wrong, there is not a teacher whose surname is Kurosaki over here. If you are looking for your daughter, you might have gotten the wrong place."

Hearing Rukia's answer, Isshin frowned. _She must be feeling hate by how I treated her 5 years ago… _Karin, noticing Rukia and Isshin's reaction, stepped forward. Looking bored, she tugged on Isshin's shirt. "Come on, old man, stop screwing around. Ichi-nii asked us to bring Byakuya home as soon as possible, remember?"

Rukia and Isshin stared at Karin, each having very different thoughts in mind. _Karin, what are you thinking…? _

_Ichi-nii… Byakuya… Could they really be related…? _

Yet, when Karin returned the stare that Isshin gave her, Isshin was surprised at the unwavering gaze and determination of Karin and more importantly, he had understood Karin's hidden meaning behind the gaze. _Leave it to me, Dad. _Before Karin could walk out of the door, Rukia already moved and placed herself in front of Karin, her hands stretched out, blocking Karin's way. "I'm Byakuya's teacher from now on. I have the right to know what relation you are of to Byakuya before I let you bring him anywhere."

_Byakuya's teacher went out of the classroom because of a meeting and asked me to take care of the class. Hisana was slightly worried and asked the whole class to accompany her to find her teacher. _

Karin glanced at Kyou for confirmation to this news. When Kyou nodded, Karin glanced back at Rukia. _I originally wanted to say a small lie… But, Rukia-Nee, you are making this interesting… Looks like you hadn't changed at all… _"If you are not a family member of the Kurosakis', why should I mention anything?"

Rukia stared wide-eyed at Karin. The first time that she had met Karin more than 5 years ago, she had felt that Karin was a fiery girl. She may act peaceful, but if she wanted to, she can be fiery and stubborn as well. _You hadn't changed, Karin. But, two can play at this game. _"I told you I'm Byakuya's…"

"Even if you are his teacher, you have no rights demanding me to answer that question." The fiery stare of Karin was still there.

_That _had caught Rukia off guard as she glanced at Karin, not sure what to answer anymore. "I… I just wanted to know…"

* * *

Kyou, seeing the exchange between Rukia and Karin had wanted to step forward and say a piece of her mind before she felt someone grab her hands. Kyou, in surprise, glanced beside her to see Tomoyo. Not knowing when Tomoyo had stood beside her, she whispered. "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't…"

"But, Rukia…" Tomoyo shook her head more and Kyou nodded her head reluctantly, deciding not to press onto the matter and is satisfied being an observer. "All right, I won't go over there."

* * *

Karin stared at Rukia. _Just for a little bit more and I would be able to succeed in my plan… _Karin knew herself best. Despite her earlier protest of not wanting to meet Rukia since she abandoned them, she knew it wasn't her fault at all and deep down inside her heart, she missed the sister she once had 5 years ago. "I'm sure Byakuya must have told you his surname is Kurosaki."

Although Rukia knew it, she bit her lips. _So, Ichigo really… No… I refuse to believe… _"But…"

"Were you planning to say that there may be many people whose surname is 'Kurosaki'? Are you trying to _deceive all of us _or are you just trying to _convince yourself_?"

Karin's harsh words caused Rukia unable to retort back what was said. "That means…"

"Is it wrong for Ichi-Nii to have Byakuya with a woman?"

Rukia stared at Karin, unable to form a response. Somehow, the idea of Ichigo with another woman scared the hell out of her. _Ichigo really… _Isshin, seeing Rukia's response, stepped forward. "Karin, we are just here to pick Byakuya up."

The same stare that Isshin previously saw was given towards him. _It had been 5 years since I saw Karin with this look… _Isshin stepped back, allowing Karin to finish what she started. Karin glanced back at Rukia and took the phone that Rukia discarded from her pocket. "I do believe this is yours."

Rukia widened her eyes. _This is the phone that I discarded… _"How…?"

"Karin-chan found the phone on the ground." Rukia glanced at Yuzu who spoke. "If it wasn't for the ringtone that suddenly rang out of nowhere, this phone would have been stepped on by Karin-chan herself."

Rukia stared at Karin in surprise. "You heard the ringtone…?"

* * *

Byakuya and Hisana, along the rest of the class, was getting more and more interested at Rukia's changing emotions every 5 seconds and the interesting expressions she had on her face. Yet, Kuchiki Hisana and Kurosaki Byakuya had very different thoughts in mind.

_How is Rukia-sensei related to Dad…? _

_How is Mom related to all of them…?_

* * *

"It's been 5 years already and I was surprised to hear that ringtone and even more surprised to know the phone is yours." Rukia looked away from Karin and Karin knew she was getting nearer to her goal. "If you want to know who exactly Byakuya is, why not go back and ask Ichi-Nii yourself?"

This had caused Rukia and Hisana to glance at Karin and Byakuya, respectively, suddenly shocked at the revelation. The difference was, Byakuya stared in front, trying to hold his tears in while Karin had a smirk on her lips. "Wait… You mean… Byakuya…"

Karin shrugged. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

_Don't tell me… The person I called Dad for 5 years isn't really my Dad… Is that why I felt that Mom isn't my Mom too…? _Not believing what he had heard from his Aunt, Byakuya shakily stepped forward and tugged on Karin's shirt. "Aunt Karin, what do you mean?"

All of the people, excluding Isshin and Ukitake, were now focused on Byakuya and Karin as Karin turned behind her to glance at Byakuya. Byakuya, seeing Karin's expression was even more lost as Karin said the next few words. "I meant what I said."

Looking at Byakuya's expression made Rukia unable to look at him as she looked away, clenching his fists. Hisana, unable to see Byakuya hurt, stepped forward and tugged on Byakuya's hand, causing Byakuya to glance back at her. "Come on, let's get away from here."

Only when Byakuya left Karin's side did Rukia glance back at Karin. "Karin this isn't funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"But…"

Thinking of the hurt that Byakuya had received rendered Rukia speechless. It was weird, but she had developed a special attraction towards Byakuya and now this happened. Knowing that she had succeeded, Karin grinned. "Got you, Rukia-Nee."

Rukia glanced at Karin in surprise before recalling the words that Karin had said to her. _Got you, Rukia-Nee…? Was it all a lie right from the beginning…? _Realization suddenly dawned on Rukia. "You…" Suddenly, giggling and chuckling sounds were heard and she glanced behind her to find Byakuya and Hisana. "Byakuya, Hisana, both of you…"

Byakuya glanced at Karin, nodding at her and grinning slightly. "I believed Aunt Karin at first, but when Aunt Karin glanced at me, I knew she was asking me to play along."

Rukia glanced at Hisana next, asking for an explanation which Hisana only shrugged. "Byakuya wanted me to play along."

Raising an eyebrow, Rukia asked Hisana. "And, you just had to?"

Hisana pouted and Rukia smiled. Karin was about to step back since her job was done, but a look of Rukia's made her halt her steps. "Wait a moment, Karin." Karin stared at Rukia. "For you to go to such lengths, for you to say Byakuya isn't Ichigo's, for you to lie like this, there must be a reason. So, why…?"

Her lips had the smirk once again. "I repeat, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Rukia frowned. "Tell you what, if you decide to come back to KaraKura Town, I will tell you the answer."

Rukia stared at Karin and smiled mentally. _Karin, I'm so proud to see that you have matured… _Rukia couldn't deny that that trick that Karin used to tempt her was too big of a temptation for her. She also knew, somewhere deep inside her heart, she had wanted to see Ichigo once more. But, however much she had wanted to, she had her considerations. _I can't use this identity to meet Ichigo… I just can't… _Before she could ponder more on this topic, before she knew it, she was already stumbling by one pair of legs who was wrapping around legs, making her go unbalanced. "Hey…"

"Rukia Nee-chan…"

Rukia glanced down and softened her eyes. "Yuzu…" No words could be heard from Yuzu, only sobbing. Rukia, seeing Yuzu like this, knelt down and pulled herself away from Yuzu as softly as possible, causing Yuzu to look at her. "Come on, Yuzu; tell me what's wrong…"

"I miss Rukia Nee-chan…" Rukia widened her eyes upon hearing Yuzu saying that. "Not only do I miss Rukia Nee-chan, I'm sure… I'm sure…" Yuzu was sobbing more by now; Rukia almost couldn't hear her voice. "I'm sure Karin-chan and Otou-san misses you too…" Rukia stroked Yuzu's hair, feeling her heart twisting at how much hurt Yuzu must had after she left.

"Yuzu, I know what you mean, but…" Rukia tried to explain her reasons for leaving.

"What about Ishida-kun?" Rukia's hand froze at Yuzu's shoulder, unable to move after hearing Ishida's name. "Sado-kun? Tatsuki-chan? Inoue-chan?" Rukia stared at Yuzu, silently pleading for Yuzu to stop talking. "And, do you know Onii-chan is…"

"Yuzu!"

Rukia stared at Karin who suddenly shouted before glancing at Yuzu who was biting her lips, as if controlling herself and preventing herself to say anything more. Worried about Ichigo's state, she stared at Yuzu. "What happened to your Brother?"

"He…"

"Yuzu."

Rukia stared at Karin once more before glancing at her surroundings, knowing this wasn't the place to talk at all. Looking at the twins, Rukia suddenly stood up. "This isn't the place to talk at all."

"Rukia Nee-chan…"

Ignoring Yuzu, Rukia turned around and headed for the exit. "I believe you have something to talk to me about." The Kurosakis' stared at her. "I will be outside if you need me."

As Rukia headed for the exit, she saw Kyou and Tomoyo both staring at her with curiosity. Without a moment of hesitation, her hand landed on Kyou's wrist and pulled her. "Rukia…?"

"Come with me, Kyou."

"But…"

"I have something to talk to you about."

Taking a last glance at the occupants in Ukitake's office, Kyou followed along Rukia. But, before she could walk totally out of the room, she saw Hisana and Byakuya. "Rukia-sensei…?"

By now, Rukia saw the whole class just standing outside Ukitake's office. "Hisana, Byakuya, what are you doing here…?"

Byakuya stepped forward. "Rukia-sensei…"

Rukia knelt down to Byakuya's height and used a hand to embrace him while her other hand was still on Kyou's. "Rukia-sensei will only be gone for a short while, I promise you." Byakuya seemed convinced as he smiled at Rukia. She glanced at Hisana only to find her having a desperate look on her face and seemed to understand what's going on. Letting go of Kyou's hand momentarily, Rukia stretched her arms towards Hisana. "Hisana, come over here."

Slightly reluctant at first and only relented when Rukia nodded her head, signalling it was fine, Hisana felt reassured and stepped forward, her little hands wrapping around Rukia's neck. "_Okaa-san…_"

Face buried inside Rukia's shirt as she muttered her relationship to Rukia, nobody was able to hear the conversation the Mother and Daughter had except the ones closest to them. Coincidentally, the ones closest to them were Fujibayashi Kyou and Kurosaki Byakuya. "Sweetie…"

Hisana looked like she was going to burst in tears. "Okaa-san, are you going to leave…?"

"No, silly…"

"_No…_?"

Rukia smiled. "Hisana dear, do you remember what I always tell you?"

"_Okaa-san will never leave Hisana…_" Hisana whispered.

"Good." Smiling once more, Rukia landed a kiss on Hisana's cheek before standing up. Glancing at Kyou, she managed to pull her out of the office successfully this time. "Come on, Kyou, let's go."

"Wait, where are we going, Rukia…?"

"Outside…" Kyou stared at her as if she was an alien. "I need to take a break from all this drama."

* * *

Tomoyo glanced at Kyou and Rukia's retreating back before heaving a soft sigh. Isshin, hearing the sigh, turned to glance at Tomoyo. "Um… You are…"

Extending her hand, Tomoyo smiled. "A fellow teacher in this school, Sakagami Tomoyo." At Tomoyo's introduction, Isshin neither shook Tomoyo's hand nor gave a response and Tomoyo put her hands back to her sides. "Didn't the 3 of you have something to say to Rukia? You might want to chase after her in case she changes her mind."

Karin narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she stared at Tomoyo. "For a fellow teacher in this school, you seem more than eager to have Rukia-Nee out of this school."

Facing the Kurosakis', Tomoyo heaved a soft sigh once more. "When Rukia Kuchiki first arrived in this school, she was just like a lifeless corpse." Tomoyo mentally took note of the man's head lowering down, as if in shame. "Although she said she refused to go back to where you were planning for her…" The Kurosakis' now stared at her, even Isshin who was lowering his head down and was totally unprepared what she said next. "I know, somewhere deep inside her heart, she wanted to go back to see her friends, if even for a second, if she had any over there."

The Kurosaki's' looked at each other thoughtfully, a thought floating in their minds at the same time. _Rukia Nee-chan… _

_Looks like this teacher knows you well, Rukia-Nee… _

_You have some good friends over here, Rukia-chan… _

"Therefore, I beg of you…" Tomoyo stepped forward, causing the Kurosakis' attention to be focused on her once more, wondering what she was going to do. And, they were surprised when Tomoyo bowed down. "Bring back the Kuchiki Rukia you knew of 5 years ago…"

Touched by Tomoyo's words, they weren't finished with their questioning just yet. "What if going back with us was the only way to bring back the Kuchiki Rukia we knew of 5 years ago?"

"Then, by all means, please bring her back."

Karin stepped forward, making her question clear. "I'm sure you didn't hear the complete question. It means that… She would never come back."

Tomoyo glanced back at the kids, seeing them nodding at her with bright smiles on their faces. Smiling, she turned back to the Kurosakis'. _The kids must have felt the same as I did. _"I'm sure the kids would be more than willing to let their favourite teacher go back and return to her old self."

* * *

Amongst all the kids that had nodded their heads and gave Tomoyo bright smiles, Hisana and Byakuya were two of them. And, Hisana and Byakuya were the only 2 who looked unhappy despite smiling at Tomoyo. "Hisana… Are you really…?"

Wiping away the tears that had accidentally fell on her cheeks, Hisana turned to face Byakuya. "I'm fine, Byakuya." Seeing that Byakuya didn't seem convinced, Hisana took a moment to calm herself down and continued speaking. "I'm Okaa-san's daughter; I should know her best… But, Tomoyo-sensei took the words right off my mind…"

Seeing Rukia and Hisana's interactions, to be honest, Byakuya wasn't surprised when Hisana had confessed her relationship with Rukia. In fact, he was more concerned about Hisana's well-being for now. "You mean…"

Hisana nodded her head. "Okaa-san thought that she was hiding her emotions from me and Otou-san well, but as her daughter, I saw through her easily."

Byakuya stared at Hisana, wanting so much to figure how was Hisana feeling and thinking at that second, at that moment of time. Unfortunately, Hisana, so much like Rukia, refused to show any weakness to anyone, even Byakuya. "What do you mean, Hisana?"

Refusing to talk anymore, Hisana held Byakuya's hands and dragged him away from Ukitake's office. "Come on; let's get back to class already."

Shocked by Hisana's actions, Byakuya didn't even have the time to remind her that the whole class were there, by Ukitake's office and it was useless if only both of them went back to class. Looking at their linked hands, Byakuya had a light shade of red on his face.

* * *

As Tomoyo glanced at the Kurosakis' retreating backs, she was slightly envious of Rukia of such a family and caring about her. Since young, Tomoyo's parents had died, causing her to defend against this cruel world alone. _Rukia, I hope you make the right decision…_

* * *

Rukia stood outside the school with Kyou staring at her yet her attention was focused entirely else. It wasn't until Kyou called for her attention did she glance at Kyou. "I apologize for pulling you out so suddenly, Kyou."

Kyou shook her head and smile at the same time. "It's nothing, Rukia, but I would like to clarify one single matter."

Rukia stared at Kyou, having a feeling there would be more than one single matter that Kyou would be asking about. Only after moments later did Rukia speak. "What is it, Kyou?"

"Are you really that man's daughter?"

Out of all the questions, Rukia wasn't expecting this. Smiling, Rukia faced Kyou and shook her head. "My parents died when I was at a very young age." Kyou stared at her questioningly. "It was my Brother who brought me up." Kyou nodded her head, staying silent but Rukia could see that Kyou _still _wanted to ask something. "Kyou, you still have something you want to ask me about."

"I…" Kyou hesitated. "I'm not sure whether I can ask about it…"

Rukia stared at Kyou, having a feeling what the question is about already. "You wanted to ask about the people that girl mentioned when she was sobbing." Kyou nodded her head in acknowledgement and Rukia lowered her head and stared at the ground, seemingly in deep thoughts. "Kyou, you once asked whether I lived in KaraKura Town, didn't you?" Kyou nodded her head once more and Rukia glanced up at Kyou. "It has to begin from KaraKura Town if I intend to tell you everything."

As Rukia was about to tell Kyou her well-kept secret which she had hidden for a total of 5 years, Rukia was halted by a sound calling and she turned around. "Rukia-Nee!"

Kyou glanced at Rukia. "Rukia…"

Rukia glanced back, holding Kyou's hand for reassurance, signalling everything would be alright. Yet, she wasn't sure whether she was trying to convince Kyou _or herself. _"Stay right there and tell me what you have to say."

"Rukia-chan, come back with us." Isshin pleaded.

Rukia looked away. "Once I left KaraKura Town, I didn't intend or even plan on returning."

Yuzu took the courage for the first time in her life and stepped forward, tugging on Rukia's clothes and causing Rukia to glance down at her. "I miss you…"

Pushing Yuzu away, Rukia stepped back, feeling her own resolve beginning to crumble, not noticing Yuzu had fallen. "I won't fall for that, Yuzu. All of you are coming for nothing. If you knew better, you would leave the school right now and head back to where you were coming from."

Isshin spoke this time. "We are not going back without you."

Rukia stared at Isshin, not willing to agree. Karin, who was trying to soothe Yuzu who was sobbing on the ground, glared at Rukia. _It was old man's fault, but Rukia-Nee, what did Yuzu have to do with this…? She only spoke the truth… _Karin hardened her eyes and stood up, arms crossing. "Yuzu, old man, why are you begging this kind of woman?" Turning her gaze to Karin, Rukia widened her eyes for a second. "From the moment that she abandoned Ichi-Nii 5 years ago, whatever made you think that she would come back to us so easily?"

Isshin stayed silent while Yuzu gasped and stood up, facing Karin, making Rukia noticing about her injuries when she pushed Yuzu and her heart twisting once again. "Karin-chan!"

Karin turned to glance at Yuzu. "What, am I wrong in saying that?"

Rukia hardened her eyes. "Abandoned…?" Karin turned to stare at Rukia, unsure whether she was smiling or crying. "If I abandoned Ichigo 5 years ago, why would I be here, listening to all of your nonsense…"

From a very fierce voice, Rukia's voice had gone to a mere whisper at the end of her sentence. Karin, hearing the tone of Rukia's voice, felt her heart twisting and instantly felt guilty about it. But, mentally reminding herself what the circumstances were, she stared up at Rukia once more. "Then, prove it to me."

"W-What…?" Rukia narrowed her eyes at Karin, not believing what she was saying. "What do you want me to prove to you?"

Karin smirked. "Prove it to me that you still love Ichi-Nii."

Rukia clenched her fists, finding Karin's request ridiculous. In her schooling days in KaraKura High, it was known to everybody, even those who were just Ichigo's classmates that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were in love with each other. After 5 years, after she had left said lover and had a child named Hisana, she had to prove it? What kind of a nonsensical logic was this? Kyou, seeing Rukia clenching her fists, stepped forward and faced the Kurosakis'. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I think that's slightly unfair for Rukia, don't you think so?"

Karin's attention momentarily shifted to Kyou for a moment. "Are you sure you know all about her secrets?"

Seeing that Kyou was aimed at for no good reason, Rukia was about to step forward and defend Kyou when she held her hand and smiled at Karin as she glanced back at Karin. "I may not know everything Rukia's hiding in her heart, but I can wait." Rukia widened her eyes upon hearing Kyou's words. "Obviously, there are some things that she can't tell me. If not, she would have, given the times we were with each other together." The Kurosakis' and Rukia's attention were all on Kyou for a few seconds. "It's a past which obviously hurts Rukia a lot. Therefore, I will wait until Rukia's willing to tell me."

It was a different set of words said from 5 years ago yet it had the same meaning behind those words, causing tears to suddenly swell inside Rukia's eyes, almost at the edge of falling.

* * *

_Ichigo glanced at Rukia as they were on their way back home, Ichigo occasionally glancing at Rukia, trying to figure out what she was thinking at the sudden outburst of him saying that _he _was the one who had killer their Mother, Kurosaki Masaki. Although walking, Rukia noticed that weird glances were being sent through her way by Ichigo and sent him an irritated glance. "What?"_

"_Aren't you going to ask me about my Mother?" Ichigo asked. _

_Rukia stared at the rest of the Kurosakis' retreating back and smiled. "If I really asked, would you answer?" _Was that a trick question…? _Ichigo was about to answer and was about to answer Rukia when Rukia continued speaking, causing Ichigo to glance at Rukia. "It's your problem and a deep, deep problem at that. I have no way to ask about that… I have no elegant way of stepping into your heart and ask about that without hurting your heart." Ichigo widened his eyes, speechless at what Rukia had said. "So, I will wait…" Ichigo stared at her, not believing what she was saying at all. "Someday, when you wish to tell me… Tell me then. I will wait until then."_

* * *

The Kurosakis' and Rukia's attention were all focused on Kyou now, unable to believe what she was saying. Going unnoticed, a tear had fell down Rukia's cheeks silently. Karin tilted her head and stared at Rukia. "Rukia-Nee, you are crying."

Rukia blinked, raising a finger to her face to find that she was _indeed crying. I remembered my words towards Ichigo at that day… Was that why…? _Attempting to wipe the unnecessary tear away, her attempt was stopped by Kyou as she turned around and grabbed Rukia's hands. "Rukia, what's wrong…? Did I say something to offend you…? Or, you weren't thinking that way…?"

_No, Kyou… I was just thinking unnecessary things… _Wiping away her tear, she stepped away from Kyou. "I'm sorry, Kyou. I was just touched by your word, that's all." Taking a moment to calm herself down and to remove those unnecessary memories and thoughts outside of her mind, Rukia turned to Kyou and held her hand. "Thank you, Kyou."

Kyou nodded her head and smiled in response as Rukia released her hands and turned back to face Isshin. _Kaien, forgive me… You are my last resort in preventing me from going back there… _"I will go… If you manage to convince one person…"

The Kurosakis' raised an eyebrow. _There's one more person to convince…? _It was Isshin who raised out the suspicion. "Who…?"

"Kaien…"

Finding the name familiar but not figuring out where he heard that name before, Isshin stared at Rukia. "What's his relation to you, Rukia-chan?"

It was a few moments later before Rukia said the answer, shocking the Kurosakis'. "My husband…"

* * *

**Next Chapter Title: Confrontation: Kaien and Byakuya (Part 1)**_**  
**_

**Update Time: November 5 2012, Thursday**

See you next time! ^-^


	8. Miyako

_**Date and Time: **_November 5th, Monday, 12.51AM

_**Pairings in this chapter: **_MiyakoKai / One-sided IchiRuki

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _Don't own BLEACH!

_**Additional Notes: **_I noted that the name of this chapter is **Confrontation: Kaien and Byakuya (Part 1). **But, as I look closely at the next chapter, this chapter is supposedly named** Miyako. **The A little mistake, hope the readers won't mind. ^^ Now, let's get on with the story ^^

* * *

_** Special Thanks To: **_

**Makiko-maki maki: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscriptions

**B000097z: **Adding _Unwavering Heart _To Favorite Authors' Lists / Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Authors' Alert Subscriptions / Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending _

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP)_**

**B000097z:** Thank you for the encouragement. ^^ I hope you would come to like this chapter as well. ^^

* * *

Being in a typical household, almost like their own, the Kurosakis' sat on the couch, eyeing the couple opposite them. On the other hand, Kyou, who hadn't been in Rukia's house even once, stared in awe at her surroundings. Kaien, obviously recognizing the Kurosakis' as he had seen them once 5 years ago, placed his hands on top of Rukia's for reassurance. "Rukia, this is…"

Rukia, in response, moved her hands such that Kaien and her hands were entwining with each other. "Fujibayashi Kyou, you know her from my school." Kyou nodded and Kaien returned the gesture. "The rest of the people sitting opposite us are Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu."

Kaien glanced at Rukia and raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Time to put my acting skills to good use… _"They are the ones which you told me who were from your past 5 years ago?" Rukia nodded without saying anything. The Kurosakis' however, could have _sworn_… They _could have sworn_ they saw a rage of hatred in Kaien's eyes. "So, why did you bring them back? Is there something they would like to ask me?"

The Kurosakis' glanced at each other thoughtfully. Although, it was Isshin who spoke up and asked the first question since they had stepped in Rukia's household. "You are Rukia's husband, am I right?"

By Isshin's tone and expression, Kaien knew that Isshin had a feeling and gut instinct that he knew him but didn't know where. Kaien shook his head mentally. He was sure Rukia had mentioned him in some way or the other since he as in the same class as Rukia 5 years ago. Furthermore, he was _very _sure that Isshin had seen him at least once. "Yes, I'm Rukia's husband."

"Please, I beg of you, let Rukia-chan come back with us!"

Realizing that Rukia's hand on him suddenly tightened, Kaien made sure to choose his words appropriately without revealing anything that's out of line. "As all of you know, I'm Rukia's husband. Naturally, Rukia tells me about her past." The Kurosakis' suddenly stared at Kaien, afraid that he would refuse while Rukia continued to look at her lap, finding it interesting all of a sudden. "Now, what I want to know is, why do you want her to return so badly?"

Hearing this question, Rukia and Kyou stared at the Kurosakis', wondering just what kind of answer they would give. Glancing at the Kurosakis', Rukia mentally noted that Yuzu and Karin had their head lowered down, as if in shame while Isshin stared directly at Kaien. _Yuzu and Karin lowered their heads… Do they know…? _"I made a mistake I shouldn't have made." Isshin's sudden answer made Rukia's attention be refocused on him. "And, for the mistake I made, I wish to compensate."

A few moments of complete silence was heard from Rukia as the Kurosakis' stared at Kaien. After a few second, Kaien turned to face Rukia. "What do you think, Rukia?"

Rukia turned to glance up at Kaien nervously. "I told them... I would only go back… If you agreed…"

Kaien stared at Rukia and smiled mentally. _You already had your answer before you came back, Rukia. _As all of the occupants stared at Kaien, he nodded his head after thinking for a few seconds, causing Rukia to widen her eyes and Kyou to stare at Kaien without blinking.

* * *

_Rukia's husband agreed on Rukia going back…?_

* * *

_What…? Did I see wrongly…? Kaien… Agreed…_

* * *

Ignoring Kyou and Rukia's stares, Kaien turned to face Isshin. "I promise you, Kurosaki-san, Rukia will go back with you."

Unable to hear the conversation anymore as it had been, Rukia suddenly stood up, holding Kaien's hand and causing said person to narrow her eyes and Kyou to glance weirdly at her friend. "Excuse us for a moment."

With that said, Rukia stood up dragging Kaien with her. Kaien, on the other hand, gave the Kurosakis' a glance and a smile before allowing himself to be dragged away once more, giving the Kurosakis' his promise and a reassurance. Kyou, seeing Rukia dragging Kaien away, was about to stand up and follow Rukia when she was stopped by a voice. "Fujibayashi Kyou… Right?"

Kyou stared at the Kurosakis' and nodded her head, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "You have something… To talk to me about…?"

Looking at the girl who spoke, Karin was surprised that she bowed down her head. "I apologize for doubting your friendship with Rukia-Nee back in the school. It's just a habit I have, recently." _More like not believing that Rukia-Nee has friends now, that is… _

Kyou shook her head. "It's natural and I don't really mind." Kyou proceeded to stand up once more. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Um…"

Kyou stared at the girl once more. Glancing at the 3 of them, Kyou could tell that this girl who was speaking and the male were the more matured ones over here. _Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Isshin… That's what Rukia introduced them as… _"Do you have something to ask me…?"

_If it's through a friend of Rukia-Nee before I can find out what happened to her during the absence of 5 years, so be it… _"Can I ask you some questions?"

Kyou stared at Karin, wanting to have a clue to what she was trying to ask and sighed mentally when she didn't see one. Sitting back on the couch, she fidgeted her hands and felt she was in an interrogation and sighed mentally. "What is it that you want to ask me?"

"What happened to Kuchiki Rukia after she arrived in this school?"

* * *

Dragging Kaien back to their own room, Rukia surprisingly was being blocked by a female at the door. Glancing at the door, Rukia saw a woman with long dark hair and she had her hair tied up with a strand hanging down on each side. "Miyako-san…?"

Miyako nodded her head as a form of acknowledgement. "Rukia…"

Her hands not releasing themselves from Kaien, Miyako narrowed her eyes upon seeing it. "You came to visit Kaien, Miyako-san…?"

Miyako simply smiled. "Kaien called me here."

Rukia returned the gesture. "Make yourself at home, Miyako-san. I have something important to discuss with Kaien." Miyako nodded her head and steppe away from the door. "Excuse us for a moment…"

As Rukia continued to drag Kaien away, he cast a glanced at Miyako and Miyako sighed upon seeing his look of pleading. Without a hint of hesitation, Miyako followed both of them. Kaien glanced back at Rukia and tried his very best to let Rukia loosen her grip on him by twisting his hands. "Rukia, that was rude to…"

Suddenly halting, Rukia turned to glare at Kaien, loosening her grip almost instantly. "Great, I'm now the rudest woman in the world for leaving them back there." Kaien mentally rolled his eyes at the poor sarcasm that Rukia was saying. "What were you thinking, Kaien?"

Kaien looked away, not wanting to meet Rukia's gaze in case he flares. _You obviously had an answer, Rukia… _"I don't know what you are talking about."

"What were you thinking of when you approved me to go back to KaraKura Town?"

Miyako visibly flinched a little at Rukia's harsh tone but figured out what the problem was as she listened more. _Rukia-san's going back to KaraKura Town, that's a surprise… _Miyako widened her eyes when she heard Kaien retorting. "What were you thinking when you brought them back, Rukia?"

"I…" Rukia was at a loss of words. "I was thinking that…"

"I would outright refuse them if they ask?" Rukia stayed silent, knowing Kaien had hit the nail on the head and in the process, making the answer even clearer to Kaien. "You already had an answer before you even came back, am I right?"

"I…"

"Tell me, Rukia. What was the answer you had in your head before coming back?"

Rukia stared at Kaien, unable to answer him at all. The more that Kaien stared at her with his eyes, the more Rukia stepped back, almost shrinking by the stare. It was as if… Just by his very stare, Kaien could pierce through Rukia's soul. Miyako, obviously seeing that Rukia was in a bind, wanted to just rip both of them apart. But, it was the first time that Miyako had seen Kaien going so harshly on Rukia. "I…"

"It's just a 'Yes' or 'No' answer. Is it so difficult, Rukia?"

Both girls flinching by Kaien's tone of voice, Rukia's legs had hit the edge of the bed and she sat down on the bed, staring at Kaien and although she felt like crying, she didn't through years of being a sister to Kuchiki Byakuya. _Why do I feel like I had done something wrong and hurt Kaien's heart this time…? But… _"I…"

A pair of hands pushed Kaien away from Rukia and proceeded to sit beside Rukia while glaring at Kaien, as if gently scolding him for his actions towards Rukia. "Kaien, stop it."

"Miyako…"

Miyako stared at Kaien, daring him to say anything more. Kaien decided not to take the bait this time, staying silent and Miyako sighed. "You can't control what Rukia is feeling and is useless to force her to death for just an answer you seek."

"But…"

Another of Miyako's stare successfully shut Kaien up. Miyako raised her fingers to touch softly at where Rukia's chest, where her heart would be located. "Ignore Kaien and listen to me, Rukia." Rukia glanced at Miyako, surprised. "Go according to your heart, it always speaks the truth."

_Does Miyako-san know…? _In Miyako's presence, Rukia couldn't help but confess her own feelings. She had, long ago, treated Miyako as her own sister _and a mother_, a person that she can be entirely safe with. "But, I don't want to listen to my own heart…"

Miyako tilted her head, eyes seemingly questioning Rukia although she had a brief idea why Rukia wasn't willing to listening to her own heart. _Precisely because you are hurt before, you don't want to face the hurt ever again and want to turn away from it… _"Why…?"

"I may be thrown back into a past that I don't want to get involved in anymore." Both Miyako and Kaien glanced at each other thoughtfully, their eyes softening at the same time and Miyako could see that Kaien's anger towards Rukia had vanished somehow. _Kaien can't be angry with Rukia too long after all… He loves her too much to do that… _"I understand that my heart desires for him… But my mind doesn't."

"What does your mind tells you, Rukia?"

Rukia glanced at Kaien who was sitting on the other side of herself by now before glancing back at Miyako. "My mind tells me… To stay away from him."

Miyako and Kaien glanced at each other once more. Miyako glanced at Kaien as his eyes seemed to be determined; the eyes of someone who wants to help another person get over her grief. And, Miyako understood, at that instant, Kaien was the only one who could do it. Rukia heard a soft sigh and didn't dare to gaze at Kaien in fear of him being disappointed in her. Taking the initiative, Kaien tilted Rukia's head gently to look at him before leaning in, his forehead knocking against Rukia's forehead gently. "Running from the problem might not be successful; facing the problem head front might not bring sadness." Rukia widened her eyes. "Remember my words, you might find it useful in future."

Despite Kaien's words, Rukia still had 1, or rather, 2 matters to consider before… "But…"

"I hadn't finished talking yet, Rukia…" Before Rukia knew what was planning, her chin was being lifted up and Rukia was surprised to see Kaien's forehead leaving her face for a little before leaning in again. She was more surprised when Kaien closed his eyes upon leaning in. Realizing what he was about to do, Rukia's mind went blank. Never in her 5 years of marriage had Kaien been so daring. Yet, what had changed today? "Rukia…"

Snapping out of her stance as Kaien was calling her; she closed her eyes, allowing Kaien to land his lips on hers softly. In that moment, that instant, it was as if time stopped. Nothing mattered anymore as what mattered the most to Kaien was Rukia. Miyako, seeing the kiss from the front-row seat, looked away and couldn't help but feel her heart clench. She was sure if Kaien had opened his eyes to glance at Rukia, there would be a huge amount of sadness there. _Kaien, you are such a person… I guess that was what made me fall for you, I guess… _"Kaien…"

Pulling away after a second, Kaien smiled and let his fingers rest on the lips he kissed which most probably would be, for the last time. "Rukia…" Said person glanced at Kaien. "This signifies the end of our marriage."

Rukia widened her eyes and stared at Kaien, not refusing to believe what Kaien was saying. _Why do I feel sad all of a sudden…? My heart remained with Ichigo even during the marriage, so, why… _"Kaien, I…"

Kaien maintained his smile although his heart was breaking in pieces. It was the term that he had agreed with Byakuya during the first year and he thought he would be okay, but why does it seem not when he was saying it now? "If you are worried about Byakuya, he already agreed to our divorcing a few years back."

_A few years back…? Then, why is it that I never knew of it…? _Rukia shook her head. "How…?"

Kaien glanced at Miyako, sharing a soft smile with her before glancing at Rukia again. "Do you remember the birthday party you had everyone celebrate for me, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded her head. "I remember that was the first year of our marriage… And, that was also the event you first met Miyako-san, wasn't it?"

* * *

_Returning to the house after the birthday party with Rukia in tow, with Hisana interrupting their fun-time of course, Rukia was surprised to see Kaien smiling. "Kaien, hadn't got off your surprise of the birthday party everyone prepared for you?" _

_To Rukia's astonishment, Kaien blushed and didn't dare to gaze at Rukia's eyes in case he revealed anything that would betray his current predicament. "Y-Yeah, I was really surprised…" _

_Rukia glanced at Kaien while carrying Hisana who was already asleep. "You were that surprised?" Kaien nodded without gazing at Rukia and Rukia smiled, knowing that Kaien had knew of the birthday celebration days ago. Even if he had been surprised, it wouldn't last for days. "Didn't you know about the birthday celebration days ago…?" _

_Still caught up by the events of his birthday party, Kaien wasn't sure of what he was talking. "Yeah, I did…" Moments later after he said that, he glanced up at Rukia as Rukia smiled. "How did you know…?" _

_Rukia smiled as their house was just in sight. "Don't think I didn't hear you eavesdropping at my door when I had Ukitake over here days ago." Kaien blushed out of embarrassment this time and Rukia giggled at seeing Kaien's face. "So, what is it that has our dearest Kaien getting so cheerful even after the birthday party?" _

_Kaien refused to answer as his cheeks got redder and Rukia decided it was enough for his teasing. Moreover, Rukia had a brief idea he was acting that way anyway. _I bet it has something to do with that girl… _The scene where Kaien had a dance with that girl didn't go unnoticed by Rukia. Normally, Rukia would shrug off this kind of girl as Kaien would appear to be not interested. But, this time… Kaien's eyes were different. Smiling, Kaien caught the smile Rukia had on her lips. "Rukia, you are cheerful today. If I didn't remember wrongly, you didn't have your birthday celebrated today." _

_Rukia shrugged. "Obviously not since today's not my birthday." _

_Kaien was confused. "Then, why are you so cheerful?" _

_Rukia held the mysterious smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." _

_Kaien pouted and Rukia giggled before taking out her keys, realizing that she had reached where their house was and was about to unlock the door when a female voice called out. "Kaien-sama!" _

_Both Rukia and Kaien turned around to glance at a woman with long dark hair and she had her hair tied up with a strand hanging down on each side, although she seemed to be perspiring, that is. _Did she run all the way, following us and we didn't notice her…? _"Miyako-san…?" _

First-name basis…? That's a first for Kaien… _Rukia smiled as she watched the exchange between Miyako and Kaien. She somehow had a feeling that these two would be together. As Miyako spoke, she focused her attention back on Miyako. "I came to thank Kaien-sama…" _

_As expected, Kaien's face was flushed as Rukia giggled mentally. "T-Thank me…? What for…?" _

_Miyako's face was flushed to, to Rukia's delight. "F-For giving me such a wonderful dance and night…" Rukia watched as Miyako bowed her head. "Thank you, Kaien-sama…" _

Love at first sight is rare, and… I'm kind of glad for the both of them… Just like… _As if on cue, Hisana's wails interrupted them and Rukia glanced at Hisana, bouncing her up and down softly. Not willing to quieten down, Hisana wailed louder as Rukia placed her in her own arms as she used her fingers to tickle Hisana's sides. Not willing to surrender, Hisana wailed louder. Rukia sighed and casted a glance at Kaien. "What's wrong, Rukia? Is something wrong with Hisana?" _

_Rukia sighed lightly. "Either she's hungry or she needs a change of diapers… Only these 2 possibilities…" _

_Kaien walked over and glanced at Hisana, frowning. Rukia smiled softly and whispered into Kaien's ears. "Don't let Hisana interrupt both of you." _

_Coughing, Kaien stared at Rukia as if she was an alien and Rukia mentally giggled. "I-It's not the time to talk about that!" _

_Glancing at Miyako from the corner of her eyes, Rukia could see her frowning. Smiling softly, she handed Hisana over to Kaien. "Kaien, can you help me see what Hisana needs? I need to speak to _your girlfriend _for a moment." _

_Kaien's face reddened. "R-Rukia!" _

_Rukia giggled and gestured for the door, handing the keys over to Kaien. Somehow, Kaien was unsure of what Rukia's intentions are and glanced towards the both of them. "But…" _

_Rukia nudged Kaien. "Don't worry; I won't treat _your girlfriend _badly." _

_Kaien pouted and his face became even redder. "Rukia!" _

_Rukia rolled her eyes. "Just go before Hisana becomes even harder to handle." _

_Kaien nodded before taking a last glance at Miyako before going in the house, tending for Hisana. Once Rukia heard the front door close, she glanced at Miyako. "Now that Kaien isn't around anymore to hear us, may I know who you are?" _

_Instead of retreating like what Rukia expected, Miyako stared back at Rukia defiantly, causing Rukia to stare at Miyako surprisingly. "I'm sure Kaien-sama had said my name earlier." _

Knowing that I'm Kaien's wife, this Miyako woman… _"And, you are…?" _Perhaps not…

_Rukia extended her hand and maintained a smile on her lips. "Rukia Kuchiki, Kaien's wife." _

_Upon hearing Rukia introducing herself as Kaien's wife, Miyako stared at Rukia, her eyes suddenly becoming dull and Rukia narrowed her eyes. _Is Miyako a person to be defeated just like that…? I wonder… _"I…" _

"_You…?" _

"_Can I call you… 'Rukia-sama'?" _

_Placing her hands back down at her sides, Rukia's face scrunched in disgust at the name since she was never one to make do with formalities. "Please, don't call me that." Miyako glanced up at her. "'Rukia' will do." _

_Miyako's expression lit up in slight delight as Rukia answered that. "Then, 'Rukia-san' then…?" _

_Rukia shrugged, knowing she couldn't rid what people wanted to call her. Just not 'Sama', that was for certain. "Well, if that's what you want…" _

"_Can I confess something, Rukia-san?" _

_Rukia nodded. "Sure…" _

"_I'm in love with Kaien-sama!" _

_It was such a bold way of saying it that Rukia was taken aback herself of Miyako saying it so openly. "Um…" To be honest, Rukia wasn't expecting any less from the woman standing in front of her but still… The atmosphere was awkward _as hell. _"I think you understand that I'm Kaien's wife, don't you?" _

"_Yes, I understand." _

_Rukia smiled. "Good that you understand." _

_About to walk away and open her front door, she was halted by Miyako's voice. "But!" Rukia turned back to face Miyako. "I'm willing to fight for Kaien-sama!" _

_Rukia was confused by Miyako's words and stared at her fiercely. "You do know what you sound like, don't you?" Miyako glanced up, confused at what Rukia was saying. "You are facing Kaien's wife and telling me that you would fight for the one you love?" Miyako nodded, not willing to back down. _If only I had this courage 5 years ago… _"I'm asking you again; you do know what you sound like, don't you?" _

"_I don't understand… What do I sound like…?" _

_Rukia could sense that the tone of Miyako's voice had gone timid and she narrowed her eyes. "A home-wrecker, that's what you sound like." _

_Miyako widened her eyes and thought of the words she had spoken to Rukia. People had always admired Miyako for her capable abilities in everything… Except for love. That was precisely why Miyako always tends to be hurt in matters regarding relationships. Upon realizing what she said, Miyako stepped back._ I said those words to Kaien-sama's wife… What am I thinking…? _"I don't understand…" _

_Rukia stepped forward. "Hisana is my daughter and Kaien is my husband. As you see, we are a happy family. If you decide to woo Kaien no matter the circumstances, you would be separating my family and me up. And, I won't allow for that to happen when I'm Kaien's wife."_

_Successfully convincing Hisana to sleep, Kaien heard the ruckus outside although he couldn't hear the words clearly. Instantly, he was worried about Miyako. Walking over to the door, he froze when he heard the last sentence Rukia spoke. _

Hisana is my daughter and Kaien is my husband. As you see, we are a happy family. If you decide to woo Kaien no matter the circumstances, you would be separating my family and me up. And, I won't allow for that to happen when I'm Kaien's wife. _Kaien widened his eyes._ Could it be that Rukia…? _But, his eyes widened even more hearing Miyako's response. _

"_No…" _

_Although a bare whisper, Rukia could hear clearly what Miyako said. "What did you say…?" _

"_I said… No…" _

_Rukia stared at Miyako fiercely. "And, what do you mean by that, Miyako?" _

"_I understand that Hisana is your daughter and Kaien-sama is your husband." Rukia stared at Miyako, not understanding exactly what point Miyako was trying to make. "But, if you are trying to say Kaien-sama has a happy family right here and now, I seriously doubt so." _

This woman has nerves… _"I still don't understand what you mean by that." _

_Miyako refused to back down now._ I have come so far… For me to back down is just unacceptable… _"The eyes of Kaien-sama had told me so." _

_Rukia stared at Miyako, sensing Kaien behind the door that separated him from Miyako and no doubt, eavesdropping on the conversation. "What do his eyes tell you?" _

_Miyako pondered Rukia's question for a while. "His eyes…" Rukia patiently waited for the answer. But, out of the conversation she had with Miyako, her answer shocked Rukia the most. "His eyes reveal of a man, completely filled with sadness." _

_Rukia widened her eyes, hearing that answer from Miyako. _Kaien, your eyes reveal too much sometimes…_ "What does that have to do with you wooing Kaien and saying it right in front of me?" _

"_I saw sadness revealed in Kaien-sama's eyes." _

_Rukia stared at Miyako. "Yes, you have said that before." _

"_I hope you know that means that you are not being a good wife to Kaien-sama." Silence was heard from Rukia for a few moments and Miyako was worried that she had upset Rukia in the worst possible way. Even Kaien, who was behind the door eavesdropping, was worried for Miyako. To their surprise, Rukia laughed and clapped her hands. "Rukia-san…?" _

"_It's been a while since I met such a woman." Miyako stared at Rukia, wondering what she was talking about now. "I guess I should blame Kaien for his betrayal sometimes." Miyako couldn't catch a word of what Rukia was saying. "Miyako-san… You are right." _

"_I'm… Right…?" _

"_Kaien and I are married and he's not happy. " Miyako was speechless and Rukia smiled. "Doesn't mean that I'm not a good wife though. You can ask Kaien, he would tell you that I'm the wonderful and prettiest wife that he had. Right, Kaien?" _

_Surprised that his name was called, Kaien opened the door reluctantly and pouted. "I spoke the truth…" _

_Rukia glanced at Kaien and rolled his eyes. "Stop flattering me." Kaien pouted and Rukia turned back to Miyako. Strangely, she had felt an attachment to this woman. "We have just been married for a year. I'm not saying that isn't enough for feelings to develop or something like that. Probably because…" Rukia closed her eyes for a mere second before opening them again. "My heart wasn't with Kaien in the first place." _

"_Then, why…?" _

_Feeling absurd that Rukia was telling a woman so much about her past after she left Ichigo, she turned and walked away. "It's not my story to tell." _

_Kaien held Rukia's hands. "Rukia, I…" _

"_We made an agreement, Kaien. We were free to fall for anyone who we had our eyes set upon. Probably, my destiny was fated the first time I met him." _

"_I…" _

"_You can't be always there for me." Kaien stared at Rukia's back, knowing that they did indeed have an agreement with each other. "If you want to make me learn how to stand up by myself, you would have to make me trip and fall. This would be the chance I need." _

"_But, Rukia…" _

_Rukia stepped through the door which Kaien opened and rested her hands on the door. Taking a moment to calm herself down, she turned towards Kaien. "Miyako-san is the only one I approve. Go and have a lovely date with her." _

"_But, Hisana…" _

"_I can take care of Hisana myself, don't worry about her." _

"_But…" Miyako spoke up this time as Kaien and Rukia stared at her. "Hisana is Kaien-sama's…" _

_Rukia smiled and proceeded to close the door behind her. "Logically, he is…" Miyako stared at Rukia. "Literally, he's not." _

"_I don't understand…" _

_Rukia smiled and halted her hands. "I really do hope of seeing you in future, Miyako." _

"_Rukia…" _

_The doors fully closed by now and left Kaien and Miyako alone. Sighing, Kaien walked over to Miyako, sadness overcoming his features and Miyako's heart clenched in pain when she saw that. "Kaien-sama…" _

"_Since Rukia says so, shall we go then…?" _

_Making sure they were gone, Rukia opened the door and stared at their retreating backs. Just 1 year ago, those 2 figures could be easily mistaken for… Rukia shook her head, trying to erase those unnecessary thoughts off her mind. Letting a smile grace her lips, she closed the door and walked over to Hisana. _

Kaien, this burden of mine is mine… You don't have to carry any more than what you should… I can see that this woman really understands you… Maybe, you need such a woman… Our time was short but it was really fun…

_A tear fell on her cheeks, going unnoticed by Rukia as she caressed Hisana's face. _

Ichigo, I miss you…

* * *

Snapping out of her memory lane, Rukia fidgeted with her fingers and closed her eyes, not wanting to relieve that memory of hers. Snapping out of her trance when Miyako gently shook her, she glance at Kaien and Kaien was nodding his head, glancing at Miyako with a soft smile. "Of course, meeting Miyako was an unexpected additional bonus, but that was not my original intention." Rukia stared at Kaien confusedly. "Knowing Byakuya would be attending the birthday celebration seeing as it was a formal event. Before the event, I went to look for Byakuya."

Rukia was dumbfounded at Kaien's explanation. "Kaien, I don't understand… Why…?"

It was the first time that Miyako had heard of such a thing and even she was surprised at what Kaien was saying. Kaien stood up and walked away from both Kaien and Miyako. "Please don't think you have been a bad wife for the past year that I have been together with you, Rukia, because that was not the case." Miyako glanced at Rukia. "Precisely because I was your husband, precisely because I was the one who fell for you, I made the extra effort to learn through each and every emotion you had, whether it be delighted, sadness or depression." Rukia nodded her head, knowing that part was true. "Because I knew you, I knew that… From the moment you knew there was an arranged marriage waiting for you, your heart already died."

Rukia stared at Kaien, smiling. Sometimes, I just wonder how the hell Kaien knows me so well… Realization dawned on Rukia. When I found out the person I was marrying to was Kaien… I felt relieved… Precisely because Kaien knew me the most… "Kaien, I…"

Miyako couldn't see Kaien's face, but she knew Kaien must be hurting. Just like what Kaien did, Miyako did the same thing and knew that whenever Kaien tried to hide his sadness, he wouldn't allow anybody to see it, not even her. "Rukia, even when you are sitting beside me, even when I kissed you, your mind were filled with him, am I right?"

For the umpteen times, Rukia was unable to muster a response. Eyes staring at her own lap and finding it interesting all of a sudden, she spoke without glancing at Kaien. "What did Nii-sama say when you requested for us to be divorced?"

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Looks like the next chapter would be a past flashback about Kaien and Byakuya. And, in what circumstances do you think Byakuya would agree to Kaien and Rukia's _divorce? _Please stay tuned to _T__he_ _Beginning Of An Ending _and find out! ^^ Do remember to give me ideas about the story which you find I may have done wrong in! ^^ And, leave a review _if possible_! XD

**Next Chapter Title: Confrontation: Kaien and Byakuya (Part 1)**

**Update Time: November 10 2012, Saturday**

See you next time! ^-^


	9. I Love You, Ichigo

_**Date and Time: **_November 10th, Saturday, 5.30AM

_**Pairings in this chapter: **_MiyakoKai / IchiRuki / KaiRuki

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**:_ Don't own the bleach, besides the cloth whitening kind.

_**Additional Notes: **_I noted that the name of this chapter is **Confrontation: Kaien and Byakuya (Part 1). **But, as I look closely at the next chapter, this chapter is supposedly named** _I Love You, Ichigo_. **A little mistake, hope the readers won't mind, although I often ask myself why do I keep making mistakes in the chapters' name, that is. ^^ Don't worry though, the flashback of Kaien and Byakuya's conversation is still included in this chapter. XD Now, let's get on with the story ^^

* * *

_**Special Thanks To: **_

**falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Sora no nakazora tamashi: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP)_**

**falconrukichi:** When I browsed through my email and saw your review, I smiled. Thanks for taking a interest in my story. ^^ I agree, Kaien's a good guy and I wasn't planning to have Kaien and Rukia divorced at first. But, as I wrote and wrote, it led to the flashback, which I found it weird but it's a blessing in disguise, I guess :P Isshin's mistake is still twirling in my mind although I don't know what to do with that but the plot is slowly forming, I guess. Hehe. ^^

* * *

"_I have an audience with Kuchiki Byakuya." _

_Kazamaru, being the personal guard of Kuchiki Byakuya, was unsure of Kaien's request as Byakuya himself had not told him, despite him being his master and all. "Byakuya-sama…?" _

_Byakuya, obviously hearing everything, or rather, the whole conversation since the room was not soundproof at all. Eyeing the file in front of him, he sighed. "Let him in, Kazamaru." _

_Hearing Byakuya's command, Kazamaru opened the entrance to Byakuya's room, letting Kaien in. "Kaien-sama, please go in." _

_Kaien nodded his head and went in, greeting Byakuya with a nod of his head. "Byakuya." _

_Byakuya returned the same gesture. "Kaien." _

"_I have something to ask of you." _

_Byakuya glanced up at Kaien. "For you to disrupt me at such a time, there better be something important, Kaien." _

"_Yes, to be precise, I do have something important to ask of you." _

_Placing his cup of tea that he was halfway drinking, he stood up and stared at Kaien directly. "What is it you ask me of, Kaien?" _

_About to speak of the request that he risked of Rukia's knowledge and came to Byakuya's room before the birthday celebration, he mentally reminded himself that there was still Byakuya's personal guard outside his room and glanced behind him, hesitant to speak. One glance at Kaien's eyes and Byakuya knew what he was thinking. "Kazamaru." _

_Kazamaru's voice floated from behind Byakuya's door. "Hai, Byakuya-sama?" _

"_Leave us and close the door, I have something important to discuss with Kaien. And, I don't want anybody to disrupt us when I'm talking. Is that understood, Kazamaru?" _

"_I understand, Byakuya-sama." _

_Under Byakuya's command, Kazamaru closed the door and stepped away. Kaien and Byakuya, who noticed that, were more at ease with each other. Gesturing to the couch, Byakuya walked over. "Have a seat, Kaien." Seeing Kaien sitting on the couch, Byakuya walked away. "Tea for you?" _

_Kaien let a little grin show on his face. "Did you forget that I have a birthday celebration to attend, Byakuya?" _

_Halting his steps, Byakuya turned to glance at Kaien. "Talking of the birthday celebration reminds me of one single matter, Kaien. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Rukia as she dresses up you for your own birthday celebration?" _

_Under Byakuya's fierce stare, anybody would have shrunk and backed out of the room. Unfortunately, not Kaien. Instead, he stared directly back at Byakuya. "The reason I'm here, standing right in front of you, is _precisely because _of Rukia." _

_Byakuya stared at Kaien with a colder face than usual. "The last time I saw Rukia was a day ago, Kaien. And, from what I saw, she could still walk and jump and doesn't seem to have any problems with her body." _

"_She may be fine physically, but is she fine emotionally?" Caught off guard by the question Kaien had asked, Byakuya stood frozen to the spot for a mere moment. Kaien could have sworn he saw a flicker of emotions in Byakuya's although he was standing behind him. But, before he could walk forward, they were gone once more. Continuing to walk towards his desk, Kaien glanced at Byakuya. "Byakuya…?" _

"_If both of you had a minor disagreement towards each other, all the more you shouldn't be looking for me, Kaien." _

"_I'm not…" _

"_Neither will I receive any complaints from you about Rukia. Both of you are mature adults now and you should act your own age." _

_Kaien gritted his teeth in anger at Byakuya cutting off his every sentence before his sentence is even completed. _That freaking Byakuya… Can't he let me finish my words for once…? _"I…" _

"_A true noble does not stutter, Kaien." _

_That was the last straw for Kaien apparently. "I wouldn't stutter if you let me finish my words for Heaven's sake!" _

_Moments of silence was heard from Byakuya's side. "Are you going to speak or not? If not, I'm going back to my paperwork and I'm going to have to ask you to leave my room, Kaien." _

_Kaien glared at Byakuya's back although Byakuya _wouldn't_ possibly have seen it. "Give a man some time to prepare his own heart, will you?" _

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You weren't prepared when you were planning to come to me?" _

"_Shut up…" Kaien muttered. _

_If Byakuya wasn't of noble status, he knew he would have died laughing out of amusement. The request that Kaien asked for was already on his table, but Byakuya saw no harm in teasing Kaien for a bit. "You have been in my room for 5 minutes now and you said you have not prepared yet?"_

"_You say that when it's your fault." Kaien muttered. _

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Kaien's words. "Did you say something, Kaien?" _

_Kaien shook his head and sighed before facing Byakuya once more, mentally reminding of the mission, or rather, the reason why he had stepped into Byakuya's room before the party. "I came to ask for our divorce." _

"'_Our divorce', you say?" _

_Kaien nodded his head. "Yes, Rukia and my divorce." _

"_So, a minor disagreement has turned into a divorce." Wanting to retort against Byakuya's words, Kaien was cut off by Byakuya… Once more. "I will not have this issue happening before the party, you should know that very well by now, Kaien." _

_Seeing Byakuya walking towards the door as if planning to do something, Kaien was on his guard. "What are you planning to do, Byakuya?" _

_Byakuya glanced back to stare Kaien. "I told you, Kaien, to act your own age…" Kaien stayed silent. "Since both of you refuses to act your own age, I have to interfere in one way or the other." _

_As Kaien watched Byakuya turn his back against him and continued walking forward, he rushed forward as well. "Wait, Byakuya!" Standing in front of Byakuya, his two hands stretched out, blocking Byakuya from going anywhere. "Where exactly are you going?" _

"_I believe Rukia would have the answers to all your problems, Kaien." _

_Kaien watched Byakuya still walking forward despite with him blocking his road, he shook his head mentally. _Of course, a Kuchiki will march forward with every obstacle… _In a panic, he shouted. "Wait, Byakuya!" Byakuya halted his steps once more, not turning to Kaien this time round. "Rukia doesn't know about me coming to find you!" _

_It was as if Kaien's words were in vain as Byakuya continued to walk forward. "I _would be _surprised if Rukia knew about it." Kaien stayed silent, not understanding where Byakuya was heading. "If she knew about it, she would be right here in the office, _stopping you_." _

_Staring at Byakuya's back once more as Kaien realized he had walked past him, he sighed mentally and knew that he had no choice but to reveal the truth. "We didn't have a quarrel, Byakuya." _

_Byakuya turned back to Kaien and raised his eyebrows in question. "Oh…?" Staring at Kaien, Byakuya couldn't help but be suspicious of his intentions. "You better explain yourself, Kaien." _

_Walking away from Byakuya as Byakuya turned to face Kaien, he heaved a soft sigh. "Do you remember how I asked you about Rukia being okay physically but not emotionally?" _

"_And, I remember I outright denied that ridiculous logic of yours." Kaien refused to glance back at Byakuya. "Do you think if Rukia was emotionally unstable, she wouldn't tell me..?" _

_Kaien was silent for a few seconds, as if pondering that question. Glancing at Byakuya still walking towards the damned door, a word floated out of Kaien's lips. "No…" _

_Byakuya halted his steps, anger in his eyes although Kaien _wouldn't possibly have _seen it. "What did you say?" _

_Kaien _really _didn't know where he had gained the courage from, seriously. But, Byakuya had heard it; it was not like he could pretend nothing could happen. Moreover, he had wanted to say all these words to Byakuya's face 5 years ago. "Did you forget that it was you who forced Rukia into an arranged marriage?" _

"_An arranged marriage was solely for her sake, mainly because…" Byakuya halted before he could reveal anything more. _

_Kaien heaved a soft sigh and walked towards Byakuya. "For her sake? For her sake to forget Ichigo? You wanted to say that just now, didn't you, Byakuya?" Byakuya stayed silent and Kaien glanced at Byakuya, knowing that he had hit the nail on the head. "But, do you also know, the more you pushed Rukia to me, the more it was increasing her pain?" _

_Byakuya turned to face Kaien, his expression still having that emotionless expression on his face. "I am…?" _

"_I have heard of you, Byakuya, back when I was in KaraKura High." Byakuya continued to stare at Kaien, not sure where Kaien was heading with this conversation but was curious to know how much Kaien _exactly _knew about them. "From a very young age, or rather, from the age that your parents died, you were left to take care of Rukia. Taking the advantage of your custody over Rukia, you were already having strict rules on her." _

_Byakuya didn't remove his stares from Kaien. "The strict rules were for Rukia's sake." _

_Not knowing where he got the courage from, Kaien became bolder in what he was saying by now. "Was it for her sake or for yours, Byakuya?" _

_Byakuya's stare towards Kaien turned into a glare. "What exactly are you _implying, _Kaien?" _

"_You know what I'm _implying_, Byakuya. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm implying." Kaien glanced up, challenging Byakuya's glare as he dared Byakuya to say anything to retort him. When Byakuya stayed silent, he took it as a cue to continue. "You hated your parents for some _unknown reasons_." _Something tells me Kaien knew the reason why I hated my parents… _"When Rukia was born, she was like a present to you. To prevent your only sister to end up like your parents, you set strict rules on her since young." _

_Byakuya suddenly felt a spark of anger within him. "Did Rukia tell you all of these things?" _

"_I doubt you told Rukia these facts about your parents…" _

_Byakuya was confused although he didn't show it. _If Kaien hadn't got those information from Rukia, how the hell… _"Then…?" _

"_I have my ways." He would _die_ before he told Byakuya that internet provides wonders for those who searched for the Kuchiki Family. _

_Although Kaien knew fairly about what Byakuya's past, he would be _damned _to let Kaien have his way because of his past. Well, not yet, that is… "Are you threatening me, Kaien?" _

_Kaien shrugged. "Do you hear even a word of threatening from my lips?" As Byakuya stayed silent, Kaien continued speaking. "You protected Rukia you thought the best way you could, thinking you could prevent her from ending up like your parents." _

_Byakuya had a feeling that talking to Kaien would be like talking to Rukia's heart, for some odd reasons. And, for the record, Byakuya felt speechless and dumbfounded. "I…"_

"_However, you did not get why the more you restricted her, the more rebellious she became. You thought you gave her the best things in the world, Byakuya, yet you didn't know what she _really _wanted." _

_Byakuya stood like a frozen statue and his glare softened to a stare. Only after seconds later did he speak. "Was nobility not enough?" _

_Kaien laugh which Byakuya raised an eyebrow upon. "None of us had the ability to choose where we were born from, Byakuya. Yet, if Rukia was given such an ability, the Kuchikis' would be the very first one she would strike out." _

"_You mean…" Seeing Byakuya's eyes widen even more, Kaien wondered will his eyes pop out of his own eyes. "She regrets being born into the Kuchiki and even being a Kuchiki?" _

_Kaien shrugged. "If you want to put it that way, I guess…" _

_Byakuya, hearing this answer from Kaien, was totally dumbfounded. True, he hated his parents but he never regretted being a Kuchiki. "W-Why…?" _

_To be honest, Kaien had a dilemma whether or not to take a camera and take a picture of his priceless expression at that moment for good blackmail material. Shaking his head mentally, he reminded himself he had more important matters to handle. "What Kuchiki Rukia wants was to live like a normal person, Byakuya. But, she was immediately denied of that when she was born into the Kuchikis'. That's why, even with your disapproval, she enrolled into KaraKura High." _

_Byakuya shot Kaien a cold look, mentally smirking that Kaien hadn't gotten a fact about him right. "I did approve of her going to KaraKura High." _

_Surprisingly, Kaien stared at Byakuya. "And, may I ask why did you approve?" _

_Byakuya looked away. "Because…" _

"_Because of image issues?" _

_The glare suddenly returned to Byakuya's eyes and it was fixed on Kaien once more. "Are you implying that I care nothing for Rukia?" _

"_That was what I was implying if you didn't hear clearly, Byakuya." Byakuya had wanted to retort that Kaien was wrong and he had cared a lot about Rukia but Kaien halted his attempt by cutting Byakuya's words off. Surprisingly, the next few words from Kaien shocked Byakuya the most. "And, if I remember, Rukia was the one that said these words too." _

"_R-Rukia…?" _Wait, did I hear wrongly?

_Kaien nodded his head. "If I remembered clearly, she said she was absolutely sure that you would be disappointed in her for making such a decision. But, for the sake of the Kuchikis', you won't leave her there alone." Byakuya stayed silent. "Byakuya, I would also bet that was entirely the reason why you put your name in the 'Family' section." _

_Byakuya had wanted to retort badly that all Kaien said was a big lie and he did care about Rukia, whether Rukia admitted it or not. But, taking the fact in that saying those words would be like saying a lie himself, he couldn't say it. "I…" _

"_You thought that Rukia would live without you, therefore, you made no move to contact your sister, wanting Rukia to contact you _herself_. Slowly and eventually, you saw how Rukia was getting happier and livelier in KaraKura High, a side that she had never showed you before. And, slowly, you let go of her." _

_Byakuya clenched his fists. "But…" _

"_But, everything shattered when you saw how close Ichigo and Rukia were. Ironically, it made you remind of your own parents and how they eventually ended. But, you told yourself that you were willing to give in… As long as Rukia had a smile on her lips." _

_Clenching his fists more tightly than usual, Byakuya could only whisper his name in anger. "Kurosaki Ichigo…" _

"_When something happened to Rukia because of Kurosaki Isshin's interference, you decided that it was time to interfere, no matter how she was unwilling about it. You interfered in her relationship, arranging a marriage for her and tried to convince yourself it was all for her sake no matter how sad her expression looked whenever you saw her." Although Kaien had to remind himself that, at the beginning of everything, it was _Byakuya's _interference. _

_Byakuya was silent for a few minutes, all the while staring at Kaien. Bring his hands together, a clapping sound echoed throughout the room, making Kaien glance at Byakuya in surprise. "Kaien, you are really the one who understands Rukia the most." Kaien had wanted to retort. "But, there was one single matter you failed to notice." _

_Kaien stared at Byakuya, confused at what he was implying. "Huh…?" _

_An emotionless expression as before, Byakuya walked to his desk and picked up the document that was on his desk. "This is the second time, and hopefully, the last time that I would be interfering with things." _

_Kaien narrowed his eyes. "Byakuya, if I remember clearly, I remember telling you that Rukia knows nothing of this." _

_To Kaien's surprise, the file was dropped on his hands. "If you manage to get Rukia's signature for this, I will try my very best to convince the elders of Kuchiki clan for your divorce." _

_Glancing at the file that was dumped on his hands, Kaien couldn't figure out what exactly was Byakuya planning. As he glared at Byakuya's figure that was walking towards the door, he walked towards him. "What's the meaning of this, Byakuya?" _

_Byakuya halted his steps but never turned back to glance at Kaien. "I believe you can read English, Kaien." Kaien stayed silent and continued glaring at Byakuya. "It is as what the name states, Kaien." _

"_This is just a shares agreement for Rukia's shares to become yours, just like what you did a few months ago with me! How does that…?" _

"_**Do not **__judge a book by its cover, Kaien." _

_Finally tearing his gaze of Byakuya and focusing her attention to the file that Byakuya _graciously _dumped on him, he opened the file to revel the shock of his life. It wasn't a shares' agreement, it was a divorce agreement of Kuchiki Rukia and Kaien Shiba. And, the agreement even has his signature on it! "I don't remember…" _

"_Remember, Kaien, your weakness might be the only key that holds your life in danger." _

_Kaien was in too much of a shock to even register what Byakuya said. "When… How…?" _

_Byakuya heave a soft sigh. "You do remember the agreement I discussed with you months ago, right?" _

_Kaien nodded his head. "Yeah, it was about transferring the shares I had in Kuchiki Corporation under my name to yours. But, because it was strictly business-wise, I didn't think much about it, neither did I look through the terms and conditions." _

"_If you do remember the agreement, then you would also remember the agreement that you signed." _

_Kaien walked back to the couch, sitting on it and trying his best to remember the past event when he signed it. He slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I do remember signing my name onto something. Was that when…?" Byakuya nodded his head as Kaien stared at him. "Signing was an easy matter for me. But, how do you expect…?" _

_Byakuya turned around, revealing the seriousness in his eyes and letting Kaien know he was serious in this matter. "Either you get her signature or I _will _interfere, Kaien." _

_It was already too late as Byakuya had already walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Stepping out of his hiding spot, it became clear to Byakuya that Kazamaru had overheard the conversation between him and Kaien. "Byakuya-sama…" _

"_Let's go, Kazamaru." _

_Despite Byakuya's orders, Kazamaru had some doubts in his mind. "Is this really okay for you, Byakuya-sama?" _

_Byakuya spared Kazamaru a glance without answering his question. "Kazamaru, I need you to do something for me." _

"_Hai, Byakuya-sama." _

"_Give news to the media that Kuchiki Corporations' is in danger of collapsing." _

_Glancing back at Byakuya's room, Kazamaru knew that this way was a way Byakuya wanted, a way of compensating Rukia after so many sadness. Smiling, Kazamaru bowed his head. "Hai, Byakuya-sama."_

* * *

Hearing Kaien recalling how Byakuya agreed to the divorce agreement stunned Rukia for a few seconds. Stunned how Kaien knew of her life, stunned how Kaien knew of her feelings back when she was in KaraKura High. Last but not least, stunned at how Byakuya agreed for Kaien to divorce her. "And… In a way, that was how Byakuya agreed to the divorce."

Kaien's voice snapped Rukia out of her little stance. "How did Nii-sama…?"

"It seems that he did care about you after all, Rukia." Rukia stared at Kaien's back and Miyako mentally noted that Kaien still refused to look at Rukia, whether it is angered or out of guilt, Miyako couldn't figure. "Every time that he took note of expression when you are sad, Byakuya seemed more determined to divorce both of us."

Rukia was confused by Byakuya's actions. "Then… Why the marriage in the first place…?"

Hearing Rukia's bitter tone, Miyako glanced over at Rukia surprisingly while Kaien mentally winced. Glancing at Kaien next, Miyako could only imagine how Kaien was feeling at this very moment. _Kaien… _"I believe Byakuya had no choice in the matter, Rukia."

Rukia tilted her head. "No choice in the matter…?"

"It was for the sake of the Kuchikis'."

Rukia shook her head. "I don't understand…"

"In that period of time, you were pregnant with Hisana, Rukia. It might as well be a scandal to the Kuchikis'."

"Scandal…?"

Knowing that Kaien would be uncomfortable with the 'Scandal' topic, Miyako made Rukia's attention focused on her by replying. "In other words, it's a most disgraceful thing to be happening within the Kuchiki clans."

Rukia _had to_ know the truth even if she had a feeling the result she would get would give her a shock of her life. "What will happen if a scandal was happening…?"

Miyako heaved a soft sigh. "If the punishment is light, they may force you to abort Hisana. On the contrary, if the punishment is heavy enough, the Kuchikis' might just disown you."

Rukia's attention shifted back to Kaien. "They will do that…?"

It was out of the 30 minutes that Kaien glanced back at Rukia and Kaien was shocked at the emotion Kaien was displaying in his eyes. "They will…"

It was just a simple 2 words but Rukia had felt the seriousness in words when Kaien told her seriously. Standing up, she closed her eyes, trying to get her breath back. Miyako stood up after Rukia, holding her shoulders gently. "Rukia…?"

Shaking her head, Rukia smiled as Kaien continued speaking. "Because of this 'Scandal' business going on, Byakuya knew he had to protect you, despite the consequences and circumstances."

Holding Rukia's hand gently, causing Rukia to glance up t Miyako surprisingly, Miyako spoke. "I don't understand, Kaien. Out of all the people, why must it be you?"

"Byakuya had to find a Noble that was of noble status. If the Father of Hisana's was a mere commoner, the Elders would disown you as well."

Rukia was beginning to understand more of Byakuya's dilemma by now. "Was that why Nii-sama out rightly refused Ichigo and me in the first place?"

"That might be possible, Rukia."

Breathing calming down for just a little, Rukia walked towards Kaien. "But…"

"If you don't mind, Rukia…" Rukia glanced back at Miyako. "You could leave Hisana to us while you go back to KaraKura Town." Rukia bit her lips and walked away from both of them, not wanting to be away from her daughter. Understanding Rukia's dilemma, Miyako walked behind Rukia and placed her hands on Rukia's shoulder. "Rukia…"

"I…"

"You trusted Hisana to Kaien for 5 years, Rukia."

Rukia shook her head, knowing very well that Miyako had misunderstood her intentions. "I didn't mean that, Miyako. I…" Looking at Miyako's gaze, Rukia nodded her head. "I promise you, Miyako."

Miyako nodded her head and smiled gently at Rukia. Raising a hand to press gently at her chest, Rukia found reality slowly creeping up to her mind. _How did this happen…? How did… _Swallowing her tears, Rukia walked forward towards the door. Kaien, somehow noticing that Rukia's behaviour changed, walked forward. "Rukia, is something wrong?"

Rukia didn't glance back at Kaien and continued to walk forward. "I… I should give Kurosaki-san my answer…"

Kaien wanted to touch Rukia's shoulder but Miyako held him back. "Hold on, Kaien." Kaien stared at Miyako. "Let Rukia make her own choice."

Kaien stared at Rukia who walked out of the room and had pulled the door to close behind her, only leaving a small gap in between. Overwhelmed by his owns sadness to even think of the door's gap, Kaien sat back on the bed, burying his head in his hands. "Miyako, I feel so guilty about everything…"

Witnessing Kaien in such a state was something that Miyako, _couldn't, wouldn't _and _shouldn't _even want to witness. Attempting to comfort Kaien, Miyako placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kaien…"

"Miyako…"

Naturally, Miyako knew, for Kaien to act this way, there would be a single and particular reason, a one and only reason. "Kaien, do you still love Rukia?"

Silence was heard for a few seconds from Kaien's side. "To say 'No' would be lying and I don't wish to lie to you… Especially not you, Miyako…"

As Miyako witnessed Kaien openly sobbing in front of her, her heart felt like it was twisted in different directions and being stabbed upon. Closing her eyes, a tear fell.

* * *

_Kaien, Rukia, pardon my selfishness… Rukia, like you, I long for Kaien to become mine just like you longed for Ichigo to become yours… But, did I do something wrong…?_

* * *

Just opposite the wall where Kaien openly sobbed in front of Miyako, Rukia was leaning on the wall.

"_This signifies the end of our marriage." _

Covering her hands with her mouth to prevent any sobbing from emitting out, Rukia found tears rolling down her cheeks although she didn't know why. It was at that moment when reality crashed down on her. _For a 'Scandal' case, what have I done to Kaien and Miyako…? What have Byakuya Nii-sama done to me and Hisana…? What have I done to Ichigo…? _

"_Kaien…" _

"_Miyako…" _

"_Kaien, do you still love Rukia?" _

"_To say 'No' would be lying and I don't wish to lie to you… Especially not you, Miyako…" _Kaien, I'm sorry... I'm sorry...

Her legs had no strength to support her body and weight up as she fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud', her breath getting heavier. Grabbing her chest, tears fell down her cheeks. _My medicine… I left them back in the school… _

"_It's your problem…" _

Rukia felt her eyes gradually closing.

"_It's a deep, deep problem…" _

_I don't understand. For 5 years, I longed to be rid of this marriage and Kaien, but why, when the choice is placed in front of me, why can't I be happy…? _Closing her eyes tightly and opening them once more to find that her vision was getting blurry, Rukia was surprised to see a familiar mop of orange hair in the distance.

_What...? Did I… See wrongly…? _Her hands shakily rose to the familiar mop of orange hair as she whispered a name that could only be heard by herself.

"_Ichigo…" _

_Rubbing her forehead and opening her eyes slowly, she realized she wasn't in Kaien's house any longer and neither was she outside Kaien's room. Not adjusting to the light that the room provided, Rukia blinked a few times before opening her eyes once more to find that a mist was enveloping the area she was in. Resting her hands against the ground, she tried to sit up to clear her mind of the mist. "Where am I…?" _

_A figure was suddenly beside Rukia, holding her by the waist and looking at her lovingly and causing Rukia to glance up surprisingly. "__**Midget**__, I'm so glad you are here with me now… Do you know how much I missed you these 5 years…?" _

_Rukia was speechless for a few seconds but smiled nevertheless. _There could be only one guy who could call me that, totally ruining the moment and possibly getting away with this. _"Ichigo…?" _

_A look of relief crossed Ichigo's features as he brought Rukia closer to himself. "Rukia, I'm so happy to see you…" Shocked by the events that were occurring, Rukia was too stunned even to reply to Ichigo. "Rukia, what's wrong?" _

_Rukia shook her head weakly, her hands grasping Ichigo's as if her life depended on it. "Nothing's wrong, Ichigo." _

"_Your voice sounds weak. Are you sure…?" _

_Not knowing _exactly _where she had got her strength from, Rukia's hands caught Ichigo's collar and pulled him over to her. As she closed her eyes and felt that Ichigo's lips had brushed through hers gently, she smiled. Just exactly as she remembered, Ichigo's kiss was soft and gentle. _Ichigo, if it's even for just a moment that we can go back to how we were 5 years ago, I'm satisfied… _Pulling away for a mere moment, Rukia called softly. "__**Strawberry**__...?" _

_The usual scowl was in his place for Rukia totally ruining the moment as well, but couldn't find it in his heart to break the moment. "__**Midget**__, what is it?" _

_Seeing his usual scowl and the softened loom in his eyes when he glanced down at Rukia, she smiled. "Ichigo, if I…" _

_Putting 2 fingers to her lips, Ichigo shook his head. "I forbid you to say anything bad, Rukia." _

"_But…" _

_Before Rukia could say anything else, Ichigo removed his own 2 fingers and crashed his lips to hers. Rukia could no nothing but close her eyes and allow her arms to wrap shakily around Ichigo's neck, letting herself be kissed by the man she loved 5 years ago. If the previous kiss was soft and gentle, the current kiss now was full of passion and desire. _Thank you, Ichigo… Thank you for being in the dream I would have… With you…

_As a tear rolled down Rukia's cheeks, Ichigo pulled away to find Rukia not opening her eyes and moving. "Rukia…?" As Ichigo raised his head, the limp hand that was on Ichigo's neck fell noisily on the ground with a loud 'Thud', scaring Ichigo as he glanced at the hands that were on the ground before staring at Rukia who was laying limply in his arms, without moving. "Rukia, you just returned to me… You can't…" Placing his hands on top of her cold hands, trying desperately to bring any form of warmth to Rukia's cold hands, reality suddenly crashed on Ichigo. "Rukia, don't scare me…"_

* * *

Snapping open his eyes, Ichigo heaved a soft sigh of relief when he realized he was still in the school and in his own class, although it didn't help when his class was staring like him, as if he was an alien from outer space. He fake-coughed in order to gain their attention, although he was _already _in the center of attention of his _own _class. "I'm going to go out and make a call. When I come back, I expect the class work to be ready, am I clear?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Without a word, Ichigo ran out of the classroom, having a bad feeling within inside his chest. Not knowing how to describe the pain, he just felt that it was painful, just as if the dream was real, as if Rukia was really leaving him… Forever. _No… No way… This can't be happening… _Not looking at where he was going, he bumped into Inoue who was in the middle of the hallway, going into _her _class. "K-Kurosaki-kun…!"

"Sorry, Inoue!"

Without a word, he ran off, causing Inoue to sigh and pick up the book that she had dropped due to Ichigo's bumping. "That Kurosaki… Inoue-san, are you alright…?"

Glancing beside her to see Ishida, Inoue smiled and stood up. "Don't worry about me, Ishida-kun! I can manage fine perfectly on my own!"

Ishida sighed and stood up. "Do you want me to escort you to your class, Inoue-san?"

Inoue shook her head and walked back to her own class, a light shade of red tainting her own cheeks. "See you, Ishida-kun!"

Ishida raised a hand to wave Inoue before glancing back at Ichigo. _For him to act in such a manner… It could only be about Kuchiki-san… Don't tell me… He knows about it…? Or, did something happen to Kuchiki-san…?_

* * *

Her back facing the ground and her hands grabbing her own chest although her _own _hands were losening, she found it harder to breathe. Closing her eyes slightly, she was reminded of Kyou's lecture on what to do when the medicine was not with her. Trying her hardest to breathe but to no avail, Rukia found herself giving up. Her hands lay softly on the ground where she was lying on and she gradually began to close her eyes. As she, once again, found the familiar mop of orange hair she was looking for in 5 years, she found herself muttering the words that she had never found the courage in herself to say it to Ichigo on that fateful day.

"_I love you, Ichigo…"_

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Uh oh... Danger approaches Rukia! What will happen to her? Oh, about the sickness that Rukia had, I won't say much except that the idea of a sickness just came out of my mind in one click. And, I felt that: Okay, why not use it? Although I'm seriously doubting whether the decision of using the sickness was correct or not, that is. -.- Tell me in a review what you guys think about the sickness and what will Rukia's fate be! ^^

**Next Chapter Title: Rukia, Tsukishima and Ginjo **

**Update Time: November 15 2012, Thursday**

See you next time! ^-^


	10. Rukia, Tsukishima and Ginjo

_**Date and Time: **_November 15th, Thursday, 5.26AM

_**Pairings in this chapter:**_TsukishimaXRukia

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _BLEACH! I don't own it!

_**Additional Notes:** _Recently, I'm more obsessed with sad and police dramas recently and I keep thinking: _Should this kind of scene be used in the story? _Crazy, right? XD Actually, if I see a scene that could be used for Ichigo and Rukia's past, I would twist the scene to my own and tries means and ways to make it a successful scene. I hope I don't make myself look weird in that sense of way. XD Now, let's get on to the story~ :D Oh, just for a notice, I have edited the very first chapter in this story of introduction of adding Ginjo in. ^^

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**B000097z: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**adamxero: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Curiosity- Or n0t: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List

**uranium12: **Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Favorite Authors' List / Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Authors' Alert Subscription

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP)_**

**B000097z: **Yup, 'uh oh' would be the word I would use for Rukia's sickness and condition XD

**adamxero: **If there's one thing I wouldn't do in this story, it's Rukia being pregnant with Kaien's child. Because this story is meant to be IchiRuki, but... As to whether she would be pregnant with Ichigo's child once more, I would rather wait and see how the story goes. XD I think in every FanFiction, Byakuya plays the part of a very overprotective brother to Rukia so this time he would get involved (In my story), it wasn't a surprise to me but I kinda wish he would get better in the manga. ^^ About Ichigo and Inoue... I have been getting a headache over their relationship over the story and I'm hoping that I won't make Ichigo throw her away. I have nothing against Orihime but when my IchiRuki instincts comes in... Well, there actually was a scene about them kissing in one part of the story but as I scanned through that chapter again, I edited it. Lol. In my mind, it just didn't fit... For some reasons. O_O Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^^

* * *

"_Can I ask you some questions?"_

* * *

Awkwardly sitting back on the couch, Kyou stared at the Kurosakis' who seemed to be staring at her too, like she was an animal in a display shop. Shaking her head mentally, she sighed. _I would bet with my life that 'Ask' is a polite term for them. The right term for this should be 'Interrogation'… _"Of course, what would you like to ask me about?"

Heaving a soft sigh as she had successfully made the person in front of them sit down, Karin stared at Yuzu and Isshin, wondering who would start the ball rolling first. When it was clear to them _neither of them wouldn't, _she muttered under her breath some colourful words about irresponsible Dads' which Isshin coughed. Karin thought of their incident with Kyou and tried to think of a question that might lead to Rukia.

* * *

"_Forgive me for interrupting, but I think that's slightly unfair for Rukia, don't you think so?" _

"_Are you sure you know all about her secrets?" _

"_I may not know everything Rukia's hiding in her heart, but I can wait. Obviously, there are some things that she can't tell me. If not, she would have, given the times we were with each other together. It's a past which obviously hurts Rukia a lot. Therefore, I will wait until Rukia's willing to tell me."_

* * *

She was the one who had raised these suspicions towards Kyou and Kyou was the one who said those words back to her. _I feel that these words are so familiar although I don't know when was it that I heard them… And, Rukia-Nee was crying… _"My guess is…" Kyou's talking mad Karin snap out of her trance. "You want to know how Rukia have been these 5 years?" The Kurosakis' nodded and Kyou sighed, a soft smile on her lips. "What have you heard?"

"That Rukia Nee-chan was a lifeless corpse these 5 years…"

The voice was timid and shy, causing Kyou to glance over at the person who spoke. "You are…" Just as Yuzu was about to stand up and introduce herself, Kyou suddenly remembered Rukia's words as to whom she is.

* * *

"_The Kurosakis' you mentioned sounds like a happy family to me." _

_Rukia smiled and glanced at Kyou. "Yeah, there's Yuzu Kurosaki, the timid and shy girl who you can't help but love, Karin Kurosaki who is a fiery but lovable girl once you get to know her, Isshin Kurosaki who always brings happiness to the family…" _

_Kyou found something amiss in Rukia's words. "But, didn't you say there were 4 people in the Kurosakis'?" _

_Rukia hardened her eyes. "I probably forgot, a slip of my mind." _

_Kyou smiled, not noticing Rukia's inner turmoil. "What's the 4__th__'s member name?" _

_Closing her eyes, Rukia concentrated on the sound of waves. "Ichigo Kurosaki…"_

* * *

"Yuzu Kurosaki, am I right…?"

Yuzu was speechless. "How…?"

Kyou shrugged in response. "Rukia didn't tell me all of her past but I think I know enough."

"You seem to be well acquainted with Rukia-Nee."

Kyou glanced at Karin. _Karin Kurosaki who is a fiery but lovable girl once you get to know her… This must be Karin Kurosaki… _"Well, after years of being friends, you should know enough. In fact, once Rukia stepped in this school, she had rightfully earned the name of the 'Cold Kuchiki Princess'." Kyou glanced at the 3rd member who had yet to speak but was narrowing his eyes, as if thinking of something. _This must be Isshin Kurosaki… But, when Rukia talked about him… _

"'Cold Kuchiki Princess'?"

Karin's voice snapped Kyou out of her own trance and she mentally reminded herself of the topic at hand. "Throughout the 3 years that I have been with Rukia, she was like a block of ice, no matter how people talked to her or tried to make a conversation to her, she made no attempt to be friends with them, except Ukitake, that is."

"But, she seemed…"

"Rukia gradually changed her Cold Kuchiki Princess attitude because of the class she was managing, the 5 year old children that treated her like a Mother. That, and she had a daughter herself."

The Kurosakis' widened their eyes and Kyou knew that she had intrigued them, although they had a _pretty good idea _of who that is. "Rukia has a daughter…?"

Kyou smiled. "I have no rights to tell you who that is."

Karin glanced at Kyou, suddenly feeling her heart more heavily burdened. The last time she saw Rukia, she was indeed pregnant with Ichigo's child. No doubt she had wanted to see Rukia's daughter, but why did hearing it from somebody else twisted her heart in different directions? Not mentioning that since the visit to Rukia's school, one question placed itself in Karin's mind. _Hisana's her name… Is her Rukia-Nee's…? _Deciding to change the conversation, Karin glanced at Kyou. "Were there times that you notice something different about Rukia-Nee?"

Kyou nodded. "There were a few rare times that Rukia would display her emotions." Kyou observed the Kurosakis' reaction as they stayed silent, especially Kurosaki Isshin. "Those rare times where Rukia would display her emotions, she would always mutter 4 names and her expression would always be heart-breaking."

"4 names…?" Isshin asked.

Kyou glanced at Isshin and nodded. "These 4 names are… Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Isshin and… Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Kyou's eyes gradually softened as they widened their eyes. _They seem to care a lot for Rukia after all… What exactly was their past with Rukia…? Rukia did tell me about her breakup with Ichigo Kurosaki but I wonder… Was it like what I heard with Rukia…?_ "May I know…"

Glancing at Karin this time, Kyou smiled. "Before I go to that part of the story, may I ask all of you a question?" They nodded. "Are all of you close to Rukia?"

Before Isshin could answer, Karin already cut him off with a denial. "No way will we be close with that kind of woman."

Kyou narrowed her eyes while Yuzu and Isshin jerked their heads to Karin. "Karin-chan!"

"It's true, isn't it?!" Yuzu was shocked by Karin's tone of voice. "After we came so far to get her and actually asked for her husband's permission, she still refused to go back with us! I just don't understand why we are still sitting here for!"

Kyou glanced at Karin. "Well, you can't exactly say it that way."

Karin glanced at Kyou, suddenly standing up. "Why can't I…?"

Kyou smiled. _Definitely Karin Kurosaki… But, in her eyes, I can see she cares for Rukia the most, probably more than Yuzu Kurosaki… _"Rukia was in a world of hurt in the 3 years that I have known her." Karin widened her eyes. "Just as Rukia had said earlier, once she had left the town she was living in, she didn't think of coming back at all because the town she lived in had brought all kind of painful memories for her."

"That's why she didn't want to return with us…?"

Karin's voice had softened and Kyou sat back on the couch. "I believe so."

Sitting down, Kyou noticed that the Kurosakis' were silent and sighed. "Back to the topic on hand, I believe it's not my story to tell." Karin glared at her and Kyou glanced at her. "Don't look at me like that, Rukia entrusted her secret to me. If I betrayed her trust by telling all of you, what kind of friends does it makes me?"

"But, we are her…"

"Didn't you say you weren't close to her?" It successfully shut Karin up and Kyou smiled. For the first time, she had felt happy talking to somebody. "Although what Tomoyo said was a twisted fact, it doesn't change that it was partly true."

"Partly true…?" Karin asked.

Kyou nodded. "Indeed, the first step that Rukia stepped foot in Naruki Elementary, it was pretty hard to get near, let alone talking to her. Kyou's 'Lifeless Corpse' was a more polite term of describing Rukia's situation at that time." _Naruki Elementary was a name that Rukia suggested too… _

Karin seemed interested at the turn of events that Kyou had suggested. "Did anybody attempt to?"

Smiling, Kyou nodded. "A male teacher named Tsukishima."

* * *

_Following Ukitake's footsteps with a heavy heart, Rukia stepped foot into the school that she would be teaching until _God-knows-when. _Closing her eyes, she wondered about the impulsiveness of teaching in this school. _Will all of this be worth it… In the end…? Will I really… Be able to forget him…? _"Rukia, a penny for your thoughts." _

_Ukitake's voice snapped Rukia out of her trance and she opened her eyes. "Not unless you give me a penny, Ukitake." _

_Rolling his eyes, Ukitake glanced sideways at Rukia who had a scowl on her face. "That scowl of yours is a sign of bad luck, Rukia." _

_Rukia stared at Ukitake, scowling even harder, a weird habit she had learnt from Ichigo. "And, may I know, how do you even know that, Ukitake?" _

_Ukitake seemed to ponder about the question seriously. "Hm…" He began to scratch his chin slightly. "Because I can read your mind?" _

_Catching up with Ukitake, Rukia placed one of her hands on Ukitake's shoulders. "Ever heard of pigs attempting to fly, Ukitake?" _

_Glancing at Rukia who was already walking ahead of him, Ukitake shook his head, genuinely confused. "No, why do you ask?" _

_Rukia continued walking. "Because you reading my mind is just like a pig attempting to fly, im-pos-si-ble." _

_Seeing Rukia emphasizing on the word 'Impossible' and making air quotes, Ukitake felt a sense of relief washing through him and slightly glad that the old Rukia had returned, even for just a mere second. _For now… _Crossing his arms, Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?" The sudden of question of Ukitake's caused Rukia to halt her steps for a mere second before walking again. _It was such an innocent question from Ukitake, but… Why…? _"Rukia…?" _

_Turning her lips' movement to a smile, she turned her body around to face Ukitake. _That smile… _"For goodness' sake, Ukitake! Who am I? I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" Too stunned to even answer Rukia, Ukitake stayed silent. "If my thoughts are so easily guessed, I won't be a Kuchiki anymore longer, I bet…" _

_Just as Rukia was about to turn away and continue walking, Ukitake asked a question that may as well kill Rukia. "Do you regret being a Kuchiki, Rukia?" _

_Rukia looked away and halted her steps, unable to face Ukitake. "I don't get what you mean, Ukitake." _

_Seeing that Rukia had stopped walking, Ukitake walked forward this time. "Nobody said you can't regret, Rukia." _

"_I…" _Stop saying things like that, Ukitake… Please…

"_I assure you Byakuya won't know of anything we talked about here." _

_Blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall, Rukia spared a glance at Ukitake. And, it was obvious that in Rukia's eyes, Ukitake clearly saw the desire of Rukia wanting to go back to Ichigo. _Rukia, if you nod your head, I can fulfil your wish. _"I believe…" Rukia started walking again. "This is my own business, Ukitake." _

_Shocked at first by her response but understanding the hidden meaning of 'not letting anyone getting in trouble because of her selfish wish' as she would call it, Ukitake nodded. "If you say so, Rukia." _

_As both Rukia and Ukitake continued walking to the meeting room, Rukia took in her surroundings for the first time, finding it strange that this school doesn't have a name as of yet. "Ukitake, I find it strange that your school doesn't have a name yet." _

_Ukitake only shrugged in response. "The school was just constructed and I hadn't just thought of a name just yet." _

_Rukia stared at Ukitake as if he was crazy. "Isn't a name supposed to be created right away with the school constructed?" _

_Ukitake pouted. "Sue me for not having the school's name for just 2 and a half years when it was just built." _

_Rukia rolled her eyes. "2 and a half years is enough for anybody to come out with a name." _

_Ukitake continued to pout. "Sue me then." _

_Rukia rolled her eyes at the childish antics of Ukitake's and muttered under her breath. "Only God knows how you managed to do it." _

_Suddenly thinking of an idea, Ukitake tapped Rukia's shoulder, causing her to glance back at him. "Why not you help me think of a school name?" _

_Rukia stared at Ukitake once more as if he was crazy. _Seriously, Ukitake… _"Well, why not…?" Pretending to take a few seconds to ponder, Rukia suggested. "Why not 'Naruki' or something like that?" _

"_Naruki…?" _

_Rolling her eyes for the nth time, Rukia shrugged. "In case you forgot, 'Naruki' is the name for the town _we are_ living in, right now." _

_As if he was being enlightened by Rukia although he would have known of this long ago, Ukitake brought his hands together. "Of course, that's it! How could I have not thought of it sooner?" Rukia could only stare as Ukitake cupped both her hands and brought them to his chest. "Thank you, Rukia!" _

_Waiting until Ukitake released her hands, she continued to stare. "Ukitake, that was considered sarcasm, just so you know." _

"_I know." Rukia felt a vein popping on her forehead. "I just chose to ignore it, that's all." _

_Before Rukia could even begin to retort, a male teacher had walked towards them, greeting both Ukitake and Rukia. "Ukitake, is this the teacher that you have been mentioning lately?" _

_Rukia glanced at Ukitake from the corner of his eyes to see him looking tense and is fidgeting his feet uncomfortably. Ukitake, despite the uneasiness in his heart, stepped forward to introduce Rukia and the male teacher to each other. "This is the teacher that I have been talking about, Tsukishima, and her name is…" Rukia gave Ukitake a stare. "Rukia…" Said teacher shifted her gaze to Tsukishima. "Rukia, this is Tsukishima, the teacher that I had told you about." _

_Not removing her gaze off Tsukishima's, Rukia extended her hand out. "Tsukishima-san, I have heard a lot about you from Ukitake, it's really an honour to meet you personally face-to-face." _

_Tsukishima, in response, took Rukia's hand and shook it. "Ukitake has praised and told me a lot about you too, Rukia-san." _

_Rukia glance at Ukitake before glancing back at Tsukishima. "I'm really honoured to know that, Tsukishima-san." _

_As Rukia withdrew her hand, Tsukishima attempted to step forward. "Rukia-san, I would like to…" _

_Acting as if Tsukishima had not spoken to her at all, she glanced towards Ukitake. "Ukitake, don't we have a meeting to go to?" Too stunned to do anything, Ukitake could only nod. Smiling, Rukia glanced back at Tsukishima. "Please pardon us, Tsukishima-san, as we have a meeting to rush to." _

_Tsukishima nodded and as Rukia walked past him, a small smile lit up her lips. Ukitake, on the other hand, who couldn't stand to be near Tsukishima, followed after Rukia shortly. "Nii-san…" _

_Glancing at the kid in surprise, Tsukishima knelt down. "What are you doing here?"_

_The kid glanced at Rukia's direction. "That teacher…" _

_Tsukishima glanced at Rukia as well. _First time that a girl isn't submissive or afraid and dismisses me like I'm nothing… Things might be getting interesting… _Fearing that a smile would appear on his lips, he turned the kid around. "She's not of any importance. Come on, let's go." _

_Out of the corner of her eyes, Rukia glanced at Tsukishima. _Maybe he isn't as bad as how Ukitake portrayed him out to be…

* * *

"This Tsukishima guy that you speak of…" Kyou glanced at Karin. "Is he still…?"

Karin could have sworn she had saw a little sadness reflected in Kyou's eyes as she answered, but it was gone the very next moment. "No, he died protecting someone." Gasps were heard from Yuzu and Karin and Kyou shook her head. "And no, Rukia wasn't in any danger, if that's what your mind was thinking about."

"Then… How…?"

Kyou smiled. "In Naruki Elementary, I won't deny that many of our teachers had wanted to know more about Rukia because of her attitude and behaviour towards us. But, there was not many that Rukia would consider close to."

"But…"

Kyou glancing at Yuzu, stopping her from talking. "'Not many' doesn't mean 'None', Yuzu."

Kyou continued to smile. "Of course, I wouldn't deny I was close to Rukia. But, amidst Naruki Elementary, another person was getting closer and closer by every step he took." Silence filled the room and the Kurosakis' waited patiently. "That person was Tsukishima." More silence was heard throughout the whole room. "Of course, what happened between Tsukishima and Rukia is her story to tell, not mine."

"Fujibayashi Kyou, right…?" Kyou glanced at Isshin and nodded. "When did you start getting interest in Rukia-chan?"

Kyou pondered about the question for a few seconds. "I think… It was during the introduction meting we had."

"Introduction meeting…?"

* * *

_Ukitake stood at the front of the meeting room, the teachers all gathered around the little round table, patiently waiting for Ukitake to start the meeting. Clapping his hands, Ukitake called for everyone's attention. "Today, I called for an urgent meeting to announce something important." All the teachers waiting eagerly since Ukitake had never called for such an urgent meeting before. "I'm proud to announce that a new teacher would be joining us in Naruki Elementary." _

_Feeling confused, one of the teachers asked about the new name. "Naruki Elementary…?" _

_Nodding, Ukitake let a smile grace his lips. "The name 'Naruki Elementary' was thought by the new teacher too." Glancing towards the door, he locked eyes with the new teacher. "Rukia, come on in." _

_As Rukia walked in, not once did she glance at the teachers in the meeting room. _I'm walking towards a future which I don't want to be a part in… Am I making the right decision…? _Ukitake glanced at Rukia, sighing. "Ukitake-san, this is…" _

_Ukitake's attention shifted to the teachers. "This is the teacher that I have been talking about these past few days, Rukia K—" A stare was directed at Ukitake from Rukia as he stayed silent. _

"_Ukitake, what were you about to say?" _

_Shaking his head, Ukitake stared at the teacher. "As I was saying, her name is Rukia." _

_All of the teachers were now staring at the new teacher that was just introduced in. The female teachers were staring at how beautiful Rukia actually is while the male teachers stared in awe. "Rukia-san…" _

_Shifting her attention to the teacher that had just called her, Rukia noticed a female teacher that looked exceptionally beautiful, perhaps even more beautiful than herself. With long purple hair that covered up till her waist and light purple orbs that that is a unique colour for anyone else, Rukia noted that she really did look exceptionally beautiful. "Rukia, would you like to say a few words?" _

_Snapping out of her little trance, she stared at Ukitake, feeling emotions swirl inside her. _If I speak right now, my voice will waver… _She stayed silent and stared at Ukitake, not shifting her gaze. She lowered her head, not speaking of anything. "Is the new teacher unable to speak?" _

_Hearing the whispers, Rukia continued to lower her head and Ukitake sighed. "Would somebody like to volunteer a place for Rukia to sit on?" _

_Almost immediately, somebody raised her hands up and both Ukitake and Rukia glanced over to see the same female teacher that previously called Rukia. "The seat beside me is free!" _

"_Kyou…?" _

_Said teacher nodded, as if to encourage Rukia. Glancing towards Ukitake one last time, Rukia began walking to the place where she patted. As she sat down, she turned to the teacher who was currently smiling brightly at her. "You are…" _

_Kyou extended her hand. "I'm Kyou Fujibayashi, a teacher from the Naruki Elementary." _

_Glancing at Kyou's hand before glancing at her, she extended her hand too and shook Kyou's hand. Suddenly glancing at the seat before herself to find it empty as well, she glanced at the teacher next to the seat only to find that teacher avoiding her gaze. _Who was supposed to occupy this seat…? Did something happen…? _"Well, now that the welcoming is over, we should get to more serious business."_

* * *

"Was it then when you got interested in Rukia-Nee?"

Kyou glanced at Karin and shook her head. "Well, I do believe that our interested were piqued at Rukia's hostility but to say when we were officially interested in Rukia would be…" A few moments of hesitation were heard from Kyou. "… After the meeting, probably…"

"After the meeting…?" Yuzu was confused.

Kyou nodded her head. "I'm sure all of you had experiences where you guys were touched by Rukia's kindness." Without a moment of hesitation, the Kurosakis' nodded, each having respective flashbacks to how exactly Rukia's kindness had influenced them. "Well, that was what happened to us actually."

* * *

_Rukia yawned, glad that the meeting was finally over after several painful hours. Not a person for meetings ever, she sighed and leaned her head on the chair. Ukitake, who noticed this, frowned. "Do you have any objections to the meeting, Rukia?" _

_Disliking the attention that was suddenly focusing on her as she was never one for the centre of attentions anyway, Rukia suddenly felt the need to quench her curiosity. Shrugging in response to Ukitake's questions, Rukia stared at him. "Well, rather than an objection, I would like to ask a question." _

_Ukitake's eyebrow slightly rose. "You have a question?" _

_Rukia nodded. "Did you notice that there's a teacher absent from this meeting?" Ukitake's calm express turned to a confused expression. "I didn't know you allowed teachers to be absent from meetings, Ukitake." _

_Ukitake took a glance at the teachers' attending the meeting and felt genuinely confused before letting his gaze shift back to Rukia, frowning. "I don't see any teachers absent from this meeting, Rukia. Are you sure you didn't see wrongly?" _

_Rukia stared at Ukitake. "I didn't know you were blind too, Ukitake." _

_The teachers' attention was now all focused on Rukia as she let her eyes drift over to the seat that was empty. All of the teachers, including Ukitake, went silent upon knowing clearly who the 'supposed teacher' is. "Um… Rukia…?" _

_Rukia stared at Ukitake, as if piercing his soul with her eyes alone. "That seat… Is Tsukishima's." _

"_Tsukishima-san's seat…?" Rukia continued to stare at Ukitake. "The teacher who approached me earlier…?" _

_Ukitake nodded at Rukia's question and Rukia glanced around to see everyone looking at her, as if they already found it natural. Finding it unbelievable that Tsukishima deserved such treatment, her attention shifted back to Ukitake and turned to a glare soon after. "What did he do, Ukitake, to deserve such a treatment?" _

_Stunned by the question Rukia was currently asking, Ukitake could provide no answers as Rukia continued to glare at him. As she was about to stand up and leave the meeting room, her actions was halted by Kyou speaking. "I'm sure you have received the email sent by Ukitake-san, right?"_

_Shifting her gaze to Kyou, Rukia narrowed her eyes. "How did you know…?" _

_Kyou shrugged in response. "Well, Ukitake gives the same email to those teachers who want to teach here anyway." Only after Kyou said that did Rukia calm down a little and looked at her normally. "If you received the email sent by Ukitake, you would know that Tsukishima…" _

_Her normal look towards Kyou had turned to a glare soon after, causing Kyou to glance at her surprisingly. "Fujibayashi Kyou, right…?" _

_Kyou widened her eyes, surprised that Rukia knew her full name. "How…?" _

_Rukia pointed at the nametag that Kyou was currently wearing. "In case you don't know, the nametag you are wearing reveals your name and you introduced yourself earlier too." Her attention shifted to Ukitake soon after that. "Ukitake, is this meeting over yet?" _

_Glancing between Rukia and the group of the teacher who were looking at Rukia as if watching a free show, Ukitake sighed. "Yeah, the meeting is over." _

_Hearing that answer, Rukia stood up and proceeded walking towards the exit of the meeting room. "In that case, I have no obligation to stay here anymore." _

_Rukia continued to walk towards the exit of the meeting room, feeling all the teachers' attention now entirely focused on her. Choosing to ignore them, Rukia glanced towards Ukitake with a look of hatred. Ukitake, on the other hand, was shocked at the emotions he was currently seeing in Rukia's eyes. And, from nowhere, an invisible anger began to form towards Rukia. "Rukia!" Said teacher halted her steps, wanting to see what Ukitake would say to her. "You know I could…" _

"_Go on then." Ukitake was caught completely off-guard by the response Rukia gave. Rukia glanced back at Ukitake and felt some sort of invisible anger as well. "No matter what Tsukishima-san did, he didn't deserve this treatment." _

_Staring at Rukia's retreating back, Ukitake felt that he was the dumbest principal ever. When Rukia slammed the door behind him, causing him to wince mentally, he knew he had crossed a line unintentionally. _Oh god…

"_Go on then." _

How could I…?

"_Ukitake-san?" _

_Mentally reminding himself that the meeting was still going on, he met all of the teachers' gazes before sighing once more. "Meeting dismissed." _

_Walking along the hallways, Rukia felt like an idiot for acting the way she did at the meeting room. _Oh god, what did I do…? Tsukishima-san was just a person who approached me… Why do I care so much about him anyway… _Closing her eyes and trying to calm her emotions down, she was suddenly knocked down by someone else. Opening her eyes, Rukia stood up fiercely and determined. "Don't you…" _

_Soon, the words that were ready to come out of Rukia's lip suddenly halted themselves and Rukia was surprised to see a 5-year-old kid in front of her. "Nee-san…"_

_Suddenly softening her eyes, Rukia walked forward and knelt down to the kid's height and immediately recognizing the kid. "What are you doing, running in the hallways?"_

_The kid looked like he was about to cry anytime. "I was looking for Nii-san…" _

_Rukia smiled. "You mean, Tsukishima-san?" _

_The kid nodded his head. "Have you seen him, Nee-san?" _

_Rukia shook her head, smiling at the kid's innocence. "No, I hadn't, but I'm sure he must be nearby. Why don't you run along and look for him now?" _

_As Rukia stood up and was about to turn away from the kid, she was halted by the kid grabbing onto her clothes, stopping her. Turing around, she glanced at the kid who glanced back at her with teary eyes. "Nee-san…" _

_Rukia smiled upon turning around. "What is it?" _

"_Nii-san isn't a bad guy…" _

_Hearing that from the kid truly stunned Rukia as she stood there, unable to respond. Slowly, she knelt down to the kid's height. "Nobody said Tsukshima-san was bad though…" When the kid didn't respond, Rukia ruffled the kid's hair. "Was there somebody who told you otherwise?" _

_The kid responded with silence and lowered his head, making Rukia unable to believe what the reaction meant. _That means… Somebody really told this kid about Tsukishima-san being bad… _Rukia clenched her fists, causing the kid to look at him. "Nee-san, did I say something wrong?" _

_Rukia stood up, closing her eyes for a second before opening them once more, smiling. "I know Tsukishima-san isn't a bad guy." _

_The kid finally smiled and walked away in search for his Brother, leaving Rukia to stare at his retreating from. Meanwhile, Tsukishima, who was intending to look for his brother and saw the scene, felt a smile tugging on his lips. _Kuchiki Rukia, you sure are interesting…

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Who expected Rukia to know about Tsukishima and Ginjo in this story of mine? XD In my opinion of view, I wish Rukia to be involved with everybody in the manga. LOL XD 'Involved' as in being friends. :D More characters wil come as the chapters increase and I hope everybody will tune in punctually for the chapters and stay interested in the story in what kind of characters it would be as chapters come up next ^^

**Next Chapter Title: Naruki River (Part 1) **

**Update Time: November 20 2012, Tuesday**

See you next time! ^-^


	11. Naruki River (Part 1)

_**Date and Time: **_November 20th, Tuesday, 5.51AM

_**Pairings in this chapter: **_TsukishimaXRukia

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _BLEACH! I don't own it!

_**Additional Notes:** _As I get to typing more and more chapters, I can't help but feel that I have slightly weakened my style in writing from the beginning up till now. Is this what all writers feel when they write more and more chapters? But, whenever I see those _really really really _awesome writers, they don't. T_T Some of the flashbacks played in this chapters are memories that Rukia had when she was in KaraKura and a particular past with Kuchiki Byakuya. To emphasize on that, I used a page break. Hope that's clear for all the readers! ^^

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Star fire girl 788: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription

(**I couldn't write the name but I hope you know who you are. Sorry! :(** ): Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription

**Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription_  
_

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP)_**

**falconrukichi: **I have always thought that, in Bleach manga, Tsukishima and Ginjo's bond were not emphasized. Well, I meant, how they actually became what they were then. And, I thought: Why not let Rukia be friends with them? And, this actually popped out of my mind.

**Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: **In Chapter 1, I wanted Hisana and Byakuya's first meeting and conversation to be alike Ichigo and Rukia. Despite how it was alike, I made it so that Byakuya had its own personality as well, albeit emotionless and not caring that he had stepped onto Hisana's well-built sandcastle, although the well-thought personality of Byakuya's was gone before I even noticed it. I still wonder why though. :P Whereas, in Chapter 3, I wouldn't say 'Hate' though, I would use the word 'Dislike'. I wanted to show the readers that Byakuya has a sense of dislike towards Inoue and no matter what Inoue did, the sense of dislike is still there. It's like... How do I explain it? Every second of looking at Inoue makes Byakuya dislike her even more. And, I'm sure the reasons will be revealed soon enough. ^^ That's one of the constant mysteries in _The Beginning Of An Ending. _:P And, I hope you would continue reading and come to like this chapter as well. Oh, good luck on your story as well! 'A Frozen Ocean Of Rain'. When I saw the email in my inbox, I found your name familiar and when I looked at my alerts, there you are! ^^ So, good luck ^^

* * *

_Naruki Town has always been known to be rumoured being full of delights and places to visit. Hearing the rumours from staff of Naruki Elementary, most of them inclusive of clubbing and partying the whole night long, there was this one place that Kuchiki Rukia had always wanted to go to. A place rumoured to be a long road and if you stare straight far ahead, you would see an ocean that would put your mind at peace. The owner of the rumour being Fujibayashi Kyou, Rukia knew that it wouldn't hurt going there to at least keep her mind off things. _

"_Rukia-san…?" A voice called out timidly to Rukia. _

_Turning her eyes to glance at the person who _even dared _to interrupt her when she was thinking about something, she mentally sighed to see Kyou. In fact, she should have thought about it earlier when she thought about the fact that Kyou had been pestering her for the past week since she joined Naruki Elementary. "Is something wrong, Fujibayashi-san?" _

_Surprised that Rukia was talking to her, she shook her head and smiled a bright smile. "Nothing, nothing, I'm glad that Kuchiki-san is talking to me, that's all!" _

_Sparing Kyou a glance, Rukia let out a brief smile that formed her lips. Just arriving in the school, she didn't feel the need to get accustomed with any of the teachers here, with the exception of Tsukishima and the little kid who was finding him and bumped into her accidentally. Despite that and the incident in the meeting room, Rukia found out that Kyou could be quite persistent at times too, given the times Kyou approached her and the times she ignored her approach. Technically, this would be the first time they interacted, apart from the meeting room, that is. Shifting her chair so she would be gazing out of the window, she softened her eyes. "Is it surprising for me to be talking with you, Fujibayashi-san?" _

_Kyou nodded shyly. "Yes…" _

_Being in a new environment, new faces, Rukia was somehow glad since nobody would be able to defend her from what other people think and nobody would be able to boot-lick her in a way, technically. Genuinely curious of how people thought of her when wearing her Kuchiki mask since she had been putting on her Kuchiki mask for the whole week, Rukia leaned forward with her fingers tapping her side of the face and asked Kyou. "Why is it so surprising, Fujibayashi-san?" _

_Surprised seemed to come upon Fujibayashi Kyou one after another. Days after she approached this new teacher and got _absolutely nothing _out of it, this said teacher was responding and actually trying to make a conversation? Kyou had a slight shade of red as she answered Rukia timidly. "Rukia… You see…" _

_Rukia blinked her eyes, enjoying the fact that Kyou hesitated. "Go on, I'm listening." _

"_You see… When you just arrived… You were unapproachable…" Kyou trailed off. _

"_By unapproachable, you mean…" _

"_Well… In other words… You make it hard for people to come near you… By your attitude and everything…" Kyou lowered her head shyly, too afraid to glance up and read what expression Rukia had on her face now. _

_Watching enjoyment out of Kyou's reaction, Rukia mentally smiled. _Well, that was what I intended at first… _Being in the Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya had long told her emotions are unnecessary in any kind of situation, let alone relationships. But, her time with Ichigo and his gang of friend had proved both herself and Byakuya wrong. Yet, why was she struggling to fight the lessons she learned from KaraKura? Making a mental note to shake off her thoughts, she eyed Kyou. "If that's really the impression I'm giving out, Fujibayashi-san, wouldn't you find it hard to come near me? Yet, I don't see you going far away from me. Instead, you are sitting right in front of me. Why is it so, Fujibayashi-san?" _

_Kyou's face, if it was even possible, got a darker shade of red as she glanced at Rukia. "I'm…" Rukia inwardly giggled at how shy Kyou seemed to be. "I'm kind of a stubborn girl…" _

_Rukia smiled, her eyes straying to the ceiling of the room as she was once again, in deep thoughts which she took a mental note of. "I'm sure you didn't come here just to make friends with me, right, Fujibayashi-san?" _

_Kyou's slight of shade of red got even deeper and she lowered her head shyly once again. "Actually, I did…" _

_Rukia's gaze went to Kyou in surprise. "You did just come here just to be friends with me…?" Kyou nodded. Rukia was too stunned to speak and this kind of uncomfortable silence lasted for a few minutes before Rukia dared to even break the silence. "Why would you do that… For me…?" _

_Kyou shrugged this time, her slight shade of red no longer evident and she looked braver now. "I don't know, I just detected a kind of sadness in you…" Rukia glanced over at Kyou, finding the conversation similar but couldn't figure it out. "Rukia-san…?"_

_Snapping out of her trance, her gaze was directed to Kyou and shook her head while she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Fujibayashi-san, I was thinking of something…" _

"_I hope you were not thinking I could read your mind or something, Rukia-san…" _

"_Now, that would imply in you…" _

"_Because I can't, Rukia-san…" Rukia was slightly surprised by the tone that Kyou used. It was one mixed of depressed and sadness but deeming that it was not her business, Rukia didn't ask. _

_Glancing at Kyou, she could have sworn she could detect the same sadness but kept silent about it. At an attempt of changing the conversation, Rukia stood up and walked towards the window, watching the amazing scenery outside that caught her lips in a smile. It was also the scenery that had got her into staying in Naruki, after all. "Fujibayashi-san, can I ask you a question?" _

"_You may if you call me Kyou." _

_Turning around, Rukia glanced surprisingly at Kyou. "Kyou…?" _

_Kyou scratched her head awkwardly, all signs of shyness gone as she glanced at Rukia. "Well, I hate formalities… I would rather you call me Kyou…" _

_Rukia smiled and extended out her hand. "Then, if you wish…" Kyou's eyes brightened and Rukia smiled. "You may call me Rukia, without the 'san' prefix." _

_Delighted that she had gained the approval to call Rukia by her given name, Kyou got so excited that she hugged Rukia out of nowhere. Rukia, being the victim of the hug, was speechless as she stumbled towards the window. Not daring to place her hands on Kyou's back and return the hug, Rukia stood awkwardly still, not returning the embrace but not pulling away. "I know!" Kyou's sudden pulling away has caught Rukia surprise once more and she glanced at her. "In celebration, we should go somewhere!" _

"_In celebration…?" _Of what, exactly?

"_In celebration of my approval of me calling you by 'Rukia' and not 'Rukia-san' anymore, of course!" _

"_That's… Worth celebrating…?" _

"_Of course, Rukia!" Rukia stared at Kyou as if there was an alien living in her head for her to make such comments. "Oh, you just don't know how the whole school is obsessed in you!" _

_Rukia inwardly giggled as she pulled away from Kyou and went to gaze at the window once more. From this high of a level, it seem difficult to gaze at the scenery, let alone admiring it. The suggestion Kyou gave might just be useful after all… "Where did you plan to go, Kyou?" _I hope it's not some bar or something…

_Kyou had a bright smile on her face by now. "Do you know about the Naruki River, Rukia?" Rukia glanced at Kyou and shook her head, interested in this 'Naruki River' by now. "I know, how about we meet up by Naruki River sometime?" _

"_I don't have much free time in weekends…" _

"_Please, Rukia!" For a person that was requesting, why did Rukia find her voice to be hyperactive? "Think about all the fun we could have by the Naruki River!" _

"_But… I really…" _

"_Rukia, please!" Staring at Kyou, Rukia seemed to hesitate before nodding her head. "Really? I knew you would agree with me!"_

* * *

_Never really telling Kyou a date, Rukia decided to have a walk this sunny Sunday afternoon although she decided to go to Naruki River remembering Kyou's words. Being the first time exploring Naruki Town, she wasn't surprised to find herself lost and she sighed, not even knowing how to get back. _Seriously, how can a person be lost within Naruki Town? _Just as she decided to leave things be and take a little walk nevertheless, she bumped into the most impossible person to be met, wandering around Naruki. "Nee-san, are you all right…?" _

_Rukia stood up and winced, patting her butt for good measures as she glanced at who bumped into her. Immediately recognizing as the little boy who bumped into her after she got out of the meeting room, she walked to him and helped him up. "Are you alright, kid?" _

_Surprised that Rukia would be asking for _his _well-being instead as he was never asked that before, he grinned before standing up, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Yes, I'm alright!" _

_Rukia smiled. _Why does everybody blush upon seeing me…? First, Kyou, and now, this kid…? _Before she can wonder about her attractiveness, she gazed at the kid. "Can you tell me why you are all alone?" The kid gazed at Rukia, confusion written all over his face. "Isn't your Brother supposed to be with you?"_

_Talking about the kid's Brother seemingly lifted his spirits up as he pointed to a nearby place. Gazing towards the direction he pointed, Rukia briefly wondered what is there. Seeing nothing, Rukia frowned and leaned down to the kid's height. "What is over there?" _

"_Nii-san!" _

_Rukia was confused. "Your Brother is over there?"_

_Without a moment of hesitation or even a warning, the kid pulled Rukia's hand and dragged her, though it was Rukia who followed him willingly. "Nee-san, walk faster!" _

_The delight on the kid's face brought Rukia's lips to a soft smile as she followed the kid. Since last seeing Yuzu and Karin, she hadn't seen that kind of smile in forever and definitely missed it. "All right, all right, go slower! You might just trip!"_

* * *

"_Rukia Nee-chan~" Yuzu's smile brightened upon seeing Rukia._

* * *

_Rukia frowned, shaking her head from the memory as she heard a wail coming from the kid. Rukia sighed, seeing this situation, reminding her so much of Yuzu and Karin. "See? What did I tell you? You would definitely fall…" _

_Apparently, her words weren't heeded by the boy who was crying non-stop. "Wah~~~~~ It hurts~~~~~" _

_Sighing, Rukia walked over to the boy and knelt down, inspecting his leg and lifting it up slightly. "You only had a rough scratch, it's nothing serious though." The soft voice that Rukia had used caused the kid to glance up at her. "What…? Why are you looking at me like that…? Did I say something wrong?" _

_Rukia could have sworn she saw a smile or rather, a grin on the kid's lips. "I'm fine, Nee-san! Now, let's go!" _

_Rukia held his hand from leaving and regarded him seriously. "But, you were wailing from the pain just 5 seconds ago…" _

_The kid pouted. "But, I'm fine now… Please, Nee-san…?" _

_Rukia eyed the kid. Apart from the small scratch that had occurred due to his fall, there was seemingly nothing wrong with him. Though, she made a mental note to tell Tsukishima about the fall, that is. Sighing, Rukia walked closer to him and knelt to the kid's height once again. "Fine, fine, but… Now, I'm carrying you." _

_As Rukia proceeded carrying the kid, she was surprised to see the kid whining. "No~~~~~" _

_Sighing once again for the nth time today, Rukia placed the kid down. "What now, kid…?" _

"_I can walk!" The kid exclaimed childishly. _

_Rukia stared at the kid, sighing. But, a few moments later, a soft smile played on her lips as she ruffled the kid's hair, remembering how Byakuya and her walks always seemed to be. "All right, fine."_

* * *

"_Nii-sama~" _

_Byakuya sighed, softening his eyes as he walked over to Rukia. "What is it?" _

_Pointing to the wound that she had gotten as a result when Byakuya walked too fast and she was trying to catch up to Byakuya, she wailed. "It hurts~" _

_Byakuya sighed. Lifting Rukia's leg slightly, he bent down to inspect the wound. Seeing that it was a mere scratch, Byakuya kissed the wound slight better and muttered under his breath. "Pain, pain, fly away!" As Rukia watched Byakuya doing that 'Magical' action of his which always miraculously did the trick by chasing any pain away, Rukia brightened her eyes and had a bright smile on her lips. "There, all better?" _

_Rukia nodded her head. "Yup! Thank you, Nii-sama!" _

_To Byakuya, Rukia was a precious treasure since his parents died and there was no way he was letting go of this treasure. But, he was surprised when Rukia immediately began jumping up and skipping in front of him. "Rukia, doesn't your leg hurt?" _

_Rukia shook her head this time and stuck out her tongue. "Nope, not anymore!" _

_Despite Rukia saying 'No', she soon saw a pair of arms carrying her waist and lifting her up. Seeing that it was Byakuya, she pouted and whined, making Byakuya put her down and patted her head. "What now, Rukia?" _

"_I can walk!" Rukia pouted. _

_Byakuya smiled and lifted her up again, placing her on his shoulders. "I will believe that when your wound heals." _

"_Nii-sama~"_

* * *

"_Nee-san…?" No response was given from Rukia as he tried again. "Nee-san…?" _

_Snapping out of her trance, she glanced at the kid. "What?" _

"_Did I say something wrong…?" _

_Rukia stared at the kid and shook her head, ruffling his hair as she did so. "What makes you think you did something wrong?" _

_The kid pointed at Rukia's cheeks and Rukia frowned in confusion. "Nee-san had this really really really big scowl on her face!" Rukia softened her eyes when the kid's face of innocence turned to guilty in an instant. "And, whenever people have these kinds of looks, it would mean I did something wrong…" _

He looks more like Yuzu in comparison to personalities… Yuzu is always so shy and sensitive… _In attempt to change the topic, Rukia smiled and extended out her hand, waiting for him to take her hand. "What's your name?" _

_Surprised at the sudden change of conversation, he glanced up in surprise but took Rukia's hand nevertheless. "Eh…?"_

* * *

"_Rukia Nee-chan…" _

_Said person glanced at Yuzu. They were in the middle for preparing dinner, waiting for Ichigo to come back from his classes. And, Yuzu was fidgeting uncomfortably in her position and Rukia glanced at Yuzu. From her first visit, Rukia already knew Yuzu to be somewhat shy, compared to the others. "Yuzu, is something wrong…?" _

"_You really shouldn't do this…" _

_Rukia sighed and added a 'Sensitive' to Yuzu's personality. "Yuzu, I requested to do this for all of you…" Yuzu glanced up at Rukia's slight smile and felt safe, for some odd reasons. "In addition, I have been here for a few times now and I have always been doing this, haven't I?" Yuzu nodded shyly. "And, you are still not used to it?" _

_Yuzu shook her head, her lips slightly turned into a frown. "Rukia Nee-chan…" _

"_Hm…?" _

_Glancing at Rukia, it was obvious that Yuzu had something to tell Rukia by the way she's opening and closing her mouth. But, for some odd reasons, she decided not to speak at all as she concentrated on slicing the vegetables. "I… Nothing, Rukia Nee-chan…" _

_Rukia casted a thoughtful glance at Yuzu. Knowing how Yuzu's personality is, Rukia knew it was no use even if she pressed the matter. "Yuzu …?" Yuzu glanced at Rukia but Rukia didn't glance back, her concentration on the vegetables. "I want you to know that I'm here for you…" Yuzu's eyes widened. "You don't call me 'Rukia Nee-chan' for nothing." By this point of time, Yuzu had turned her attention back to slicing the vegetables. "No matter what your problem is, if I have the ability to solve it, I want you to know, Yuzu…" A chop of the vegetables were heard from Yuzu's side as tear swelled in the brim of her eyes. "I'm here for you, Yuzu." _

_Unnoticed by Rukia, a tear streamed down Yuzu's cheeks as a smile formed on her lips. "Hai, Rukia Nee-chan…" _

"_So, shall we do something good for your Brother until he comes back?" Rukia smiled. _

_Yuzu smiled despite her tears. "Hai, Rukia Nee-chan!"_

* * *

In the end, I never got to know what Yuzu's problem was… _Shaking her head to get rid of the memory and mentally reminding herself that the kid in front of her was confused, she smiled at him. "I'm sure you are getting tired of calling me 'Nee-san' while I can't call you 'Kid' all the time. So, what's your name?" _

"_My…" On his cheek, there was an evident blush of red as no one in the school had asked him that question before. "My name is…" He hesitated as he glanced at Rukia who nodded encouragingly. "Kugo…" _

"_Kugo Ginjo! You better come out this instant!" A voice shouted. _

_Both Rukia and Ginjo glanced at the direction of the voice to see a figure searching for a person worriedly. And, that person looked like Tsukishima. "Nii-san…" _

_A soft smile appeared on Rukia's lips. "Looks like I don't have to know your name after all." _

_Ginjo grinned at Rukia's statement before noticing that Rukia had stopped linking hands with him. "Nee-san…?" _

_Rukia glanced at Tsukishima in the distance before tightening her scarf around her neck, smiling as she did so. "Go back to Tsukishima-san, Ginjo-kun." _

"_Aren't you coming with me, Nee-san…?" _

_Maintaining her smile, Rukia extended her hands out. Ginjo walked towards Rukia and hugged her, Rukia returning the embrace as she placed her hands on Ginjo's back, tapping it softly. _Yuzu… Karin…

* * *

"_**Old man, don't you ever restock?" **_

_Kurosaki Isshin peeked in the kitchen to see the girls busying themselves with dinner. It was a bet they had lost to their Brother, Kurosaki Ichigo as Kurosaki Yuzu was sick on that day and of course they wouldn't had requested her to make dinner but none of the members of the Kurosaki family knew how to make a decent dinner, let alone Rukia Kuchiki. Isshin grinned as he saw his daughter pulling out cabinet after cabinet, unable to find a seasoning sauce. __**"What do you mean, my dear daughter~~?" **_

_Before Isshin could gain the chance of getting near Karin, she cast a glare at him which he immediately stayed silent and pouted, like a child whom had been refused candy. __**"We are out of soy sauce for goodness' sake!" **_

_Isshin took in her daughter's words before putting his fingers under his chin. "Oh, I think I forgot to go out for grocery shopping this month…" _

_But, before Karin could lash out at Isshin, he had walked away whistling and Rukia tried her best to stifle a giggle. "You are in deep trouble too, Rukia-Nee." _

"_Eh?" _

"_How can you cook a decent dinner without _soy sauce_?" _

_Rukia pondered for a moment before shrugging and Karin face-palmed herself. Seriously, why did she have to get stuck in a house with a crazy Dad, a sick sister who was supposed to do the cooking and a very naïve girl knew nothing about cooking? "Um… I don't know…?" Yes, Karin Kurosaki was very near to committing suicide in her own house. "I can go grocery shopping if that proves much of a solution?" _

"_And, leave me alone to this freak? No, thanks." _

_Rukia shrugged. Naturally, Karin and her were in a group since Isshin had been determined to separate Rukia and Ichigo saying that would be doing 'Things' rather than cooking which caused both of them to blush deeply. "Man, what's the ruckus?" _

_Rukia glanced at Ichigo and pointed at Karin. "There's no soy sauce." _

_Ichigo pondered for a bit. "Normally, Yuzu would go for grocery shopping though…" _

_Karin stared at Ichigo. __**"What? And, the old man—"**_

"_**Why must you spoil my surprise, Ichigo~~?" **_

_Ichigo covered his ears and pleasantly ignored his Dad. "But, since Yuzu's sick, why don't both of you go instead?" Rukia and Karin glanced at each other and sighed while Ichigo turned back to Isshin. "Unless, you want no dinner, if not… __**SHUT UP!**__" _

_Rukia giggled this time and Ichigo and Karin turned to stare at her. "What's so funny, __**midget**__?" _

_Glaring at him, Rukia didn't even have time to make this a staring contest as she was pulled, or rather, dragged by Karin. "Let's go then!" _

_On the way out, Rukia stepped on Ichigo's foot _hardly _as she smirked. Grabbing his foot, Ichigo glared at Rukia before muttering colourful words under his breath. And, if Rukia heard carefully, she would have clearly hit him. "Bitch." _

_Rukia smiled as they were out of the house by now, Karin and her heading to the nearest mall as Karin rolled her eyes. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Rukia-Nee." _

_A brighter smile formed upon Rukia's lips. "Maybe…" Karin was surprised by such a short answer as she glanced at Rukia. "I understood when you told me that your family was a bit crazy, Ichigo being in it, that is. But, are they always like this?" _

_The words that came out from Karin's lips felt like poison. "Every. Moment." _

_Rukia couldn't stifle a giggle this time and Karin stared at her weirdly which Rukia smiled. "I love your family…" Karin's eyes widened. "It's different from mine…" _

_Expecting silence, expecting awkwardness, the one reaction Rukia didn't expect were two small arms wrapping her waist and Karin burying her face in Rukia's shirt. "Then… I'm sure you would be welcome in our house…" _

_Halting her steps, Rukia was almost afraid to ask. "Anytime…?" _

_Karin nodded her head. "Anytime." _

A family… _Rukia smiled before pulling Karin away from her and holding her hand. "Come on, the whole family is waiting for our dinner."_

* * *

"_Tsukishima-san must be worried deeply for you, Ginjo-kun. Go back to him." _

"_But…" Ginjo whined. _

_Pulling away from the embrace, Rukia patted Ginjo's head before standing up. "Go ahead, Ginjo-kun." _

_As Ginjo walked away from Rukia's embrace, Rukia stared at his retreating form before standing up and turning around, only to surprise herself by seeing Tsukishima right in front of her. _I thought he… Was just at the back… _"Good afternoon, Tsukishima-san." _

_It was Tsukishima's turn to ignore Rukia as he walked past her. Rukia didn't exactly make it a point to ask how he appeared in 2 places at once when both of them was just hearing them on the other end where he just appeared in front of her. In the middle of walking away, Rukia heard Tsukishima talking to her. "Why didn't you stay…?" _

_Shifting her feet uncomfortably, she felt herself visibly stiffen, taking a moment to regard Tsukishima's question before smiling. "I just didn't feel that it was right for me to interfere in such a moment." _

"_Ginjo wants you to, though." _

_Rukia continued walking. "Doesn't mean that I have to, though." _

_It was Tsukishima's turn to stare at Rukia's retreating back before he sighed and walked the opposite way, returning to Ginjo. Rukia glanced back at Tsukishima before sighing. She wasn't sure what she had seen, but she could have sworn… _Forget it, Kuchiki Rukia. _Turning back to the road that she must walk upon, she was surprised to see Kyou running towards her and waving her hand. Rukia sighed, cursing her timing and knowing she would not be able to get out of this. "Rukia!" _

"_Kyou…" _

_Running and stopping in front of Rukia, she grabbed Rukia's hands which made her blink and glanced surprisingly at both Kyou and her own hands near Kyou's chest while Kyou smiles brightly. "You really came, Rukia!" _

_Confused by Kyou's words, Rukia stared at Kyou. "I… Really came…?" _

_Kyou smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't sure whether you would come or not, therefore…" Rukia's eyes widened at the next words Kyou said. "I come to Naruki River every day and wait for you!" _

_Rukia went silent for a few moments, not helping herself but to think this this teacher or colleague of hers is too silly. "So, if I have never came today…" _

_Kyou laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I would have continued waiting, I guess…" At this point of time, Rukia had wanted to scold Kyou and for some odd reasons, she was stopped because of Kyou's words… Once again. "Because you would have came no matter what!" _

_Rukia stared at Kyou, not believing she was hearing what Kyou was saying. "How did you know…?"_

* * *

_Waiting outside the clinic with one of her legs across the other, nobody was really sure what Rukia Kuchiki was currently waiting for. Moreover, it was past school hours yet Rukia stood still in that position, as if she was waiting for somebody, or rather, someone. Not long after, the person she was waiting for was finally here. Leaning away from the wall, she looked at the guy full of bruises on his face. "Rukia…?" _

_Sighing and tossing the key that was in her hands, she opened the school's clinic door and went in, not waiting for the guy. Ichigo sighed before going in, sitting on a single bed. Taking the first-aid kit, Rukia placed it on her lap before opening the first-aid kit. "Why are you here…?" _

_Rukia shrugged. "I have been coming here every day…" _

_Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "You get injured too…?" _

_Rukia rolled her eyes. "As if I would be such a reckless fool… Oh, I need you to unbutton your shirt." Ichigo stared at her and Rukia threw a bandage at his face. "Don't even think I would be interested in someone like you!"_

_Doing as he was told, there were a few moments of silence. "So, why are you here then…?" _

"_Waiting for you…" _

_Ichigo stared at Rukia once more but Rukia just shrugged. "I knew you would come by this place sooner or later." Ichigo looked away. "Therefore, I decided to stay by in case." _

"_What, are you a stalker or something?" _

_Rukia glared. "You wish." A knot formed in Rukia's heart as she couldn't find the answer to Ichigo's question. Why was she here? By the first few days he wasn't here, she should have walked away. But, why…? Was she using her position as an excuse? "I was just…" _

_Her answer wasn't heard apparently as Ichigo asked. "How long…?" _

"_Huh…?" _

"_How long have you been waiting…?" _

_Taking a cotton wool out, Rukia pressed the cotton wool on Ichigo back to attempt and stop the bleeding. "I don't know, I lost count since the second day. But, I think… About a week…?" _

_For some reason, Ichigo got angry as he glared at her. "What kind of fool waits for a whole week?" He winced as his wound just reopened themselves. "Ow…" _

"_Be careful, you might just reopen your wound." _

_Turning back to allow Rukia to resume treating his wound, Ichigo stared at the front. "So, if I hadn't came…" _

"_I would probably continue waiting, the cycle never ends." _

_Ichigo sighed. "As I said earlier, you called me a fool but what kind of a reckless fool does that?" _

_Rukia allowed a slight smile to form on her lips. "I was confident, I knew you would have came sooner or later." _

_Sighing once more, Ichigo closed his eyes. "Where does your confidence comes from?" _

_Dumping the cotton wool in the wastepaper basket, Rukia took out a bandage. "Because that's who you are."_

* * *

"_Because that's who you are, Rukia!" _

_The familiar of both Kyou and her words became mixed together and she felt tears in her eyes, threatening to fall as she lowered her head. "What… What did you say…?" _

"_Because that's who you are." Rukia froze in her steps as she glanced at Kyou. All of a sudden, Kyou's image disappeared and who was left standing there but an orange-haired boy. Shaking her head and blinking her eyes, she tried to clear her mind but tears were falling. "Rukia, did I say something wrong?" _

_Snapping back to her senses, Rukia used her fingers and covered her face. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something…" Not affected by Rukia's sudden mood of change, Kyou walked forward and grabbed Rukia's hands and pulled them away from her face while smiling brightly which Rukia looked surprised to. "Kyou, what are you…?" _

"_Come on, let's go!" _

"_But, I…" _

"_You promised me, Rukia, and the Naruki River is just in front!" _

_Rukia allowed herself to be dragged by Kyou and they ran towards where Tsukishima and Ginjo were, closing her eyes and allowed the breeze of the wind to ruffle her mixed feelings and sighed. _Would this day get any worse?

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Who expect Rukia and Tsukishima's friendship to develop further? Rukia, Tsukishima and Ginjo's friendship isn't just in the past. In the plan I initially made, they have more involvements with Rukia cming back to KaraKura Town. *Wink wink* What would happen in the scenery named 'Naruki River' next? XD Please tune in punctually to the next chapter, guys! ^^ Soon enough, November is coming to an end. In December, I probably will be going back to 25th although by the rate I'm going, it's still enough to last one more month but I'm not gonna risk it. xD

**Next Chapter Title: Naruki River (Part 2)**

**Update Time: November 25 2012, Sunday**

See you next time! ^-^


	12. Naruki River (Part 2)

_**Date and Time: **_November 25th, Sunday, 5.46AM

_**Pairings in this chapter: **_TsukishimaXRukia

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _Don't own BLEACH!

_**Additional Notes:** _As I post more and more chapters, I always come to see how far of a progress Rukia had made in this story and I can't help but still feel my writing somehow weakened. Lol. Seriously... -.- ForeverSam, I admire you 3 My favorite IchiRuki author should be ForeverSam since he write such good stories although the most recent story was stopped short. ^^ As in, the language, the plot is amazing. And, how he can write Ichigo and Rukia in different world, just like Heart And Soul. Seriously, I read his stories and some even makes me cry. His stories are just amazing, in my sense. ^^ Now, let's get on with the story~ xD

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**hichilove25: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription

**falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP)_**

**falconrukichi: **Now that I look at my chapters, I don't think the reason of Rukia leaving and how Isshin and Byakuya is involve would be revealed any sooner. At least, not from the chapter I'm currently writing. XD

* * *

_Glancing at Ginjo, Tsukishima couldn't help but smile softly. To him, Ginjo is like a precious treasure to him, given to him by his parents after they died and there was no way that he would let go of that present that easily. Even if the whole world hated him, there was no way that he would let any harm befall on Ginjo; he had vowed the moment he found Ginjo battered, bruised and broken on a street. "Nii-san…?" _

_He softened her eyes. "What is it, Ginjo?" _

"_Nee-san isn't coming?" _

_Tsukishima was surprised at Ginjo's tone of voice. He was _almost_, no, _absolutely _sure that Ginjo hadn't met for over 3 times, yet, why does his tone sound like he _actually _wants the teacher to be here? "Ginjo, do you like the teacher that much?" _

_Ginjo nodded his head, smiling brightly. "Hai, Nii-san!" _

_Tsukishima smiled slightly and ruffled his younger brother's hair which made him pout. "Why is that so, Ginjo?" _

_Ginjo shrugged. Tsukishima understood that Ginjo, at a very young ago, could learn to see through people. And, it was this ability of his that had caused many to drift from him. Maybe, just maybe, it was because of this ability as well that made Ginjo close with Rukia? Gaze returning to the river in front of him, Tsukishima had made it a habit to come with Ginjo to Naruki River every weekend to feel the peacefulness of this very city, Naruki, and to remind themselves of this peacefulness they will never gain. For a brief moment, Tsukishima's attention shifted back to the person he had met earlier. From her words and refusal to meet his gaze, why did he have a feeling that deep sadness were hidden within those orbs? Before the brothers even had time to admire the river in front of them, they heard noises near them. "Kyou, but…" _

"_Come on, you promised!" Kyou whined and pleaded. _

_Tsukishima sighed. "Kyou Fujibayashi…" _

"_Kyou Nee-san is here?" Ginjo asked, smiling brightly. _

_Tsukishima should have freaked out with Ginjo calling Kyou as 'Nee-san' but for the record, he isn't. Because he would never understand why would Kyou come to Naruki every week, almost the same time as him and be friendly towards Ginjo. Not that thinking of it would stop her from coming, that is. Tsukishima sighed and glanced at Ginjo. "Yes, apparently, she is here." _

_Squealing, Ginjo glanced at Tsukishima hopefully. "Nii-san, can I go?" For the first time, Tsukishima was going to say 'No' to Ginjo when his eyes stopped him. "Can I? Can I? Can I?" _

_Struggling for a few moments, Tsukishima sighed once more. "You may." As Ginjo ran off to meet Kyou, Tsukishima shouted. "Just be safe, alright?" _

"_Hai, Nii-san!" Ginjo shouted back enthusiastically. _

_Just as Ginjo disappeared out of his view, Tsukishima was about to walk over but held himself back reminding himself that Ginjo was only going to meet Kyou. Remembering the situation where he had found Ginjo, Tsukishima gazed back towards the river once again and couldn't help the thought that floated in his mind that Ginjo would be gone sooner or later. _Ginjo…

* * *

_In a town like Inuzuri is a place where you survive using underhanded means to snatch food and water from citizens or die from hunger and rot there. To actually survive within Inuzuri, one must endure such harsh conditions and learn by themselves of a way to survive. Or else, it would be a sure death for them. But, for someone who was abandoned into Inuzuri right after he was born, such harsh condition was near impossible for Kugo Ginjo to survive. Ever since being abandoned, Ginjo had since begun to recognize this place called 'Inuzuri' as his home although he had wanted to run away for a few times to no avail. Since acknowledging that fact, he had always hid in his corner in a small room, sharing it with several people he didn't recognize, only coming out when he desperately needed food. And, today was apparently the day. _

_Tsukishima, being handed with a mission of looking for his younger brother, given by his parents on their deathbed, only sighed and continue to walk. The pregnancy of having Ginjo was unexpected to both of Tsukishima's parents and after deep thoughts, knowing that they wouldn't be able to handle another baby given their financial status; they decided to give the baby away after giving birth to them though they had named it Ginjo beforehand. Finding a person that they had found suitable of adopting Ginjo, not more than one week that Tsukishima's Mom had Ginjo, they gave it to that person, thinking that Ginjo would be able to get a good education and live a god life over there. Yet, what Tsukishima's parents didn't know was, that person had dumped Ginjo in Inuzuri and ran off, declaring Ginjo as a burden to his living needs. Right on their deathbed, Tsukishima's parents revealed to Tsukishima the truth behind the disappearance of Ginjo for they lied to him that Ginjo died in her womb, Tsukishima was given a mission to find Ginjo, no matter what the costs. Tsukishima, hearing the truth from his parents, had vowed in front of their grave that he would find Ginjo no matter the costs and would protect him. _

_That brought Tsukishima back to the fact that he had been travelling for months, walked through loads of cities yet not a single hint of Ginjo was seen throughout these cities, not that he would know how Ginjo would look like after years, that is. As Tsukishima walked into a city named 'Inuzuri', he was surprised when the first step he took in, a small boy which he estimated to be 5, ran past him and in his hands was a jar of water, nearly knocking him down. "Sorry, Mister!" _

"_You! Get back here!" _

_As Tsukishima stared at the bigger guy who was chasing the younger guy, he shook his head and wondered what city had he walked into. Observing that Inuzuri was different from all the cities that he walked through till now, he noted that all the citizens of this city named Inuzuri was eyed him with a gaze full of… Admire? Shrugging at how weird Inuzuri citizens seemed to be, Tsukishima only focused on getting out of this damn city and getting to the next city fast to find Ginjo. Yet, what he stepped next into stopped him. _

_Going days without food _and _water, today would probably be the day that Ginjo had to go outside to get some food and water, though he would had gladly preferred not to. Sighing, he got out of his comfort zone and took a look at his makeshift bed before he used his little fingers to press on his empty stomach and went out of the room. Sneaking to corners, he saw someone who was selling jars of water that made it an obvious target. Tiptoeing behind the stall, Ginjo tried his best to not let the stallholder find him. When he had found it safe from a close distance, his small arms reached out for the jar of water and it fell into his arms, none of the water spilling out as he grinned and took a run for it and that was when he had heard. "Thief! Get back here right now!" _

Shit… _That was the thought Ginjo ran through his mind as he ran. _I can't let him catch up with me…

_That was the scene Tsukishima had stepped to as he witnessed a young kid, just like the before kid, being chased by a much older man. The difference was this time; Tsukishima felt it in his instincts to protect the young kid, for some odd reasons, where he didn't feel that instinct the previous time. Was it his common sense talking or was it his gut instincts talking? Or, was it… Neither…? _Don't tell me… _Whatever the reason was for his gut instincts screaming to protect this boy, Tsukishima decided to check the situation out. Moving swiftly, he stayed behind that older man for a few steps constantly, without being noticed. _

_Ginjo ran past people and stalls, hoping that he would go back to his room sooner rather than later and back to his comfortable bed, his comfort zone. But, as for today, Fate apparently had different plans for him as he ran through the whole Inuzuri, trying to find his room. Despite being out for a few times, Ginjo still found it easy to lose his way around these areas and every time, it was others that had helped him back. Unlike other times, this time, he was truly _alone _with nobody to help him. Just as hope was reflected in his eyes as he had finally found his room, his legs, finally not able to withstand so much running, finally tripped over themselves and he fell on the ground, the jar cracking into pieces and the water flowing out. Not able to accept the fact that all his hard work of getting the water being wasted, Ginjo had tears falling down his cheeks as the older man finally caught up to him. "You broke it!" _

_Raising his head slightly, Ginjo glared at the older man. "It's your fault I broke it! If it wasn't for you chasing me, I wouldn't have… I wouldn't have…" _

_Apparently, Ginjo's words fell on deaf ears as the old man raised his fist, getting ready to hit Ginjo. At this moment, it was when Tsukishima grabbed the person's wrist. Due to coming of age, the man's wrist that was about to hit Ginjo wasn't applying any force and easily, he screamed out in pain when Tsukishima grabbed his wrists and forced him back. Though, on the other hand, Tsukishima was quite glad he learned some attacks from some teachers in his past school or he wouldn't even know how to attack facing these kinds of situations. "What kind of man attacks a young kid? He's young enough to be your grandson!" _

_The old man eyed Tsukishima with pure anger. "You are not from Inuzuri, am I right?" _

_Tsukishima spared a glance at Ginjo before looking back at the old man again. "So what if I am? So what if I am not?" _

_He took a good look at Tsukishima. "Depending on the clothes you are wearing, you are _definitely _not from Inuzuri. Because, those from Inuzuri would never wear such clothing such as yours." The older man walked forward. "And, if you are not from Inuzuri, you have no rights to interfere in our business." _

_As the man approached Ginjo once again, Tsukshima blocked his way. "If you want to get through that kid, go over my body first." _

_It was the first time the old man had seen any kid that was not from Inuzuri have that kind of determination in one's eyes since the harsh living conditions of Inuzuri would waver the most determined eyes away. Backing away, fearing what the kid would do to him given his determination, he pointed to Ginjo. "Just you watch, kid, you won't be that lucky next time!" _

_The moment Tsukishima heard those words, he knew that he must bring this kid out of Inuzuri, no matter at what costs. Tsukishima sighed, wondering what mess he had gotten into and turned around to face the kid only to realize he had ran away from him. "Hey, wait!" _

_Ginjo saw how Tsukishima protected him and felt glad for a mere instant. But, other than that, he felt fear for the kid in front of him. This kid from some other town saved him, that's true, but what if he has some other motives? And, not even waiting for the other kid to even turn around, he ran away, not even caring about his jar of water right now. He saw it personally with his eyes what that kid could do to the old man, if he ever tried to fight the kid, he would be overpowered in a mere second. Running away without looking back as if he was running for his life, Ginjo saw his room right in front of him yet because of his shivering legs, he fell down… Yet again. His whole body shivered as he shouted at the kid in front of him, backing away. "Get away from me!" _

_Tsukishima ran after Ginjo and felt a knot somewhere at his heart for some odd reasons at the kid running away from him. Sighing, he ran after Ginjo and felt his heart clench at him falling down and by the words, Tsukishima had a feeling this kid feared him very much. And, somehow, that knowledge saddened him as much as the news that his parents died depressed him. Walking forward once more, he leaned down to the kid. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you." _

_Ginjo looked fearfully at Tsukishima. "H-how do I know you are speaking the truth?" _

_Tsukishima sighed. "If I wanted to hurt you, why would I save you from that man?" _

_Ginjo's eyes gained a little hope in them. "But… W-What if you are going to kidnap me?" _

_Tsukishima shrugged. "Going to such extents to kidnap you? That kidnapper must be idiotic then." _

_Out of the blue, Ginjo's eyes acknowledged Tsukishima as not an enemy but a friend as he formed a slight smile. "Thank you…" _

_Such warm words coming from Ginjo was rare and Tsukishima let a slight smile form on his lips. "I'm Tsukishima; may I have your name?" _

"_Kugo Ginjo…"_

* * *

"_Kyou, I'm late for the lunch I have in my house…" Rukia tried to find a reason to excuse the hell she would be in if she sees Tsukishima and Ginjo. _

_Hearing this, Kyou cast the famous 'Puppy-eye' look which she _obviously _knew Rukia wouldn't be able to deny her and softened her voice, almost to a pleading tone. "You promised me, Rukia…" _

"_But, Kyou…" The moment Rukia meets with Kyou's eyes, she knew she was doomed for sure. But, that was the only hold Kyou had of her. Sighing, Rukia cursed Kyou mentally. _Curse you, Kyou… _"But…" _

"_Please, Rukia…" _

_There was another sigh coming from Rukia as she allowed Kyou to drag her upwards once again. But, this time, Ginjo was waiting for them. "Kyou Nee-san!" _

_Kyou glanced at Ginjo, smiling brightly and waving back at him. "Ginjo-kun!" As Rukia stared at her, she glanced back and shrugged. "What? Is it such a surprise that I treat Ginjo-kun so well?" _

_Rukia shook her head and shrugged. "No, but… When I came the first day, all of you treated Tsukishima-san with such that I assume…" _

"_That we hate him?" Rukia could only nod to Kyou's question and Kyou shrugged a second time. "Well, most of us do. But, Tsukishima and I have similar things in us, that's probably why we got along so well outside school grounds." Wanting to ask but mentally reminding herself she was in the same state as them, Rukia nodded, lowering her head and not comment of whatever Kyou had said. "Though, I have to pretend to hate him within school grounds." _

"_Pretend…?" _

"_Tsukishima thinks it's best because if I act friendly towards him in school grounds, the others would hate me as well and he doesn't want that." _

_Rukia bit her lips to prevent herself from commenting anything. Somehow, Tsukishima's words greatly reminded herself of Isshin. She knew that Tsukishima was being selfless in his own way, but she also knew clearly that it would as well turn into selfish in his own ways. Rukia looked away, still letting herself be dragged by Kyou. "I…" _

"_Rukia Nee-san!" _

_Said teacher glanced at Ginjo, smiling forcefully although she knew Ginjo couldn't have seen through her fake smiles. "Hello, Ginjo-kun." _

_His mood brightened even more by that fact that Kyou had dragged Rukia along and ran over to Rukia. "Rukia Nee-san!" _

"_Be careful, you will fall again!" Rukia warned. _

_As if on cue, Ginjo tripped over his small legs once again, only to fall forward and close his eyes, fearing he would fall but he found that a pair of arms carrying his waist and he glanced at the person only to find Rukia carrying his waist. "Rukia Nee-san…" _

_Rukia sighed and place him safely on the road. "See? What did I tell you? Didn't you learn from the 'almost fall' you had earlier, Ginjo-kun?" _

_Ginjo smiled brightly and Rukia let a smile form on her lips as well before allowing Ginjo to drag her this time. "Come on, Nii-san is waiting for you!" _

_To say Tsukishima was shocked was an understatement to see who Ginjo dragged up to. _Rukia Kuchiki… What is she doing here…? _"Rukia Kuchiki?" _

_Upon glancing at him, Rukia shrugged. "What? Can't I be here? What's with your expression?" _

_It was Tsukishima's turn to shrug. "I was simply confirming to see whether you were really Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia glared at Tsukishima. _What an arrogant guy… _ "So, what are you doing here?" _

"_It's not only you who have the ability to come here, you know. Anybody can come, including me." _

_Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "And, who was the one that said and I quote: "I wouldn't want to intrude"?" _

_Rukia continued glaring. _Yes, definitely an arrogant guy… _"Shut up, will you? It's not that I willingly stepped here…" _Thanks to Kyou and Ginjo-kun, that is…

_Finger pointing at the road, he replied. "The road is right there, you know…"_

"_Shut it, smartass." This was the first time that Rukia heard Tsukishima chuckle and that brought a rare smile onto her lips. "Chuckling at my torture, how typical." _

"_So, what reason has you to be up here, Rukia?" Tsukishima asked out of a sudden. _

"_I don't remember I was on such familiar terms with you, Tsukishima-san." _

_Tsukishima shrugged. "Well, since I called you Rukia, you might as well call me Tsukishima as well." _

_Rukia rolled her eyes and shook his head while giving said teacher a glare. "No thanks." _

"_Back to the question, why are you here?" _

"_Because Kyou asked me to." _

_Tsukishima glanced at Rukia while Rukia's gaze was out at the river. "For that reason only?" _

"_You have a problem with that?" _

_Tsukishima couldn't figure out why, but he couldn't help his feelings but want to know more about the mystery teacher that was Rukia Kuchiki. Both her words and her gaze held different stories to what she was doing. Her words tells Tsukishima that she was coming here out of boredom yet her gaze bears a different story because she would have the gaze he has… When he comes here. Knowing that Ginjo and his lives would be in danger constantly, he wasn't at peace with what's going around him at all. Did this mystery teacher have the same experience as him? "You are not from Naruki, are you?" _

_Rukia glanced at Tsukishima, surprised that he would figure out that much. "Yeah, I'm not from Naruki." _

"_What made you teach in Naruki Elementary?" _

_The question of Tsukishima's had Kyou's attention as well as she glanced at Rukia as well. Rukia, on the other hand, fidgeted uncomfortably, hesitating on how to answer the question. "Well…" Ginjo, Tsukishima and Kyou glanced at Rukia, waiting for her answer. "I wanted to be a teacher…" _

_Tsukishima could tell, at the very first hint of hesitation that she was lying but did nothing except narrowing his eyes while Kyou grabbed both of Rukia's hands. "You wanted to be a teacher?" Rukia could only nod, not trusting her voice at this moment. "Me too! Oh, what a coincidence this is!" _

"_Kyou, you are suffocating her." _

"_Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it…" _

_But, the rest of Kyou's words were not heard by Rukia as she gazed out of the river once more. Acknowledging the gaze as his very own when he was thinking about his past with Ginjo, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. Rukia, on the other hand, gazed at the river thoughtfully. In such a river, in KaraKura Town, she remembered something she had with Ichigo. And, it was the very first time that Ichigo had attempted to comfort her._

* * *

_Having a scarf on her neck that was given to Ichigo for her silly actions of going out in winter, Rukia fingered the scarf slowly, finger running through them softly as she heaved a sigh. This was the first time where she had felt Byakuya was right about something. Emotions and relationships were not needed, and for her own sanity sake, her emotions and her relationships towards Ichigo shouldn't be necessary at all. But, she found herself sitting by the river, worrying about it. Her care towards Ichigo had seemingly been overboard, her concerns towards Ichigo had seemingly been redundant and right now, she felt herself being troubled by these things. Sighing, she was surprised by Ichigo's voice. "There you are." Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "Why are you staring blankly into space?" _

_Before he could complete the question, Rukia looked away; unable to look him in the eyes for fear that she would reveal something she should not reveal. Closing her eyes, she mentally reminded herself to breath in and out while listening to Ichigo's footsteps. "It's nothing." _

"_Really…?" No response was given from Rukia. "You have been acting strange lately." _

_Rukia stood up, letting a sigh escape her. "No, I haven't." _

"_Then, why won't you look me in the face?" Rukia could tell that Ichigo was bothered by her actions but did nothing to deny that. "You have been like that for a while now." Rukia felt words catching up in her throat but having no words to say to him. _Should I turn back? Should I tell him? What would become of us if I told him? _Her eyes narrowed as they stayed silent, neither daring to move. Rukia stared at the river while Ichigo watched her. "There's something you want to tell me, isn't there?" _

_Rukia closed her eyes before opening them again. _He's giving you an opening, Rukia Kuchiki… Tell him… _"Yeah." _

_Turning around to face, he was mesmerized by the fact that Ichigo's standing right in front of her, his hands tucked in his sweater pocket as she prepared to tell him what had been troubling her for so long. "No, it's okay, you don't have to tell me." _

_To say Rukia was shocked was an understatement. "…" _Just when I had prepared to say it too… Damn him for beating the words back into my lips. _Slowly, Rukia felt a vein popping on her forehead and she walked towards Ichigo. "What's with you?" She glared at him. "First, you tell me to say it, then you tell me not to!" _

"_Sorry…" Ichigo let out a slight smile at Rukia angered. It has been days since she displayed any emotions with her and the first sign of her angered was a good sign of the usual her returning. "I just wanted to be sure." _

_Her hands on her hips, she faced the road that would lead her back to the Kurosaki Clinic. "Quit messing with my head, would you?" _

"_I apologized, didn't I?" There was a short pause when Ichigo said the next words that had caused her to glance at Ichigo. "We have known each other for a long time now. I can pretty much guess what you are thinking." _

_Rukia let out a sigh before smiling. "You really are a piece of work."_

* * *

_A tear fell out of Rukia's cheeks as she gazed at the river. Those memories seemed so long ago… Yet, why was she only remembering them now...? _Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Isshin-san… _But, she was surprised when a hand hit her eyes, almost causing her to snap open her eyes. The hand covered her eyes entirely while Kyou and Ginjo gazed at them. "Somebody told me that if you close your eyes, you could admire the river better and calm your mind." _

_Ginjo gave Tsukshima a look. "I don't see you trying it, Nii-san." _

_Tsukishima shrugged. "It only works for girls." _

_Anybody believing Tsukishima would be a fool at that point of time. But, the innocent Kyou and Ginjo had chosen to believe Tsukishima and closed their eyes even when the charm doesn't apparently work for boys. Taking his hand off, Tsukishima gazed back at the river while Rukia glanced back at him, her eyes all red. "That hurts, just to remind you." _

_Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Just be grateful I even taught you that charm." _

"_So, I should thank you when you hit my eyes so hard to even cause me to go blind?" _

"_Unless you are hard of hearing." _

_Rukia scoffed. "No, thanks." _

_Not deeming her rights to actually ask what was going on by Tsukishima visiting the river as well, Rukia stayed silent. "If you want to ask what's going on with me visiting this river as well, you have no rights to." _

_By Tsukishima's sentence, Rukia was supposed to feel offended. But, surprisingly, she did not as she glanced at Tsukshima. "I was not going to ask and could you please stop lying to yourself with that illusion that I'm concerned over you or something? Because I'm not." _

_Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Rukia, whatever you say." _

_It was Rukia's turn to roll her eyes as her phone rang. Flipping the phone only to flip it shut once more, Rukia decided it was time to return to reality. The memories of Ichigo's could only stay for such a short period of time because she could not forget she was actually married to someone who was willing to sacrifice his life, his happiness for this union. _It's time to return to reality… _"Rukia…?" _

_Smiling at Kyou, she placed the phone back in her pockets. "I have to go." _

"_What?" That was Kyou's voice. "So fast?" _

_Not telling the others that she actually had a _daughter _to take care of, she smiled. "Something came up at home." _

"_Do you know your way back?" _

_Rukia glanced at Tsukishima who had asked her this question. "It's rare to hear your concern but if I can find the Naruki River, I will certainly find my way back." _

_Tsukishima shrugged and Ginjo clung onto Rukia's legs. "Rukia Nee-san, do you really have to go?" _

_Kneeling down, Rukia ruffled Ginjo's hair. "Yes, Ginjo-kun. But, we will see each other on Monday, will we not?" _

_Ginjo looked at Tsukishima as he nodded and he let go of Rukia's leg. As Ginjo looked at Rukia with a look that said 'I-don't-want-you-to-go', Rukia beckoned Ginjo to come. As Ginjo walked nearer to Rukia, she placed her lips on his forehead. "Treat it as a promise that we will meet on Monday, alright?" _

_Glancing up hopefully at Rukia, Ginjo smiled. "Pinky promise?" _

_Rukia nodded and did a pinky promise with Ginjo. Standing up, she started to walk back home before she halted her steps. "Oh, right." Ginjo, Tsukishima and Kyou glance at her before she turned around and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for such a wonderful afternoon."_

* * *

"Fujibayashi-san…?" Kyou glanced at Yuzu who was currently calling her and mentally reminded herself that she was in the presence of the Kurosakis'. "Is something wrong? You appear to be deeply in thoughts."

Kyou shook her head, smiling politely at Yuzu. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something."

As Karin had wanted to ask Kyou more questions, she was interrupted by a loud 'Thud' as all of them remembered who went upstairs just 30 minutes ago. "Rukia!"

"Rukia-Nee!"

"Rukia Nee-chan…?"

Isshin cursed while glancing at the room Rukia just walked into not too long ago. "No way…" Standing up, Isshin was the first one to run, knowing that no matter what the loud 'Thud' was, it wouldn't be anything good, coming from a man's intuition, that is. The scene in front of him terrified Isshin like hell as he stared in horror. "No way…"

Kyou rushed to Rukia who was laying on the ground, barely able to breathe as she placed her on her own lap, trying to shake her awake in an attempt to wake her up. "Rukia, what happened? Rukia, don't scare me!"

* * *

Kaien, who was slightly calmed down thanks to Miyako, couldn't help but feel worried for Rukia. Not helping himself but feeling selfish for thinking of his own desires to be with Miyako and not even considering Rukia's feeling for this divorce of his, Kaien felt even more saddened by Rukia's sudden departure. "Miyako… Do you think I made the right decision…?"

Miyako softened her eyes, knowing Kaien was feeling more than miserable, blaming himself for the fact that he had caused such sadness to Rukia. Yet, who would feel depressed for the fact that Kaien had to bear such a burden for years? _Nobody would, Kaien, so, why…? _"You did what you think was best, Kaien. I'm sure she knows it as well."

It was at that moment that they heard a loud 'Thud' from just outside the room which reminded them that Rukia went out of the room less than 5 minutes ago. Kaien and Miyako exchanged thoughtful looks. "You don't think…"

"That wouldn't be…" _Kaien, you still care for her so much than you think… _

Miyako couldn't figure out why but she was somehow jealous at Rukia. Knowing the past between Rukia and Kaien, Miyako couldn't help but be jealous. _Kaien… _Yet, as Kaien rushed forward to open the door, her eyes couldn't help but widen as she saw Rukia lying still by Kyou's lap, not moving. "Miyako…"

Knowing Kaien was in more inner turmoil seeing this, Miyako attempted to comfort him by patting his back. Glancing towards Rukia, Miyako knew her life was in danger and they had to do something quickly. "Now isn't the time, Kaien. We have to do something about Rukia, quick."

Absorbing in Miyako's words, Kaien was rendered speechless when Kyou glanced at Kaien. "What happened?"

It was such an innocent question coming from Kyou, just wanting to know what happened that had cost Rukia to be lying down on the ground, her having a relapse. But, Kaien just couldn't say that it was entirely his fault for revealing that they were divorced, causing Rukia to go into a relapse as soon as she was out of the room. Yet, Kaien couldn't help but wonder… _Why would she have a relapse? Shouldn't the new of divorce be good news to her? _"I…"

"As I said, now isn't the time. Kaien, is there some place to lay Rukia on?"

Snapping out of his guilt trip and thoughts, Kaien sidestepped and nodded to Miyako. "Sure, come in my room and place her on the bed."

_You better not die on me, Rukia…_

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Oh nu~ What's Rukia's fate? And, what of Kaien and Miyako? Kaien seems to suffer from a guilt-trip... What will happen to them? Stay tuned to the next chapter! ^^

**Next Chapter Title: Answer**

**Update Time: November 30 2012, Friday**

See you next time! ^-^


	13. Answer

_**Date and Time: **_November 30th, Friday, 6.20AM

_**Pairings in this chapter:** _IshiHime / IsshinXMasaki

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own BLEACH.

_**Additional Notes:** _Not writing for a temporarily amount of time since I have enough chapters to prolong me (I think), I aim to finish this recent 'Naruki Arc'. The next arc would be the 'KaraKura Arc' xD I hope everybody looks forward to the KaraKura Arc. ^^ I have already decided what would Isshin's point of chasing Rukia away be and I think the next chapter, which will be happening on December 5th, explains exactly the reason. For now, I will still keep all of you in suspense. xD I still need to think why though. Throughout all the plot-holes I thought of, the point of Isshin chasing Rukia away and the reason seem to be the _hardest _for me to think through. xD

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Chappie Ruki: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending_ to Stories' Alert Subscription

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP)_**

**Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: **In my case, I think Chapter 4 gives a better understanding of how Rukia felt after being told by Isshin how he wanted Rukia to leave. The feelings and emotions she had felt, I think, by that scene, I wanted to portray it out more. ^^ Although the _mystery _of why is still a _mystery _though. xD Byakuya's heritage is still a mystery, isn't it? ^^ I think the answer will get revealed in the next arc, only to make a new mystery out of it. xD To me, this story is kinda... Yeah, complicated would be the word but I love dramas so let's hope for the best. ^^ In Chapter 9, my intention was to make sure that Hisana was in good hands when Rukia isn't around. And, what I meant was... When Rukia's not free... (But, she is still in Naruki City), Kaien and Miyako will take care of Hisana. ^^

**falconrukichi: **The sole reason Rukia fainted was because of her sickness, that wouldn't be explained anytime sooner so I'm telling. XD I believe in the recent chapters I'm writing, there will be mroe flashback about Ginjo and Tsukishima's last moments. xD Well, I think so, be prepare for more~! :D

* * *

Witnessing Rukia lying on the bed was a first for Kyou and seeing her like that reminds her of the seriousness her illness would have on her. Until now, Kyou has witnessed some of Rukia's relapse and none of those times were as serious as this time. Leaning on the door, she watched as the younger Kurosakis' were holding Rukia's hand while the older Kurosaki was gazing out of the window, Kaien and Miyako, on the other hand were holding each other's hand as if they were a couple and looking at Rukia worriedly. Kyou sighed, wondering whether her decision to let Rukia go back to KaraKura Town was a good idea after all if the aftermath was already this disastrous to Rukia. _Rukia… What should I do…?_

* * *

Not shaking off the feeling he had no matter how he thought about it, no matter caring to shake it off anymore since he had that dream when Rukia was right in front of him, a person so near that he could reach but no matter what he did, how he comforted Rukia, the scene of Rukia closing her eyes in front of him scared him, or rather, terrified him. Despite 5 years that he had not seen her, he missed her and even worse, _still loved _her. "Kurosaki!'

Ichigo, surprised to see somebody was calling out his name, turned around. "Ishida…?"

Ishida had his arms folded in front of his chest as he glared at Ichigo. "Jeez, what's the problem with you, suddenly running out of class like that? You bumped into Inoue-san too!"

Ichigo tried his very best to remember what happened but had no memory. "I… Did…?"

Ishida wanted to face-palm himself. "Of course you did! Don't you even remember?"

* * *

No… No way… This can't be happening… _Not looking at where he was going, he bumped into Inoue who was in the middle of the hallway, going into her class. "K-Kurosaki-kun…!" _

"_Sorry, Inoue!"_

* * *

"Oh… I did…"

Ishida heaved a deep sigh before glancing at his surroundings where he had chased Ichigo so far to. "So, what had caused you to actually run off school during class time and run back home all the way?"

Pressing onto his forehead, Ichigo tried to block the thoughts of Rukia closing her eyes in front of him away, he tried to block the thought of _Rukia dying _away from his mind. But, as much as he tried to, he couldn't. The images were so fresh, so raw in his mind that he couldn't stand in his class anymore. "It's nothing, Ishida. Shouldn't you go back to your class?"

_I wouldn't be here if Inoue-san didn't ask me to, idiot. Like I would ever care what kind of emotions you are having… _Ishida heaved a sigh. "I should. But, I like torturing you." Ichigo glared at him weakly as he glanced at Ichigo. _Yes, definitely about her. _"Is it about Kuchiki-san?"

His hand covered his eyes. "I had an image, Ishida…" Ishida stayed silent, knowing what image he was having in class was _really_ bothering him, if not, he wouldn't had ran out of school _during _class. "In that image, I was with Rukia… And…" Ishida waited patiently, having a bad feeling where Ichigo was going with this. "She died right in front of me…"

Ishida widened his eyes. "Kuchiki-san… _Died_…?" Ichigo nodded without saying anything, not really trusting his voice in case it wavered and broke into pieces. _Could it possibly be…? Didn't Kurosaki-san say he had found her…? What…? _Ishida's mind was in several pieces as well after hearing that but deciding to get to the bottom of it, he needed to compose himself. Placing a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at how Ichigo seemed to flinch, he spoke in a soft manner knowing _precisely _how important Rukia was in Ichigo's heart. "As you said, it was an image." Ichigo glanced at Ishida and he sighed. "Why not you make a call to Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo looked as if Ishida had just poisoned him. "Why him?"

Ishida stared at him. "Why are you looking at me with those eyes?" Ichigo didn't answer as Ishida sighed. "If it includes Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san might know something, that's all I'm implying."

"But, I…"

Ishida sighed. "Maybe you need this, Kurosaki." Ichigo widened his eyes. "An answer to know whether you should move on or stay at the point where she left you." Before Ichigo could do anything to retort, Ishida spoke once more. "Inoue-san isn't oblivious, the bond and feelings you still have for Kuchiki-san and she knows all of them."

Ichigo turned into a surprised look. "She… Knows…?"

Ishida stared at him as if he was an alien in outer space, coming to KaraKura for the first time. "You thought she wouldn't know?"

Ichigo looked away. "Right, I would be an idiot if I thought she would never know…"

Ishida glanced at Ichigo. He wouldn't deny that seeing Inoue in that state was heart-wrenching but seeing _both of them _in this state wasn't good either. "Perhaps, you really do need an answer, Kurosaki." Ichigo eyed the phone in his pocket. "Maybe, if you figured out where you feelings lies and when you figured out whether to move on or stay at Square One, maybe, Inoue-san can choose whether to move on or stay at your side too…"

With that, Ishida was gone and Ichigo stared at Ishida retreating back before fingering the phone in his pocket. _Maybe, if you figured out where you feelings lies and when you figured out whether to move on or stay at Square One, maybe, Inoue-san can choose whether to move on or stay at your side too… _More than he would like to admit, Ishida's words haunted him. _Am I hindering Inoue from finding her own happiness? Am I that selfish to want Rukia back even after she left me…? _Reaching a decision, he took out the phone in his pocket and flipped it open.

* * *

By now, Kaien and Miyako had left the room, claiming to want to have space for the Kurosakis' to talk with Rukia. Kyou gazed upon the Kurosakis' as she sighed, walking near towards Rukia. Her mind was suddenly filled with the previous she had a slightly serious relapse, but not as serious as this anyway. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she slightly alerted the Kurosakis' with her presence as Karin regarded her. "Fujibayashi-san…?"

Smiling, Kyou glanced towards Rukia. "I have been wondering…" Kyou softened her eyes at seeing Rukia. "I was more than ready to send Rukia back to KaraKura Town if she can regain her cheerful self, but now… I can't help but wonder… Was it really the best decision I can make…?"

Neither Yuzu nor Isshin dared to speak anything as Karin placed her hands on top of Rukia's, tightening her hands. "I don't know about you, Fujibayashi-san." Yuzu and Isshin stared at her as Kyou's gaze never wavered from Karin. "But, I'm sure Rukia-Nee wants to go back."

Kyou stared at Karin, smiling mentally. _I hope you hear that, Rukia. _"Why would you think so since she was reluctant to go back with the three of you in the first place?"

Karin was rendered speechless for a second, seemingly deep in thoughts about something. Standing up and sitting beside Rukia and glancing at her, Karin sighed. "A fear of her inner heart, probably…"

"A fear of her inner heart…?"

Tightening her own hands around Rukia's, she faced Kyou. "Since the beginning of her relationship with Ichi-Nii, the moment she had entered KaraKura High, the moment she had started her life in KaraKura, Rukia-Nee's heart was full of kindness, compassion, kindness… And, fear…"

"Fear…?" Kyou stared at Karin and shrugged. "I really doubt Kuchiki Rukia knows the word 'Fear'."

"I'm sure you would have heard of the word 'Mask', Fujibayashi-san." Kyou nodded. "Everybody carries a mask with them, no matter how light the mask could be, it's still a mask." Unnoticed by all of them, Rukia's fingers moved a bit, accompanied by Karin's hands who felt the touch of Rukia's fingers moving. But, for some reason, Karin continued speaking. "Hell, I bet the old man even has his own mask on."

Isshin didn't speak and only stared at his daughter as she spoke, wondering how the always _rude _Karin matured so much all of a sudden. _I could have guessed so by the techniques she used towards Rukia-chan into calling her to come back with us… When did you mature so much, Karin? You are getting too old… _"What would you know about 'Mask' at such a young age, Karin Kurosaki?"

The single word 'Mask' brought memories for everybody in the room, even for Kaien and Miyako who was eavesdropping outside the room. The mask of how Isshin acted so cheerfully happy in order to keep his family together, the mask of Yuzu taking on the household chores' of the Kurosakis' family in order to keep herself busy and not to be reminded of her own Mother, the mask of Karin not crying because she was unable to do anything to help, the mask of Kyou composing herself together every day she would hear the doctor announce that it would soon be over for Kappei, the mask of Kaien loving Rukia and the mask of Miyako loving Kaien. "A 'Mask' is a 'Mask'."

Kyou wanted to laugh, a kid is a kid after all "A 'Mask' is a 'Mask'? What kind of lame…?"

Before she could continue mocking Karin, her words cut her off. "A 'Mask' is when we want to hide some things specifically from others." Karin stood up and gazed at the window. Even as a kid, she was supposedly Yuzu's older sister and there were already many things she could see through. "Some may act cheerful because of a depression death that affected them, some may act strong in order not to be reminded of depressed things and some may decide not to be the way they are because of the things that affected them. Of course, that depends on the definition of what your 'Mask' is."

_Rukia, maybe this Karin Kurosaki knows you well after all… _"You said Rukia… Because of the inner fears of her heart, she refuses to go back to KaraKura Town, didn't you?" Karin nodded, facing Kyou once more. "And, you said that, since the moment she was in KaraKura Town, she had been in fear, right?"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you don't believe me."

"Because I don't." Karin focused her gaze on Kyou. "I may not have the best knowledge on what Rukia's past in KaraKura was, but I was very sure there was no fear in any of them."

Karin closed her eyes and took a deep breath before glancing at Rukia. "When Rukia-Nee came to KaraKura Town alone, she feared how she was going to live in a place she barely even knew, when Rukia-Nee enrolled to KaraKura High, she feared that nobody would accept her as an individual, when Ichi-Nii started in KaraKura High, Rukia-Nee feared that she would care for him too much, when Ichi-Nii eventually got closer to her, Rukia-Nee feared that she would actually have feelings for him, when Ichi-Nii actually really developed feelings for Rukia-Nee, she feared how would Ichi-Nii actually react when she would reject him."

Kyou couldn't help a smile from forming on her lips. _Rukia… Karin Kurosaki really knows you well enough although I didn't understand a word she was saying. _"And, how would that link to how she refused to go back with all of you?"

"I guess Karin-chan is trying to say…" Isshin and Karin glanced at Yuzu this time. "Rukia Nee-chan was separated from Onii-chan for 5 years. Perhaps…" Searching for an answer, Yuzu hesitated.

"Rukia-chan fears what she would find back in KaraKura."

"She fears…?" Kyou glanced at the Kurosakis' in confusion. _They really, really know you well. _"Didn't all of you say that she wanted to be back in KaraKura? Then, why would she fear?"

Isshin walked forward and gazed at Rukia with a soft look on her face. "I won't deny that Rukia-chan still loves Ichigo. And, it's because of that fact that she fears. She fears what Ichigo would become when she gets back, she fears how she would find Ichigo and she fears that her emotions would be uncontrollable depending on the fact that she loved Ichigo that much."

Kyou smiled brightly. "Rukia, you heard that?"

To all of Kurosakis' surprise, Rukia opened her eyes slowly but eventually, a smile on her lips. "I didn't know you know me that well, Karin."

Karin scoffed. "You are just too easy to read sometimes."

Turning to Yuzu, Rukia beckoned her to come over and Yuzu did so with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Rukia Nee-chan…"

Rukia smiled slightly. "I'm sorry to worry you, Yuzu."

Her hands held Yuzu and Karin's hand as she turned to glance at Kyou. "You knew I was awake, didn't you?"

Kyou rolled her eyes but smiled at Rukia nevertheless. "It's not as if you could hide anything from me."

Rukia turned to glance at Isshin and as their gazes locked, Rukia was unable to look at him in the eyes. Rukia felt tears swelling from the brim of her eyes as she blinked them away. "Rukia-chan…"

* * *

Ichigo stared at the phone that he had been staring for a few hours, debating whether or not to call his Dad, not knowing whether he was ready for the news that was about to come. Not knowing whether he wanted to move on or stay in Square One, he placed the phone back in his pockets, deciding to have a walk to clear his mind off disturbing thoughts for now. _Rukia… Don't you dare… Don't you dare die on me…_

* * *

Respecting Rukia's request to leave both Isshin and her alone, Karin, Yuzu and Kyou cleared the room while Karin took a last glance at Rukia which she smiled slightly and nodded to. Taking a glance at Isshin, Karin sighed softly before closing the door on them. Rukia laying on the bed and Isshin just standing was an awkward sight for Rukia, at least. Using her hands to brush off the tears that were about to fall, she smiled and glanced at Isshin. "It's rare to see you in such a state, Isshin-san."

Despite her attempts at a joke, Isshin apparently didn't appreciate the humour in it. "Rukia-chan, I…"

Patting the space next to her, Rukia smiled. "Why don't you come over here, Isshin-san? It's _really hard _for me to talk to you when you are standing so far away from me."

"I…" Isshin still made no move to walk towards Rukia as she glanced up at him. "I don't deserve it, Rukia-chan…" Just as Rukia was about to speak, Isshin cut her off. "I separated you from Ichigo and caused you so much sadness despite I insisted for you to be my third daughter."

"Isshin-san…"

"Maybe…" Rukia suddenly feared what Isshin was going to say. "You shouldn't come back with us, after all…" Rukia kept a calm expression as she stared at Isshin. "If it brings you this much sadness just by deciding to come back with us, maybe I really shouldn't force you…"

"What the hell is that old man talking about? He was the one who got so enthusiastic about Rukia-Nee coming back! I swear, I'm going to…"

"Karin-chan, calm down! Maybe Otou-san has a reason…"

"He's _chickening out_, that's his _freaking reason_!"

Yuzu could tell that Karin was _really _pissed off and sighed before returning to eavesdrop.

Rukia let out a laugh. "It's good to know that you were blaming yourself for your own mistakes." Isshin turned to glance at Rukia as Rukia gazed out of the window. "I was slightly afraid you didn't care about me anymore, just for a little."

"How could you think of that, Rukia-chan…? I care for you as much as I…" Isshin trailed off.

Rukia spared a glance at Isshin before staring at her own fingers that was clenching the bed. "Is that your final decision, Isshin-san?" Isshin turned to Rukia. "You don't want me to go back to KaraKura Town; you don't want me to attend the reunion dinner, you don't want me to…" Rukia hesitated. "… Get back together with Ichigo?"

But, the question was directed to Rukia in a mere second. "Do you honestly believe you want to, Rukia-chan?"

It was really _really _rare to see such a side of Isshin and Rukia was glad that Isshin had chosen such a time to reveal his serious side. "The question isn't whether I would want it or not, Isshin-san. Do you want me to go back?"

"Rukia-chan… You don't have to force yourself…"

"Answer me, Isshin-san." Isshin stared at Rukia who was eyeing him with a serious look and knew that he wouldn't be able to escape. "Do you want me to go back and attend the reunion; do you want me to go back to KaraKura Town?"

"I…" Rukia stared at him with a calm expression while the two small eavesdropper outside was nervous, Karin wanting to bang the door down and give his dad a good scolding while Yuzu was trying her best to calm her other twin down. "I wouldn't want you…"

"This isn't about me anymore, Isshin-san." Isshin glanced at Rukia. "It has been always about you since you separated Ichigo and me up. It was your mistake at first; shouldn't you be the one to decide it?"

Rarely had Isshin saw such determination of Rukia and he couldn't help but think back to his family's words. "But, aren't you afraid, Rukia-chan…?" Rukia smiled. "Aren't you afraid to face Ichigo…?"

Rukia lowered her head. "I said before, it isn't about me any longer. I'm ready to go back, Isshin-san, but… Are you willing to take me back?"

Rukia knew, her determination to go back wasn't questionable but the doubt in Isshin mind was questionable seeing how he had hesitated to speak to her until now. Knowing the words have to come from him and _him alone_, Rukia remained a calm expression, knowing clearly of the inner turmoil Isshin had, because she faced hers long ago. But, she did nothing to imply that she knew of Isshin's turmoil. "I wouldn't… I…"

"**If you dare say one more word, I will kick you to oblivion, old man!" **

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed. Just like that, the door was being kicked open by a fiery Karin and a terrified Yuzu who stood beside her, her arms stretched forward, trying to calm her other twin down which both Rukia and Isshin glanced at. "Karin-chan, that's no way to behave in front of Rukia Nee-chan and Otou-san!"

"**Tell that to the old man, Yuzu!" **

Rukia could tell Karin was _beyond pissed off _by now. Being an observer, Rukia could do nothing but watch. "Karin-chan, I don't think Otou-san had done any wrong in speaking his mind…"

"Yuzu…" Said sister glanced at Rukia who was smiling. "You don't want me to go back too?"

"We saw, Rukia Nee-chan… What happened 5 years ago when you ran away…" Rukia's smile immediately faded when she heard that. _They… Saw…? _"We knew how it hurt Rukia Nee-san back then… We knew how we hated Otou-san back then… That's why… If we can spare Rukia Nee-chan in our own way, we wouldn't…"

"**Yuzu, not you too!" **Rukia knew Yuzu was being thoughtful in her own ways and she really couldn't blame Yuzu for it. Her gaze shifted back to Isshin as he observed his reaction. To Yuzu and Karin's surprise that the fact that Isshin hadn't spoken the moment Karin banged down the door, Isshin began walking away which was a rare sight for Rukia. **"Old man, don't you dare…! Who was the one being all enthusiastic about Rukia-Nee coming back? Who was the one pacing back and forth, moving things from the Kurosaki House just to make room for Rukia-Nee? Who was the one that was so determined to go to Naruki Elementary and fetch Rukia-Nee back? You don't run away after all you have done!"**

Smiling at Karin's outburst and watching Isshin, she was indeed surprised by Isshin's continuing walking away while she sat on the bed and suddenly spoke up. "You are not the Isshin-san I know anymore."

"What would the Isshin-san you know do, Rukia-chan?"

His back facing her, Rukia couldn't see the expression Isshin had on his face. Her eyes narrowed as she pondered on the question Isshin had just asked her. "Well, the Isshin-san I know…" Ignoring Karin's playful glare, she smiled. "Would probably give us group hugs, call me his Third Daughter once more and wail about how he has his family back again."

"Rukia-Nee, don't plant such ideas into his head again." Karin groaned.

Rukia could tell Yuzu was smiling by the way her lips curled. She had a feeling they were _almost _back on their way to KaraKura Town again. _Almost. _But, that was when Isshin spoke. "The Isshin-san you knew is dead, Rukia-chan." Rukia frowned at hearing those words from Isshin. "He was dead the moment he told you those words which caused you to run away for 5 years."

A tear fell from Rukia's eyes and streamed down to her cheeks and she knew it wasn't from the words that haunted her so much. "Are you running away, Isshin-san?"

Facing his back against Rukia once more, he proceeded walking away from his whole family. Karin raised her fist, about to hit Isshin. **"Old man, you…" **

"Karin, it isn't good to hit your Dad."

Said sister stared at Rukia. "But, he…"

"Let him be." Rukia closed her eyes as Isshin faced away from her, about to walk completely away from the room when Rukia spoke up once more that halted everyone's steps. "Running from the problem might not be successful; facing the problem head front might not bring sadness." Surprised at such words coming from Rukia, the Kurosakis' stared at Rukia wide-eyed and Rukia smiled and opened her eyes to face Isshin. "Do you find that particular line familiar, Isshin-san?"

"How…?" The Kurosakis' stared wide-eyed at Rukia, surprised that she would know such words seeing that it was Masaki who always spoke those words. "How would you know those words, Rukia-chan…?"

Rukia gazed out of the window. She knew not much about Masaki and in fact, she knew nothing about Masaki Kurosaki who was the world of Ichigo Kurosaki. But, from the period she was unconscious, she knew Masaki Kurosaki had always used these words to comfort Isshin Kurosaki whenever he had any problems he couldn't solve. In fact, she had said these to all of them. "Masaki-san… She was really beautiful, wasn't she…?"

Yuzu was the first to run over and grab Rukia's hands, her face full of tears that were streaming down. "Rukia Nee-chan, did you meet Okaa-san…?" Rukia stayed silent. "Did you, Rukia Nee-san…?" Rukia stayed silent still, watching Isshin's reaction. "Please, Rukia Nee-san, tell me about Okaa-san…"

_Masaki Kurosaki, you truly are a wonderful woman… Yuzu was so affected by just hearing your name… Perhaps that was why Isshin-san fell for you, because you could calm him with such words… And, maybe… Just maybe… That's why I fell for Ichigo too… _"Isshin-san, Karin, do both of you want to hear about her?"

Karin's eyes brightened up. "Can I…?"

Rukia smiled and Karin went over to Rukia, sitting beside her and as Rukia glanced up at Isshin, he had a soft smile on his face but soon hardened his eyes afterwards. "You are not lying, are you?"

"Masaki-san died before I knew Ichigo, how would I know those words?"

"Damn, Masaki…" Isshin muttered under his breath. "Your words still have the same effect as they always do to me whenever I need them." Walking over to Rukia's bed and sitting on the edge of the bed, Isshin looked away from Rukia. "I'm ready if you are."

"Where are Kaien, Kyou and Miyako?"

Karin shrugged. "I think they said they would be outside."

"Good, because I don't think I will be able to say this if they are present."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Looks like a flashback of Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Masaki's will be necessary. Who's looking forward to that? xD And, Rukia seemed to have made her decision to go back. What caused such a change in Rukia? What would happen to Rukia in KaraKura Town? Will everything go smoothly as she wanted it to be? Please stay tuned to the next chapter, everybody~! ^^

**Next Chapter Title: Masaki**

**Update Time: December 5 2012, Wednesday**

See you next time! ^-^


	14. Kuchiki Rukia Is dead

_**Date and Time: **_November 5th, Wednesday, 4.33AM

_**Pairings in this chapter:** _KaienXMiyako / IsshinXMasaki / Slight IchiRuki / KyouXKappei

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own bleach.

_**Additional Notes:** _Last chapter for Naruki Arc, it's gonna take a while before I post the next chapter. KaraKura Town arc is coming next! Who's up for it? XD Another chapter-naming mistake I found in the previous one. xD Please pardon me. T_T I also edited the very first chapter and included a little hint in it. those who are interested, please have a peek~ XD

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP):_**

* * *

Kaien, Kyou and Miyako were walking on the lone pathway of a nearby park, Kyou trailing behind the couple while Kaien and Miyako walked hand-in-hand. Lots of questions were in Kyou's head now as to what happened, how it happened, who made it happen and most importantly, _why _did it happen. Kyou sighed lightly. _Why am I here anyway? It's not like… _"Fujibayashi-san…?"

Kyou raised her head at a woman's voice. Though they have introduced themselves before, Kyou still found it a bother to remember names. "Yes, um…?"

"Miyako…"

"Oh, right!" Kyou laughed sheepishly as she scratched her head. "What is it, Miyako-san?"

"Do you want to ask us something?"

Up until this conversation, Kaien hadn't raised his head even once and Kyou shifted her feet slightly to show the awkwardness level of this conversation. "Well, I…" Kyou sighed. "I didn't think it was my…"

"We are together."

Eyeing the both of them, Kyou placed her hands in her pants pockets, watching as a soft smile played on her lips. Watching Kaien and Miyako had brought memories into her head, when she and a certain guy in her class had _been _so loving as well. Now that Kyou remembered, because of the events that had surrounded Rukia, it had really been _days _that he had last visited _him. _Giving a last glance towards Miyako and Kaien, he walked the other way. "Kyou…"

Kyou glanced back at hearing Kaien's voice calling her for the first time. Up till now, it had always been Miyako who attempted to make small conversations with her. "What is it?"

"Don't you want to know what happened between Rukia and me and…" Kyou noticed that Kaien's hands tightened around Miyako's. "… Why am I with Miyako…?"

* * *

"_Wait, Rukia!" Rukia turned back to glance at Kyou, her face in a confused expression. "Don't you want to know what's going on between Kappei-kun and me…?" _

_Rukia shrugged and glanced at Kyou. "In all honesty, it's not my business to know." Kyou lowered her head, thinking that it was an unnecessary question after all. "And, just like how you never asked what's going on between Ichigo and me, I would never ask any of your past-related matters. Moreover, if you are happy with what's going on, I'm satisfied."_

* * *

Kyou smiled and faced Kaien and Miyako. "In all honesty, it's not my business to know, isn't it?" Both Kaien and Miyako went silent at Kyou's question. "In addition, if both of you feel that it's all right for what's happening around both of you, I'm satisfied."

"But, aren't you the least bit curious as to what's going on…?" Kaien asked.

Kyou continued smiling. "I won't deny that I am." Miyako glanced at Kaien thoughtfully, wondering if she was going to tell Kyou the truth. But, Kyou's next words made Miyako glanced up at surprise. "But, if you feel that this situation and solution would be the best for Rukia, who am I to question that decision of yours?"

Kaien and Miyako were being rendered to speechless once again as Kyou proceeded on the other direction of the way they were walking. "Kyou!" She halted in her steps. "Where are you going?"

Kyou continued walking. "To the hospital."

"Are you hurt somewhere…?" Miyako asked.

Kyou glanced over at Miyako and let her lips curl upwards. "Does it look like I'm hurt somewhere?" Both Kaien and Miyako shook their heads and Kyou raised a hand into the air. "Rukia will know what I am doing if you just tell her that I'm going to the hospital."

"Can we go with you…?"

Both Kyou and Kaien glanced at Miyako who had asked this question, Kyou's face full of question while Kaien's face was full of an expression called 'Guilt'. "Why would you, if I may ask?"

For some reasons that Miyako couldn't figure out, it was _suffocating _to stay with Kaien in the same place. Miyako looked away from Kaien and couldn't provide an answer to Kyou's question. "I… I just wanted to…"

Kaien glanced at Miyako before lowering his head once more. "Miyako…"

Kyou turned away from them and sighed. _Since when did I care for people other than Rukia? _"If both of you are determined to be a couple that would make Rukia proud to let all of this go, both of you would first have to handle your own problems, I'm sure you know that, right?" Kaien and Miyako remained silent. "I'm not entirely sure what problems both of you have neither would I care to know at this very point of time…" Miyako glanced at both of them and turned around once again. "If both of you really wanted Rukia to leave Naruki without a hint of guilt, wouldn't it be better to solve your differences between each other?"

"Fujibayashi-san…" Kyou sighed and was _slightly getting irritated _by the questions she was getting from both Miyako and Kaien. "Do you know, after all…?"

Kyou shrugged and proceeded walking, leaving both Kaien and Miyako alone in the park, deeply in their own thoughts. _I bet Rukia would had wanted me to do that too, since both Kaien and Miyako are the only loved ones she has in Naruki._

* * *

"I was afraid of waking up." To her surprise, Karin placed her hands on top of Rukia's. "I was really afraid of what I would find back in KaraKura. Despite how I missed Ichigo, Inoue and the others, I was still afraid of what I would find back in KaraKura, for some reasons." Rukia gazed at Karin and her interlinked hands before continuing to speak. "When Kaien told me the news of him divorcing me long before today…"

"Divorce…?" Rukia glanced at Karin before nodding her head. "How…?" By Rukia's look, Karin knew she had asked the wrong questions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Rukia smiled. "It's not like I mind, Karin, don't worry about it." Her gazed stayed on Karin's and her interlinked hands. "When Kaien told me the news, it just set me off." Isshin softened his eyes. "It led me to think that, to these years that I have claimed not loving Kaien at all, I _might _have loved him, without knowing."

A tear fell down Rukia's cheeks as she said that. "Rukia-Nee…"

* * *

"_After taking care of Hinamori for so many months after Aizen's betrayal towards her, I thought I loved her, Karin. But, it might really be an illusion of mine as I realize, without knowing, I _might _have loved you as well."_

* * *

"It doesn't matter, Rukia-Nee, whether you have feelings for your husband." Rukia glanced at Karin, knowing her words that were meant to comfort her were sincere. "Feelings are hard to control and I know how that can be. The most important thing is…" Rukia had wiped away her tears by now. "Who does your feeling relies upon now? Is it relying more on Ichi-Nii's side or relying on your husband's side?"

Rukia smiled as she ruffled Karin's hair. "You matured _too much _while I was gone, Karin."

Karin folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "You are just hallucinating as usual, Rukia-Nee."

"That's not true, Karin-chan!" Rukia and Karin glance at Yuzu. "Both Otou-san and I think what Rukia Nee-chan said is true!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "If anything that said by the old man over there is believable, pigs _might just _fly, Yuzu."

"**Oh, what terrible daughters I have~~ Masaki, what have I done wrong?" **Isshin wailed.

Rukia smiled at the family interaction between the Kurosakis', especially Isshin's reaction. _At least, a little of the Isshin-san I know is back. _"Get away from me, old man! You are not to step an inch towards me this very instant!"

As Karin ran to hide behind Rukia for fear of her Dad's antics and Isshin continued wailing about 'Inconsiderate-daughters-who-doesn't-care-about-their-dear-old-Daddy-anymore', Rukia noted that Yuzu had a soft smile on her face as Isshin continued wailing. **"Oh, Karin~ Why do you detest me so~? Don't you love your dear old Daddy anymore~?" **

Karin glared at Isshin. "There's no way I would _love _you in the first place, old man!" Grumbling to Rukia, Karin muttered under her breath. "That's why I said not to put ideas into his head, Rukia-Nee. Do you see where this leads us?"

Rukia couldn't help but smile brightly as she glanced back at Karin. _Ichigo, only if you were here… _"Isn't this good, Karin?"

"No, Rukia-Nee, there must be something wrong with your brain for you to think of _this _as _good._" Karin glared at Yuzu. "Yuzu, you better not let that old man near me or I will kick him into oblivion for real this time!"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed.

* * *

Finding it as awkward as can be, neither knew how to start the conversation as they were lunged into an uncomfortable silence. Kaien glanced at Miyako, unsure of how to start the conversation without making it awkward. "Kaien…" Somehow, Kaien was glad Miyako started the conversation without him having to say anything. "When did we become like this…?"

"Like this…?" Kaien was confused.

Miyako let out a slight smile and walked forward, her hair flowing in the wind. "I can tell by your eyes, you don't know what to how to start a conversation with me and you don't know what to say to me at all."

"Miyako, I…"

"Kaien…" Glancing up at Miyako who has her back facing him, she took a deep breath. "Do you regret it…?"

_Regret…? What's there to regret, Miyako…? The day I met you in my birthday celebration? _Walking forward and using both of his hands to wrap around Miyako's waist, Kaien let a soft smile form on her lips before pulling Miyako closer to him. "Never, Miyako."

Miyako glanced at Kaien from the corner of her eyes, with tears swelling at the brim of her eyes. "Never…?"

Kaien continued smiling as he leaned his head on Miyako's shoulder. "I will never regret the day that I met you at my birthday celebration…" Withdrawing his hands, he placed it on Miyako's shoulder. "I will never regret the aftermath which you met with Rukia…" Using his hands to apply force, he turned Miyako towards him. "I will never regret _everything that happened _next and I will never regret my decision, not now, not ever." Kaien's gaze locked with Miyako as both of them smiled.

"Not… Ever…?" Tears were falling one by one freely down Miyako's eyes now.

Raising one of his hands, Kaien proceeded to wipe off the tears that Miyako had shed, causing Miyako to close her eyes slightly, not believing that this was happening. Ever since that she had knew Rukia and Kaien to be married, she had made a pact with both Kaien and Rukia that she would stay hidden and when this moment, too perfect to be ruined, with her facing Kaien and Kaien softly wiping her tears off, she couldn't help but suspect the reality of this 'truth'. "Don't say that any longer, Miyako. Because, there's no way I would regret meeting you."

Kaien, on the other hand, was reminded of the day that he met with Miyako. _Maybe, Rukia… Maybe it is time… _Smiling softly at the Miyako who was crying, he used one of his fingers to tilt her chin up. _Maybe… _As Miyako closed her eyes, Kaien watched as a slight shade of red tainted Miyako's pale face as he closed his eyes too, allowing all the love for Rukia to fade within his heart and the love he had for Miyako to be placed in that one single kiss. _Maybe, it really is time to reach out for my happiness…_

* * *

_Rukia slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a plain white room, almost in the similar room that she had found herself with Ichigo moments earlier. _I'm not dead yet…? Then, could it be that Ichigo…? _She allowed the hope to form in her heart but didn't allow the hope to linger in her own heart. Standing up, she walked along the plain white spaces of the room but mentally noted that she was wearing a white robe now. Looking down at herself, she wondered what happened. Fear was building inside of her for some reasons, the same fear where Isshin had denied her, the same fear where she was invited to the annual reunion by none other than Isshin. "Is somebody here…?" _

"_Running from the problem might not be successful; facing the problem head front might not bring sadness."_

_In a weird sense of way, those words made Rukia remember of Kaien's exact same words to her as she looked around at her surroundings. _Kaien wouldn't be here, saying those words to me. _"Who's there?" _

"_I wanted to meet you personally, Rukia-san." _

_Turning her head to where the sound came from, Rukia was mesmerized by the person in front of her. With long light wavy orange hair, Rukia had sworn that the person in front of her reminded her of Ichigo. And, as the figure's face became clearer and clearer, Rukia widened her eyes. "Masaki…-san…" _

"_Rukia-san, it's really a pleasure to meet you personally." _

_From the time that Rukia had seen Masaki and the exact moment where she was seeing Kurosaki Masaki with her own eyes, Rukia felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the feeling she had in her heart, overwhelmed by Masaki's beauty. Rukia let her lips curl upwards. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Masaki-san." _

_Masaki smiled as she got near Rukia and Rukia could do nothing except staring at Masaki. "Rukia-san…" Rukia stared at Masaki, not moving her gaze at all. "The first moment I saw you in my house, I knew you would be the ideal girl for Ichigo." _

_A light shade of red was tainted on Rukia's cheek as she glanced shyly at Masaki. "Masaki-san…" _

"_I was there when all of you were before me too. I knew how Ichigo felt when I died, I knew how he tried his best to act when everything is fine and started blaming himself. I knew how Yuzu took all the chores in the house and take over my duties. I knew how Karin was determined not to be a cry baby like Yuzu and no matter what obstacles, she never cried anymore. And, I know how Isshin tries his very best to keep the family altogether as a whole, trying to manage even without me." _

_Rukia allowed a soft smile to form upon her lips. "I always admired your family, Masaki-san. Isshin-san was always so hyperactive with Ichigo, trying to hold the family together and…" Rukia trailed off, thinking of Byakuya. "Your family had always been that active, Masaki-san." _

_Masaki glanced at Rukia and returned the same gesture of a soft smile. "I have been there and I'm very glad of how they turned out even of my death." Rukia smiled before her gaze returned to the white space in front of her. "Rukia-san…" Somehow having a feeling how this conversation would go, Rukia didn't turn to glance at Masaki. "Do you think you could forgive Isshin?" _

_Rukia went silent at Masaki's question and closed her eyes but only opening them a few moments later. "Is that the only reason I'm here, Masaki-san?" _

"_Not entirely, Rukia-san." Her gaze was still not going to Masaki as Masaki proceeded to sit beside her. "You are not waking up and that worries me the most, Rukia-san." _

_Finger clenching around the robes that she was wearing, Rukia focused her gaze on the white space in front of her. "I don't understand how that would worry Masaki-san." _

_Masaki gazed at Rukia with a soft gaze. "Even if Isshin deserved the punishment, did Ichigo deserve it?" Rukia glanced at Masaki, not understanding what she was talking about. "Ichigo misses you very much, Rukia-san." _

_Rukia's eyes lowered. "How would you know that, Masaki-san?" Masaki glanced at Rukia. "Maybe, Ichigo would have moved on by now." _

_Masaki smiled. "And, how would you know that, Rukia-san?" Rukia glanced at Masaki, having no words to retort and settled with being silent for now. "See, Rukia-san, none of us really knows what Ichigo is thinking or even doing for now. The least you can do is to go back and see for yourself." _

"_I don't know, Masaki-san." Masaki smiled. "I don't know whether I can place it in my heart to forgive Isshin-san." Masaki was about to talk yet Rukia cut her off. "I mean… Isshin-san did something that separated Ichigo and me up… For 5 whole years, my life was a disaster without Ichigo. That's why… I don't know…" _

_Masaki placed a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Did Isshin do something _that _terrible that you can't find it in your heart to forgive him, Rukia-san?" _

"_He…" Rukia closed her eyes and leaned her head on her knee, wrapping her hands around her body, fearing that if she continued to speak anymore, she wouldn't be able to control her tears. "I don't know, Masaki-san…" _

"_Was it really that bad, Rukia-san?" Rukia turned to glance back at Masaki. "I don't deny that Isshin made a mistake of separating both Ichigo and you up, but, if you think about it, he was just being a Dad, wasn't he?" Rukia's gaze stayed on Masaki, confused. "_Precisely _because he acknowledges you as his Third Daughter, Rukia-san, and he acknowledges the fact that you might really be his daughter, or rather, daughter-in-law, Isshin was afraid what would happen to both of you if Byakuya's threat became the truth." _

Byakuya Nii-sama made a threat to Isshin-san…? _"But, Byakuya Nii-sama wouldn't…" _

"_Dare you say he wouldn't, Rukia-san…?" Rukia stayed silent. "Isshin knew how this would count in terms of your family position, which was why… He wanted to save you the pain of making a choice, Rukia-san." _

_Rukia closed her eyes, suddenly thinking of Tsukishima. Allowing a slight smile to form, she opened her eyes. "You are right, Masaki-san, Isshin-san was just doing his job." Rukia turned to glance at Masaki. "Perhaps, it is the same reason why Isshin-san fell for you, Masaki-san." _

_Placing her hands on top of Rukia's head, patting it softly, Masaki smiled. "Isshin is in extreme guilt now." _

"_Why would he be…?" _

"_Because he thinks that everything that happened these 5 years is his fault." _

_Rukia smiled. "It kind of is, in a way." _

"_Rukia-san…" _

"_It might be his fault for the past 5 years, but I will do my best to rid him of the guilt, Masaki-san." _

_Masaki smiled at Rukia. She now had known why Ichigo loved, or rather, still love her this much. "If Isshin proves to be difficult, speak these words to him." Leaning towards Rukia and slightly whispering in her ear, Rukia widened her eyes at how those words sound familiar, as if someone else other than Masaki had used them before. "What is it, Rukia-san?" _

_Rukia shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing, Masaki-san." _

_Masaki smiled before standing up and extending a hand to help Rukia up. "Do you think you can go back to Ichigo, Rukia-san?" _

_Rukia smiled. "You are right, Masaki-san. As much as I hated Isshin-san…" Masaki frowned at those words, unnoticed by Rukia. "I miss Ichigo, no matter how my heart denies it. Therefore…" For 5 years, Rukia had been hearing everybody saying, especially Kaien, how she wanted to go back and misses Ichigo. She often brushed those comments off but this time, admitting the fact to herself was a different feeling altogether, she felt lost and troubled mixed with sadness. "Therefore…" _

"_Rukia-san, you will do fine, I promise you." Rukia closed her eyes and was more than ready to wake up as she sensed Masaki fading away. "Please tell the twins I love them, Rukia-san." _

_With a smile, Rukia's world went black but not before a song lulled her to sleep._

* * *

"I don't hate you, Isshin-san."

Isshin glanced at Rukia, surprised she would say that and gazed into her eyes only to find sincerity and truth behind her every word. "You don't…?"

Rukia smiled. "Many would deem your actions as selfish, Isshin-san, separating Ichigo and me up." Isshin lowered his head and Rukia smiled. "But, if I think about the whole matter in another sense, you were just being a Dad, caring for your son." Rukia smiled and twiddled her fingers. "And, to be honest, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Rukia-chan…"

Rukia turned to the girls. "Of course, your Mom wanted me to tell you that she loves both of you very much and she knows what both of you have been doing, Yuzu taking over the household chores and Karin determined not to be a cry baby anymore."

Karin folded her arms. "I was never a cry baby."

Yuzu sighed. "Oh, back when Mom's here, you were _such a cry baby_, Karin-chan."

Rukia smiled at the bickering twins and gazed at Isshin. If she was prepared to go back and forgive Isshin, she had a condition for Isshin to fulfil. "Isshin-san, can I ask something of you?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fujibayashi-san, he hasn't been any better but every now and then, we would detect a hint that he's about to wake up like moving his fingers."

Despite the bad news, Kyou was glad to hear there had been improvements in Kappei's condition as she smiled. "If I ever hear that he's making improvements, it's good news to me. Thank you, Doctor, for always looking after him."

The Doctor smiled. Kyou bowed slightly as the Doctor made his exit as she glanced back at Kappei. Getting a chair and sitting beside him, she held Kappei's hand. "You know, Kappei, it had been a few years since you are in that coma of yours… And, I…" Knowing that Kappei wouldn't ever respond, Kyou wiped away the tears that were almost on the edge of falling down. "You know, today, Kappei, I went to Rukia's house…"

Despite her constant ranting, she felt comforted by the fact that every now and then, Kappei's move of his own finger would comfort her soul, in a way that nobody _ever _would, not that she would admit that to Rukia, that is. Kyou smiled as she tightened her hands around Kappei's, slightly squeezing it to reassure that she's there for him. _You can do it…_

* * *

Arriving in his house, Ichigo leaned on the door as he tried to clear his mind. Thoughts of what he should or should not do slightly tainted his mind as he took out his phone once again. Flipping his phone open, Ichigo knew in his mind, he had to find an answer sooner or later.

* * *

_Maybe, if you figured out where you feelings lies and when you figured out whether to move on or stay at Square One, maybe, Inoue-san can choose whether to move on or stay at your side too…_

* * *

Sighing, Ichigo dialled his Dad's number. _I want to cling onto this hope but if you ever died, I doubt I would ever move on…_

* * *

Closing the door behind them, Isshin sighed as he ushered Yuzu and Karin out. Tears streamed down Yuzu's cheeks. "Otou-san…" Isshin sighed, suddenly exhausted from all the things that were happening at once all around him. Kneeling down and ruffling Yuzu's hair in an attempt to comfort the younger twin, Yuzu sobbed in Isshin's embrace. "Otou-san, why did Rukia Nee-chan…"

Isshin sighed once more. "I'm sure she has her reasons, Yuzu."

Karin glanced at the closed door. "Probably, it's for the best, Yuzu… Can you imagine what would happen if she didn't request us to do that?"

"But, Onii-chan would…"

Immediately, there seem to be a ringing tone as Isshin picked up the phone. _How did you know Ichigo would call, Rukia-chan…? Must be the work of Masaki… Well, what must be faced cannot be avoided… Here I go… _

_Dad… You better pick up… _**"Hello, this is the greatest and most awesome old man—" **

"Dad…" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"**Ichigo~ My dearest son~ Are you calling to ask how your dearest Dad has been?" **

"Dad, you better…"

Ichigo was cut off. **"Look, Karin, Yuzu, I always told you that your dearest Brother would hug his pillows and cry for his Dad when I'm not around~!" **

"Like hell he will and like hell I will if I believe your stupid crap of a story, old man!"

"Karin-chan! That's no way to behave in front of Dad, I told you many times!"

Although hearing Yuzu and Karin's voice in the background slightly relieved him in the very least, he couldn't help but wanted to know what Ishida meant. "Dad!"

"**Oh now, my dearest son's shouting at me~ Did you miss your Dad that much~?" **

"Dad, I'm serious."

There was silence at the other end of the phone for a few seconds. Isshin seemed to be doing something and yet, when his voice returned, Ichigo was shocked at his dad's tone. _Does he seem… Exhausted…? _"What is it, son?"

"Where are all of you?"

"Naruki…" Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that it was not far from KaraKura. "What's it to you, son? Why do you sound so worried?"

"Have you found Rukia?"

_Trust him to take the direct approach… _"All of a sudden, why are you asking about Rukia-chan? It's been 5 years already and you even have a wife, Ichigo. Did you miss her that much?"

"Just answer my question already, Dad."

By Ichigo's tone, he could tell that his son was serious. "Yes, we found her."

As Ichigo's eyes widened, the image of that dream suddenly floated back to him as he opened the door, ready to go back to Naruki. _I won't rest until I have seen you, Rukia. No way would I rest... _"Don't move from there, Dad, I'm coming."

"Ichigo, you can't come."

His heart clenching for just a little, his steps that were going to step out of the house stopped abruptly. Trying his very best to stop his voice from shaking, he clenched the phone that was in his hand tighter. "Why is that so, Dad…?"

"Son…" Time seemed to stop as he spoke the next words. "_Kuchiki Rukia… Is Dead."_

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Who wants to throw tomatoes at me now~? xD Everything will be revealed, readers.. In the next chapter, of course~ Please stay tuned~~ xD

**Next Chapter Title: **One Step Forward

**Update Time: **December 25th 2012, Tuesday

See you next time! ^-^


	15. One Step Forward

_**Date and Time: **_December 24th, Monday, 10.10AM

_**Pairings in this chapter:** _IchiHime (For IchiRuki readers, you know there's bound to be some slight IchiHime in here anyway. xD) / IshiRuki (Friendship)

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own bleach.

_**Additional Notes:** _Who's looking forward to a fresh new KaraKura arc? New arc, new characters, a twist in plot-line, Monday Blues' and Christmas Eve altogether! Before I forget, Happy Christmas Eve, everyone! Well, now that we got it sorted out, KaraKura arc, for sure, would be full with reunions and emotions. xD Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue and Ishida... How would each of them sort out their feelings? And, to those who have just stumbled onto this story, please be aware that they areOOC's. That's recently how I feel as I keep on writing. And, because it's Christmas Eve, that's why I'm updating a day before the selected date. XD Well, let's hope everybody enjoys the chapter! ^^

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**michael: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_**_  
_**

**chappiruki: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription

******falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**B000097z: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**teshichan: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription / Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending _

**Guest: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending__  
_

**XLightningX: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription_  
_

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP):_**

**michael: **Thank you for supporting my story. It's always good to know that someone is reading, be it a silent reader or not. XD

**falconrukichi: **I think the reason will be revealed in this chapter. So, if you don't get it, please give me a review and ask me why again and I would gladly answer you ^^

**B000097z: **I think, in the previous chapter, what I wanted to portray was Ichigo not giving up hope, even after he's married to Inoue. So, when Isshin gives the bomb, it's naturally very bad for Ichigo to accept these kind of news. And, Ichigo did really have deep feelings for Rukia. xD

**teshichan: **Let's just say... 'The calm before the storm'? XD

**Guest: **Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter is up to your expectations as well! ^^

* * *

Standing outside their house, Inoue patiently waited for Byakuya as Byakuya hesitantly walked out of the house after having his breakfast and they were just beginning to make their way to their respective schools since Naruki Elementary start later then KaraKura High, usually. Just as they were about to be on their way, the family of Furukawas', who were supposed to be Inoue's neighbour, came out. Normally, Inoue would have nodded her head and went on her way. But, today, there seemed to be something off about the Furukawas'. Waiting for Byakuya to come out of the house and hold her hand so that they could walk to school together, Inoue attempted to make small talk with her neighbour. "Good morning, Furukawa-san. How are you this morning?"

The married couple looked troubled over something, so troubled that they didn't realize Inoue was talking to them. Yet, when they did, they smiled at Inoue which could see that it was a _forceful _smile. "Ah, Orihime-san! I apologize for the delay, Akio-san and I was just thinking of something that happened in our daughter's school…"

Byakuya had never met the Furukawas' before yet after he saw them, he immediately made a connection to one of the classmates in Rukia's class. _What was her name again…? The shy girl… Argh, forgot… _"Something happened in your daughter's school…?"

The woman frowned before heaving a sigh while the man placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulders. "Our daughter, Nagisa…" _Yeah, Nagisa, that's the girl's name in Rukia-sensei's class… _"Called us yesterday and we received troubling news…" Inoue seemed concerned by now and Byakuya remained indifferent yet was slightly clenching his hands, afraid that something had happened to Hisana. "It seems that Nagisa's homeroom teacher…" Byakuya's eyes widened. _Homeroom teacher…? _"Had died…"

Hands slipping from Inoue's, Byakuya widened his eyes. _Rukia-sensei… Dead…? How… She… _Words couldn't even begin to form as Byakuya stared at the married couple in front of them. _No, she couldn't be… _"Her homeroom teacher died…?" Inoue couldn't help but feel sympathy for this family. "That must be hard for her…"

The woman nodded. "That's why we are moving to Naruki to accompany our daughter…"

Inoue nodded, having no words to reply the Furukawas'. The atmosphere was tense between Inoue, the Furukawas' and Byakuya couldn't help the moisture that had formed in his eyes. He _had _to know, he just _had to_… Walking forward without Inoue's permission, she tugged on the woman's clothes. "Excuse me…"

The Furukawas' looked at Byakuya and smiled. "Is this your son, Orihime-san…?"

Inoue didn't respond, her eyes looked at Byakuya with an unreadable expression. Closing her eyes for a mere second, she opened them once more. _I wish he was mine… I wish he was mine such that I don't have to face such guilt… _"Who is your daughter…?"

Gasping at the bluntness of the question, Inoue tried to drag Byakuya back. "Byakuya, you don't ask a question like that!"

The woman smiled kindly and knelt down to Byakuya's height. "My daughter's name is Furukawa Nagisa, Byakuya-san."

The answer provided from the woman only made Byakuya widen his eyes more. A part of him twisted, as if somebody was taking a dagger and twisting it. As he tried his very best to calm himself down, he stared at the woman. "Did your daughter tell you…" Byakuya hesitated at asking the question. "Who the homeroom teacher is…?"

The woman frowned at Byakuya's question and Inoue stared at Byakuya, wondering what he was doing. "The homeroom teacher's name is…" The hands that were clenching the woman's fabric got tighter. "Rukia."

Hands slipping from the woman's clothes, he backed away. It was only the 2 times he had met his new homeroom teacher yet he could feel a bond with her, for some reasons. Yet, she… She left him, just like that. "Mom, can I go to school first…?"

Inoue couldn't even lift up her eyes to respond to Byakuya as Byakuya ran off, not even waiting for Inoue to respond. _Byakuya…_

* * *

As the Furukawas' had said the name 'Rukia', Inoue found herself rooted to the ground. 5 years ago, where Rukia had left, Ichigo was in such a bad shape… Yet, 5 years later, when they had gotten news of Rukia, it was her… _Does Kurosaki-kun know of this…? Was that why he hasn't been home the previous night…? _"Are you sure it was Rukia-san, Furukawa-san…?"

"Are you related to the homeroom teacher by any chance, Orihime-san?"

_The relation I would have to Kuchiki-san is… _Inoue couldn't help but hide the guilt as she answered the question. "Rukia-san is a friend of me and my husband and she has disappeared for 5 years. So, I…"

"Yes, 'Rukia' was the name of Nagisa's homeroom teacher. That's what she told me."

Emotions were by now, overwhelming inside Inoue's chest. Putting on the best smile she would have, she bowed to the Furukawas'. "Please pass my regards to your daughter, Furukawa-san. I still have somewhere I need to be, please excuse me."

With that, the Furukawas' watched their neighbour's retreating back, their only daughter the only thing in their mind. Inoue, on the other hand, felt the overwhelming guilt rising up on the back of her throat. She couldn't help but wonder… If she hadn't interfered and took Ichigo from Rukia after she left, where would the 3 of them be now? If she hadn't been so selfish and wanted just a moment of happiness for herself, would she have spared Ichigo's eternal painfulness right now? If she had backed away from this happiness, would Byakuya have reunited with his Mother by now…? Repeating these few words like a mantra, Inoue could only hope that no matter what place Rukia was in now, she had heard her apology.

* * *

_Kuchiki-san, you never ever had the chance to see your son… I'm sorry…_

* * *

_Isshin sighed upon hearing Rukia's request. The request itself isn't hard, yet the consequences along with the request are. "Do you know what you are asking, Rukia-chan? It's not only you, but Hisana and the others will…" _

"_I know…" Rukia stared at Isshin and the Doctor sighed upon seeing Rukia's determined expression. "That's why I want it to look convincing." _

_Isshin sighed for the second time. "Why do I feel that you are punishing me, Rukia-chan?" _

_Rukia smiled a smile that didn't reach up to her eyes, neither was it a genuine smile. "Perhaps this is the only way I want you to compensate me, Isshin-san." _

"_But, Ichigo…" _

_Smiling the same smile as before, Rukia looked at her fingers before glancing at Isshin. "It's because of Ichigo that I'm doing this, Isshin-san. You know how I can't go back… As Kuchiki Rukia." _

_Isshin stared at Rukia sadly, trying to find a solution other than the solution Rukia was requesting. "Is there no solution for this, Rukia-chan…? I can't even begin to imagine…" _

_Rukia smiled at Isshin. "You know me, Isshin-san. Once I have made my mind, there would be no way that I would change my mind." Isshin hesitated. "Before Kaien and Miyako comes back, Isshin-san…" Before Isshin could evacuate the plan, Yuzu and Karin had begun to push Isshin away from Rukia, despite their strengths not being of much and Rukia stared surprisingly at them. "Yuzu, Karin…" _

"_You can't do this to Onii-chan, Rukia Nee-san!" Yuzu's tone was so demanding that Rukia glanced at Yuzu, knowing the pain that Yuzu would have to endure if Isshin went with her plan. "These past 5 years, Onii-chan had been suffering long enough…" Tears were falling down Yuzu's cheeks as she sobbed. "It's not fair…" _

_Gaze not wavering, Rukia stared at Yuzu, a lone tear falling off her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to, Yuzu, I really wish I didn't have to, but…" _

"_Aren't 5 years enough suffering for Onii-chan? I'm sure he must have missed you these 5 years as well!" _

_For some reason, the possibility of Ichigo missing her as well brought her thoughts to a halt. _Would he be…? _Glancing at Karin who had looked away from her, Rukia brought her gaze back to Yuzu. _Things aren't that simple, Kuchiki Rukia. _"Did you think that things would be that simple, Yuzu?" _

"_It… Isn't…?" _

_Using a finger to wipe away her own tears, she smiled and shook her head. "If I went back as Kuchiki Rukia… Things would just be more complicated as usual. Yet, if I was a whole different identity, I would get closer to Ichigo without letting him find out that I am Rukia." _

"_But… You would be suffering, Rukia Nee-san…" _

_Rukia said nothing in respond to that and closed her eyes, trying to calm her emotions. The tears fell as memories of Ichigo and her together came back to her. The days in KaraKura High, the day where she was struggling to confess to Ichigo, the days where she was struggling with her emotions, the days where she had been a family to the whole Kurosakis'. Opening her eyes, she knew her voice cracked. "Please, Isshin-san." _

"_There's no changing your mind, is there?" Rukia didn't respond to Isshin's question, only staring at him and Isshin sighed once again. "Karin, bring Yuzu far away." _

_Rukia knew how Yuzu was attached to her like a younger sister towards an older sister and watched as Karin dragged her away despite her protests. Giving Yuzu an encouraging smile and nodding her head, her eyes closed as she was knocked unconscious on the back of her neck by Isshin. As Yuzu's screams were muffled by Karin's hand, Isshin laid Rukia who was currently laying on his chest on the bed before taking out a pill from his pocket, remembering the words of his old friend. _

"You would need this, eventually, take it."

_Had his friend knew of Rukia's existence? Had his friend knew of Rukia's whereabouts? Those were the questions he had in his mind but he knew that it wasn't the time. Gazing at Rukia's face, her pressed Rukia's side of the chin together before letting her lips form an 'O' shape and placing the pill in her mouth. Lifting her chin slightly, Rukia's throat showed signs of swallowing the pill and Isshin stood up. Covering the blanket to Rukia's neck, Isshin prepared to walk out of the room when Karin spoke up. "Old man, what was that pill you gave Rukia-Nee?" _

_The tone that Karin used was a tone of question and Isshin knew that all too well. "It's a pill that my old friend gave me. Once a patient starts using this pill, she would begin a state of 'Lifeless Corpse', being a state of death for a few hours, letting everybody around that patient thinking that she's dead." _

_Karin's eyes narrowed while Yuzu was already sobbing, thinking of how Ichigo and the others' reaction to this already brought her to tears. "Sounds suspicious, old man…" _

"_This pill seemed suspicious to me that time as well, Karin." _

"_Rukia-Nee's plan would break after the pills effects are rendered useless, isn't it?" Isshin nodded. "Then, how…?" _

_All this questioning of Karin's had not made Isshin turn back and look at her daughter. Yet, this particular question of Karin had made him remember something that could just make Rukia's plan a success. "I need to make a call." _

_Yet, as Karin glanced at the still body of Rukia, she briefly wondered whether it was worth it. Thinking of the status Ichigo was in now, Karin closed her eyes and held her sobbing twin sister and made a vow to herself, the same vow she had made to herself. _You may have came back to us, Rukia-Nee, but… I won't let your feelings linger on Ichi-Nii… Never… _"Karin-chan…" _

"_Yuzu, stop crying, she isn't gone yet…" _

"_But…" _

_Putting the phone to his ear and after a few rings, Isshin could hear a very hyperactive voice answering. Yet, Isshin knew very well, it wasn't the time for games. "Kisuke, I'm serious."_

* * *

"Kurosaki…?"

No response was given from Ichigo as he continued to lay on his own couch in his office.

"Kurosaki."

Although Ishida's calling wasn't a question anymore, Ichigo couldn't find it in his heart to answer. He could feel a part of his heart dying along with the news of Rukia dying by the news that Isshin provided.

"Kurosaki!"

With that, a hand flew onto Ichigo's head and rendered him off the couch. Yet, what was weird was, Ishida noted that Ichigo didn't shout or scold him for hitting him, despite it was the fact that he didn't answer first. Freaked out by Ichigo's reaction, Ishida walked closer to Ichigo who had sat up by now. Sitting next to Ichigo, Ishida was certainly surprised by the lifeless orbs in Ichigo's eyes. "Kurosaki…"

"What do you want…?"

_His voice sounds lifeless, as if… _Ishida narrowed his eyes. _Could it be…?_ "Have you been sleeping on the couch for the previous night?" Nodding his head without responding, Ishida sighed. "You hadn't gone home at all?" Ichigo nodded his head for the second time. Ishida shook his head at the denseness of his friend. "Hadn't you thought of how Inoue-san would be worrying for you…?"

That brought a halt to Ichigo's thoughts as he sat up, causing Ishida to walk over and watch how much of a lifeless corpse he was right now. "That's right; I hadn't gone back and accompanied Inoue since yesterday…"

Ishida narrowed his eyes. _He didn't know he hadn't gone home…? Did something happen last night that I didn't know of…? _"Kurosaki…" Ishida's call made Ichigo halt his actions. "What happened?"

Ichigo should have known that Ishida would be so direct and for today, he would grace Ishida the privilege of being direct as well. "She died, Ishida…"

Ishida went silent, absorbing this information in before he glanced up at his friend's back. "Who…?"

* * *

"_Kuchiki Rukia… Is Dead."_

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed a lone tear to fall. "Kuchiki Rukia… Is dead."

Precisely knowing how Rukia's relationship was with Ichigo for the past 5 years and knowing how Ichigo had kept her in his heart for the past 5 years, he felt the need to double-confirm this information. "Who told you that, Kurosaki?"

"My Dad…"

Ishida kept silent as Ichigo kept walking towards the entrance of his own office. Ishida _knew _how Inoue couldn't interfere or rather, butt in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship as much as she admired Ichigo and wished to be his girlfriend. She had wished to take Rukia's place. Now, her wish was granted yet was Inoue happy? Closing his eyes, he glanced at his friend since 5 years ago. They had landed in a wrong foot when they first met, he thinking he was gay in terms of sewing and him thinking that he was a delinquent in terms of his look. They had stepped on the wrong foot but had became friends since the first time they met, probably. Because Ishida knew _him _that well, he knew what he was thinking when he intends to leave the office. "Kurosaki…"

Calling his name once more had successfully made Ichigo halt his steps once more. "What is it…?"

"If you ever step out of this office, don't do anything when you know you would regret it later."

* * *

_Carrying Karin in his arms, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. How dare them…? Just because of his own orange hair that was _natural_, he always had fights given to him. Yet, why was it that Karin was dragged into this too…? He didn't understand and his fists landed on the wall soon after, blood trickling down it. Not far away, a voice resounded. "I could have you sued for damaging public property, you know that?" _

_Ichigo knew it was a joke but he also knew this wasn't the time for jokes too. "This isn't the time for jokes, Rukia! You know it!" _

_Glancing at Ichigo and Karin, Rukia sighed. "I know." Gazing at the bullies that were a faraway distance from them, Rukia sighed, knowing she had no choice. She knew they were outside school grounds and she knew that even if she tries to fight back, it won't be to her advantage. "Take Karin back home, I will go after the bullies that bullied Karin." _

_His eyes snap back to Rukia. "What are you saying?" _

_Her hands on her hips, Rukia faced Ichigo. "Do you think you could leave Karin over here and go with me to fight the bullies? Even if you could do so, who's to say you won't get injured for the sake of worrying over your sister? And, the last thing I would like to do is to drag your ass back to school and patch it up again." _

"_But, you are just a girl!" _

_Rukia glared at him. "One more about the 'Girl' comment and I will make sure you won't be able to have babies." Ichigo gulped. "Did you forget what I am in KaraKura High?" _

"_No, I hadn't…" For some reasons, Ichigo had a very bad feeling about letting her go alone. He couldn't explain it no matter how hard he tried to. "But, this isn't the school grounds either." _

_Rukia smiled. "I know." _

_As Rukia was preparing to run after the bullies that dared to touch Karin, Ichigo's calling made her halt her steps. "Rukia!" His tone of voice that sounded worried made Rukia glance back at him. As their eyes met, Ichigo spoke in a soft tone that surprised Rukia. "Don't do anything dangerous." _

_Rukia smiled as her gaze returned to the path in front of her where the bullies had long disappeared. "Like hell I would do anything dangerous enough to make you worry about me, fool." _

"_You better not." _

_A weird warmth filled Rukia's heart as she smiled. "See ya." _

_With that, she disappeared as Ichigo watched her retreating back and Ichigo carried Karin back to the house._

* * *

"I wouldn't do anything dangerous enough for you to worry about me."

Suddenly, a knock was on Ichigo's office, where Ishida currently was in. Sparing a glance at Ichigo, Ishida sighed, knowing Ichigo wasn't in the mood to entertain any visitors, _not today especially. _Opening the door, Ishida was _more than surprised _at the visitor. "Inoue-san…?"

Surprised that the voice wasn't Ichigo, she glanced up and had a slight smile on her lips. "Ishida-kun…? How come?"

Ishida spared a glance towards Ichigo. "I heard that Kurosaki hadn't gone back and was worried about him, so, I came early and tried to see what's wrong with him."

Inoue's eyes widened for a little before glancing down at the lunch box in her hands, fidgeting her feet uncomfortably. "Did you notice anything about Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun?"

_Does she know about it…? If she knows, how much would it affect her and Kurosaki's relationship…? _"I…" A tone of hesitation was heard in Ishida's tone as he glanced at Inoue, wondering what to say as an answer. "I don't know what happened to him, Inoue-san. Do you know what happened to him?"

Fingers tightening around the lunch box, she slightly shook her head, swallowing the lump she had in her throat. "I don't know what happened either, Ishida-kun. I was just as surprised as you when Kurosaki-kun didn't return home."

Ishida's gaze turned to a questioning gaze. "Then…"

Anybody who knew Inoue Orihime knew her as a girl who is the most caring and most gentle girl, when met with issues of Ichigo Kurosaki. Therefore, Ishida wasn't surprised at all when a smile was seen on Inoue's face. "Kurosaki-kun wasn't home; therefore, I thought I would make a lunch box for him. Is Kurosaki-kun inside, Ishida-kun?"

_She knows after all… _Stepping away, Ishida nodded his head. "He's inside, Inoue-san."

With every step, Inoue felt that her heart was heavy as her steps, as the journey that was taking her to Ichigo. A tear streamed down her cheek as she glanced at Ichigo. The last time she had seen this expression was the day that Rukia Kuchiki disappeared. _After 5 years, Kurosaki-kun, your heart has been yearning for Kuchiki-san, haven't you…? No matter what I do, I can't get your heart to love me after all this while… _"Kurosaki-kun…"

There was no response coming from Ichigo and Ishida's heart twisted at the teary and timid voice she had been speaking with. If there was one thing that Ishida wanted to do at that moment, which was to beat Ichigo to his senses. Ishida clenched his fists, about to walk away when he heard Ichigo replying. "Who are you…?"

"You know who I am, Kurosaki-kun… Please don't torture yourself; you know how it breaks my heart…"

"Inoue… I…"

Putting the lunch box on the table, Inoue walked towards Ichigo and wrapped her hands around Ichigo's waist, tears streaming down. "Please Kurosaki-kun… I'm here for you… You don't have to shoulder this yourself…"

"_Inoue_…"

Ichigo's response came out muffled as anybody _would _had noticed the hurt tone in Ichigo's voice and as Ishida felt that he had stepped to a territory he shouldn't had stepped on, he turned to leave when once again, Inoue's voice halted his steps. "Kurosaki-kun… I know how it feels to have someone dearest taken away… So, please, rely on me…"

"Inoue… You know about it…?"

Inoue's reply came out as a whisper. "I know about it, Kurosaki-kun, so, please… Don't keep it to yourself and let it all out…"

"Inoue…"

As Ichigo hands came to Inoue's back, he embraced her and held her tighter to himself. _Kuchiki-san, please allow me to be selfish longer… Please…_

* * *

Witnessing the scene by Ichigo and Inoue, Ishida didn't think it was his place to interfere when both Ichigo and Inoue were both hurting from Rukia's supposedly 'death'. Stepping out from the room and closing the door behind him, he clenched his fists and, in a fit of rage, punched a nearby wall so hard that blood were leaking off his knuckles. Inoue hugging Ichigo still fresh in his mind, he walked away from the dented wall that he had caused. _Hell would freeze over before I actually believe Kuchiki-san is dead._

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Ho ho ho~ That was some intense emotions there~ And, who has a feeling that Ichigo and Inoue are going to get together by this scene? XD Ishida loving Inoue is not a big surprise, is it? How do you like the chapter? Angered because of IchiHime interactions? Angered because of what Rukia's decision is? Please review and tell me about it~ XD

**Next Chapter Title: **Urahara Kisuke

**Update Time: **December 25th 2012, Tuesday

Tune in tomorrow as well! ^-^


	16. Urahara Kisuke

_**Date and Time: **_December 25th, Wednesday, 9.50AM

_**Pairings in this chapter:** _ByaHisa / KaiMiya

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own bleach.

_**Additional Notes:** _One day after Christmas Eve, how's everybody's holding up for Christmas? XD In Christmas Eve, how did you spend your day? :D I hope everybody had a fun Christmas Eve and would be having a fun Christmas as well! XD Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story~ XD Updated the very first chapter, please have a peek~ XD

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**Guest: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**teshichan: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending__  
_

**nikki500: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Stories' Alert Subscription_  
_

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP):_**

**Guest: **IKR. Trust me, IchiHime interaction is not my thing as well. I have mixed feelings while writing that particular interaction, but at the very least, it's better than a passionate kissing. XD Don't worry, I know Inoue **will not**, and I mean, really... **WILL NOT **replace Rukia. XD

**teshichan: **IKR. XD As much as I want to hate Inoue for hugging Ichigo as well, I can't either. XD And yes, although the interaction is something necessary, I refuse to linger on it more than necessary. I no likey IchiHime as well.

* * *

Without stopping his footsteps, Byakuya ran all the way to his class, wanting to see Hisana more than usual. _How would Hisana take Rukia-sensei dying…? _Yet, as he stepped in the classroom, Byakuya was shocked at the scene he was met. All of the class were crying and the principal, Ukitake, was in a very depressed mood. His eyes lowered down, Byakuya walked over to Hisana, a comforting hand on her shoulder. And, when Hisana looked up, Byakuya wasn't surprised to find tears rolling down her cheeks. Without hesitation, Hisana wrapped her small fingers around Byakuya's waist, her sobs going louder than any of the classmates in the class. Stunned at first, Byakuya didn't know what to do but slowly and eventually placed his arms around her back, giving a few pats on her back. "Hisana…"

"Byakuya…" Her sobs hadn't resided and only went louder by this point of time.

"What happened, Hisana…?"

Hisana tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to remember the shock that she had received when she reached home and found her Mom not breathing. "I…"

* * *

_Hisana walked home and was surprised that Rukia didn't come back to the school; neither did she fetch her back home from the school. Yet, as she walked back from Naruki Elementary, she had spotted her Dad and a woman in a park near the house. Not knowing what her Dad and this woman had any relations to, she smiled nevertheless at seeing her Dad. "Otou-san!" _

_Kaien, surprised that somebody was calling him, glanced over where the direction of the voice was and smiled. "Hisana, what are you doing here?" _

_Finding the response of her Dad weird, Hisana blinked. "It's normally the time where Okaa-san and I come back every day, Otou-san." _

_Glancing at his watch, Kaien smiled and Miyako easily noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. Looking away from Kaien and Hisana and stepping back, Miyako couldn't help but close her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hisana, I never noticed the time." _

_Hisana smiled and glanced at Miyako. "Otou-san, this woman is…" _

_Miyako, feeling Hisana asking about her, turned back to gaze at Hisana. Smiling softly, she really couldn't deny that Hisana looked a lot like Rukia. Kneeling down to Hisana's height, she forced a smile. "Hello, Hisana-san. I'm a friend of your Dad and my name is Miyako." _

_Hisana smiled and both Kaien and Miyako's heart clenched for just a little bit how Hisana's Dad had missed the growth of his own child the past 5 years. "Miyako-san, it's nice to meet you!" _

_Miyako nodded in acknowledgement. "Mine as well, Hisana-san. Rukia-san has raised you to be a bright little girl." _

_To Miyako's compliment, Hisana couldn't help but blush lightly but the mention of Rukia had Hisana frowning again. _Did something happen to Okaa-san? _"Have you seen Okaa-san, Otou-san?" _

_His head lowered. "She should be in the house though." Facing Miyako, he let out a forced smile. "We are almost done here anyway, Hisana, let me go back with you." _

_Hisana smiled slightly and held Kaien's hands. Miyako, on the other hand, let out a smile as she left, leaving Kaien and Hisana to watch at her retreating back. "Let's go, Otou-san." _

Not raising her own little head to glance at anybody at all, Hisana continued sobbing. As the memories haunted her how she found Rukia's body breathless and lifeless, not moving at all. And, Byakuya watched on helplessly as Hisana sobbed, placing a few pats on her back occasionally. "Hisana…"

_When Hisana and Kaien went back to the house, Hisana was surprised to see the 3 intruders that were in the school that had forcefully brought her Mom away was here. Suddenly had a bad feeling, she observed the expression the 3 of them had on their faces. "The 3 of you were at our school, weren't you…?" Karin glanced at Hisana and instantly knew that Hisana didn't like them much. Standing right in front of the door, she stared at Hisana and somehow instantly knew something. _Could this be…? _"Where's Okaa-san?" _

_Immediately, right after the Question was completed, Yuzu broke into tears and Karin narrowed her eyes while Isshin looked away. Kaien glared while Hisana narrowed her eyes. "Yuzu, stop crying." _

"_I just can't stop my tears, Karin-chan, knowing Rukia Nee-san is…" _

_Yuzu couldn't finish the sentence and Hisana widened her eyes. "What do you mean…?" She had started to walk forward but Karin had stepped right in front of Yuzu, blocking any advances of Hisana, if she attempted to advance, that is. "What exactly do you mean? How is Okaa-san?" _

_Seeing that Karin stepped away, Kaien walked forward and walked past Isshin, who didn't even attempt to stop him and opened the door. His eyes only went wide at Rukia's hands above the blanket, gently touching it and her chest wasn't moving up and down at all. "Rukia…" _

_Seeing her Dad muttering her Mom's name, she ran to the room and pushed her Dad aside, not that it wasn't of much use, that is. Her little eyes widened as she absorbed the sight that her Mom was in. Running to her Mom's side, she ran to Rukia's side, gently shaking her. "Okaa-san… Okaa-san…" _

_When Rukia didn't move, she jerked her head to Isshin, Yuzu and Karin, forcefully glaring at them. Neither of the 3 Kurosakis' spoke and Kaien held Hisana back from Rukia. "Hisana, come on, let's go…" _

_As Kaien tried his best to hold back Hisana, she refused to leave Rukia's side. "No, Okaa-san's just sleeping! She just closed her eyes, Otou-san! There's no way Okaa-san would be…" _

_Hisana refrained herself from saying that cursed word and she stared at Rukia, not wanting to believe what the Kurosakis' were saying. They could still hear Yuzu's sobs loud and clear and Kaien had wanted to believe Hisana as well yet the unmoving chest of Rukia's proved otherwise. In the middle of the struggle between Kaien and Hisana, Hisana swatted her hand too far in the midst of her struggles and touched Rukia's hand. Both of Rukia's hands, who were on top of the blanket, due to Hisana's struggles and careless hitting, one fell down on the side of the blanket. That action of Rukia's made Kaien and Hisana widen their eyes. "Rukia…" _

_Little Hisana's eyes widened once more. "Okaa-san…" _

_Yuzu's sobbing unconsciously got louder, Karin's hands were placed on her twin sister's back and Isshin continued to look away. Despite Yuzu's loud sobbing, it wasn't loud enough to cover the scream Hisana gave out._

* * *

"Hisana…"

"Byakuya, Okaa-san…" Her voice was in a worse state from sobbing hysterically and speaking in a hoarse voice. "How could she leave me… Just like that…?" Byakuya couldn't do anything except watching her sob. "Okaa-san…"

As Byakuya stared at Hisana, he couldn't help but remember his homeroom teacher,. He couldn't deny that although it was only the second time they locked gazes, Byakuya already felt a deep attraction to her for some odd reasons. And, for her to die so suddenly… Byakuya lowered his head so nobody could see that he was shedding tears for this teacher that he had only known for not more than a week. "Rukia-sensei…"

* * *

_"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, a teacher of this school. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name earlier, you are...?"_

_"Kurosaki... Byakuya... I have heard of you though, Rukia-sensei..."_

_"Kurosaki Byakuya...?"_

_"Byakuya, I'm sorry if Hisana offended you in any way or form."_

_"Hisana...?"_

_"Hisana is my student."_

_"Do you need me to walk you back?"_

_"My house is quite far from the school."_

_"Where do you stay then?"_

_"KaraKura Town…"_

_"It's a few hours of walking. Are you sure you would be all right, Byakuya?"_

_"I walked back to home for a total of 3 years now."_

_"Then, I won't walk you back home then." _

_"Have a safe trip home, Byakuya."_

* * *

The jealousy he had felt back then… The envy he had felt back then… It was all gone and was replace with a deep sense of sadness and anguish in it. His hands unconsciously tightened around Hisana's and he lowered his head even more, tears falling more now yet he didn't make a sound. Raising his hands, he attempted to wipe the tears off his face. "Rukia-sensei…"

Hisana felt a tear splash onto her as she glanced up to find Byakuya shedding tears. Smiling, she wrapped Byakuya's waist even tighter and the rest of the day was spent with the whole class sobbing and trying to remember what was left of Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Head leaning on the side of the car, her elbow supporting her head, she closed her eyes and tried to tune out the terrible voice of Isshin Kurosaki singing at the very front seat.

_Happypeople!_  
_Are you ready?_  
_Come On Now! Listen!_  
_Happypeople's In Tha House!_

Rolling her eyes, Karin finally spoke, not standing the voice anymore. "Old man, would you look at the road in front of you and stop singing in that terrible voice of yours?"

"**How could you say that to your dearest daddy, Karin~? But, I'm so happy since my third daughter is coming back~" **Isshin still continued to sing in that terrible voice of his, ignoring Karin's opinion.

"Karin-chan, that's rude! Aren't you happy as well Rukia Nee-san is coming back?" Yuzu tried to stop the conflict that's bound to come between Isshin and Karin.

Folding her arms, Karin let out a small 'Hmph' as she looked away. Letting a small smile grace her lips, Rukia turned to them. "Who, in the right mind, would let Isshin-san drive anyway…?"

Karin gave a soft sigh. "Neither of us is old enough to drive, Rukia-Nee, you know that."

Rukia shrugged. "Couldn't we just walk then?"

"**Rukia-chan, how could you even think of letting our dear daughters walking at such a distance~?" **Isshin wailed, his gaze leaving the road for a moment.

"If you don't focus your gaze on the road, I swear, old man, you won't get to live another day!" Karin shouted, finally and eventually losing patience with Isshin driving.

"Karin-chan…"

"Don't even talk to me about that, Yuzu! I know you fear for your life too!" Karin shouted.

When Isshin glanced over at Yuzu, she went into a state of _absolute silence _and Isshin gasped dramatically. **"Yuzu, how could you even think that I would be endangering your life~~?" **

"You might as well could, old man." Karin stated in a bored tone.

"**Karin, how could you~?" **Isshin stared in fake disbelief at his own daughter.

Rukia couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as she sighed and stifled her giggles. "Karin, Yuzu, think of something else to focus on unless you want to hear Isshin-san wailing every 5 seconds or so."

"**Rukia-chan~" **Isshin whined.

"Oh, shut up already, old man." Karin turned to Rukia. "Our old man told us that the pill's effect only lasts for a few hours. How were you able to escape from your husband, Rukia-Nee?"

Rukia leaned back onto the seat of the car and closed her eyes. It was not until a whole minute went past did she open them up again, the twins still waiting for her answer and Isshin focusing his gaze on the road, for a change. _Would it be right to ask Isshin-san about such things? The way that he's focusing on the road so suddenly is rare. Did he know that a man… _"Isshin-san, can I ask you a question?"

Isshin's hold on the steering wheel slightly got stronger and it didn't go unnoticed by Rukia. "What is it, Rukia-chan?"

"Did you know a man… With the name by Urahara Kisuke?"

It was clear that Rukia's question startled Isshin by the way he braked so suddenly, nearly scarring Yuzu and Karin for life. "You weren't looking at the road, were you, old man?" Karin glared at Isshin.

Isshin scratched his head sheepishly. "A cat tried to cross the road, so…"

Karin rolled her eyes before turning to Rukia. "Why would you ask that, Rukia-Nee?"

"Because, when I woke up… He entered my room soon after and helped me escape."

Be it a coincidence, Karin suddenly remembered the name 'Kisuke' coming out from Isshin's lips one day ago when he was making the call. The car had started to move once more and Yuzu looked concerned at both of them before turning to Rukia, excited about a story. "How did it go, Rukia Nee-san?"

* * *

_Eyes slowly but eventually opening, Rukia was originally not used to the darkness of the room for some reasons, yet as her eyes adjusted to the room, she recognized Kaien beside her. Smiling softly, Rukia sat up slightly, not to the extent of waking up Kaien and stared at his face. The divorce naturally shocked Rukia but it wasn't unexpected because Rukia now understood he had Miyako. Lifting her finger to wipe off Kaien's tears that had dropped in his sleep, Kaien slightly stirred and Rukia smiled softly. "Rukia…" Rukia's eyes softened as Kaien grabbed the hand that landed on his face. "Don't leave me, please…" _

_Now that Rukia had time to understand things, Rukia had more logic in her mind now. Smiling a soft smile, Rukia's voice echoed throughout the whole room. "I wish I don't have to leave you, Kaien… The 5 years we had, at some point of time, I may have loved you… It's useless to lie to myself, but both of us each have our lives to lead… Yours would be with Miyako while mine would be in KaraKura Town…" _

"_That was a touching farewell of yours, Rukia-san." _

_Surprised at somebody actually entering the house without anyone of them knowing, Rukia glanced up at where the direction came from yet it was hard to glance at the person in such darkness. "Who…?" _

"_Urahara Kisuke at your service, Ma'am." The man answered. _

"_Urahara… Kisuke…?" Rukia questioned. _

"_Well, you may say that I'm an old friend of Isshin Kurosaki." _

_It was getting more confusing than ever and Rukia was confused. "Isshin-san's friend… How…?" _

_The man hesitated for a moment before replying, changing the topic altogether. "That isn't important, Rukia-san. Don't you have a mission to fulfil?" _

_Glancing at Kaien, Rukia reminded herself of the mission that she was going to achieve and her gaze shifted away from Kaien and nodded in the pitch black room. "Yeah, I do have a mission." _

"_If that's the case, we don't have much time left." _

_Looking at her situation, Rukia knew it would be hard for her to get out of this situation, seeing that there was nobody to replace her death-like state. Even if there was somebody, nobody could find a look-alike Kuchiki Rukia for her to lace death on. "But, I'm in this situation…" _

"_You really need to take note of your surroundings, Rukia-san." _

_As it was too dark to even see anything, Rukia could only rely on her hands. As Rukia moved her fingers a little to her right, she was surprised when she touched a body. Gasping to muffle a scream that a body is beside her, she immediately withdrew her hand and glanced at Urahara. "Who…?" _

"_Looks like you noticed the look-alike Kuchiki Rukia, Rukia-san…" _

_Her head jerked up suddenly. _Not even does he know my name, but my family name too…? _"Look-alike Kuchiki Rukia…?" _

"_Back when Isshin Kurosaki occasionally came to meet me, for some reasons, I had a look-alike Kuchiki Rukia immediately made for you." Rukia couldn't get what he was talking at all and tilted her head. "Well, I don't even remember why I made that, but at least it helped you in this situation, no?" _

_Rukia couldn't deny it helped but she found it suspicious. "Is it reliable…?" _

"_We would have to see whether it works a few days or not, but the main priority is to…" _

"_Get me out of here, I know." _

"_Isshin-san must be waiting for you outside Naruki, with a car waiting." _

_Gently sliding her hands away from Kaien's face but careful enough not to wake Kaien up, Rukia slid down from the bed as quietly as possible. Preparing to leave the room, she halted her steps when Urahara asked her a question. "Do you want to bring anything with you to KaraKura Town?" _Although your things are being taken care of by Isshin Kurosaki, that is…

_Rukia glanced at KaraKura before taking a necklace of hers in the dark room. "Just this, I guess…" _

"_Are you sure it's safe to bring this necklace along?" _

_Rukia halted her steps once again. "What do you mean?" _

"_Isn't your mission in KaraKura Town to get near Ichigo and not letting him recognize you at the same time?" Rukia didn't respond as Urahara continued questioning. "Isn't that necklace the exact necklace Ichigo gave you on your first date?" _

_Rukia widened her eyes and glanced back at where she assumed where Urahara would be. "How did you know…?" No response was given from Urahara as Rukia fingered the necklace and sighed. "If there's one single object I refuse to part with, it's the present that Ichigo gave me." _

_With that, she walked out of the room._

* * *

"Is that why you asked me that question, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia gazed at the scenery outside the car. "I can't put my finger on it… It just seemed as if Urahara-san knew a lot about Ichigo and me, that's all…" As Rukia focused her gaze on the street lights that Naruki City gave, it was weird how she thought of Tsukishima. _Tsukishima, I bet you would have wanted me to go to KaraKura Town too, didn't you…? _

"Rukia Nee-san, is something wrong…?"

Shaking her head and smiling at Yuzu, she leaned her head on the window pane of the car.

* * *

_Teaching in Naruki Elementary had begun to become like an everyday chore and a habit of Rukia's and surprisingly, she liked it very much, especially her own class. In addition, every weekend, she would come to Naruki River just to reminisce about the memory she had with Ichigo. And, every week, without fail, Tsukishima would be there too, sometimes with Ginjo and sometimes without him. This time, in one of those rare cases, it was without him. Just as Rukia had gotten nearer to Naruki River, she heard Tsukishima's annoyed tone of voice. "Why are you here again?" _

_Smiling, Rukia walked closer to the river. "I don't remember Naruki River being anyone else's at all. And, that means that everyone can come and view Naruki River." _

_Tsukishima gave a small 'Hmph' in return as he gazed back at the river. Once Rukia was beside him, he gave another annoyed sigh. "Seriously, why are you here?" _

"_Do you really hate me that much?" _

"_Of course!" Rukia didn't respond as Tsukishima continued ranting about his annoyance about Rukia. "It's bad enough that I have to see you in school _every day _for goodness' sake! And now, you stalk me?" _

"_I wouldn't call it 'stalking' though." Tsukishima turned and glared at Rukia which she gave a shrug to. "Just as to you having your own reasons of viewing the Naruki River, I have my own too." Just as Tsukishima was about to ask a question, Rukia cut him off. "And, just as I had never asked why you came to Naruki River every weekend, I hope you won't ask me my reason too." _

"_It's none of my business anyway." Soon, a comfortable silence enveloped both of them as both of them went back at gazing towards the river. "Did you come to Naruki because you had nowhere to go?" _

"_I don't quite understand what you mean." _

"_I meant what I meant." Rukia sighed upon hearing Tsukishima's words. "So, did you?" _

"_Well, you could say so." _

_Tsukishima let a rare smile grace his lips. "That's silly." _

_Rukia glared. "What did you say?" _

"_To come to Naruki because of nowhere to go is silly." Rukia stayed silent, knowing Tsukishima had something to say no matter how senseless his sentence was right now. "I feel that Fate is not decided by Heaven or God. In fact, Fate is decided by us." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_You don't need to. But, if there comes a day you would have to make a choice, you have to follow your heart."_

* * *

_I did follow my heart, Tsukishima, but was it the right thing to do…? Time will only tell n this situation, I guess… _The car was in silence for the next 10 minutes or so, neither of them _actually _attempting to make a conversation. Yet, it was because of this _eerie _silence that Isshin turned to stare at Rukia, so much that he didn't notice a person actually crossing the road. "Old man, could you just focus – Old man, watch out!"

And, because of Isshin Kurosaki not focusing his gaze on the road and with Karin's shout, both Yuzu and Rukia glanced in front of them and were shocked to see somebody actually crossing the road. Luckily with the safety belt, they didn't fly out of their seats but they sure _panicked. _"Otou-san, Karin-chan, Rukia Nee-san, are all of you all right?"

Immediately releasing herself from the safety belt that restricted her movements, she stepped out of her seat. "I'm fine but Isshin-san; take that as a warning to never let you drive the car again."

Immediately opening the door of Isshin's car and coming out, her eyes swept over to where the accident occurred. Yet, from the corner of her eyes, she glanced at a scene where she thought she would never have seen and Rukia widened her eyes.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Ho ho ho~ Was that a slight cliffhanger, everybody? XD I honestly think there's a flaw in this chapter. They reacted too calmly about the accident~ T_T Man, I'm bad at these kind of things T_T

**Next Chapter Title: **How possible is that...?

**Update Time: **January 1st, Tuesday

See you next time! ^-^ Merry Christmas, everybody! ^^


	17. How Possible Is That?

_**Date and Time: **_January 1st, Tuesday, 1.25PM

_**Pairings in this chapter:** _ByaHisa / RukiaX? / Slight IchiHime / IchiRuki

_**Song Used: **_No songs used in this chapter

_**Disclaimer**: _BLEACH OWNS ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

_**Additional Notes:** _Happy New Year, everyone? How's the first day of 2013 holding up for everyone? ^^ This chapter deals with a mysterious character. Can anyone guess who the mysterious character is? ^^

* * *

_**Special Thanks To: **_

**falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**B000097z: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**A Starcrossed Lover: **Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Favourite Authors' List / Adding _Unwavering Heart _to Author Alert Subscription / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List / Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending / _Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending_ to Stories' Alert Subscription List

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP):_**

**falconrukichi: **This chapter will have slight Byakuya and Hisana, I believe. ^^ Although Byakuya doesn't openly protect Hisana, he protects her secretly, one which I'm glad for creating Byakuya to be that way. XD

**B000097z:** As I wrote the chapters more and more and constantly thought of this story in every second of my life, I thought of ways to make it a better story. And, the word 'Mysterious' came to my mind naturally. XD Mystery always catches' a reader's attention, right? XD The mystery even goes further as the chapter progresses. XD Keep a lookout for it! ^^

**A Starcrossed Lover: **Thank you for liking my story! I hope this chapters meets up to your expectations as well! ^^

* * *

Her eyes seemed to be fixed upon something happening opposite her as she stared, her eyes not moving away. Yet, as she wanted another confirmation, she started to walk forward when she was stopped gently by Yuzu. "Rukia Nee-san, is something going on?"

Yuzu's call made her snap back to reality. For a second, she had thought… But, how possible is that…? Glancing at the injured person laying on the sidewalk, Rukia shifted her gaze. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

"You saw something…?"

As Yuzu was about to glance towards the direction, Rukia pulled her over to her side. "It's nothing, Yuzu. I already told you I thought I saw something… It's probably nothing."

Yet, Yuzu didn't believe her. "Are you sure, Rukia Nee-san?"

Rukia smiled. "Now, come on, let's see how injured this person is."

As Rukia's eyes lingered on the road for a moment, she sighed and went to the person that Isshin _recklessly _ran over. Karin, on the other hand, in the midst of unbuckling her safety belt, saw the scene much clearly than Rukia. A man and a woman were walking, the man's hands wrapping around the woman's waist. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Karin sighed. _What is he thinking…? _Opening the car door, she stood out of the car and turned to face Isshin who was fortunately, staring at the injured person in worry and Karin took this chance to pull at his ear despite her being _much shorter _than him. "And, that's the _very last _time we let you in charge of driving the car, old man."

"**Masaki~~ Why are my daughters treating me that badly~~?" **Isshin wailed dramatically.

Rukia sighed at Isshin's wailing before glancing at the person who was knocked down by Isshin. Green dark lines running down his face, Rukia tilted her head. _Is that a tattoo or something? _Kneeling down next to the person, Rukia attempted to gently shake him up. "Hey, are you all right?" The person didn't wake and Rukia started to worry. Sighing, she still continued to shake Isshin. "Seriously, how fast were you going per hour, Isshin-san?"

Isshin seemed to have pondered this question which caused Rukia to roll her eyes. "I don't really take note and the fastest I have gone is 100km per hour though…"

Sighing once more, Rukia glanced at Isshin. "And, I wonder how we hadn't reached KaraKura yet…" Taking another glance at the person lying in front of them, Rukia knew it would be bad if they dragged anymore time. "Yuzu, Karin, can you help me in moving this guy back to the car? Isshin-san, we might need to use Kurosaki Clinic for this." Putting his 'Doctor' face on, Isshin nodded and was about to go help Yuzu Karin when Rukia stopped him. "Give me the car keys."

The Kurosakis' turned to stare at Rukia. "**You don't intend to steal the car keys do you, Rukia-chan~?**"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "And, I would be _damned _if I let you in control of the steering wheel, Isshin-san."

"**But~~" **Isshin whined once more.

Karin nodded. "Amazingly enough, I agree with Rukia-Nee."

"**Karin~~" **Isshin looked at his daughter with mock-disbelief in his eyes.

Rukia sighed and her mind lingered to the past minute for some odd reasons. It wasn't an odd scene to see a couple having their hands on each other yet it was the looks that had Rukia troubled. _Could they be…? _"Rukia-Nee, what's wrong? You spaced out for a moment."

Reminding herself of the urgent matter at hand, Rukia shook her head. "Nothing much…" Glancing at the keys that Isshin had on his hand, Rukia took it and stood up. "Yuzu, Karin, bring this person to the back of the car. Isshin-san, I apologize but you have to sit beside them and give me directions to the Kurosaki Clinic while I'm at it."

The whole of the Kurosakis' nodded and Rukia walked back to the car, holding the keys and going in. Buckling the seatbelt and watching the back, she smiled. "Is everything all right back there?" Looking at the injured person, she frowned. "Yuzu, Karin, if there's any bleeding, can both of you stop it?"

Yuzu and Karin nodded while Rukia smiled and faced the steering wheel. Yet, out of the corner of her eyes, the side mirror showed the same 2 person she saw before attending to the injured person. Letting her eyes linger for a mere second, she started the engine and closed her eyes. "Rukia-Nee, how do you have a driving license?"

Rukia smiled. "That's not important for now."

* * *

_I remember in the days of KaraKura High, it was obvious that Inoue Orihime had a crush on Ichigo… Yet, how much of a possibility would that be that they are officially together…? Are they even them at all…?_

* * *

Sitting beside Hisana as Hisana still hadn't collected her emotions since the end of the school day arrived, Byakuya sighed, wondering briefly just what Rukia left with the departure of her existence. Was it only just her or had the world stop spinning? Did she leave with a smile or a frown? Knowing that thinking these matters won't be of any use, he sighed. Glancing at the time in the classroom, Byakuya knew it was time for him to go back. "Hisana…"

Despite her earlier emotions, Hisana knew that no matter whether Rukia's death occurred or not, life would still have to go on. "Go back home, Byakuya, I will be fine."

Although saying that, Byakuya could _obviously _tell she wasn't fine _at all. _"Hisana…"

"Whether Okaa-san's dead or not, I know that life still goes on."

It was such a mature comment randomly commented yet the only problem is… These kind of _mature _comments are only meant to come from an _adult. _Byakuya closed his eyes and could only _imagine _how Hisana must be feeling. "Hisana, I…"

"Byakuya…?"

Surprised at the calling, both Byakuya and Hisana glanced out of the classroom and saw Ichigo and Inoue staring at both of them. Stepping away from Hisana, he stood up and faced his parents with a surprised expression. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, what brings both of you here?"

"I was feeling up to it and decided to fetch you." Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arm around Inoue's. "And, your Okaa-san decided to accompany me."

For a married couple, hugging and touching intimately would be pretty normal. Yet, for Byakuya, he looked away, as if not wanting to see the scene placed in front of him. For some reasons, it just seemed… _Wrong. _Inoue blushed before glancing at Byakuya, frowning and pulling away from Ichigo. Having no reaction neither feeling disappointment, Ichigo stepped back. Inoue, for some reason, felt selfish today and knelt down to Byakuya's height. Giving the girl that was beside Byakuya, Inoue smiled kindly. "Who is this girl, Byakuya?"

Glancing at Hisana, Byakuya felt uncertain to say anything. Sure, introducing a girl to his parents isn't bad despite her age but he had a feeling it wouldn't be good. "She's a classmate of mine, Okaa-san…"

Ichigo took a look at the girl and was surprised at the feeling he felt. An attachment, or rather, an attraction to this little girl was _evident _in Ichigo's heart although it left him feeling confused and finding that this girl held a striking resemblance to Rukia, for some odd reasons. _Who's this girl…? And, why do I feel a tugging in my heart looking at her expression…? _"What's her name, Byakuya?"

Hisana glanced up at Ichigo and fixed her stare on him. The moment when amber met amber, Hisana looked away, suddenly finding herself unable to look at him for some odd reasons. "Her name is…"

"_Hisana…"_

* * *

_Finally _reaching Kurosaki Clinic after hours of driving which, caused by Kurosaki Isshin, caused Rukia to roll her eyes a few times of, Rukia got out of the car and helped Yuzu and Karin move the guy's body while Isshin was inside the Kurosaki Clinic already, busy making preparations. "How is the bleeding, Yuzu?"

"There have been a few repetitions and his life might be in danger, Rukia Nee-san."

Rukia sighed. "And, we have Isshin-san's driving skills to blame for that."

"**I heard that, Rukia-chan~~" **Isshin whined a second time out of this whole car trip.

A whack was heard soon after and some scolding was heard and Rukia sighed once more. _With Isshin-san, it never really gets old around here. _Shaking her head, she glanced at Yuzu. "Yuzu, go along and sort them out, I can handle things around here."

Giving a grateful nod to Rukia, Yuzu walked off to where Isshin and Karin were quarreling and closed the door behind her. As Rukia glanced at the injured guy in front of her on the makeshift bed, her memory went jogging back to a past event, where she saw _him._

* * *

_In KaraKura High, it was rumored to be a 'gangs' school and it wasn't surprising to see a fight occurring every now and then. Yet, Rukia was inside the infirmary, staring at the makeshift hospital bed, her eyes already swelling with tears at the sight of Ichigo lying in that bed. Yes, fights occurring in KaraKura High weren't surprising, yet a fight somebody started and having another person injured would be the first time that ever occurred in KaraKura High. Sitting on a chair, Rukia's fingers gently brushed Ichigo's hands, her fingers intertwining with his as she leaned her head on her hands. "You know, if I could wake up to this every time I take the blow for you, I may want to do it more often." _

_The voice of Ichigo's had snapped Rukia out of her trance. Lifting her head up with moisture in her eyes, Rukia somehow knew that when she spoke, her voice had cracked. "You are awake." _

_Surprised by her tone of voice, Ichigo raised a finger to caress her finger that had interlinked with his. "Was someone worried about me?" _

_Apparently, Ichigo, the one who was injured because of _her_, had found it funny and teased her at some point of time and Rukia definitely thought otherwise as she let her fingers slip away from his and gave him a glare. "As if I would be worried about somebody being injured because of _some other people._" _

_Ichigo pouted childishly. "That hurts, seeing that the one I was trying to protect says that to me." _

_Rukia rolled her eyes and sat back on the chair. "You didn't have to do that." _

_Ichigo frowned. "You know what my name means." _

_Rukia sighed. "I know, I know. But, I provoked a fight with him. You didn't have to get injured because of me just because of that." _

_Ichigo ruffled her hair. "Don't misunderstand me; I would do that for any girl." _

_Although Rukia doubt the truth in that reply of Ichigo's, a rare smile graced her lips. "I know."_

* * *

A low moan snapped Rukia back to reality and she glanced back at the person lying on the makeshift hospital bed. "You are awake already?" If the other part heard Rukia's question, he didn't respond as Rukia sighed. Being the first time in Kurosaki Clinic after 5 years, Rukia felt a little strange. "Yuzu, Karin, can both of you…?" Turning to the door, Rukia's jaw almost dropped when she saw the Kurosakis' staring at her. _How long have they been staring? _"If you guys have time to even stare, shouldn't both of you help me with the drinks and Isshin-san, how's the medicine going?"

Yuzu and Karin bot stuck their tongue out before running to the kitchen to prepare some water for the patient while Isshin walked to Rukia. "Did you really think medicine could cure the bleeding?"

Rukia sighed. "Trust you to say that when you knocked him over."

The patient glanced at both Rukia and Isshin, finding it weird how they could talk bleeding so easily and casually, as if _they _were experts. "What's my condition?"

As Rukia gave Isshin a glance, she knew immediately what she had to get. Walking away, she left Isshin the responsibility of explaining his condition to him. "Except than a bit of a bleeding constantly oozing out from your tummy which needs bandage now and then, nothing much needs to be checked on, although you would need to stay here for a few days so we could check on you every now and then."

Rukia rolled her eyes, having heard the words that Isshin said to the patient. "Oh please, you make it sound unimportant when he could have died when you knocked him over." Isshin made a childish pout. "Don't think you could escape the blame of knocking him down." Isshin gave a sigh before turning to the patient while Rukia walked over to them with the bandage intact. "The only way I can stop this kind of bleeding is to bandage it." Rukia sighed before turning to him. "Do you remember where you are from or anything at all?"

He pondered Rukia's question for a few moments before shaking his head and muttering under his breath. "You don't have to."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia glared at him, knowing what he was referring to. "Shut up already, you are so noisy."

* * *

"My name is Hisana…"

Ichigo widened his eyes. _A same name with Byakuya's girlfriend… How possible is it that this kid's Rukia's child…? And, how come she is with Byakuya…? When did they meet…? _Knowing that he will not get those answers without _asking them, _he stared at Hisana, allowing his gaze to soften. _She looks like she's scared… _Kneeling down to Hisana's height, he began to ruffle Hisana's hair with a soft smile. "Hisana, right…?"

Hisana nodded while glancing at Ichigo and Hisana stared at awe of how much alike the person in front of her was to her Dad.

"_He looks so much like Kaien Otou-san! And, he has orange hair!" _

That was the exact words she had said, Hisana remembered. Yet, how much truth is there in her _innocent _comment and how much truth was there in her Mom's words when she clearly stated that he _died_? "You don't have to be afraid of us; we aren't out to harm you." Despite her earlier response, Hisana couldn't help but feeling like she wants to get near this guy. "You are a classmate of Byakuya, am I right?"

Hisana nodded and Ichigo couldn't help but absorb the whole information in. _Byakuya and Hisana… What a twist of Fate… _"Where are your parents, Hisana-san?"

Hearing this question from Inoue, Hisana lowered her head, holding tears in her eyes as both Inoue and Ichigo watched her with concern. Byakuya, seeing the state Hisana was in, tried to stop his parents. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, shouldn't we be…?"

"_My Mom died yesterday…_"

* * *

_How much percentage is it a possibility that… This is Rukia's child…?_

* * *

"You seem good at these kind of stuffs from the last time I had seen you." Rukia didn't respond as she continued to pull the bandage while bandaging his head. "What have you been doing during the last 5 years apart from being a teacher?"

"Stop revealing my personal information in front of others." Isshin was about to retort with one of his wailing responses when Rukia continued. "And, for your information, I was already an expert in these kind of things 5 years ago." Hesitating a little, Rukia continued. "You just never took the time to know me, that's all."

That had kept Isshin silent as Rukia continued to work on his head. "You are a teacher?"

Rukia, by now, understood that this patient had some troubles talking to them. _Who would talk to a person who knocked them down? Not like one would totally talk to a stranger so easily, that is… _"I am one in Naruki. But, now that I have decided to move to KaraKura Town, I doubt I can be a teacher anymore…"

"Why have you moved to KaraKura Town?" Hearing his question, Rukia glanced at him in curiosity. "I mean, it's not my business to know, but…"

Going back to work at his head, Rukia heaved a soft sigh. "Just wanted to take a break out of Naruki, that's all." The patient gave Rukia a look that said _'I-Don't-Believe-You'_ and Rukia rolled her eyes, knowing that it was _none of his business_ anyway. "And, no matter whether you believe me or not, I don't care."

It was Isshin's turn to roll his eyes and Karin and Yuzu chose to come out of a tray full of cups as Yuzu extended the tray. "I'm sorry for the delay and I'm sorry for knocking you over too, Mister."

"_Technically_, Yuzu, you weren't the one who knocked him over." Isshin pouted and Rukia sighed. "And, the one who knocked him over is refusing to apologize."

A wave of the hand stopped Rukia from bickering even further. "It's all right, it was my fault, I should have known where I was looking and crossed the road with more caution."

Rukia sighed. "I only have a few more rounds to bandage your injuries and I'm done with your tummy. Do you feel any more injuries around your body?" He shook his head and Rukia nodded, glancing at Yuzu who extended the tray to her. "Can you put my cup on the table, Yuzu? I would get to it soon after I'm done with this." Yuzu only nodded as she took Rukia's cup and put it on the table while taking the tray back to the kitchen.

As Karin watched Rukia working on the patient's head, she thought they had finally found somebody to take care of this Kurosaki Clinic in case they _were _all busy doing something. "Old man, do you think you have found a potential clerk?"

Isshin formed a grin. "Maybe, Karin, maybe…"

Rukia felt a vein popping as she overheard the conversation between Karin and Isshin no matter how soft it might be. Reminding herself to keep her temper in check, she sighed and continued to work on the patient in front of her, seeing that she's almost done. Taking a scissors, she kept her eyes on the bandage and slowly cut off the extra bandage that was hanging around. On the other hand, he was slightly touched and confused by her actions. _I'm just a stranger you _recklessly _knocked down. Why are you so kind to me…? _"All right, I'm done."

"Now, all you need to worry about is water. In the next few days, your injuries cannot be touched with water as it would cause an infection if that's the case."

Nodding, he turned to face Rukia. "Who are you…?"

Rukia halted her steps as she was about to get comfortable and drink her tea which Yuzu gave as she turned to him. _What a weird way to start a conversation… _"Is it that important to know who I am?"

He nodded. "You are my saviour."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I won't say I'm your saviour just because I help you in a case where it's _our _fault but if you want to know… My name's R-…" Hesitation was heard in Rukia's tone of voice. "Akiru…"

The Kurosakis' looked at Rukia, wondering why she changed her name as she closed her eyes. _I have to throw away my identity completely if I want to do this. _"What about you?" He looked at her weirdly and she shrugged. "What? It's only polite to give your name right after somebody says theirs."

"You didn't introduce yourself though, I _asked _for it."

Rukia waved him off. "Whatever, same meaning."

"So, I don't have to say my name, right?"

Rukia eyed him. "Are you that _ashamed _of your own name?"

He didn't respond to Rukia's question and Rukia didn't feel the need to _entertain _him any longer. Turning back to her cup, Rukia lifted it up as she felt his lingering gaze on her but didn't so much as sparing a glance to him as he sighed softly. Turning his head around and preparing to leave, Isshin chose this moment to step out. "You are leaving already?"

Rukia turned to glance at Isshin. "Is he not done yet, Isshin-san?"

_So, his name is Isshin… And, he seemed to be the Father of these 3 girls… So, is this girl named Akiru her daughter as well…? _"Well, I did tell him to stay a few days for observation…"

"He needs to stay for observation…?"

"I need to stay for observation…?"

As both of them asked the question at the same time, they glanced at each other. Unbeknownst to both of them, Isshin had a smile on his face. _Maybe this is the thing that Rukia-chan needs… A new relationship… _"Yeah, you didn't think just not getting an infection would do, didn't you? You still have to care for the injury, changing your bandage every day."

"Why do I have to change the bandage for him?" Rukia immediately retorted.

Isshin turned to Rukia with a small grin. "Akiru-chan, I didn't _specifically _say that _you _have to change it for him, but now that _you say _it, I wouldn't mind."

Rukia felt a vein popping and she glared at Isshin only to have Isshin ignoring it. "You mean… I can stay…?" The question sounded so _offending_ to Rukia's ears that Rukia couldn't help to stare at the guy. Despite his looks, Rukia wondered why she could detect a sense of loneliness in him. _Is it just me or does this guy seem lonely…? Maybe in his distant memories since I think he lost his memory… _"I mean… I wouldn't want to trouble…"

"No, it isn't trouble at all!" Rukia noted that Isshin was fast to react this time and shrugged, knowing she _wouldn't _be able to retort Isshin's words _even if she had _wanted to. "It's my fault for knocking you down, therefore… I want to compensate by offering you to live with us."

"Live… With all of you…?"

Rukia leaned back towards the couch. "You can refuse if you want to, you know…"

He lowered his head and his eyes looked downcast. He knew clearly, if he was to deny this offer, he would have to live by the streets since he had no idea where he was from or who his parents are, he had only _remembered _his name. Yet, as he spared a glanced at the woman who treated him, he couldn't help but want to know more about the woman. And, no matter how he shook the feeling off, it wouldn't budge. Sensing the whole family's gaze on him except her, he fidgeted his feet, his eyes looking hesitatingly at her, as if wanting to say something. "Do you not love us…?"

Rukia glanced at Yuzu who was asking this question, her eyes growing watery and she sighed. _As if somebody would be able to deny Yuzu after she gives those type of eyes… _Indeed, his tone after Yuzu gave him those type of eyes made Rukia sigh once more. "No, I didn't mean that…" _As I thought, he didn't deny… Man, Yuzu, you are such a girl… _He lowered down his head, not knowing how to explain his current situation. "I would never deny your offer, but…"

"He might have some place in mind to go back to, Yuzu, even though he probably lost his memory." He glanced at her, staying silent. "Although I might make it clear that I'm not going to wherever-you-are-going to change the bandage for you." He fidgeted his feet once more, not answering to Rukia's taunting. Rukia glanced at him, surprised that he's _not responding. _Putting the cup back on the table and standing up, she faced him. Looking away once again, she attempted to change her words a little making it sounding less offending whilst noticing Isshin staring at her. "I mean… You _definitely _are injured by Isshin-san knocking you down… And, if you are staying here… I might take better care of you…"

For some reason, Rukia's words left a certain kind of warmth in his heart and surprisingly, he smiled. Smiling in return, she proceeded to sit back down once more. "I would gladly take up your offer then… Kurosaki-sama…"

Busy shaking his hands, Isshin waved his formality off. "Call me Isshin; 'Kurosaki-sama' is too formal."

Rukia smiled while turning to stare at the cup, glad that the decision of whether he would be staying here was over. Both of her hands wrapping around the cup, she let the warmness of the cup warm her hands. "So, you are staying…?"

"It does seem so…"

* * *

"_My Mom died yesterday…_"

For some reasons, it _really _matched the story that Ichigo got from his Dad and the story Inoue got from the Furukawas'. Although the possibility might be there, who's to say that after mysteriously disappearing for 5 years, this kid who stood in front of them is actually Rukia's kid? Ichigo, after hearing Hisana's words, was not able to respond as quickly as he expected. Inoue, who looked just as surprised as Ichigo, had her eyes lowered. "I'm sorry for your loss, Hisana…"

Hisana glanced up at Inoue and smiled. "It's not your fault…"

Total silence engulfed all of them, Hisana not helping herself but stealing glances at Ichigo. "Hisana, what's wrong? Why are you looking at Otou-san?"

Hisana glanced at Byakuya before frowning; remembering what her Mom said to her before. _How big of a possibility…_

* * *

_For some reasons, Hisana felt something wrong going on with her Mother. From the start of her _own _birthday party, she had sensed something going on with her Mother. It was as if something was _seriously _bothering her from the start and it was as if her _own _Mother hated her. For some reason, that unsettled Hisana. Sitting on the bed, Hisana closed her eyes and had a feeling that sets her heart to such painfulness, a painfulness that shouldn't have existed since her parents were on the birthday party. They had cake, blew out the candle yet what exactly caused her heart to be in such a mess? Jumping off the bed, Hisana glanced out at the night sky and closed her eyes. Knowing that nobody would be awake at this point of time, Hisana opened her bedroom door and proceeded towards Rukia's room. Yet, when she sensed her Mom crying, she couldn't help but kneel down and lean her ear over to the door. Yet, as Hisana closed her eyes, she sensed an unfamiliar name floating out of her Mom's lips. "Ichigo…" _

"_Okaa-san…" Hisana muttered, questions haunting her mind yet having no answers. _

_Sighing softly, Hisana stood up and was about to proceed to her own bedroom when her Mother's calling halted her. "Hisana, is that you?" _

_Pushing the door to make it creak softly, Hisana let her small feet tread through the ground, letting Rukia sense her footsteps. "Okaa-san…" _

_Hesitation was heard in Rukia's voice. "Why have you come to my room, Hisana? Is something wrong?" _

"_I had a weird feeling today, Okaa-san." Rukia remained silent and Hisana continued despite the growing level of hesitation apparent in Rukia's eyes. "I had a feeling today, Okaa-san, a feeling that someone who was supposed to be there isn't." Unknown to Hisana, Rukia already had tears falling down her cheeks. "Do you know how it feels, Okaa-san?" _

_Silence was heard from Rukia's side and Hisana glanced up at her Mom in curiosity, wondering what she was thinking. "I know how that feels, Hisana." _

"_Why do I feel like that, Okaa-san?" _

_Rukia's next reply came in a whisper and if Hisana didn't strain her ears, she wouldn't have heard it. "Because Kaien is not your Otou-san at all, Hisana." _

_How big of a possibility… _

"_Okaa-san, where's my Otou-san then…?" _

"_He's dead, Hisana…" _

"_Do you have a picture of Otou-san then, Okaa-san?" _

_As reluctant as Rukia was, she showed him a picture of Ichigo. And, Hisana stared in awe. "He looks so much like Kaien Otou-san! And, he has orange hair!"_

* * *

_How big of a possibility… That this guy, standing right in front of me and looking at me with such soft eyes… Is Otou-san…?_

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Part of the truth is revealed about whose parents Hisana was only to reveal a greater mystery. How ahs things been going on with you guys with the approaching New Year? Who ahdn't expected Hisana to be a child of Ichigo and Rukia and thought her to be Kaien's child? Who thought that Hisana was too forgiving of Rukia? (That's how I feel. XD) Who has an idea who the mysterious characters that just appeared in the story is? Give me a review, guys xD

**Next Chapter Title: **The Anger Of Karin Kurosaki

**Update Time: **January 25th, Friday

See you next time! ^-^ Happy New Year from _Unwavering Heart_, everybody! ^^


	18. The Anger Of Karin Kurosaki

_**Date and Time: **_January 14th, Monday,

_**Pairings in this chapter:** _RukiaX?

_**Song Used: **_Happypeopl_e _by Skoop On Somebody

_**Disclaimer**: _Don't own BLEACH!

_**Additional Notes:** _Surprise Update! Who expected this, everyone? XD Although I said that I would be updating on January 25th, I can't be missing Rukia's birthday, can I? ^^ In honor to Rukia's birthday, here's a surprise update for all of you! ^^ Rukia-chan, Happy Birthdae~ XD

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**Star fire girl 788:** Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending / _Adding_Unwavering Heart _to Favourite Authors' List / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List

**teshichan:** Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending _

**Water Tribe Wolf:** Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending_ to Stories' Alert Subscription List

**xlove-kawaix:** Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**falconrukichi: **Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP):_**

******Star fire girl 788:** Soon, there will be more mysteries than ever, I can guarantee you that. XD

**teshichan: **A very Happy New Year to you as well, teshichan! ^^ How did you spoend your New Year? XD Regarding to who the patient is, do you have any idea of who he or she is? :D If you do, do send me a review. XD I guess Ichigo and Hisana are suspicious because they feel the bond of something but they still don't know what it is. But, sooner than later, Hisana would grow more accustomed to the feeling than ever. XD Although Rukia and Hisana are separated, they will be reunited once more, sooner rather than later, actually.

**xlove-kawaix: **Well, regarding to whether it is Ulquiorra or not, we would have to see. I'm glad you knew beforehand that Hisana was Ichigo and Rukia's daughter though. XD Soon enough, there will be mystery in it and that's what I'm looking forward to though. XD

**falconrukichi: **Okay, let's backtrack. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin convinced Rukia to go back with them and is currently on their way back to Kurosaki Clinic. While Ichigo and Inoue, on the other hand, is off to fetch Byakuya. And, since Byakuya is the same school as Hisana, they are going towards that direction. In fact, when I wrote about Rukia's change of identity, I didn't think of Hisana. But, soon after, Hisana will appear in the story, much sooner than later so this wouldn't be a permanent separation for Rukia and Hisana, I promise you. XD But, in other words, yes, she did abandon Hisana. Yes, she faked her own death and changed her identity and acted like nothing happened. But, soon enough, she would consider the consequences doing that. As such, I would still hope you enjoyed the story. And, maybe, in this chapter, Karin can help you vent your anger at Rukia. XD

* * *

"Why did you do that, Rukia Nee-chan?"

Eyes scanning through Yuzu's hurt expression and Karin's disapproving look, Rukia couldn't help but wince. _Maybe it would be a better choice calling Isshin-san out here with me… Perhaps, just perhaps, he would know what I was thinking when I made such a decision… _"I don't understand what you are talking about, Yuzu."

By now, tears had begun to form in Yuzu's eyes as she pointed an accusing finger at Rukia. "You can't do that, Rukia Nee-chan!"

To say Rukia was _surprised _was more than an understatement. "Do what…?"

Up till now, Karin Kurosaki had been a silent observer from the beginning of the argument between her twin sister and the _sister _she had no choice but to push aside. Sighing as she leaned away from the wall, she decided it was time to break the argument up between both of them. "You know how she was before you brought her back, didn't you, Yuzu?"

Yuzu glanced at Karin. "Karin-chan…"

"Didn't you know before Kuchiki Rukia is such a person?" Rukia's gaze turned to Karin this time. Karin, noticing that Rukia's attention was on her, allowed a small smirk on her lips as her gaze turned back to Rukia. "What, Rukia-Nee? _Do you want to say something, Akiru-Nee?_"

For some odd reasons, hearing Karin say her disguised name sent a chill up her spine. "I wasn't…"

Hearing Rukia's response caused Karin to step closer, intimidating Rukia as she was forced to step backwards. "Is it that hard to answer me?"

One step closer.

"I…"

"Are you trying to deny the fact that you left Ichi-Nii for 5 years?"

"I had my reasons, Karin…" Karin's heart nearly winced at how Rukia's tone sounded…. _Soft and helpless. _"And, you know _exactly _why…"

One step back.

_My plan actually worked… Forgive me, Rukia-Nee, I have to do this… _"And, only _you _know the _real reasons _behind _your actions_." Rukia glanced at Yuzu as she looked away. At that moment, Rukia knew that _nobody _could help her this time, not even _Isshin_. "And, who's to say that you didn't abandon Ichi-Nii out of your own selfishness?"

One step closer.

"Karin…"

One step back.

"_Afraid to say something now?_" Rukia narrowed her eyes.

One step closer.

"Karin, wait…"

One step back.

"Then, tell me, what were your reasons for leaving Ichi-Nii for 5 years and only coming back now?"

One step closer.

"I…"

One step back.

"You know what I think of you, Akiru-Nee?"

One step closer.

"Karin, please…"

One step back.

"You are a _coward_, Rukia-Nee." Rukia widened her eyes at the word _'Coward' _mentioned to her. "Originally, you refused to come back to KaraKura and it was not until the old man and Okaa-san convincing you despite that your heart yearning for Ichi-Nii. And, when you have finally came back… You chose to return to a _coward _by not facing your own name?"

One step closer.

"I…"

One step back.

"Is _Kuchiki Rukia _really that shameful of a name to you?"

One step closer.

"No… It's not like that…"

One step back.

"Then, what is it?"

One step closer.

"I… I have my reasons…"

One step back. Yet, when Rukia's foot hit something sharp that was _guaranteed _to have a bruise later on, she winced slightly before removing her gaze off Karin. "I _hated _you in the past, Akiru-Nee." Rukia's head jerked back to face Karin. "My _hatred _for you never lessened and neither will I come to like you in the _future_."

Yuzu glanced at Karin. _Even though this is an act, isn't this overboard? _"Karin-chan…"

"You _would _do well to remember that fact." Having no way to respond, Rukia could only stare at Karin as she turned and dragged Yuzu along with her, back to the direction of her own room. "Come on, Yuzu, we have no business with Akiru-Nee any longer."

Rukia glanced at Yuzu, hoping that she could tell her _anything… Anything at all _that could leave her a hint as to why Karin was acting like that. But, as Yuzu refused to look at Rukia, she knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of Yuzu and _definitely not _Karin. Watching Yuzu and Karin's retreating backs, Rukia couldn't help but feel speechless against Karin's accusing words and Yuzu's accusing look. Sighing, she glanced at the direction of the room she just came out from and sighed. _Was it a wrong move… To come back to KaraKura…?_

* * *

"Thanks, Yuzu, you did great."

Despite being complimented, Yuzu couldn't feel the slightest happiness within her heart. "Karin-chan, is this really necessary?"

Opening drawers and drawers, ransacking _her own _room, Karin seemed to be looking for something and in a panic, too. "What do you mean, Yuzu?"

Yuzu glanced down at her feet, seemingly hesitant about what she was speaking next. "You told me to be mean to Rukia Nee-san out of no reason at all, but… Judging from Rukia Nee-san's expression, she was _really hurt…_"

Karin's eyes hardened. "That's the effect I was planning to achieve, Yuzu."

"But, Karin-chan…"

"If Rukia-Nee didn't love Ichi-Nii anymore, she would have rebutted my words easily…" Yuzu glanced at Karin, slightly confused as to what _both of them _were _actually doing. _Doubts entered her mind but as she listened to Karin, she went silent. "True, I backed Rukia-Nee to a corner, but if it was in the past, given her personality, she would have thought of something to retort, yet, she was unable to retort." Spotting _Chappy_, the rabbit that Rukia _absolutely and definitely _loved and it was what Ichigo gave it to her but she decided to keep it here for some reasons, Karin took the rabbit and threw it in Yuzu's direction, making Yuzu having no choice but to catch the rabbit. "And, if Rukia-Nee's love towards Ichi-Nii's still _lingers_, we have to _sever _them _once and for all…_"

"I thought you didn't like Inoue-chan, Karin-chan…" Yuzu spoke in a soft tone, unsure of what _they _were doing.

"And…?" Something, finally catching her eye, Karin took the object out before going through its contents.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes as she sighed. "If you really wanted Onii-chan's happiness, shouldn't you separate Onii-chan from Inoue-chan instead?"

* * *

_A man and a woman were walking, the man's hands wrapping around the woman's waist. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Karin sighed._ What is he thinking…?

* * *

_If Ichi-Nii made his choice, I have no choice but to support it… If he made his choice to be with Orihime Inoue, a person the exact opposite of Rukia-Nee… _Clearing off her mind, she turned to face Yuzu before taking the object and a silver key out. "Yuzu, did you really think that things can be brought back to 5 years ago that easily?"

"It was just a misunderstanding, Karin-chan!" Yuzu protested.

"Yes, and I'm sure Rukia-Nee knew it was a misunderstanding as well." Yuzu kept silent and Karin took it as a cue to continue, her facing Yuzu. "If there was a sentence that I stood up for myself within that _argument, _Rukia-Nee left out of selfishness."

"Karin-chan!"

"Think about the old man's words, Yuzu. Was it really that big of a matter for Rukia-Nee to leave Ichi-Nii?"

Bewildered by her older twin's statement, Yuzu stared wide-eyed. "You know how serious that was, Karin-chan! Onii-chan would have…"

"But, if they united together, who's to say it would be impossible for them to battle against Fate?" Yuzu was rendered speechless once more. "If they would have talked, do you think it would be impossible for them?"

Yuzu tried to protest. "But…"

"All right, I'm done here." Yuzu looked surprised at Karin as she grabbed a huge and long tin and a lighter on the way out.

"Karin-chan, what are you gonna do with that lighter?" Still carrying _Chappy_, Yuzu ran after Karin. "Wait for me, Karin-chan!"

* * *

Neither Byakuya nor Ichigo knew how much time had passed since they sat with Hisana, trying to help her get over her Mom's death in one way or another. On the contrary, Inoue looked _ready _to leave anytime as Hisana's looks really bothered her for some reason. _The mix of Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san… Could it be that Kuchiki-san had twins…? But, even if that is so, why do I feel a sense of hatred for Hisana…? _"Shouldn't we return back yet, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo glanced at Inoue and Inoue lowered her head. "I mean, it's really late and both Byakuya and Hisana need their rest."

Gaze returning to Byakuya and Hisana, Ichigo realized, at that moment, that he couldn't just leave Hisana as it is. Be it empathy or having the same past as him, Ichigo couldn't leave Hisana alone. In addition to that, Ichigo felt a bond with Hisana despite the first time meeting her. "Hisana, right…?"

Hisana nodded her head, not daring to look at Ichigo for some unknown reasons. "Is something wrong…?"

Bending down to Hisana's height, Ichigo landed his hand on Hisana's head and patted her, causing Hisana o glance at him. As their eyes met, Hisana and Ichigo found themselves looking at each other longer than necessary. Ichigo could have sworn… He could have _sworn… _As Inoue tugged on his clothes, Ichigo snapped out of it and blinked. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my wife, Inoue Orihime." This would be the _very first time _that Hisana glanced at Inoue, but she looked away soon after, not bearing the gaze Inoue was giving to her. Out of the blue, Ichigo asked a question that caused Byakuya and Inoue to glance at him in surprise. "Would you like to come back with us to KaraKura Town for a week, Hisana?"

* * *

Hearing the door opening, Isshin glanced over to see Rukia _limping _but was surprised to see that Yuzu and Karin wasn't coming in after her. "Akiru-chan, where's Yuzu and Karin?"

Isshin's question brought Rukia back to reality and she looked apologetic, much to Isshin's surprise. "I had a quarrel with Karin and…" Rukia replied, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

Looking at Rukia for a whole minute before looking away, Rukia did nothing to ease the tension and was _surprised _when Isshin shrugged the matter off. "It's all right, Akiru-chan, I'm not going to scold you or anything."

Her surprised eyes went to gaze at Isshin. _Aren't you the least bit surprised why I used the name 'Akiru'? And, you are calling me by that name too… _Fidgeting her feet, Rukia found her mind going back to what happened outside the room. Rukia wouldn't deny that she knew about Karin's hatred towards her but the level of hatred she had in her was _surprising._

* * *

"_When Rukia-Nee came to KaraKura Town alone, she feared how she was going to live in a place she barely even knew, when Rukia-Nee enrolled to KaraKura High, she feared that nobody would accept her as an individual, when Ichi-Nii started in KaraKura High, Rukia-Nee feared that she would care for him too much, when Ichi-Nii eventually got closer to her, Rukia-Nee feared that she would actually have feelings for him, when Ichi-Nii actually really developed feelings for Rukia-Nee, she feared how would Ichi-Nii actually react when she would reject him."_

* * *

_The Karin Kurosaki who had rebutted against Kyou when Kyou raised her suspicions against me… The Karin Kurosaki who had matured… Was it a fake Karin Kurosaki all along…? And, the real Karin Kurosaki harbours hatred towards me… _Rukia shook her head mentally, abandoning all the bad thoughts about Karin. _No, I can't think against Karin in that way! _Yet, no matter how Rukia tried to find a logical explanation for Karin's behaviour, she couldn't find one. "Are you all right, your leg is somewhat bleeding."

Snapped out of her trance by somebody else talking _other than _Isshin, Rukia glanced down at her leg and _wasn't surprised _to find that it was bleeding by the way the twins _cornered _her. Cursing her own mind for _forgetting _that someone else was in the same room as her and Isshin, she waved a hand, dismissing his concerns. "Ah, it's nothing serious."

"And, you scold me when I get injured." Picking the first-aid box that Rukia had placed next to him, he placed it on the table next to him. "If we don't treat that wound, it will get worse."

"Because your wounds were more serious than mine!" Rukia whined and pouted but nevertheless, she sat beside him. "Besides in my case, it's just _infection _while your case means _death. _So, yeah."

Kneeling down, he had begun applying bandages on Rukia's legs but hearing the sarcastic comment that Rukia gave, he _intentionally _pressed the bandage harder on her legs, causing Rukia to wince and glare at him. At that moment, she could have _sworn _she saw him smile. It was a brief smile but nevertheless, she saw it. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rukia shook her head, smiling a brief smile as well. "It was the first time I saw you smile. Therefore, it was just a surprise to me, that's all."

"The first time I smiled…?"

Rukia shrugged. "Ever since you started Kurosaki Clinic, anyway…"

He glanced at her. "You are weird, you know that?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Everybody in KaraKura Town seems to find it necessary to remind myself of the fact that I'm weird, so yeah, I know that very well."

He couldn't help but smile to Rukia's reply, causing Rukia to smile as well, although all this didn't go unnoticed by Isshin. "I didn't think of asking when I first arrived, but this clinic is…"

Leg still being tended to and silently glad that he wasn't looking at her, Rukia turned to glance at Isshin, asking for his approval of telling somebody such _privacy. _As Isshin nodded his head, Rukia sighed softly and began explaining. "Kurosaki Clinic was created by Kurosaki Isshin." Being silent, he opted to listen to Rukia as she continued explaining. "Originally, Isshin-san had wanted to become a doctor but that would mean leaving his family behind and Isshin-san didn't like that one single bit. Although, a _certain_ incident that happened to Isshin-san's immediately changed that opinion of his and renovated his house to a clinic. Now, Kurosaki Clinic acts as a house and clinic to all Kurosakis'. Although, in actual fact, I think it _only _acts as a clinic for Isshin-san's personal use."

Remembering Masaki's death wasn't a very particular pleasure for Isshin but as he had felt Rukia's offending words directed at him, he mock-pouted. **"That sounds wrong, Akiru-chan~" **

Hearing Isshin's usual bantering really relaxed Rukia for some reasons. Although Rukia met Masaki and knew how her death affected the Kurosakis', it didn't make her death any easier to bear. A brief smile appeared on her lips. "That's because you _chose _to hear it the wrong way." A brief smile turned into a smirk soon enough. "You only have _yourself _to blame for that, Isshin-san."

Isshin pouted a second time. **"That's mean of you, Akiru-chan~" **

"The reason you are here…" Both Rukia and Isshin glanced at the third person who spoke who had finished bandaging Rukia's leg and sat himself on the couch next to Rukia once more. "Are you one of Kurosaki Isshin's daughter as well?"

For a brief instant, his question reminded her how Isshin had always called her 'Third Daughter' in front of Ichigo, even in Naruki Elementary too. "Another one…?" Both of them stared at Rukia, both awaiting to hear her answers although for completely different reasons. Rukia glanced down at her lap, finding it interesting all of a sudden and sighed. "If you ask it that way, have you figured out who the 2 kids are?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly figuring out though…"

Rukia turned to glance at him. "Tell me your guess then…"

He looked hesitant. "Twins…?"

Rukia glanced at him, _surprised _that he had _almost _figured it out. "Yeah, fraternal twins. The one with the orange hair is Yuzu Kurosaki and her personality is shy, timid and lovable. Karin Kurosaki, the other twin is fiery, stubborn but lovable at the same time." A pause of hesitation was heard as she noticed that both of them were _still _staring at her as if she's a piece of meat to be devoured. Looking uneasy for a moment, she sighed softly. "As for me, I'm not a Kurosaki and neither do I wish to become one either."

Observing Rukia for a short while now, he had been _surprised _by Rukia's answer. To him, it had really _seemed _that Rukia was _more than willing _to come back to Isshin Kurosaki's side but for whatever reasons, she's _afraid _to do so. After a few minutes of pondering, he broke the silence. "That… Doesn't seem so to me…"

Hearing the hesitation in his voice as if he wanted to make a point, Rukia glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

As he was about to prove a point, Isshin's wailing cut him off. **"Akiru-chan~" **

Rukia felt a vein pop. _I'm not a Kurosaki and I spoke the truth… Why is Isshin-san wailing about it anyway? _"I don't like repeating myself, you know that, Isshin-san."

Isshin eyed Rukia before wailing once more, not stopping his sobs at all. **"Akiru-chan~" **

Rukia glared at Isshin. _What kind of an outrageous situation is this…? _"Why do I even have to acknowledge you as my family when you aren't my family at all?"

"**Akiru-chan~" **

_There goes the wailing again… _"It might be good to acknowledge him, you know…"

Jerking her head and facing him, she pointed a finger at Isshin. "Why are you playing along with this _lunatic, _anyway?"

"**Akiru-chan~" **

_I swear, one more word from these 2 and I will rip their heads off… _A smile could be seen as he glanced at Rukia. "You know…"

If only glares could kill, both of them _would be dead _by now. "Oh, shut up already!"

Fortunately, for Rukia, the banter between the 3 of them was cut short by a ringtone that rang, both Rukia and him glanced back at Isshin to find him narrowing his eyes at the phone.

_Everybody Stand Up! Minna Tatakattenda_

_Naishin Wa Fuan Da Demo Keep Your Head Right Up! _

_To Tha Sky! _

Hearing the ringtone, Rukia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the ringtone, trying her best to stifle a giggle. After all, that song was considered the weirdest song by her and Ichigo at that time. "Excuse me for a moment."

The high spirits of Rukia was immediately brought down by Isshin's tone of voice as she narrowed her eyes, trying to know what was happening. "Is something wrong, Isshin-san?"

A grin was suddenly seen on Isshin's face, a grin that unnerved Rukia which kept her gaze on him. "It's just a phone call. Or, are you worried for me, **Akiru-chan~**?"

Rukia looked away and sighed. "You wish, Isshin-san…"

As Isshin went out of the room to take the call, Rukia couldn't dismiss the unease in her heart and neither could the tone of Isshin's voice go unnoticed by Rukia. _The way he had said my disguised name… The way that he had used _that _tone of voice… _It reminded her of how depressed Isshin was when talking with her, even before she had _mentioned _Masaki. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. _The person who called Isshin-san… Could it be…? _"What happened…?"

Snapping out of her deep thoughts, she glanced at him. "What do you mean by 'What happened'?"

"By your interaction with Kurosaki Isshin, it _really _does seem like you had a very close relationship with him and yet you are saying that you don't want to be a Kurosaki." Knowing that wasn't the entire _truth_, Rukia kept silent. "So, I'm asking you what happened."

Silent for a few seconds, Rukia sighed. "You sure like to ask some personal questions, huh…?" Rukia found it hard to look at him in the eye for some reasons as she tried to find a theory that would make sense to why she was here since she was neither a Kurosaki nor someone close with them. "I…"

* * *

"_That… Doesn't seem so to me…"_

* * *

_What if I use that theory to my advantage? Would it work…? _"Isshin-san did something that hurt me 5 years ago, that's why…"

"You are afraid Kurosaki Isshin would hurt you once again, right?" Rukia didn't respond and he took it as silently admitting it. "But, in my opinion, how _would you even know _if you refuse to give him _another chance _to prove himself?"

"But, what if…"

He shook his head with a sigh. "That's why _humans _are so _pathetic_."

Rukia felt her eyebrow twitching. "What do you mean by 'Pathetic', bastard?"

His gaze remained unwavering. "Humans are afraid of being hurt. Therefore, they try to escape reality yet they could never understand that it's no use. The only solution that's available to you is to accept the flow and go with it."

_According to his theory, it's like I can forgive everyone and anyone who had done wrong… But, just precisely because things are complicated down here that I can't. 5 years of being away from KaraKura Town made me a coward. Maybe Karin really is right…. I rather trust and regret than doubt and regret… _A small smile was plastered on Rukia's face as she turned to him. "Thanks."

He looked away. "I did nothing to receive your 'Thanks'."

Her smile never wavered. "I know, I just felt like saying it."

"You are weird."

"I know that as well."

Their chatting was interrupted by Isshin himself who came back into the room with a solemn expression. Immediately, Rukia recalled the expression before he went out of the room and the realization that dawned on her. _Could it be…? _Although she had a vague idea, Rukia _knew _she _had _to ask. "Who made the call, Isshin-san?"

* * *

Heaving a soft sigh before pocketing his phone with the dread of returning to his Dad's house in his mind, Ichigo bent down to Hisana's height once more. "Are you willing to come back with us, Hisana?"

Choosing to step out at this moment, Inoue placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Is this really fine, Kurosaki-kun?"

Standing up and walking away from Hisana, Ichigo faced Inoue. "What do you mean, Inoue?"

_How can I say this…? _Desperately finding an excuse for Hisana not to come back with them, Inoue looked away. Desperately finding an excuse for Hisana not to come back with them, Inoue looked away. _Yes, Hisana appearing is something terribly wrong in this equation… I must do something… _"I mean, Hisana might have some place to go back to."

Ichigo pondered at Inoue's statement. "That might be true…"

Unknown to them, they weren't talking in whispers which Byakuya and Hisana had heard them loud and clear. Byakuya turned to Hisana and held her hand, his eyes gleaming. "Do you have to go back home, Hisana?"

Hisana lowered her head and thought of her Dad, the day that she had found her Dad with someone else other than her Mom, apparently because her Mom was lying in a lifeless bed. _Who is that woman Otou-san had been with? What was their relationship? Had Otou-san knew I wasn't his daughter in the first place? _Many questions penetrated her mind but as she thought of an answer whether to go or not, she sighed mentally. _Maybe I can be selfish for once… _"I…"

"Please don't be alarmed that I want to bring you back with us, Hisana." Hisana glanced at Ichigo who had spoken. "I just had a similar situation with my Mom before and al I thought of was to go somewhere else that would somehow make me forget all my troubles."

Still glancing at Ichigo, Hisana had wanted to say something but found that it was neither her place nor her position to say something regarding his deceased Mother. On the contrary, Ichigo remembered that he _definitely _had this thought before of running away and trying to escape that Masaki died trying to protect him, but, Rukia, Being Rukia, had denied that opinion _altogether_. Pondering on Ichigo's opinion, Hisana was rendered speechless. _Maybe that's what Kaien Otou-san and I need… Okaa-san's dying was already hard on us… Maybe… _Taking out her phone which Rukia gave her in case of emergencies, Byakuya looked at her. "What are you doing, Hisana?"

"Calling my Otou-san…"

* * *

It _really wasn't _a surprise to Rukia but hearing that Ichigo had called Isshin, she couldn't help but frown. "Couldn't you have stopped him, Isshin-san?"

Isshin fidgeted his feet uncomfortably and scratched his head sheepishly which was a rare sight for Rukia to see Isshin in such a uncomfortable position. "Well, I wouldn't stop my son if I wanted to… In addition, it had really been a while since Ichigo came back so I thought…"

Rukia sighed, knowing that Isshin _wouldn't be able _to deny Ichigo _precisely because _he's his Dad. "You seem to not want him to come back to Isshin Kurosaki."

Rukia shook her head. "It's not that. It's because that I have already been exposed to Isshin-san already that I don't want to face another Kurosaki." Rukia ignored the desire to look at Isshin to see whether a pout would be on his lips. "In addition, Yuzu and Karin kind of hate me, therefore, another Kurosaki would only add to the displeasure."

Pouting at first and after a few second, Rukia's words slowly dawn on him. _Another Kurosaki would only add to the displeasure…? Does that mean…? _"Wait, that means…"

"You sure are dense, aren't you, Isshin-san?" Not responding due to the realization dawning on him that hadn't _been _confirmed yet, Isshin stared wide-eyed at Rukia, causing her to smile. "Then, let me reintroduce myself." Standing up and facing the one beside her, Rukia extended her hand out. "The next few days, I, Kurosaki Akiru, will be at your service."

Standing up and shaking Rukia's hand, a small smile lit up his face. "Then, I, Ulquiorra, would require you to take care of me then."

Isshin raised a slight eyebrow. "Isn't this a weird introduction?"

Letting go of Ulquiorra's hand, Rukia turned around to glare at Isshin. "You are not in the position to say that to me!"

"I feel the same way as you too…"

Rukia glanced back at Ulquiorra and soon enough, a smirk formed on her lips. "Isn't Ulquiorra a weird name?"

Ulquiorra shot an offending look back at Rukia. "That's rude!"

"Not that I'm not happy, but I would like to ask a question." Both Rukia and Ulquiorra faced Isshin before sitting down again. "You refused to acknowledge me before, so, why the change of mind?"

Leaning her head against the couch, she stared at the ceiling, her eyes seeming to find the answer. "Well, let's say…" Rukia smiled and faced Isshin once more. "I rather trust and regret than doubt and regret."

Isshin tried to hold his laughter in. "Isn't that quote from an anime?"

Rukia glared. "Shut up."

"Then…" Rukia narrowed his eyes. "Will you be staying here as well?"

_What kind of question is that, seriously? _"Didn't you plan it when you picked me up from Naruki?"

"Well…" Isshin was being more uneasy than usual and this kind of behaviour _unnerved _Rukia. "That's _good_, I guess…"

Rukia could easily detect the uneasiness in Isshin's tone and she frowned, wondering what to make of Isshin's behaviour. _Nervousness and a sense of relief… Is Isshin-san hiding something from me…? _"Why would you ask such a question, Isshin-san?"

Isshin _really did _look uneasy and this behaviour even caught Ulquiorra staring at him. "Because…"

Not one for patience, Rukia had her hands folded in front of her chest, eyeing Isshin. "Because…?"

The worst scenario dawned on Rukia. _Don't tell me Ichigo would be staying… I thought he would only be visiting! _And, as Isshin spoke the most dreadful answer, Rukia widened her eyes. "He wants to come back and stay for a whole week…"

"**What?**"

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **I left a slight cliffhanger, guys~ XD How does it sounds like? ^^ Looks like Karin is really angered at Rukia. Will Karin and Rukia get to their misunderstandings and solve it on time? Looks like Ichigo is retrieving Hisana and bringing her back to KaraKura, bringing her back in the house where Rukia is. Any ideas of what's gonna happen next? XD

**Next Chapter Title: **The Hostility Of Kaien

**Update Time: **January 25th, Friday

See you next time! ^-^ Happy Birthday, Rukia-chan! XD


	19. The Hostility Of Kaien

_**Date and Time: **_January 25th, Friday, 5.30AM

_**Pairings in this chapter:** _KaiMiya, ByaHisa

_**Song Used: **_

_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own BLEACH!

_**Additional Notes:** _Hm... It's time for another update! XD

* * *

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**MidnightTigerLily:** Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending_ to Stories' Alert Subscription List

**Guest:** Reviewing _The Beginning Of An Ending_

**Rukichichan:** Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending_ to Stories' Alert Subscription List / Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending _to Favorite Stories' List /

**xSuzyxQx****: **Adding _The Beginning Of An Ending_ to Stories' Alert Subscription List

* * *

**_Reviewing In Progress (PIP):_**

******Guest:** In fact, I never thought of stretching the death scene very long because I didn't even think of dragging it. XD But, I'm lucky that I didn't drag it though. If not, I don't know how many more extra chapters I would have to put in. But, I'm glad it turned out this way. XD

* * *

Pocketing the phone back in his pockets, Kaien buried his face in his hands, remembering the call he had with Hisana.

* * *

"_Otou-san…?" The voice came in a whisper, a little timid than usual. _

_The exhausted reply came, obvious that the speaker hadn't slept since Rukia died. "Is something wrong, Hisana? Aren't you supposed to be on your way home?" _

_Hisana sounded hesitant about asking. "I'm at school, Otou-san. I was wondering whether I can go to KaraKura Town for a week." _

_The name 'KaraKura Town' brought Kaien back to reality. _Could it be…? _"Who are you staying with?" _

_Who would have thought that the reply that had came from Hisana froze Kaien in his tracks. "A man named Ichigo Kurosaki, Otou-san." _

_Kaien knew, in the first place, that Hisana wasn't his. But, he was willing to take care of Hisana for the sake of both his and Rukia's happiness, making Hisana having the idea that she was _his _daughter. Yet, during the process of taking care of Hisana, he could neither drive away nor deny the guilt that had been eating at him. The guilt that Ichigo could have been in his position, taking care of Hisana as his daughter and they would be a family. Yet, at that time, the selfish desire of wanting Rukia to be his wife convinced him, more than anything else. As he eventually saw that Rukia wasn't happy with him, as seen with several occasions, Kaien knew he had to let go. And now that Rukia was dead because of what he revealed, what's wrong with Hisana going back to Ichigo? She's _his _daughter, after all. "Yeah, go ahead; we will handle things around here." _

_As Kaien was about to hang up, he heard Hisana's soft calling. "Otou-san… May I ask a question?" _

_His eyes fell on the lifeless Rukia who wasn't breathing and his heart twisted, in a way that he couldn't even begin to imagine at all. "What is it, Hisana?" _

"_That woman with you whom I saw yesterday…" _

_Kaien remembered the scene that Hisana had caught him with Miyako and sighed. He wondered how exactly was he to break the news to Hisana that he had another woman while marrying Rukia although it looked like he had been cheating on Rukia when he hadn't. _Precisely because _their relationship is complicated that he had found it so difficult to explain to Rukia in the first place. Not until Miyako took the initiative and met Rukia, that is. "That woman, Hisana?" _

"_I'm not trying to scold you or anything, Otou-san." Kaien didn't shift his gaze from Rukia's lifeless body lying in front of him. "Now that Okaa-san is dead, do you think…" _

"_Hisana…" Said person on the line was silent. "Please, let's not talk about this now… Not when your Okaa-san…" _

_Hands still on the phone, Hisana's other hands supported the hand that was holding on to the phone. Walking in the scene with her Dad and the other woman was a coincidence, but she knew that the gaze that her Dad was exchange with the other woman wasn't a coincidence. If Hisana would have spoken, she would have thought they were in love… Or something. Yet, her Dad had denied that statement even before she had spoken. Tears brimmed in Hisana's eyes at the thought of her Mom lying in that lifeless bed, unmoving. "I'm sorry, Otou-san, I didn't mean to…" _

"_Is that all you wish of me, Hisana?" _

_Hisana was silent for a few seconds at first. "Yes, Otou-san… Thanks for giving me permission." _

_Before the word 'Bye' was mentioned by both parties, Kaien already click the 'End call' button and flipped his phone shut._

* * *

Still shocked by the fact that it was him that had revealed the fact what happened between him and Byakuya that had caused Rukia to be in such a state, Kaien tenderly lifted Rukia's hands and enveloped hers in his own. _Rukia, if I had never revealed what happened, would you still be alive…? _"Kaien…"

"Miyako…" Kaien called out softly.

Not daring to walk close to Kaien the past few days, especially not recently, she sighed softly. "Isn't it time to pick Hisana?"

"There's no need to."

Miyako looked away. _How shameful… I'm the one that Kaien loves but why can I do nothing when Kaien's in such a depressed mood? I don't know what to do, I really don't… _"What do you mean, Kaien?"

"Hisana called me earlier to inform me that she would not be coming back for a whole week." About to question Kaien who Hisana would be staying with as Kaien had revealed all the secrets he had to her a few years back, Kaien had already cut her off. "It seems that she would be staying with a classmate."

Miyako narrowed her eyes, her concern immediately growing towards Kuchiki Hisana, a child that she and Kaien had promised Rukia to take care of, whether she was alive or dead. Not believing that she would take this step forward only to discuss about _Hisana _but not them, she sighed once more. "And, you are fine with that, Kaien?"

"Actually, it might do Hisana some good for her to be away for some time."

By this simple sentence, Miyako knew what kind of incident was Kaien was talking about. Noticing that Kaien's tone of voice still sound pained, she had this sudden urge to slap Kaien back to his senses and make Kaien acknowledge her presence. Instead, she stared at Kaien, unable to respond. It was not until after a few seconds before she _even _came up with a reply. "I'm sure, no matter where Rukia is, she wouldn't want to see you acting like that."

"Miyako…" Kaien glanced at her with narrowed eyes.

Miyako was surprised at the gaze that Kaien sent her. It was as if it were a mix of emotions of disbelief, shock and denial. _Denial…? Kaien's denying the truth of Rukia dying because of what he said…? _Deciding to make a bold move the first time she stepped into the room, she sat on the other side of Rukia, holding her other hand that wasn't held by Kaien's with a soft smile and gaze when Kaien's eyes followed her the entire time. "Don't you find it strange?"

Kaien's gaze lowered to Rukia's lifeless body once more. "What is…?"

Miyako slightly winced at the coldness that Rukia's hands were erupting and she was _almost _tearing up. _Almost_, that is. "Even when something depressing happened to us or our loved ones, the world still revolves around us as if nothing is happening."

"What are you implying, Miyako?"

"Maybe the world is hinting us that no matter what obstacle one faces, we must do our very best to overcome these obstacles." Miyako trailed off, hoping Kaien had caught her hidden meaning behind her words.

Hands just clenching for a little bit, he continued to gaze at Rukia, ignoring Miyako's words of advice. "As I said before, Miyako, I don't know what you are talking about."

Miyako wasn't a very patient persona and talking to Kaien had nearly rubbed _all _her patience off. "If the world doesn't stop evolving, if morning, afternoon and night still occurs every day, what makes us to have the rights to decide that we want to stop for ourselves?"

That had seemed to be the last straw for Kaien as he released Rukia's hands and stood up, starting to walk away. "You have some twisted logic, Miyako."

As Miyako stared at Kaien's retreating form, she released Rukia's hands as well and called out to Kaien, in a desperate attempt to make her point through to him. "Wait, Kaien, I don't understand!"

"You know the reason Rukia's lying in _that bed_, Miyako. She's lying in _that bed _because of me!" Kaien shouted in a tone which shocked Miyako, rendering _her _speechless. "Do you even understand how I feel, Miyako…?"

Shrinking in her boldness, Miyako felt tears in the brim of her eyes. "I didn't mean that…"

"Maybe you should say all of those words back to yourself, _Miyako_."

Maybe it was the boldness that emitted from Kaien's aura, maybe it was the words that Kaien had said… It had _scared _her, for some odd reasons. "What do you mean, Kaien?"

Kaien's eyes glared at Miyako, his fingers directed against Rukia. "Imagine if that's me, lying in that bed because of what _you _said. How would you feel if that's the case, Miyako?"

"You know that's different, Kaien!"

"How is that different at all?"

The sudden calm tone rendered Miyako speechless and she could only stare at Kaien's retreating back as he left the room completely. "Kaien…"

"I'm going back to my bedroom."

As the door to the bedroom closed, Miyako let the tears fall freely as she brought her knees closer to her body, burying her face into her knees. From Kaien's words, it was very _obvious _that although Kaien filed a divorce, he still loved Rukia. She knew that, of course, but she didn't know the after-effects was thatbad. Her gaze glanced over to Rukia, her eyes seemingly full of hatred. Immediately after a few seconds later, her eyes softened as she closed her eyes. _How could I think of such evil thoughts…? Rukia's already dead, what am I thinking…? _Glancing at the closed door, she sighed. _Kaien, what am I to you…? _Her whole body shook as she sobbed. _Did yesterday's kiss mean nothing to you at all…?_

* * *

_Kaien continued smiling as he leaned his head on Miyako's shoulder. "I will never regret the day that I met you at my birthday celebration…" Withdrawing his hands, he placed it on Miyako's shoulder. "I will never regret the aftermath which you met with Rukia…" Using his hands to apply force, he turned Miyako towards him. "I will never regret everything that happened next and I will never regret my decision, not now, not ever." Kaien's gaze locked with Miyako as both of them smiled. _

"_Not… Ever…?" Tears were falling one by one freely down Miyako's eyes now. _

_Raising one of his hands, Kaien proceeded to wipe off the tears that Miyako had shed, causing Miyako to close her eyes slightly, not believing that this was happening. Ever since that she had knew Rukia and Kaien to be married, she had made a pact with both Kaien and Rukia that she would stay hidden and when this moment, too perfect to be ruined, with her facing Kaien and Kaien softly wiping her tears off, she couldn't help but suspect the reality of this 'truth'. "Don't say that any longer, Miyako. Because, there's no way I would regret meeting you."_

* * *

"_You know the reason Rukia's lying in that bed, Miyako. She's lying in that bed because of me!" Kaien shouted in a tone which shocked Miyako, rendering her speechless. "Do you even understand how I feel, Miyako…?" _

_Shrinking in her boldness, Miyako felt tears in the brim of her eyes. "I didn't mean that…" _

"_Maybe you should say all of those words back to yourself, Miyako." _

_Maybe it was the boldness that emitted from Kaien's aura, maybe it was the words that Kaien had said… It had scared her, for some odd reasons. "What do you mean, Kaien?" _

_Kaien's eyes glared at Miyako, his fingers directed against Rukia. "Imagine if that's me, lying in that bed because of what you said. How would you feel if that's the case, Miyako?" _

"_You know that's different, Kaien!" _

"_How is that different at all?"_

* * *

_Kuchiki Rukia, I couldn't even compare to you when you were alive because you were Kaien's wife, but now that you are dead, why couldn't I compare to you either…? _With a last sob, Miyako stood up from the bedside of Rukia and completely left the room.

* * *

"How did it go, Hisana?"

Looking at the eyes of Byakuya's concerned eyes, she fidgeted her feet. Byakuya, seeing this action of Hisana's, frowned and placed his hands on top of Hisana's, trying to reassure her in any form or way. "Well, Otou-san didn't say 'No', at the very least…"

Smiling softly at the fact that Hisana was able to come back with them to KaraKura Town without much protest from her Dad, Ichigo extended out his hand. "Shall we go then, Hisana?"

For a whole minute, Hisana had been looking at Ichigo's extended hand, hesitating whether or not she should take that hand. Just as she was about to take a step forward and take his hand, Inoue was a step faster than Hisana and took Ichigo's hand away from Hisana as she linked her arms with Ichigo. "Inoue…?"

Inoue smiled at Ichigo, Hisana who had been ready to take Ichigo's hands narrowed her eyes at Inoue, as if she did something that irritated her. "Since I can't change your mind, we should get going now since it's getting late."

Exact opposite to Hisana's expression whose eyes kept gazing at his Mom, he looked away, as if not wanting to see his parents _acting _intimate. "Okaa-san…"

Hisana, alerted by Byakuya's calling of his Mom, noticed Byakuya's expression as she tore her gaze away from Inoue, knowing that what she as feeling _now _wasn't important. Hisana's fingers tightened around his own and Byakuya glanced over, smiling and trying to hide his uneasiness. "Forget it, Byakuya."Byakuya smiled brighter, his hand entwining with hers. "It would be a lie if I said 'I wouldn't want to come back with you'. For some reasons, I feel more at ease with you, as if I have known you long enough."

Not letting Hisana seeing him blushing, he looked away. But, just as his eyes turned away from Hisana, his eyes caught on to his Mom gazing at Hisana with foreign eyes, a pair of eyes that he wasn't accustomed to. Hisana, noticing Inoue gazing at him, returned the same foreign eyes that Inoue had used to gaze her. Byakuya, noticing the tense atmosphere and making sure the blush was gone, turned to face Hisana. "Hisana, is something wrong?"

In one moment, the gaze of Hisana's eyes was gone as she shook her head. "No, it's nothing wrong…"

* * *

_That pair of eyes… When she glared at me, it really looks so much like Kuchiki-san…_

* * *

Rukia sank back to the couch, not knowing how to handle such a decision of both Isshin and Ichigo's. "Akiru…?" _I could handle a simple visit, but he's staying… For a whole week…? _"Akiru…" _ How am I supposed to handle that then? _"Akiru…!"

Snapping out of her trance, Rukia faced Ulquiorra. "Did you say something, Ulquiorra?" He wanted to nod but thinking against it, he shook his head, causing Rukia to frown and sighing before turning to face Isshin. "If that's the case, shouldn't you go downstairs to welcome your son back?"

Isshin turned his gaze towards Rukia. "Akiru-chan, you really don't want to come with me…?"

Rukia shrugged while waving a hand, dismissing Isshin's concerns. "I'm not officially introduced to the Kurosaki family, you can introduce me later."

Isshin looked at Rukia, his tone of voice hesitant. "But…"

Rukia waved him off. "Just go already…"

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **How was this chapter, everyone? XD Looks like, in the previous chapter, the stranger's name was revealed. So, it's Ulquiorra! XD

**Next Chapter Title: **Ishida's Determination

**Update Time: **February 25th, Monday

See you next time! ^-^


End file.
